I'm Yours
by JacobBlackMoon
Summary: A very romantic and lascivious story of Renesmee and Jacob that you will fall in love with. After a long seven years wait Jake finally lets Nessie know what she really means to him only to find out her feelings weren't any different. What happens next?
1. Feelings

Okay, This is a story about Renesmee after 7 years of "Breaking Dawn" realizing that she is in love with Jacob Black who hasn't told her that she is his imprint yet. This story is very **romantic** and **lustful** and I hope you enjoy reading and please review if you like it or not and give me some opinions. I love you and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Also, take into consideration that I'm not the best writer in the world. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. Please review! It will inspire me to write more!!!

Beware: There will be some **graphical content** in the future.

I do not own the characters. But I wish I owned Jacob Black! I love you

* * *

Chapter 1: Feelings

* * *

_And when I get that feeling,  
I want a sexual healing,  
Sexual healing_

_Ben Harper, Sexual healing_

* * *

I had no idea what was happening to me. Why was I thinking about him so much? Why did I just suddenly realise the beautiful colour of his eyes and how warm he was when he touched me? Why did everything disappear when this guy came in the room with a glowing and bright smile on his face? Maybe I had lost my mind. But it was so real. I just wanted to hug him sometime or kiss him. But I couldn't because this guy was like my protector, my friend, my _best _friend.

I was lying on my huge, fluffy, white bed and staring at the ceiling, wondering all these things. It had been happening for months now. These tingly feelings in my stomach whenever his smile appears in my head, the way he looked at me playfully, the way he was always teasing me, the way he was always making me laugh and the way he was always protecting me. Why was I shivering when I thought about him, I wasn't even cold? I made a _offff _sound to myself.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have lost your mind, I said to myself. God, I was thinking about him too much – _Too_ much. I took deep breathes to calm myself down. It was just Jacob that's all – God! Oh, I like the way his biceps flex when he scratches his hair – God, Nessie! Stop thinking about him! I have been feeling like this for over a month now and whenever Jacob would talk to me I would stare at his beautiful, dark lips, wondering what they would taste like. I just could not stop feeling like this. God, he must think I'm weird for staring at his lips at the time.

But his lips weren't the only thing I loved so much. I also like the fact the he was half-naked all the time. I like it when he would sometimes flex his muscles to show-off jokingly. I like the way he would look straight in my eyes and talk. I like it when his now-short hair would be damp from the rain. I like each and everything about him. Great! Here I go again! I just can't stop thinking about him but deep down inside, I hope he feels the same way. What was I going to say to him "Jake, I'm having these lusty feeling about you. I want to jump on you now and ravish you."

Just to stop thinking about him, I forced myself to hop off the bed. I looked at the clock which was flashing 6:26 am. I thank god that my mom had gone to visit Granma Renee with my dad for a week. It would have been so embarrassing if my dad found out what I have been thinking about Jacob lately. I loved my dad even though he was _overly_ overprotective and was always in my head – but I still loved him. I admired my mom – she was the most beautiful and the most loving person in the world.

I got off my huge fluffy bed and went to take a shower to clear my thoughts because Jacob would be here soon and I don't want him to see me in my tiny nighty that Aunt Alice gave me. Jacob always came to our cottage around 7 o'clock. Of course, he wouldn't even knock he would just enter from the window which we never mind because we were used to him having around so much. He was a part of our family. The minute he would enter the house, he would go into the kitchen, obviously, and shove anything in mouth from the fridge. Jacob ate a lot but I didn't mind because he would always try to talk to me with his mouth full which looked very, utterly, tingly cute.

The moment I stepped in my huge bathroom, I stripped off to get in the shower. I turned the hot and cold water on and started to wash and scrub my body. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, shaved unwanted hair from my body, started to towel up and brushed my teeth as usual. I would never take my clothes with me in the shower because they would only get wet and it has become a habit of mine because it takes me a lot of time to decide what to wear. So, I just towel dry my hair until it is was little damp and tie another dry towel on my body.

I opened the bathroom door to get inside my room and little did I know Jacob was sitting at my desk, going through my laptop. I was so shocked to see him that I turned around without thinking and slipped on the wet floor of my bathroom. Of course, it didn't hurt but it did hurt my brain. I was so embarrassed.

"Nessie! You Okay!" Jake screamed and came running towards me.

"Jake, Go away! I'm not wearing anything!" I said, frustrated, trying to get up.

"Are you hurt?" Jake asked. What kind of dumb question was that?

"Jacob Black!"

"Oh, sorry. I'll be waitin' in the living room" Jake said, shyly and started to walk out of my room.

Yeah, like I want to see his face again. I am so embarrassed. Oh, my god! What will he think of me? I'm so dumb. I should have taken my clothes inside with me but I guess I'm just stubborn like my mom. I got up quickly and held the towel under my arm that I was wearing so it won't come off.

I heard the T.V click on downstairs which assured me that Jacob was downstairs. I started to shuffle through my clothes, deciding what to wear 'cause I have like thousand of clothes that were all from Aunt Alice, obviously. But I didn't mind, I liked getting dressed up. But it was frustrating because there were so many to choose from. I put a strapless bra and a panty on and after five minutes I decided upon wearing a short, light blue coloured dress with spaghetti stripes. The dress has four layers and each layer got smaller from my thighs to my breasts. My dad hated the fact that I wore such small dresses but I wanted to look pretty for Jake – did I just say that? I just wanted to look pretty and the dress wasn't that short. It ended in between my thighs and knees – and my dad wasn't here anyway so I couldn't care less.

I put a little make-up on – not that I needed it – just to be feminine, blow dried my auburn, long hair and settled the curls which Jake loved so much. I started to walk downstairs and my stomach clenched thinking that Jacob would be there too. I cannot wait to see him but I'm still embarrassed about what happened before I got dressed. So, I just decided to ignore Jacob and just get something to eat (as I was so hungry) in our open kitchen in the living room.

I walked straight into the kitchen without looking at Jake, when he turned his face around from the T.V to look at me.

His looked really shy and I swear I could see his blush. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I shouldn't have walked in your room like that." Jake apologized in a low voice.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have, Jake" I said jokingly and tying to sound angry.

Jake nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Jake, it's okay. I'm only playing. I was just kidding." and Jake looked up and smiled a smile that I love so much.

"So, it takes you a whole day to get dressed?" eyeing me from toes to head

"Well...what do you expect? I'm a girl" I said and rolled my eyes and gave him a half smile.

"Jeez! You girls are crazy," rolling his eyes at me "but you look really nice in that dress," Jake said pointing at the dress.

I nearly blushed to death and decided to tease him a little bit "So, you are saying that I look good 'cause of the dress?"

"No! You always look beautiful." Jake told me, giving me a huge grin and I nearly fainted. That happened again. My stomach was hurting but it felt good, I felt like I needed to do something – Maybe hug Jake.

And there it was again – I just started to stare at his lips. Oh, my god! Nessie, what are you doing? Stop it. I hope that I'm not drooling. But I just don't want to move, I just want to keep staring at his lips and wonder what they taste like – No! Nessie, say something! Say something before he asks "Why are you staring at me?" Nessie! Say something! Oh, my god, just look those lips – oh, no – what am I doing? Say something – just say!

"Nessie?"

"Huh?" I asked confused and was probably drooling. "Oh, yeah – I – I won't" I was still staring at his lips; I forgot how to speak "I won't do it again!" I almost shouted at him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What won't you do again?" Jake asked curiously.

"Umm...nothing. I – I was just lost somewhere" I said and wanted to change the subject quickly. "So, how was your day?"

"Nessie, it's like 8 o'clock in the morning and you are asking me about my day?" Jake said with his eyebrows stitched together.

Suddenly I realized how dumb that question was. "I – I mean how did you sleep last night?" Please don't ask any more questions, Jake. Please don't ask any more questions, Jake.

"Oh, It was okay. I had to run patrol though...so I didn't get much sleep." Thank god. Jake said and it looked like he was nervous. Why would _he _be nervous? I was the one who fell half-naked in the bathroom in front of him. "Also your parents are not home so they have asked me to take care of you."

"Of course" I rolled my eyes.

"What? You don't like spending time with me, Ness?" Jake looked hurt and disappointed and I couldn't see him like that.

"Oh! No, no, no. I love spending time with you, Jake. I love you" and I really meant it. I _did _love him. He was my best friend and I could not afford to lose him.

"I love you too" Jake told me and the next thing I knew was that Jake grabbed me by my waist and I was in his arms. He hugged me so tightly like I was going to run away somewhere. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly but not using all of my strength. Jake pulled away and put his big, soft hands on my cheeks and kissed my left cheek softly.

My stomach clenched again and I just didn't want to let him go. He smelled so good. He smelled like when-the-first-drop-of-rain-hits-the-ground mixed with fresh wood. I just wanted to lick him.

* * *

What will happen next?

Chapter 2 Coming up soon! And It will be longer if I get reviews! Luv ya!


	2. I Know You Like It

First of all, I want to say a big **Thank You** to people who commented, added it to their **favorites **and **alerts**. It made me feel really good and inspired to write another chapter. Please, please **comment/review** more often and I would love you. Hehe. Also feel free to sent me messages. So, here is another chapter who guys have been waiting for and I hope you liked it. I'm amazed to see that it hit **60 views in just 12 hours.** Its very exciting! If there are any spelling mistakes or whatever, please let me know.

This Chapter is really cool but the next one will be even cooler and sexier as Renesmee will do swiming with Jacob. Please comment and it will inspire me to upload next chapter quickly. I love you and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy thinking about Jacob Black.

Again I **DO NOT** own the character but the chapters and the thoughts about Jacob.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Know You Like It

* * *

_I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me_

_Miley Cyrus, See You Again  
_

* * *

My stomach clenched again and I just didn't want to let him go. He smelled so good. He smelled like when-the-first-drop-of-rain-hits-the-ground mixed with fresh wood. I just wanted to lick him. I inhaled his scent deeply and tried to let go so my stomach doesn't clench harder, even though I didn't want to, he was so soft.

I slowly pulled away letting my hand fall from his shoulders to biceps gently. Jacob biceps filched a little under my hands as he looked me into my chocolate brown eyes. His dark eyes looked so beautiful under the shade of his thick eyebrows and before I started staring again I had to say something.

"You hungry?" I asked with his big hands still on my lower waist, slightly tickling me.

Jacob half smiled and slowly lifted his right hand from my waist and rubbed his stomach. "Pleasssseeee" and he pouted afterwards.

Aww...how could I say "no" to such a pretty face?

I laughed and said "Okay. Sit there," gesturing him at the stool and the kitchen island and he complied. I opened the fridge, bent down and started to look through it. "What do you want, Jake?" I asked. "Do you want bacon and egg with toast or beans on toast?" I looked behind at Jacob and found out that he was staring at me. I hope he wasn't staring at my butt. I hope my dress wasn't that short. Damn it! I was going a little red.

"Jacob?"

Jake nearly jumped. "What?"

"What do you want?"

"Food"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Were you even listening to me? What do you want? Bacon and egg with toast or beans on toast?"

"Anything. Just make sure there lots of it."

I grabbed lots of bacon, eggs and bread from the fridge, turned on the stove and started to cook. I really love cooking which I learned from my mom and my lovely grandmother Esme. Even though they don't eat they still like to cook for me and are really _really_ good at it.

I was done cooking and all I had to do was put it on the plate.

"Hurry up, woman" Jake said, losing his patience and licking his lips. God! That was so hot.

"I'm almost done"

I took two plates, one large for Jake and one small for myself and plated the food. I sat down on the stool next to Jake and handed him his plate. He snatched the plate with his finger brushing mine – Ah! He didn't even say thanks but started inhaling his food like he hadn't eaten for a week.

I frowned. "Thanks for saying thank you"

Jake put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him and said "Hank you" with his mouthful. God he was so cute – _too_ cute

I was eating my food in silence washing it down with some orange juice. Jake was, of course, finished before me, chugging down his thirds glass of orange juice. He put the glass down on the bench and began looking at me.

"You still hungry?" I asked, a little shy

"Nope" popping the 'p' sound

From the corner of my eyes I could see Jacob staring at me which was extremely uncomfortable for me to just sit there and eat. So, I got up and stop eating as I was full anyway and began collecting both of our dishes. I went to the sink and was washing every dish twice because I needed time to think that to say to Jake. There was an awkward silence between us and I didn't wanted to look back 'cause I knew he would probably be staring at me and looking at me weirdly because I have been acting strange around him lately.

I just had to say something. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I just saw everyone yesterday so I don't think I need to go to the main house today as well. Maybe we can just hang out today, you know, watch T.V or whatever." I said. Please just say okay.

"Sounds good" Yes! "But there's a party at La Push tonight and you have to come with me." Jake said, not asked. As he won't accept no for an answer

Oh, my god. That was great, I get to hang out with Jake and see all my friends at the same time. I couldn't say no. "Cool" I said, trying not to sound overly excited, which I was.

Jacob grinned and said "The party is at the beach and there will be bonfire as well. You will have so much fun!" Jake was overly excited but I didn't know what for, me going with him or the food that was going to be there. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"Are we gonna swim?" I asked. Please say yes so I can wear something nice.

"Of course. The weather isn't much cold outside so it will be fine" Jake replied. I nearly jumped off my feet. I didn't even get too cold anyway – one of the few benefits of being a half-vampire. I couldn't wait to get to the party.

I washed the dishes, dried them and Jake helped me put them away. When the dishes were all done we both walked into the living room.

"Jake, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"You pick" I said, hoping he would pick something decent because I didn't want to watch a horror movie.

Jake started shuffling through the DVDs and picked up a werewolf movie.

"Do you want to watch this?" Jake said. "They probably didn't get anything right"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "They never do," please, pick another movie, Jake "but we have seen this movie million times"

"Then what else do you wanna watch?" Jake asked and put the DVD back and picked another one out "Do you want to watch The Notebook?"

"Yes!" I loved that movie. It was the most romantic movie in the world and no matter how many times I had seen it, it still made me cry. But I knew that Jake wasn't into romantic movies much, he preferred horror or comedy, so I felt bad. "We don't have to watch it – I mean if you don't want to -"

"I don't care, Nessie. I'll watch it with you if it makes you happy." Jake said. Aww...he was the most wonderful guy in the world.

Jake put the DVD in the DVD player and pushed start on the remote, came to me and sat down beside me on the couch with his legs crossed. He put his big, muscled arm on my shoulders and pulled me closer. I leaned in a little closer and put my head on his shoulder. We were watching the movie in silence – not awkward silence but want-to-watch-the-movie silence. After a while when I was concentrating only on the movie, Jake started to rub his smooth, soft fingers on my upper arm.

I got so tensed and then my stomach started doing the same thing again. It felt so good. I wanted him to keep doing this. We were sitting on the couch like we were couples minus the kissing and making out. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier but I didn't want Jake to notice it.

I had no idea what was happening to me. I was looking at the T.V screen but didn't know what was going on. If someone had asked me what I was watching, I wouldn't have any idea. I didn't want to see anything but Jacob's face. I didn't want to feel anything but Jacob's fingers. I didn't want to smell anything but Jacob's warm breath. I could still feel Jacob's warm fingers sliding up and down from elbows to my shoulders. God, it felt so good. My stomach got even worse, felt like I wanted to do something and my hips moved towards Jacob unintentionally, like they had a mind of their own, and I gasped.

Jacob stopped brushing his fingers and froze but didn't look at me and I was staring at the T.V like there was nothing wrong. My body got so tensed, tight and stiff, wondering what he must be thinking. I'm such a fool. But Jake didn't move his arms from my shoulders. I felt that his breath was getting heaver and he was trying to calm himself down. I could hear his heart accelerating. Maybe he was getting angry or nervous – I don't know.

To break the silence and to calm both of us down I said something not paying attention to myself as I was very lost in Jacob's smell and thoughts, "I love this scene" – again paying no attention what was around me but Jacob.

Jacob took a deep breath – I'm guessing to calm down. "What? Really?" Jake asked with his eyebrows raised in shock. I don't know why he was so shocked.

Then I finally decided to concentrate on my other sense organ other that the nose – my sight. I was so shocked on what I saw on the T.V – I mean it's not like I have not seen that kind of stuff before – it's just that I spoke at the time. I was so embarrassed for what I saw on the T.V. The main characters in the movie, Ally and Noah, were making love on the floor for the first time. I was so humiliated at myself for saying that. What must Jake be thinking of me? A pervert? Oh, my god. I just wanted to go into my bedroom and hide myself from Jacob.

No, I had to say something to make him not think that way or maybe just change the subject so he just ignores the question, move on and forget about what just happened. Yeah, change the subject sounds like a good way to go.

"So, what – what time are we going to La Push?" I stuttered, nervously, hoping he would just answer it.

"You didn't answer my question?" Jake asked. Oh, god. Where is grim reaper when you really need him? My stomach tightened again but because of the nervousness.

"What question?" I asked, dumbly and swallowed a huge lump in my throat.

"Since when do _you_ like sex scenes?" Jake asked, he shifted his torso to face me and looked down at me, curiously.

"Since I grew up" I snapped and hoping he would just let the topic go.

"You are only seven"

"No! I'm seventeen" I snapped again.

"Since when do _you_ like watching these things?" Jake asked. Oh, god! I wanted to slap him so he could shut up, but I was not going to do it – didn't want to break my hand.

"Since when do _you_ ask too many _freakin'_ questions?!" I shouted but couldn't keep the smile off my face due to embarrassment. Then I had an idea. Why not just start laughing out loud and tell him that it was all just a joke. Why not? I didn't have anything to lose 'cause I was so humiliated anyway.

So I started laughing really loud. It wasn't hard for me – since I was a good actress by watching movies all the time. I laughed load and slapped Jacob's lap and said "I...was...only kidding," in between my laughter "and you thought I was serious?" Still laughing. Please, believe me. Please believe me. Please just accept it. Don't ask more questions.

"Oh, you shocked me. I thought you were serious or something" Jacob laughed and exhaled though his nose, but I knew he didn't believe me. "I know you like watching this stuff" Jacob said under his breath.

I hit Jacob in the chest with me elbow. "Drop it, Jacob! It's not like _you_ don't enjoy watching it yourself" Oops! I can't believe I just said that.

"Not as much as you do" Jake said and pulled me closer, teasingly.

"Jacob, drop it!" my face was probably dark red by now

Jacob was still snorting "I can't believe it" he said, under his breath.

I didn't say anything as it was only going to get worse. So, I just leaned closer to Jacob and put my head on his shoulder, forgetting everything that just happened and concentrating both on Jacob and the movie. Jacob has his right arm on my shoulder and the other arm on the armrest, then he leaned in and put his right cheek on my hair and started to brush my upper arm again which his finger.

I didn't pay much attention to what Jacob was doing as I was trying to calm my stomach down so my hips would only stay where I wanted them to. We sat there calmly in silence watching this lovely movie...until the other love making scene came up.

The main characters of the movie were taking each other's clothes off on their way to the bedroom, panting heavily and the love making scene began. It didn't show much detail but we still knew what was happening. The guy was thrusting and the woman was moaning and panting, they were naked obviously.

God! Why are you doing this to me? I didn't want to pay much attention to the scene because I didn't want to look like a perv, but also didn't look off the T.V otherwise Jake would think I'm a baby. So I had no idea what to do.

My whole body tensed and I found myself just staring at the T.V like I was nuts. My heart stopped when Jake said "You like this scene better?" looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

The only way to get out of this was to ask another question. "Do _you_ like it?" I asked and rolled my eyes at him.

"You have no idea how much"

I gasped and my eyes widened "Jake!" I smiled, shook my head and looked away.

"Only 'cause you are watching it with me" he said flirtingly. My eyes widened again and I swear that my face was burning red. I just can't believe he just said that. My stomach was clenching so hard that it hurt.

I moved away a little and looked at his face with my mouth open.

"Calm down, Ness. I'm only joking" Jake assured me pulling me closer again.

"Sure, sure" I mimicked his words. "I know you like watching it" I said under my breath.

Jake smirked and winked at me and went back to watching the movie with me.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, Please review!

And the next chapter will be up soon! Again - Its will be much hotter as Nessie will go swimming with Jacob. Ooooh


	3. Love Confession

I wan't to say a big **thank you** to all people who commented. I'm really happy. So, here is another chapter.

I know i said that Jake and Ness are going to go swimming in this chapter but they don't. They will in next chapter. But this chapter is soooo cool! They both will confess their love. It's really romantic and hot.

**Please review! **Tell me if you like it or not.

I **DO NOT** own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Love Confession

* * *

We were watching the movie in complete silence which was nearly over. I was crying and sobbing like hell. My eyes were all red and everything was blurry. No matter how many times I had seen this movie, it still had that kind of effect on me. 'The Notebook' is one of my favourites. I didn't want Jacob to see me crying but he probably knew it because his shoulder, on which I was leaning my face into, was wet from all that crying. When suddenly Jacob snapped the remote off my hand and turns the T.V off.

"What was that?!" I shouted.

"Nessie, we are not watching anything that makes you cry."

"Don't be silly, Jake" I said and sobbed. "Give me the damn remote!"

"No"

"Jake!"

Jake got off the couch and started running towards the open kitchen. "Come and get it"

"Jake!" I exclaimed. I then took a deep breath. "Jake, please, my favourite scene is coming up. Turn it back on" I said quietly and calmly so he would just give the damn remote.

"What? Another sex scene?" Jake said, and started laughing.

I jumped off the couch and began running towards him. Well, if he wants it this way, he's going to get it. Jake was running, circling the kitchen islands and even with my half-vampire strength I couldn't catch him. I gave up, stood beside the kitchen counter, folded my arms are pouted. I didn't want to see the movie now anyway. He turned the mood off by his stupid game.

Jake came up behind me and was literally laughing out loud in my ears. Obviously, everything to him was funny. "What happened to Miss half-vampire-I-can-do-anything?" Jake said, teasing me between his laughs.

This got me even angrier and decided to tease him back. I waited for him to come really close to me and made him think that I was seriously upset. Jake believed me, of course, and was only inches away. Jake started to lift his hand to touch my cheek "Nessie -". I grabbed his arm then suddenly pinned him down on the floor with his hands above his head and straddled him on his bare stomach with my knees touching the ground. I stared him in his dark, beautiful eyes with our faces only few inches away and my hair brushing his shoulders. He could have obviously taken me down easily but I knew he wouldn't unless he wanted to be really cocky. Jacob was only staring at me with his eyes widened. Probably from the shock I had given him.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?" I teased him.

Jake was still looking at me with his eyes wide opened with shock. I could hear his heart go faster and faster.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...I – uh" Jake looked away, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I felt his stomach move under me when he took a deep breath and suddenly I realized what I had done. He could feel my panties and my inner thighs on his bare stomach which was trembling beneath me. My face went red with embarrassment and I could now still feel him staring at me again. I got off quickly realizing what I had just done. God, why is this happening to me? You should think before you do anything, Renesmee.

We both got up on our feet and gave a nervous-half-smile to each other. I fixed my dress so it wasn't riding up and had no idea what to say. I was hoping he would say something to break this awkwardness. Please, say something. Oh, god. Oh god. God, I'm so ashamed.

"I still could have taken you down" Jake broke the awkwardness. Thank you, God. My good karma is paying off.

"Then why didn't you?" what in the world are you doing, Nessie? Don't stretch the topic.

"I – I don't hurt girls" Jake said, without looking up at me.

"Sure, sure" I mimicked his words. I was too shy to look up at him. Okay, Jacob, just leave the topic there. Don't bring it up again. But being Jacob, he had to.

"Sorry – about what just happened – I shouldn't have -" Jake said looking down at his feet and up at me again.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault" so, I was the one who had to change the topic again. "When does the party start?" I asked.

"When we'll get there, of course" Jake joked and smiled.

I smiled "Jake, I'm serious" I said.

"Like at five or something. Why? Don't you want to go? Do you wanna say here with me?" Jake joked and pulled me by my lower waist. It seemed like he was flirting.

God, this guy is insane. I'm dying here with embarrassment and he doesn't even care.

"No. I just feel like seeing Seth now" I said, jokingly and suddenly Jacob's face went down and his hands gripped my waist tighter.

"Why?" he looked really upset.

"No! I'm just kidding!" I laughed. I knew it was coming. I knew it because whenever I talk to him about Seth he would ignore me, change the subject or get really pissed. I didn't know why though. Maybe he didn't like me hanging out with him. But why?

"Why do you get so pissed when I talk about Seth, Jake?" I asked looking up at him and smiling. I was trying to be nice so he would just answer my question and not ask another one.

"No! Never! Why would I get pissed? I don't care" Jacob said. It felt like he just threw those words at me.

"Sure, sure" I rolled my eyes. Actually, I have been saying it more than him lately. I guess that what you get for hanging out with Jake all the time.

Jake looked down and it almost looked like he was looking at me breasts, but he wasn't. "I – I just don't – I don't know – I don't like the way you guys -" Jake was shaking his head.

You guys what? Say it! Say it! Oh, oh, oh. Is he jealous? Oh, my god. I am going to faint. Just say it!

"I don't like the way he touches you" he said it very quickly.

Oh! My heart just stopped. My stomach felt like it was going to explode from the tightness. So, he _was_ jealous. But why? What if he felt the same way about me? Was he in _love_ with me? I mean, I knew that he loved me but I didn't know if he was _in_ love with me. It sent me floating above the seventh cloud. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. Just in case 'cause it would hurt a lot. A _lot_.

Then suddenly I just realized what I had just said to myself. _Did he love me?_ I was in _love_ with Jacob. The thought of us being together sent shivers though my spine. That was why I was always staring at him. That was the reason why my mind and my body were playing with me whenever I got near him. That was why I always want to kiss him. Oh, Jacob. There was so much I needed to tell him. I wanted to kiss every part of his body. I want to feel his body under my lips. I want to feel his lips now. Now! A cool chill ran though my body, from my stomach to my heart. But I still wasn't keeping my hopes up. I still wanted us to be friends and everything. I still wanted to be his best friend.

It feels like I have been thinking for hours but only three seconds has passed. I wanted to hear those words again.

"What did you just say?" I asked him. I looked up to him calmly with a sweet smile – well I think it was sweet – on my face, to tell him its okay. I didn't want to freak him out. I didn't want him to run away. My heart was craving for those words.

"Umm...I really don't like the way he touches you – I mean – mean not just him...anybody" my sweetheart said and he just sent me floating. But I still wasn't keeping my hopes up. Nope. He looked really scared and was almost shaking.

I took a step closer and put one hand on his left shoulder and another one on his cheek and made him look me in my eyes. He eyes went dark when he saw my face. His eyebrows were frowning but not in anger or disappointment but in hurt sort of way. And I whispered "Why?"

I was hoping so much for him to say 'I love you" 'cause if he didn't I would just come crashing down and it would hit me really hard that I would never get up. Ever.

"Don't get mad, okay? I just – just don't wanna lose you. Please – just listen up first, okay?" he made me promise.

"I promise. I won't get mad." I rubbed his cheek with my thumb "Jacob? I. Won't. Run. Away." I assured him.

"Okay" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands were getting tighter and tighter on my waist. "It's – It is really hard for me to stay away from you, Ness. Whenever at night-" he took a deep breath. "Whenever at night, when I have to leave you alone, I – I feel like my heart is missing – like something just came, dug a hole in my chest and took my whole heart away". He gripped my waist tighter but it wasn't hurting.

I cannot believe he is saying those words. I knew we couldn't stay away from each other, but I didn't know it was hurting him _that_ much.

He continued "So that's why I sometimes have just sleep a few yards away from your house, so – so I would at least be closer, in wolf form, obviously" He smiled a little and I knew only because he was so scared and nervous. He shook his head "Anyway, that's not the point. All I'm saying is that I don't like anyone touching you beside – beside me. You're mine, Nessie"

Ahhhh....Shut the heck up and kiss me! But I let him continue.

I couldn't help but stare in his eyes. It was so true. It was happening.

"I know I sound like a stalker or something but all I mean is....umm...that I want you to be mine. I am in love with you. I love you, Nessie" he took a breath and I could sense how nervous he was.

Oh, Jake, I don't know what to say to you.

I couldn't believe he was mine. Jacob Black was mine. The tears of joy were welding up in my eyes.

Jake continued, "Now it is up to you – I mean I won't force you to be with me. I just want you to be happy. But Nessie, I'll be the perfect guy for you"

You are.

"I want to be the guy who kisses you, who takes care of you, who loves you – and I swear to god, Ness, I won't be able to live without you. I would die" No! You won't die! Never!

I didn't know what to say. I was out of words. He couldn't stay away from me and I couldn't stay away from him. I love him so much. And from what he just said before, I was flying high. I couldn't feel my feet. I couldn't see anything around me but only one man – Jacob. My Jacob. I wanted to kiss him so badly and just wanted to say that it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I wanted to assure Jacob that I was all his and he was all mine. I want to tell Jacob how much I love him and we belong together. Oh, there were so many things I had to say, but I only said these three words.

"Kiss me, Jacob" I want his lips on mine, now! I want to taste him so badly. I wanted to feel his smooth, moisturized lips.

His eyes widened but he didn't say anything but gripped my waist so hard and dragged me onto his lips. His lips were now crushing on mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek. Oh, my stomach felt so good, but not satisfied. I was wonderfully and truly flying with Jacob. He was nibbling and sucking my lower lip and I was sucking on his upper. We were both begging for entrance. Then suddenly both of us parted our lips and our tongues touched. It was true pleasure. God, he was yummy!

His hands went from my waist to my middle back and he gently started rubbing. I moved my hands from his shoulder to the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. No matter how close we were, we were still very far. I wanted him even closer. I pulled away for less than a second and jumped on him so I was straddling him on his hips. We both moaned and our lips crashed again. Jacob pushed me into the nearest wall so I could stay in that position without difficulties. Jacob, then moved his hand slowly from my middle back to my upper back and was squeezing even tighter. Every time his tongue would touch mine, I was moaning. I sucked on his upper lips and slowly knotted my hand in his smooth hair. I was gripping his hair tight and pulling him even closer, not just his face, but his whole body.

I felt my dress riding up from the positions we were in but I didn't care. He got even closer and rubbed himself against me. We both moaned into each other's mouth. We were not just moan we were _mmming _with pleasure – couldn't help it. I felt something stir inside of me and rubbed myself against him, unintentionally. We were both breathless and needed air but still kept kissing as we have loved each other for a long time. His hands were squeezing and massaging my upper back and I was gripping his hair tighter and tighter, urging him to come closer and kiss me harder. He complied. Before my lips were all swollen and I die from not breathing, we had to pull away. But didn't want to.

I slowly open my eyes and found him watching me. Guess it was time to pull away – So, we slowly did. By the end of it we were both panting heavily.

"I love you, Jacob Black" I told him and massaged his hair.

"I love you more" Jake replied.

"Uh-ah. Not as much as I love you" I smiled.

"My love grows for you every second"

"My love grows for you every nanosecond" I snapped and we both laughed.

"God, I have waited for you so long, Nessie. I love you so much" Jake said ad he kissed my neck.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much – and – I guess you have to put me down" I said, not wanting to let go.

"God! I don't want to. I'm never gonna leave you alone, Ness" Jake said frustrated.

I kissed his cheek and his forehead. "I know, honey" I said.

Jake took a really deep breath, exhaled and slowly began to put me down. When I was on the floor he pulled me by my wrist and hugged me tightly with excitement.

"I can't believe this is really happening! That you are really mine!" Jake said.

"I love you so much. Jake. Don't ever leave me" I said pulling him lightly against my breast.

"No way in hell!" "I have waiting so long to do that" Jake said after pulling away.

"Do what?"

"Kiss you" Jake smiled and I blushed.

We went in my room. We kissed. We played. We talked. We ate. It was so much fun being with Jacob like this. It was amazing. He was amazing. He told me all about imprinting and how he imprinted on me the day I was born. He told me everything including how he tried to kiss my mom twice. I nearly gagged but then I knew it was all before I was born and my mom never had any interest in him – only as a friend. I really respect Jake for telling me all this. Now, there were no secrets between us – at least I don't think so. He was the most amazing person in the world. I love him so much. I was all his, every part of me and he was all mine. So...I guess...were a couple now.

The party was starting soon and I had to get dressed.

I checked my phone for time and found out in was nearly four. It's wonderful how time passes so quickly when I'm with Jake. But we both had to get up and get ready for the party that was on the beach, even though we didn't want to. But I really wanted to get out of the house and see my friends. Jake said there are going to other people too that I have never met before. I guess, it's always nice to have more friends.

"Jake, I should get ready" I told Jake, hoping off the bed.

"Why? That dress is fine" Jake said, grabbing my wrist.

"Yes, but I can't swim in it, can I?" I walked off to my closet. "Come here. Tell me what to wear" I asked to Jake.

"I don't care, just _wear_ something"

"Come here" I pouted. Now, he won't say 'no'.

He complied and got out of the bed lazily.

"Which bathing suit should I wear?" I asked and Jake eyes widened. There were just too many to choose from.

Jake started shuffling though my closet. "Okay...let me see. I can't believe you are making me do – hey! – wear this one!" Jake exclaimed, pointing at the yellow bikini with white stripes.

"Why? So everyone can see my nipples when it's wet?" Oops. It's slipped out of my mouth.

"Oh" Jake said, shyly. "Wear this one then" Jake said, pointing at dark green bikini with flowers on it. "I don't think anyone will get to see your nipples in that except for me"

Shit! Did he just say that? My face flushed red. "Jake!" I elbowed in his chest. "Fine. I'll wear it, but I have to wear something on it, of course" suddenly Jacob pouted "until we get to the beach or _until_ I feel like swimming, that is"

"Sure, sure," Jake said "but I'll probably strip you down in the car"

I smiled and teased "You wouldn't dare"

"Yeah, baby, I will" Jake said, smirking at me and winked.

"My dad will kill you"

"I'm not scared of him"

I was too stiff to say anything so I just rolled my eyes. I'm mean, I won't really mind if he did strip me. I laughed to myself. I'm going crazy in lust.

"I wouldn't be able to control myself from now on, you know. Since, I have permission to ravish you" Jake said.

I exhaled "From whom?"

"You" he said and I rolled my eyes again.

"You won't. Not if I ravish you first" I said, flirtingly.

"That's even better" he laughed, pulled me and kissed me softly.

"Jake, I have to get ready now"

Jacob leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and starting tapping his feet."Okay, I'm watching"

"Ha ha. Nice try. Get out" I said, blushing.

"Damn it!" Jacob stomped.

* * *

Next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished writing it. Its going to be hot!

**Please review now!**


	4. Ness and Jake Goes Swimming

Please read: I really want to thank you for all your reviews and would like to **dedicate** this chapter to all who reviewed. It maked me feel awesome. So, here is another sexy and funny chapter that you guys have been waiting for. i hope y'all like it. **And please, please review.** If i have enough reviews that i hoped for, then i will upload next chapter soon. I love you. Let me know twhat you think

I **DO NOT** own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ness and Jake Foes Swimming

* * *

_Took me swimming  
In the ocean  
You had my head up in the clouds  
Made me feel like I'm floating_

_Rihanna, We ride_

* * *

The moment Jake stepped out of my room, I stripped off and put the bathing suit on that Jake picked for me. I topped the bathing suit with yellow short shorts and white hoodie jacket and zipped it all the way to my upper waist and left it there, so my cleavage was showing. I decided to accessorize myself with the necklace that Jake had given me few months ago, which he made especially for me. The pendant of the necklace was a wolf. I put my flip flops on and I was ready to go.

I also decided on taking my bra, panties, jeans, shirt and all the other accessories with me as I would need them after I went swimming. The second I was done changing and packing I opened my bedroom door letting Jake come in.

Jake ranked from toes to head "Wow"

"Is that a good wow or a bad one?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

Jake grabbed my waist and kissed me lightly "It's definitely a good one"

I started to style my hair in the bathroom, with Jake just staring at me leaning against the wall.

"What is that shit?" Jake asked, making a confused face.

"What?"

"That. That thing" Jake replied, pointing at the mousse can.

"Oh, it mousse. You put it in your hair so it would hold your hair style" I wasn't shocked that he hadn't seen it before. He never hung out with girls except me. So, how would he see it?

"Mmhm"

"Do you want me to style yours?" I asked, hoping he would say yes so I could touch his soft hair.

"What are you gonna do?" Jake asked, looking scared as if I was going to cut his hair off.

"I'll make you look sexy" I joked.

"I already am" he said with a smug smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Come here, you are going to look so hot that I'm gonna want to French kiss you after"

"Fine," Jake came running to me and bent down on his knees so I could reach his hair. He was so damn tall – or maybe I was too short. He was so tall that even though he was standing on his knees he head would reach up to my chest.

I stood right in front of him to style his hair. I wet me hands from the sink and ran my hands through Jake short hair to make it a little wet. It was so damn soft that I was so jealous. Then I squeezed a little mousse in my palm, rubbed it and massaged it in Jake's hair, from front to back. So his front hair was kind of standing up, spiky style. It looked so goddam sexy.

I looked down at his face to see how the style suited him and realized that he was staring at my breast with his lips slightly parted. I laughed. Was he drooling?

"Jake, I'm done," I said to break his concentration but he didn't even flinch. "I'm done, horny"

"W-What?" Jake finally looked up.

"I said: I'm done" I repeated.

"Oh, I didn't realize"

"Yeah, you were too busy ogling my chest"

His face went red. Okay, so I wasn't the only one who blushes.

"No, I wasn't," Jake lied and started to get up on his feet and I rolled my eyes "There's nothing there, anyway"

Oh snap!

"Ah! Whatever," I turned around from Jacob, folded my arms and pouted.

Jake stepped forward, wrapped his arms around my chest from behind and squeezed me and kissed the back of my neck. "I'm only kidding, you know that," Jake whispered in my ears."You have no idea how sexy they are. Wonder when I'd get to touch them"

I was blushed so hard that my cheeks were hurting and burning, but I decided to play with him but I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"Keep dreaming, honey," I turned around to face him and teased "That day is never gonna come"

"Come on, you know you are dying for me to touch them"

"Jake! Drop the topic. I don't wanna talk about my..._boobs_" I pulled away from his grip and started to walk into my bedroom.

Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "You are forgetting something, babe"

God, he has got to stop calling me baby or babe, one day my stomach is going to explode, but I loved that he called me that. What in the world was I forgetting?

"What?"

"You forgot? So much for a smart ass half-vampire," he griped my waist "Where's my french kiss?"

"Jeez" I whined, but wanted to kiss him so badly. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled his face closer. I angled my face, closed my eyes and kissed him gently, tentatively, slowly and lightly and drew my tongue out across his lips begging for him to part his lips. Jake moaned in my mouth and complied. I then slowly touched and licked his tongue and he was doing the same, still _mmming._ Then I let my tongue sit back inside so his would enter my mouth. When he did and grabbed his tongue gently with my lips and sucked on it slowly. My stomach was getting tighter every time he moaned and the way he was rubbing my upper waist wasn't helping. We were both breathless and needing to pull away as much as we didn't want to.

We slowly and gently pulled away but our hands stayed right where they were.

"God, Nessie, I don't want to go anymore" Jake said, breathless.

"Me neither" I replied, lost in his eyes.

"So...what are we going to do with that outfit of your?" Jake said, slowly pulling the jacket off my shoulder.

I twitched my shoulders and stepped back from Jake's grip to tease him. "Let's just use the pool"

Jacob pulled me into is arms and said, "Okay", giving me the hugest grin.

Yes! I had insisted my dad on getting a pool since I loved swimming but hadn't used it for what seems like years. The pool was finally coming to good use.

The moment with stepping in the backyard, beside the pool Jake stripped his jeans so he was only in his boxers and looked at me with his eyebrows raised, waiting for me to remove my jackets and shorts.

God, I didn't know I was going to be that shy. I'm so shy. I'm scared. Damn it, Ness. Just do it.

"What are you waiting for, Ness? They are not gonna come off by themselves you know"

Okay, Ness, there is no need to be shy. It's just Jacob, who had been there with me every single day of my life. Don't be shy, we are couple now – and I feel stupid talking to myself.

I put my fingers on the zip of my jacket and slowly slid it down, with Jake's eyes on me every move. I quickly slid the jacket above my shoulders, dropped in on the ground and watched Jake's lips part. Then I hooked my fingers in my shorts and slid it a few inches down when I felt the air change around me.

Jacob warm hands were holding my wrist and Jacob eyes were looking deep into me.

"Can I – Can I do it? Jake asked, nervously.

Oh, God, what was this going to lead to?

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Jake's hands slid up my waist, as I gasped. It tickled. Skin-on-skin. His hands were so soft. We stared in each other's eyes and Jake hooked his fingers in my shorts elastic and slowly pulled it down.

Once the short was nearly touching the ground, I stepped out of it as I supporting myself against Jacob.

Jake ranked me from top to bottom. I felt shy and suddenly crossed my arms on my breasts to cover them and giggled. Jake stood up with lusty eyes as he pulled my wrists and put it on his waist. "You are amazing, Ness. Don't be shy"

Ah! My stomach.

"Mmhm" I couldn't say anything.

"Your body is thousand million times better than in my dreams," Jake said calmly as he put his hand on my heart and slid it down to my belly button. "So soft". I blushed

Wait a minute. He has dreams of me...naked? I was about to say something but -

Jake put his one hand on my lower back and other hand behind my knees and swept me off the floor into his arms and jumped into the pool.

It was freakin' cold, but I got used to it after few minutes as Jacob was hugging me into the water, which kept me warm. We swam, kissed, talked and played for ages. God, it was a perfect scene, with moon shining high and performing miracles as the moonlight hit Jake's body.

He is stunning, beautiful, handsome, and sexy and...hot.

We got out of the pool, looked at the clock and it was nearly eight o'clock. Time just flew by. Jake got rid of his boxers – not in front of me – I wish – and was only wearing his jeans and I got changed into my pajamas, a short silky shorts and light coloured tank top, a bra and panties underneath too – I wasn't _that_ comfortable with Jake...yet.

I sat on my bed with Jake, in between his legs with my back relaxing on his warm, comforting chest.

"Did you have fun today, Jake?" I asked holding and tickling his hands.

"Nessie, it was the best day of my life" Jake said as he kissed my hair.

We still had to tell my mom and dad that we were together. I insisted on calling them and telling them but Jake said it would be better if we just do it face to face.

"Are you nervous about telling your parents?" Jake asked, gently massaging my hair.

Oooh...that feels so good. "Mmhm," I said. "Dad's going to freak out" I continued.

Jake chuckled. "He wouldn't be surprised though. He knew it was coming" Jake said, and brushed my shoulders. "He would be so jealous"

"Why would my dad be jealous?" I turned around to see his face. "My dad?"

"He would be jealous of our love. I love you more that he loves Bella," I blushed "My love is stronger" Jake said.

"_Our_ love is the strongest" I corrected him and kissed him passionately.

Now Jake was lying back on the bed and I was straddling him on his hips and I could feel his...Jeez, he was turned on. Thank goodness, my dad wasn't here. He could have kicked him out.

"You have no idea what you do to me, babe" Jake said, breathing heavily.

"What do I do?"

"Really? You can't feel it?" Jake asked with his eyes widened.

I shook my head and chucked.

Jacob pressed his hips into mine and my stomach tightened even more. The pleasure was building inside me. I wanted more.

"Jake, my stomach," I moaned.

"What wrong?" Jake asked curiously.

"It's tight – the muscles – I love you" I collapsed on his warm chest. I was too shy to say it.

Jake wrapped his arms around me. "What? I'm turning you on?" Jake whispers in my ears and the way his breathe was hitting was no help.

I blushed and nodded against his chest.

"Babe, I am your slave, you know you can do anything with me," Jake said making my stomach even tighter, if it was even possible.

"Jake, don't make it hard. You know mom and dad would kill us" I replied, wishing to just ravish him.

"I won't let anything happen to you, you know that"

"I'm more worried about you" I chuckled.

"Don't worry about me" Jake hugged me tighter and I had no idea when I drifted to sleep.

* * *

You liked it... or not? Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!

You just have to click on the button below and type few letters. Please do...its not that hard.

* * *

**In next chapter Nessie has a really hot dream....**


	5. Love Urges

**Please Read**: First of all I would like to thank the reviewers. They make my day. I would also like to thank the people who added this story as favourites and alerts. I'm really glad that you like it. Also, don't forget to **comment**. It would mean a lot to me.

So here it is the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for. I hope you like it. It's **super sexy, romantic and funny.**

**Note: I'm not planning on doing suspense soon; in the next few chapters they will express their love and stuff...they will have fun. But I will think of something to bring out the suspense. I haven't decided yet.**

I **do not** own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Urges

* * *

_I know you scared baby,_

_They don't know what we doin'_

_Lets both get undressed right here,_

_Keep it up girl I swear,_

_Imma give it to you non stop_

_I don't care who's wachin'..._

_Usher, Make love in this club

* * *

_

_Jake and I were lying under the sheets...naked. Jacob was on top of me, nibbling on my neck and thrusting harder and harders and not stopping. It was heaven. He was drifting me towards the edge with each thrust. Jake was groaning, moaning and panting in my ear and telling me how much he loves me._

"_Jake don't – ah – don't stop" I said, panting and rocking my hips with his. _

"_I won't, Nessie – you feel so good – shit" Jake thrusts got even faster. _

"_Jacob!"_

"_Come on, baby. Let it go. Come on" Jake begged, thrusting with rhythm. _

"_Jac-" _

_...and then it all faded away. _

I opened my eyes and it was still dark outside. It was dark in my room but I could still see clearly. I smiled to myself, what an amazing dream that was? And then I realized.

"Jacob?" I called.

I looked around but there was no sign and no smell of him. I leaned towards my side table to turn on the lamb and found a note sitting on the table.

_Nessie,_

_I had to go home. You are too irresistible. _

_I love you so much._

_Your Jacob. _

I smiled to myself. He loved me so much that he didn't want to take advantage of me when I was sleeping. He is just the sweetest thing. I love him so much. But, I was missing Jacob. I needed him with me. I wanted to smell him.

I wanted to call him, but didn't want to freak him out. I decided not to, it would be dumb if I called him just because I was getting these strange urges to be near him. But, I still wanted to be close to him, I wanted to smell him. I wanted to feel like he was there with me, touching me.

I stepped out my bed and walked towards my closet and started to shuffle through my clothes to find one of Jacob shirts. Jake had given me many of his shirts that didn't fit him anymore. I always used to beg for his shirts when I was little, thinking that it were the shirts that kept him so warm all the time. I was trying to find a shirt that hasn't been washed so it still smelled like Jake.

There, I found one. Jake gave this shirt to me not so long ago. I took the shirt in my hand and inhaled his smell deeply. Yes! It wasn't washed. It still smelled like Jake. I smiled to myself. Jake would probably think I'm a freak or something if he sees what I'm doing. But I didn't care.

I stripped off my panties, bra, tank top and shorts, threw them in the closet and put on Jake shirt. It was really big and long on me. It was brown coloured T-shirt with white and gray graffiti on it. It reached upto my thighs and was nearly falling off my shoulders. I folded the sleeves couple of times so I would at least look decent and collapsed on the bed backwards.

I loved this feeling. It was so real. It was like Jacob was hugging me so tight and never wanted to let go. Believe it or not, I was crazy. I was crazy for my Jake. I put my head on the pillow and began playing with my curls, staring at the ceiling and letting myself drift away in dream I just had. I closed my eyes and had no idea when I went to a dreamless sleep.

I fluttered my eyes open when something warm touched my cheek. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," Jake said as he kissed my cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good" I said sheepishly.

Jake smiled and said, "You look extremely beautiful in that shirt of mine," Oh, no. I was still in his shirt, wearing nothing underneath?

I suddenly grabbed the cover and pulled myself underneath them in shock. God, he must think I'm so stupid. My face was flushed. Then, suddenly, Jake lifted the covers and got under them, pulling me to his chest by my waist and kissing my hair. I hope the shirt wasn't riding up my legs. "I feel stupid, you must think I'm crazy" I said against Jake's bare chest.

"Why would I think you're crazy? You are nothing but the most amazing and the most beautiful woman on earth" Jake replied.

I felt confident and straddled Jake on his hips, carefully, so I wasn't sitting on his bare stomach as I was still not wearing any panties. "Really?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "Why did you plan on wearing it anyway?" Jake asked putting his hands on my waist. I suddenly blushed when I remembered why.

"Not telling"

"Please. You know you can tell me anything"

"Nope" I shook my head. I was embarrassed.

"Please" Jake begged and started to bounce up and down on his hips.

"Jake, stop it," he was still bouncing, "Fine" Jake stopped.

"I'm listening" Jake said.

I took a deep breath. This was so bloody embarrassing. Why didn't I change? "I was missing you and I needed to feel you near me," I didn't give him any details "that why I wore it"

"Why didn't you just call me?" Jake asked. I don't want to talk about this.

"Because I didn't want to wake you up" I answered.

"I didn't sleeping anyway"

"Why?"

"Not telling" Jake protested.

"Why? I answered _your_ question" I pouted.

"I'll answer it under one condition" Jake told me. Oooh, we have conditions now. Let's hear it.

I exhaled, straightened my back and asked, "What is it, Alpha?"

"Move to my stomach" he said and I nearly choked on my own saliva. Oh, my god, my stomach. I shook my head immediately.

"Why?" I asked and blushed.

"Ness, you ask too many questions, just do it," Jake begged "Please"

"Jake, you're insane," I said as I looked down.

Jake took his hands off my waist and began messaging my knees, "Nessie, I was joking. You know I would never force you," Jake lifted his one hand, put it on my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him "You don't have to do anything"

I knew Jake was only joking. But I could see in his eyes that he wanted me. I knew he was never going to force me or tell me what he wanted. I trust him. He was ready to do anything for me. I felt so bad inside thinking that Jake has waited so long. _Too_ long.

I put my hands on Jake's shoulders and he looked at me confused as I slid my hips from where I was sitting to Jake's stomach. I was still straddling him. I could feel his abs getting tensed underneath me and the feeling was amazing. My stomach tightened.

I knotted my hands in Jake's hair and massaged it gently, "I know I don't have to...but I want to" I leaned, pressing my breasts against Jacob's chest and kissed him.

"You are so soft" Jake said, breathlessly.

"You have already told me that" I said brushing my lips against Jake's neck.

I leaned back and sat on his stomach and slid my finger from his chest to his abs, drawing invisible lines. He was beautiful, I bet his skin was much more softer than me, he was even warm. Jake was only staring at me. "You have no idea how soft you are yourself" I said and then I looked at him. His eyed were filled with love and lust. I knew he wanted me so badly. But we both knew that we wanted to move slowly. I wonder when that day would come when we finally get to make love.

Jake pulled his hand to me and wiggled his finger gesturing me to hug him "Soon, Nessie" I wasn't suspired that I had sent him my thoughts. "Soon, I will get to prove how much I really love you" Jake hugged me and we stayed like that for minutes.

I got up and looked at my alarm clock which was flashing 8:14 am. It was time to get up and cook breakfast.

"Jake, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Are you on the menu?" Jake joked.

"No, not today" I smiled.

"Damn it. Anything then"

I laughed "Okay, I'll shower and cook you some pancakes"

"Okay, babe, I love you"

"Yeah, yeah, suck it up," I laughed "I love you too"

I showered and got dressed in my purple bra and panties, my denim shorts and an off-shoulder gray shirt. I didn't blow dry my hair, only brushed it 'cause I knew that Jake was hungry and I didn't want to keep him waiting.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, got the ingredients out of the fridge and the pantry and started mixing the batter. I then heated up a frying pan and started to cook the pancakes.

I served them up and in no time Jake was shoving them in his mouth.

"Are they good?" I asked.

Jake nodded with his mouthful and I laughed.

We were done eating and I started to clean up the dishes and Jake was helping me.

"What do you want to do today, Ness?"

"I was thinking we should go to the main house and say hi to everyone. But I don't know what to do after" I said, rinsing a plate under water.

"Do you want to go to the First Beach after, for a walk?" Jake asked drying the plate I just handed him.

"Sure, why not?" I dried my hands with a towel and took a breath "Okay, we are done. Do you want to take my dad's car to the main house or do you want to run?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" I asked, rolling my eyes

"I don't care" he said.

"Let's just run. It will be faster" I suggested.

"Why?" Jake asked. Ugh, just tell me what you want. He is so annoying sometimes.

"Then, let's just take the car" I told Jake.

"Okay" Jake nodded.

We started to walk towards the car "You could have just told me that you wanted to take the car. It would have saved a lot of time you know" I told Jake as he opened the passenger door for me to get in. I got in and in a second Jacob was in the driver's seat.

"I was just trying to annoy you" Jake said and started my dad's Volvo.

"You are so annoying when you annoy me" I laughed and we were off to the main house. Me and Jake never stopped talking. We could talk for ages, even about random things. And before I realized we were at the main house.

We both walked in hand in hand into the main house and greeted everyone, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. We told everyone that we were together. They seemed really happy for us. Grandpa Carlisle asked if we have told mom and dad and we told him that we wanted to wait and do it face to face.

As soon as I was done telling everyone Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose dragged me to Aunt Rose's bedroom and set me on the bed. I knew what was coming. They would want to hear every single detail.

"Oh, my god! How did he tell you?" Aunt Alice asked, sounding overly excited.

"He used his mouth" I joked.

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes, "Be serious. How was your first kiss? Is he a good kisser?"

I blushed. God! "Mmhm" I said as I looked down.

"Renesmee, I can't believe you kissed that dog! You could have done so much better" Aunt Rose sounded disgusted.

"Rose!" Aunt Alice yelled at Aunt Rose and put her finger on her mouth gesturing Aunt Rose to be quite.

"He is the only one I love" I told Aunt Rose.

"Yeah, yeah" Aunt put her hand on my thighs and said, "He better be treating you like a princess"

"He is," I blushed, "He loves me as much as I love him"

"Edward is going to freak out" Aunt Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous about telling my dad" I said and she put her hand on my cheeks.

"He wants you to be happy, Ness" Aunt Alice kissed my forehead, "I'm sure Bella and Edward will both be happy for you and Jacob"

"Yeah, I hope so" I smiled.

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of your day?" Aunt Rose asked.

"I'm going to the First Beach with Jake in the evening" I answered Aunt Rose.

"Alone?" she asked.

I nodded.

Aunt Rose frowned and said, "Well, then he better put a shirt on or something. I don't want him hugging you half-naked and giving you rabies –"

"You can't get rabies like that" Aunt Alice interrupted.

"Whatever. I am only looking out for her" Aunt Rose said and we all laughed.

We chatted for a long time and walked downstairs where Jake was playing X-box with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper was watching.

"Ha! You are so dead, dude!" Uncle Emmett yelled at Jake, pressing the buttons on the controller so hard and moving it in different directions.

"Not if you kill the controller first" Jake laughed out loud.

Aunt Rose cleared her throat and Uncle Emmett was by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ness, you want lunch?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Yes!" Jake yelled, still playing that stupid game.

Uncle Emmett laughed and asked, "What do you want, honey?"

"Umm...maybe grilled cheese sandwiches," I looked at Jake and asked "Is that okay?"

"Yes, babe" Jake answered, looking at me.

"Okay," Uncle Emmett said "Rose...go make some" and Uncle Emmett and Jacob starting laughing their butt off.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose "Boys".

"You better not spit in my food again, Blondie. I'm keeping my eye on you" Jake said to Aunt Rose who was making some sandwiches.

"And you better not give Renesmee rabies, dog" Aunt Rose said to Jake.

"Rabies is only attracted by blondes. You probably have some" Jake joked and Aunt Rose rolled her eyes.

They fought a lot but I knew that deep down inside – _Very_ deep down inside they actually liked each other.

We ate lunch and hung out with everyone, I played chess with Uncle Jasper, Giggled and played dress up with Aunt Alice, talked to Aunt Rose, fought with Uncle Emmett, studied with Grandpa, painted with Grandma and kissed and loved Jacob. I was having the best time.

Soon Jacob decided that it was time to go to the First Beach. I was excited. I just loved beaches. I love the sound that waves make when they crash. I love the sound of seagulls. I love the sound of water splashing. I love it when the wind blows my hair on the beach.

We took my dad's Volvo and by no time we were at the beach. I could see a bonfire surrounded by Jarred and Kim and Sam and Emily, sitting by the bonfire with their arms wrapped around their loved ones.

"Looks like we weren't the only one who made plans to come here" Jake said as he stepped out from the car. We both held hands and walked to the beach.

I greeted and hugged Sam and Emily. "I'm so happy for you both. You have no idea how much Jake loves you, Renesmee" Emily said. I blushed and looked at Jake and he winked at me.

Me and Emily were pretty close. We often hang out and sometimes she teaches me new recipes. Then we went to Jarred and Kim and greeted them. I didn't want to talk for a long time; I wanted to give them some privacy and stuff.

"Hey, man" Jacob greeted Jarred as I hugged Kim. After our minute long conversation was done, Jake and I started walking hand in hand.

"I like your top, Nessie" Jake said as he looked at the off-shoulder top I was wearing.

"Umm...Thanks" I blushed.

"Hmm...Purple one" Jake murmured.

"What?" I asked and smiled. I hope he wasn't talking about my bra. The straps were visible because of the off-shoulder top.

"Nothing – It's just – You are wearing a purple one today" Jake said as he looked at my breast.

I smacked him lightly on the chest, "Jake, you are an idiot" I laughed.

Jake sat down on the ground and gestured me to straddle him and I complied. "I love you" Jake said and kissed my neck, "Have I told you that?"

"A million times" I answered.

"It's still not enough" he said and kissed me tenderly.

My stomach was clenching harder and harder with the way he was kissing me. "Great" I said and I held my stomach.

"What?" Jake asked, curiously.

"It's happening again, Jake" I held my stomach harder "It's getting harder and harder"

"What are you talking about? Your stomach or...?" Jake asked but didn't finish. Jake thought I was talking about his erection.

I smiled and said, "My stomach, silly"

"Oh. Babe, I'm turning you on" he said as he put his hand on my stomach.

"You are making it worse" I said. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Jake kissed my throat, neck and shoulders. "I love it that I do that to you" Jake said and I moaned. I could feel Jake slowly lifting my shirt to put his hand on my lower back.

Once his hand was touching my back, he slowly slid it up, inches away from the hook of my bra. "You can unhook it" I said.

"Here? On the beach?" Jake asked

"I don't think anyone can see us"

"How?" he asked. It was so cute that he didn't know how to unhook it. My silly Jacob.

I chuckled. "It's a hook. Use both hands and just unhook it" I laughed and snorted.

"Stop laughing. I don't wear bras and I have never done this before" Jake said.

"Well...then...do it now"

Jake placed his other hand on my back and started to unhook my bra. I was just staring at his face and smiling like a freak as he was struggling. He couldn't get it open. I laughed loud again.

"This is fuckin' hard" and finally he opened it and looked at my breasts.

"Finally" I teased him.

Jacob ran his hands up and down my back but didn't remove the bra. For which I was grateful. I didn't want him to do it on the beach. He was kissing me everywhere, my lips, my cheeks, my neck, my shoulders, my throat, and the kisses were driving me insane.

"I can't believe that I'm really doing this to you, Nessie" Jake said as he pulled back to look at me, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

"_I'm_ the luckiest girl in the world" I told him and hugged him, "Don't ever leave me"

"Never" Jake said. He put his hands on the hooks of my bra and hooked it. I was surprised for two reasons. First, that he hooked it easily and second, that he hooked it.

"Why?" I asked.

* * *

**Please review now! The next chapter is so hot and will be up very very soon!  
**


	6. Don't Stop!

Okay, guys. Here is the next chapter. It is ultra sexy and has some graphic content. Just to warn you, Graphic content will get stonger in next coming chapters. It was pretty embarrassing to write this. I mean, i have no experience in this kind of stuff. But i hope you like it. **And please comment/review, okay?**

I **Do Not** own the characters

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Stop!

* * *

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop_

_Avril Lavigne, Hot

* * *

_

I leaned back to look in his eyes. "Why?" I asked. Did he want to stop? Did I do something wrong?

"Jarred is coming," Jake said and looked to his left. I quickly hopped off from Jake's hips and we both stood up. What a relief!

We saw Jarred and Kim walking towards us with a smile on their faces, hand in hand, looking so much in love.

"Hey, man, sorry to disturb you lovebirds but there is a storm coming and I know you don't want to get wet. So, we better get going" Jared told us.

"Oh, thanks, man," Jake said as he reached Jared to give him a fist bump. "We were leaving anyway" Jake lied.

"Yeah, it looked it" Jared teased and winked at me. I blushed.

Me and Jake followed Jared and Kim towards were our car was parked. Jake opened the passenger door for me to hop in. I complied and he shut the door. In an instant Jake was in his driver's seat and we were off to my house.

I put my hand on my lap and Jake put his warm, smooth hand on mine. Then suddenly something popped in my head.

"Jake, you never told me why you didn't sleep?" I said to him and looked at him.

"I hoped you had forgotten" Jake said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, tell me now. I want to know. Please" I begged and Jake's face flushed pink.

"I was thinking about you, Ness" he said and squeezed my hand slightly.

"Thinking _what_ about me?" I asked, too inquisitive.

Jake shook his head as if he was embarrassed, "No more questions, Ness. Please"

I guess I knew what he was thinking, me naked, maybe? My face was beet red.

"Me, naked?" it took a lot of courage to get that out of my mouth. Jake didn't say anything but shushed me. I knew the answer because he was blushing so hard that I could feel the heat.

When we got to the cottage, I quickly changed from my shirt and shorts and put on a nighty in the bathroom. I slowly walked into my room to shove the clothes in my closet. Jake was lying on my bed with his hands clasped behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling and looked deep in thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Jake?" I asked softly as I pushed my clothes in the closet.

Jake sat back on the bed with his back resting on the headboard and patted the bed beside him, gesturing me to sit down. I obeyed. Jacob gently put his arms around me and pulled me closer. "I love you" he whispered in my ears.

"That was what you were thinking about?" I half-joked.

"Are you mad at me for thinking about you naked?" Jake asked and my eyes grew wide. No! I wasn't mad. Why would I be mad? I was pleased not mad.

I turned my face to look at him. "No. I am not mad, Jake. We are both couple. You can think whatever about me" I said to him and he sighed in relief.

"Sometimes I feel really bad for thinking about you in that way. I feel like kicking myself – but I can't – I can't control it" Jake said and it looked like he was in pain.

I took his face in my hands to comfort him. He _was_ in pain. It must be so hard for him. He had waited so long. "Jake, it's okay, I really don't mind. I mean I do too" I confessed and smiled.

"You do?" Jake asked surprisingly.

"Of course, silly. Its normal, isn't it?" I said.

"I guess" he said and I nodded and crushed my lips on his. And all of a sudden my stomach clenched and I frowned while kissed. It fell so good but not satisfying.

We both parted our lips to suck and nibble. If there was heaven in the world, it was right here. The way his warm lips were crushing mine sent shivers through my spine. I griped his hair to pull him closer that before. I didn't want any bit of space separating us. I was climbing so high when Jacob was breathing in my mouth. His warm breath hitting the inside of my mouth was heaven.

He was so good. Jacob slowly slid his hands off my shoulder to place them on my waist and I took advantage of that. I quickly straddled him on his hips without stopping the kiss. Jake slowly slid his hands down my back to my lower back. But his hands didn't stop there. He went lower.

I could feel his hand on my butt cheek through my nighty. I gasped and Jacob body tensed under me.

"I'm sorry" Jake swallowed and started to lift his hand. I stopped him. I held his wrist and placed it where it was.

"It's okay" I whispered to him.

I crushed back to his lips but Jacob hands were frozen to where I left them. I wanted him so bad to touch me. I pulled back slowly.

"Jake, it's okay, you can touch me" I looked him in his dark eyes which were filled with lust. It was obvious he wanted me so bad. I nearly fainted when I thought about him wanted me bad.

"Babe, you trust me, right?" Jake asked, looking liked he was going to faint of something.

"_Of course_ I do, honey" I replied. Jake, quit talking. Damn it!

Jake closed his eyes. "Stop me if I go too far"

Fuck! He was killing me. I was in no state to speak, so I just nodded. He kissed me with already parted lips. I couldn't help but moan. Crap! I could feel him. He was so hard. It was getting harder and harder. I rocked my hips forward against his bulge and made him moan in my mouth.

The vibrations were pushing me over the edge. He was so sexy. I pulled back from his lips and he frowned. I knew it was hard for him.

"Jake, lay down. Please" I begged him. It was so hard to keep my mouth away from his.

I got off him so he could comply. Jake laid on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. I quickly shot a glance at his pants and his hardness looked like it was going to rip his pants. I wonder how big he is.

I hurriedly straddled him again, sitting right on his hardness and kissed his chest and neck because I couldn't reach his face. He was so warm. Jacob was moaning and groaning while I did this, slightly gripping my hair and massaging it.

I ran my tongue on Jake nipple which made him moan even louder and grip my hair slightly tighter. His nipples tensed under my tongue as I did this.

"Ness – you – you're killing – me" Jake said in between his groans. It was super sexy.

"Fuck!" Jake exclaimed at in no time I was under him.

I spread my legs wider, giving Jake space to lay between them. Jacob slightly lifted his lower body and laid between them and slid up a little so his hardness was pressing in between my legs. Jake nibbled on my neck and sucked it. He slightly pushed his hips forwards in between my legs and we both couldn't help but moan. I leaned my head back. Shit! It felt so good.

"Jake, remove it," I said, unable to breathe properly.

"What, babe?" Jake lifted up to look at me.

"Remove it, my clothes" I said arching my back towards him.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I swear if he asks one more question, I will slap him. Not really, I wouldn't. "Please"

Jake began to run his tongue on my neck to my shoulders as he slowly slid his hands to the hem of my nightly and pulled it few inches up. Jake lifted up from between my legs and slid down all the way down to kiss my inner thigh. I made a loud creaking sound and bit my lip.

Jake slid down even more and ran his tongue from my knees to my inner thigh. It really felt like I was in a perfect dwelling place. It was so blissful. But I wanted more. Desire was burning though me.

I held the hem of my nighty and started to pull it up. Jake stopped me. He held my wrist. "I want to" he said. Then do it already!

He grabbed the hem and pulled it to my upper waist. "Lift up a little, Ness" Jake demanded so he could remove the nighty and I complied. I arched my upper back towards his chest and lifted my arms. It was off. I was laying in front of Jacob only in my bra and panties.

I wasn't shy. My body went to pleasure mode and I couldn't feel anything but Jacob.

Jacob slowly ran his finger on my stomach and it tightened so hard, it felt like it was going to shrink. "Babe, you are outstandingly beautiful"

I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him to my lips. It was a very different kiss, it was rough. But, I like it. I loved it.

I had decided what I wanted to do. I wanted to satisfy him. Not because he had been waiting so long, only because I wanted to. I wanted to give him a sensual gratification. He deserved it.

I lightly pushed him beside me to get on top and I did. I gave him open mouthed kissed on his neck, jaw, chest and stomach, sliding down. I kissed his waist line, he gasped and gripped the comforter on the side.

"You love it?" I asked just to tease him.

"You have no fucking idea" he replied. I smiled and I began to unbutton his jeans.

"Jake, are you wearing anything underneath?" I asked because I wanted to prepare myself if he wasn't.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Okay, I took a deep breath to prepare myself. I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped it slowly, brushing my fingers on his hardness. Jacob moans and gripped the comforter tightly, looked like he was going to tear it.

I hooked my thumb on the waistline of his jeans and pulled it down. Oh, shit! It was huge. I knew it was going to big, but I didn't expect it to be enormous. I pulled his jeans all the way down to keep my mind off him and threw it beside where my nighty was.

I looked at _it_ again and gasped when it grew. Shit! I swallowed a lump in my throat, thinking someday I would have to take it in.

"What?" Jake asked shyly, his face red. He found me staring

I looked at his face and said, "Nothing – just – you're so big" why did I say that?

"What did you expect?" Jake whispered, his face still red. I shook my head and took him in my hands. Wrapping my fingers around him, they didn't eve reach all the way around. Jacob leaned his head back and moaned.

I started to slide my hand up and down his length but he held my wrist to stop me. Why?

"Nessie, no" Jake said and I frowned. What in the world was he doing?

"What – Why?" I asked frustrated.

"Just no" he repeated himself.

I felt like I was going to cry. "But why?" He was rejecting.

"I don't want to use you, Nessie. Please" Jacob pulled my hand that was on him and placed it over his heart, pulling me to him.

"Jake, you're not" I whispered, I couldn't speak up.

"Nessie, trust me when I say no" It felt like he shouted at me. I kept telling myself not to cry. "Please – just no – not tonight" he said, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"But I want to" I was begging, breathing heavily. I was in no position to back off. I wanted him.

"Ness, I said no!"

I took a deep breath and hopped off him. "Fine!"

I stomped off to get my nighty and put it on me quickly, angrily, frustrated. I wanted to shout at him. I felt exasperated, unsatisfied and angry. First he would drive me insane and then just say no. I wanted to go to my bathroom and cry. I was shocked. But I started to walk downstairs, into the kitchen to eat my feeling away.

* * *

**Please Comment/Review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Jake Makes Nessie Laugh

Hey, guys! So here is another chapter. You are going to love this one. It is super funny, sexy and long. Also if you guys think that Jacob wants to wait to have sex, he doesn't. He is just waiting for the right time. He is dying to have it. I just thought I should put it out there.

I want to thank all the reviewers. I also want to say a big thank you to so many people who have added this story to their **favourites and alert**. You make my day and my hard work pays off. I really hope you like it and the next chapter will be even hotter because Nessie will do some crazy stuff to persuade Jake. **Please Review! It's free!**

Once more, I **DO NOT** own the character, Okay?

* * *

Chapter 7: Jacob Makes Nessie Laugh

* * *

_Why not take a crazy chance?_

_Why not do a crazy dance?_

_If you lose the moment,_

_You may lose a lot_

_So, why not? Why not?_

_Hilary Duff, Why not

* * *

_

I walked into the kitchen and aggressively opened the fridge to get some food. There was nothing in there that interested me, so I open the refrigerator and grabbed myself a bucket o ice-cream and some chocolates. No, not _some_, I grabbed like five chocolates off the pantry. I didn't care about sugar, even though Grandpa Carlisle had warned me about it. But, I didn't care. I was upset. Isn't that what human girls eat to get over it something like this?

I took a bite from one Cadbury chocolate and walked towards the couch with my ice-cream and other chocolates. I heard some quite footsteps walking downstairs. I could undoubtly say it was Mr Jacob Black. He was now walking towards me, in his jeans, but I completely ignored him.

I walked toward the T.V and put 'Spider-man 3' DVD in, turned on the T.V and pushed the play button on the remote. Tell you what, chocolates _do_ work. I was feeling better already even through Jake was sitting behind me on the couch. Or maybe it was just Jake; I can never be upset at him. But I was.

After pushing the play button I sat down on the couch, cross-legged, I didn't care if my nighty was riding up, Jacob had seen enough of my body anyway. I put the remote and the chocolates on the armrest and dipped the spoon in the bucket of vanilla ice-cream that was on my lap and put it in my mouth. I _mmmed_ just to tease Jacob, I knew he wanted it, I licked my lips.

"Nessie, I'm sorry –" Jake said scooting towards me but I cut him off.

"Shut up" I know that was mean but I was still angry. I dipped in the ice-cream again and put it in my mouth.

Jake scooted a little towards me but kept his distance, about few inches and cross-legged like me. He reached over me to get one of the chocolate, stopping me from eating my ice-cream. I knew he was doing that to piss me off even more, but I didn't care. He got the chocolate, opened it and began eating it.

Ugh! Did he even care about me? All he cares about is food? He finished his chocolate when I took my forth dip in the ice-cream. "Ness?" Jake called my name. Here we go - another apology. But I wasn't going to forgive him. I didn't look at him. I was starring at the T.V screen. "Can I have another one?" he asked and I felt like kicking his butt. He _really_ is insane. But I still didn't look at him. I ignored him like he wasn't even there.

"Where did you get them from? The pantry?" Jake asked. I didn't know if he was joking or not but I felt like kicking his nuts. I was still ignoring him.

Jake sighed, "Can I have one more?" I didn't answer him but rolled my eyes, "Ness?"

"What?!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Nothing" Jake said and I could see him smiling from the corner of my eyes. Jake walked into the kitchen and came back to sit beside me with a spoon in his hand. He leaned in and began to put his spoon in my ice-cream, but I pulled the bucket away. What does he think he is doing? I looked at him and frowned. "Can I have some?" he asked so politely that it was hard to say no and the way his eyes were, wasn't helping.

"Jake, you really _are_ a loser" I said and Jake leaned back, "Here, you can have it!" I put the ice-cream bucket on his lap stormily. "All you do is eat" I murmured under my breath.

"Nessie, I'm only kidding. I'm so sorry, I just –" Jake said but I cut him off again. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said quickly and grabbed a chocolate, opened it and took a bite, looking at the T.V. He wasn't even eating the ice-cream, just starring at me.

"Do you want to do it?" he said and I rolled my eyes. What does he think I am? A sexual driven teenager or something? No, I didn't want to do it. I wasn't in the mood anymore.

"No! I don't! I'm watching a movie, so let me!" I exclaimed and took another bite of the chocolate to calm myself down. "Just eat the damn ice-cream!"

"I don't really like vanilla ice-cream" Jake said in a low, soft voice that I felt like kissing him. But no, I was still angry...right?

"Jacob, why did you ask for it then?" I asked him softly but didn't look at him. I was still staring at the T.V. I didn't even know what was happening in the movie. Only 'cause Jake wouldn't stop talking.

"I wanted you to talk to me" Jake said and it nearly melted me. How does he do this? He is so good and persuading people. "Please, don't be angry"

I took a deep breath, frowned and was still looking at the T.V screen. "Ness?" he called my name again. He was really pissing me off this time.

"WHAT?!"

He stood in front of me, putting the ice-cream on the couch and started to sing Barney's song.

"I love you  
you love me  
we're a happy family  
with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you  
won't you say you love me too!"

Now, I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so load that the tears of laugher welled in my eyes. I nearly fell on the floor. I felt like I was going to choke on my chocolate. I was so hilarious but cute at the same time. My anger flew out of the window and all I wanted to do was to kiss him. God!

I wiggled my forefinger at him, gesturing him to come to me, "Come here, Barney"

Then Jacob straddled me, not sitting on me 'cause he knew he was going to crush me and he crushed his lips on mine. We both pulled away before it went too far. "I missed you" he said and got off me to sit beside me.

"I missed you too" I laughed. "You have to do that again for me someday. It was really hot"

"Really?" Jake asked as he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Yup" I grabbed the chocolate I was eating before and took a bite, leaning my head on Jacob's shoulder. "It's so hard staying away from you"

"I would have killed myself if you stayed upset" Jake said and kissed my hair.

I leaned back, "I'm still upset. This isn't over, Mister" I pointed at him with the chocolate. "You are gonna have to make it up"

"Oh-oh, I'm scared" Jake said in a high pitch sound, little childishly.

"Why the hell did you want to stop anyway?" I asked, hoping he would just answers and not ask darn questions.

"Ness, I would never use you for my own sick needs" he said as he massages my arm up and down.

I rolled my eyes and mimicked him, "Sure, sure"

"I love you"

"And I love Spiderman" I said.

"But you love me more right?" Jake asked. Of course, I love him the most.

"No, Spiderman is so much hotter than you" I said, jokingly of course. I licked my lips and looked at the T.V screen.

"No, he's not" Jake said and looked at the T.V.

"Yeah, he is," I protested, jokingly. "He saves the world too and all you do is eat" I laughed.

I know that was a lie. He doesn't just eat, he protects me, and he protects Forks. He has been doing it for years and hasn't complained once. He fought hard when anyone wanted him to without any questions, risking his life. He stayed by my side all my life, protecting me, making me happy. He was so much better that any superheroes in the world.

But his heart skipped a beat when I said it. He was smiling but I knew I had hurt him. I'm such a bitch. I never think before opening my mouth.

"Jake, I'm kidding you know. I know how many sacrifices you have made for forks and for me," I leaned in and kissed his heart. "We all love you for that. I love you. Spiderman is nothing, honey"

"Really?" he asked. I knew his 'really?' was coming.

"Yes, Alpha. Don't ever doubt that," I said to him, kissed his shoulder and took a bite from the chocolate. "And you are so much _fucking_ hotter than Spiderman" My dad is going to kill me if he finds out that I used that word.

Jake took a deep breath and asked, "What about my eating habit?" Jake leaned closer.

"It turns me on" did I just say that?

"It does?" he asked and widened his eyes.

"Everything you do turns me on" I confessed and smiled.

"Like?" he asked, he looked eager to find out.

I rolled my eyes, "Like: when you eat and talk with your mouthful," I said looking at the T.V and eating chocolate. Jacob blushed. "You amazing body, your voice, your smell, your hair – I have a serious thing for your hair – even when you breathe, it turns me on – just everything"

"Fucking hell, Ness, I didn't know that" Jacob said surprisingly. I laughed.

"There are so many things you don't know about me, Mr Jacob Black," I said still looking at the T.V and eating my chocolate. "Also when you swear"

"Its turns you on when I swear?" Jake asked and grinned.

I nodded.

"Fuck!" Jake swore.

I laughed out loud. "Do I turn you on?" I asked him, looking at him with my eyebrows raised.

"All the fucking time, babe" he said. Okay, I think I encouraged him to swear a lot. I didn't mean to.

"What do I do that turns you on?" I asked.

"Everything, really," he said and started to play with my hair. "Your fucking hair, When you fucking laugh, when you fucking eat, when you fucking talk, when you are fucking angry at me –"

"Jake, stop swearing. I wasn't encouraging you or anything" I said and nearly laughed.

"I thought it turned you on?" Jake asked and he stopped playing with my hair.

"Just don't," I looked back at the T.V. "Pass me the ice-cream"

He held the ice-cream bucket and handed it to me "It's _fucking_ cold" he teased. I laughed.

"You think you're really funny, don't you, Jake?"

"I don't think I'm funny, I _know_ I'm funny"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered something, "I have to go hunting tomorrow"

"I'm coming with you, of course" Jake said. He always does. When I'm not going hunting with my family, Jake is always in charge. Why does everyone thing I'm a kid? I'm not. I'm so much smarter that I should be for my age.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't roll your eyes on me, honey" Jake said and pulled me tighter.

"What are you doing tomorrow rather than going hurting with me?" I asked. Hoping he would say nothing, so we can spend time together again.

"Whatever you're doing?" Jake said and my here jumped in anticipation. I hope I would get to make out with him. I smiled to myself. "Oh, I also have to fix my Rabbit. So I will take you to my house tomorrow. You can watch me work and turn yourself on" he teased.

I bushed. Of course, it would turn me on. I always like watching him work on cars. He is so good at it and it makes him so happy. "Okay," I laughed. "I should warn you, though. It wouldn't keep me from ravishing you"

"Do whatever you want, babe. Just don't get in my pants" Jake said jokingly. He was half-serious, though, otherwise I would have done it today.

"What's the point then?" I asked teasingly, running my finger up and down Jake's biceps.

"Babe, you gotta work hard if you wanna get down in my pants," Jake said pulling my finger from his biceps and kissing them. "I can't just let you have it". Where was this conversation heading?

"You're lame" I said and tuned around to watch the movie.

"I'm just kidding, Ness. When the time is right, I will let you have everything" he said and I wonder when that would be. Two hundred years later?

"Okay, now, let me watch the movie" I told him. I acted like I didn't care.

We watched the movie in silence but had small talks here and there. We both shared chocolates and ice-cream, even though he didn't like the ice-cream. The late night movie finished and I was off to bed. I was extremely sleepy.

"Jake, stay with me tonight...please" I figured I'll just let Jake stay tonight because he was going to be back in six hours anyway.

"No funny business?" Jake asked me and laughed like I was seriously going to rape him.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

We both went into my bed room and collapsed on the bed. I quickly went under the covers but Jake didn't. "Jake, get under the cover" I demanded.

He complied. We both snuggled and went to sleep in no time. Jake's beating heart and his snoring was like a lullaby to me, so rhythmatic. I didn't have any strange dreams. I was dreaming about Jacob and me walking on the beach, peacefully. We were laughing, talking and kissing and that was it. It was the best sleep of my life...so far.

I woke up in the morning before Jake and just watched him sleep for minutes. He looked so peaceful and happy. He lips were parted slightly and he wasn't snoring. I could watch him like this for hours and hours and never get bored. It was an amazing sight to see. I felt like I was married to him. I felt like I was his wife.

I slowly slid from under his arm that was on my waist, trying not to wake him up. But he gripped my waist harder and I thought he had found out I was awake. But he didn't, he was still in his peaceful sleep. I gently held Jake's wrist and put it on his side. "No!" he said and I thought I had waked him up. But, he still was sleeping, his palm tuned into a fist. I nearly laughed out loud but didn't.

He looked so cute. I quickly hoped off the bed and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to cook for Jacob and myself. I decided to cook some scrambled eggs and make some smoothies. I hope Jacob would like it.

I was just about done cooking when Jacob walked into the kitchen, "Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" he said with a smile on his face, "You cooking already?"

"Yeah and I'm hoping you are hungry?" I asked and smiled.

He nodded. Of course he was hungry. I served up the breakfast and we were eating. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

Jake nodded with his mouthful, "Did you?"

"Yup"

"Did that turn you on? I was talking with my mouthful" Jake asked, teasingly.

"You have no idea" I said sarcastically.

We both laughed.

As soon as we were done eating Jake and I took a shower – no, not together, I only wish. Jake got dressed in his jeans and his old T-shirt that I had, and I got dressed in black short shorts, mustard coloured tank top and a cardigan, with bra and panty underneath, of course. I brushed my hair and put on Jake's necklace. I put my flat shoes on, grabbed my bag and I was done.

I walked downstairs to Jake and found him looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Those, honey, are not hunting clothes" Jake said as he plucked my cardigan.

"Why – what is wrong with them?" I asked, smiling a little.

"What is _not_ wrong with them? You are going to ruin them" Jake said.

"When did you become my mother?" I asked Jake, jokingly.

"Since I'm talking care of you"

"Shut up and let's go, mum" I said. I held his wrist and dragged him to the door.

We had been running few about forty five minutes now, which seems like seconds when I'm with Jake. We were both racing and Jake was letting me win, as always. We both smelled a herd of elk and I was ready to jump on them. In about thirty minutes I was done drying the elk and was pretty satisfied, even though elks were not my favourite.

I was being very careful not to ruin my clothes, so, I was using every techniques my family had though me over the years. After I was all done, Jake and I ran to a river close by where I was going to wash my face and hand. Great! I was all done.

Jake told me he was going to phrase for a little while, just to keep in touch with his pack and everything. Jake went behind the thick bushes to phrase and came out as a full blown russet wolf, almost as big as a horse. I grabbed his clothes, as usual, and sat down on the ground near the river.

Jake, as a wolf, sat down on the ground beside me, putting his huge, fluffy head on my lap. He was so cute. His eyes were the same colour as Jacob's when human, but a lot bigger. I was patting and massaging Jacob's back as he was purring and talking to his pack, few minutes after I stoked his big head and rubbed my fingers behind his ears. How can someone be that soft? It almost felt like I was touching pure silk.

Jake purred louder that before and looked me in my eyes. "What – you like it?"

Jake nodded and pulled his tongue out and began licking my knees. It was tickling. "Are you done talking to the pack?" I asked and he nodded again. I got up from the ground and so did Jake. "Okay...then go phrase" I told him. I knew he would nudge me a little with nose as signal to give his clothes back.

But I decided to be a little evil and told him to go phrase again and held his clothes tight in my hands. He nudged me couple of time but I didn't give his clothes back.

"Jake, you're not getting them back" I said and laughed.

After I said it I quickly ran beside the river and decided to climb up the tree which was few yards away. I ran as quickly as I could and jumped up the tree. But compare to Jake as a wolf I was extremely slow. So he grabbed my legs softly in his mouth and pinned me down. Jake was looking down at me with his tongue out. I had given up. I was going nowhere with this.

"Okay! Have them" I said and he licked my face. "Thanks for that" and Jacob purred.

Jake grabbed his clothes from my hands to his mouth and walked behind the bushes to phrase and change.

"You, Miss Renesmee Cullen, are becoming very naughty" Jake said as he appeared in front of me fully clothed. "How keen are you to see me naked?"

"Not as keen as you are to see _me _naked," I replied. "I was going to give them back anyway"

"Sure, sure"

I had to do this.

I ran up to him and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around Jacob's waist and wrapping my arms around his neck. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me back against the tree, kissing me passionately. I gripped Jake's hair and pulled him closer, he sighed in my mouth as he kissed me rougher that before. We slowly pulled back and open our eyes.

"You ready to go, babe?"

"Mmhm" was all I could say.

In no time Jake and I were at the reservation. He offered me something to eat and drink in his house and I took it happily. We sat down inside and talked to Billy for a while and then Billy was off to visit Grandpa Charlie Then we went to Jake's garage and he began working on his 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit. He had been working on it for years and still can't get enough.

"Why do you love this car so much?" I asked as I slid my hand on the hood of the car.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No, I do like it. It's cool and everything, but I don't know why you love it so much" I said to him. What the hell was happening to me? I was jealous of a _car_. I'm the stupidest girl in the world. I'm pathetic.

"It's not that I love this car. I just love making it prettier as you" Jake joked and smiled. Thanks for comparing me to a car, by the way. "Even though it will never look as beautiful as you"

I blushed and smiled. Jake removed his shirt and put it on top of the car and began working on it. It surely was the most sensational sight to see. I couldn't stop licking my lips and biting my nails. I couldn't stop staring at him.

Whenever he would bend down to get to the engine, his abs would contract, making my stomach clench hard. I was sitting on the table beside his car and just staring at him like a fool. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Jake, do you like being shirtless all the time?" I asked as curiosity took over me.

He stood up straight and looked at me, "For you, no" he smiled. Damn, he is so going to kill me someday.

I blushed. "No, but generally"

He took a deep breath, "I don't mind...showing off my muscles" he chuckled.

"Did you even work hard for them or did they just pop up when you became a wolf?" I asked.

"Well, I got really big..." I giggled at the big part "when I became a wolf and there was a lot of running – so I guess – " Jake stopped. "Why are you giggling, woman?" he asked.

"Continue please" I said and chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "You can just continue giggling and I'll keep working on my car" he said and shook his head and went back to work on the car.

After a few seconds my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and it was Seth.

"Hey, Seth" I answered the phone and Jake became concerned and suspicious.

"_Hey, Ness. What's up? I just felt like calling you. I haven't heard from you lately. What going on?"_ Seth asked.

"Nothing much actually, I'm at Jake's, watching him work on his car" I told him.

"_Why would you do that? Do you know how boring he is when he does that?"_ We both laughed.

"But he's not boring to me" I said smiling.

"_Yeah, yeah. He listen, I miss you" _

"I miss you too" I told him. I think I shouldn't have, 'cause when I did I head a growl from Jacob.

"_What are you doing tomorrow?" _Seth asked.

"Killing myself" I laughed and Jake became tensed. "No, I don't know, hanging out with Jake if he wants to. You can come visit us"

"_Nah. Some other time. I don't want to get between you and Jake"_ Seth said.

We talked for minutes and throughout the call Jake was growling, shaking his head, frowning, huffing and puffing. We both finally hung up and I put the phone in my bag. It was really good to talk to Seth. I haven't seen him which seems like month but had only been a week. I didn't realized how much I missed him.

"You getting pretty friendly with that kid, huh?" Jake asked, while working on his car.

I stood up and walked beside him in front of the engine. "What do you mean?"

"You like him or something?" Jake asked, still not looking at me.

"Of course I like him," Jacob froze but before he thought something else I said, "But not the way I like you"

Jacob nodded. "Jake, you trust me?" I asked and hugged him from his behind, putting my hands on his chest.

Jake put his greasy hands on mine and said, "I'm just scared of loosing you"

"Don't be. You are the only one I love" I said and he sighed in relief.

"You must be thinking how controlling I am"

"No, you are just protecting me. Like always" I said and kissed his back.

I pulled away and went to the side of his car and leaned against the passenger door, getting a good view at Jake stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" Jake asked, half smiling, while still working on his car.

"Sure" I said and stared to play with my hair.

"Did - did you freak out when – when you saw me?" he spoke with stammer and looked at me.

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

"When you saw _it_, you know" I repeated himself and I froze. What was I suppose to sat to that?

I exhaled loudly and swallowed a lump in my throat. "I – umm" I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. For what?

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked in a soft voice and folded my arms on my chest, still leaning against the car.

"Ness, I'm going to hurt you so bad" he said, looking down at the car and shaking his head. My face went pink.

I smiled, "I guess it worth it – I mean – just – just don't worry about it now" I told him. That is what he is worried about? Not wanting to use me and hurt me? All he cares about is me. He is willing to sacrifice his pleasure because of me.

"I love you so much, Nessie"

"I love you too" and I really did mean it.

Jake worked on his car for quite some time and I sat back down on the table that was beside the car. I talked to him and watched him work. Then finally he shut the hood.

"You done?" I asked. I hope he is. I want to kiss him so badly.

"Yup"

I moved my forefinger back and forth at him, gesturing him to come to me, "Come here, then"

"You don't want to kiss me, look how dirty I am" Jake said and he showed me his hands covered with a little grease. But I didn't care.

"Just get here" I said and spread my legged wider so he could stand in between them.

He stood where I wanted him to and he leaned down to kiss me. We kissed roughly, almost like we were licking each other. But, it felt so darn good. Jake massaged the nape of my neck and then knotted his hands in my hair, slightly tilting my head so he can kiss every angle of my lips. It felt like my stomach was shrinking but in a good way. Jake pulled away gently and I frowned in disappointment.

"Do you want to go inside and watch a movie or something?" Jake asked. And make out?

I was too chicken to actually ask that, so I just said, "Okay"

Jake grabbed his shirt from the top of the car and we walked in Jacob's house hand in hand. Jake and I watched a horror movie in complete darkness and I was so freaked out but the end of it.

"Thanks. I won't be able to sleep tonight" I said to Jake.

He laughed. "Don't laugh at me. I have to stay in cottage, alone. I'll have a heart attack and if you see me dead in the morning you can blame yourself"

"I won't let anything happen to you. Sleep here tonight. Billy won't mind. You know how much he loves you" Jake offered and I didn't want to say no so I just nodded.

"I don't have any sleeping clothes but"

"Wear a shirt of mine, I'm sure it will be bigger that what you wear at night" he laughed.

I smiled, "Okay"

"Do you want to go change?"

"Yeah" I said when his phone rang. He answered it as I waited for him on the couch. I wasn't eavesdropping as he does when I talk to Seth. I smiled when I think about the fact that he gets jealous. Jake came back and sat beside me on the couch.

"It was Billy. He is not coming back tonight" Jake told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Watching a late night game or something at you Grandpa's" he told me and my heart jumped up in anticipation. I wanted to jump up and down like Aunt Alice does when she gets excited. I had Jake all by himself in his house. I was _so_ going to take advantage of that.

* * *

You like it? Or maybe not? Why not review and tell me...Please? I love you and the next chapter will be up soon. For more info: Read Author note at the top of this page.


	8. Left Alone

Okay, so here it is. I know you guys have been waiting so long but school has been hectic. There are so many more chapters to come so please do not think that I have stopped writing. Im having so much fun writing this story. I don't think I'm ever going to stop.

**Edward and Bella** are going to be stepping in in the later chapters, so be prepared to see their reaction.

I, again what to say thankyou to people who have **reviewed/commented**.

**Warning: **There is **sexual content** in this chapter and will be in later chapters. It hope it turns you on. I think it is pretty sexy.

I do not own the characters. But I do own 'Team Jacob' shirt.

* * *

Chapter 8: Left Alone

* * *

After Jacob told me that we are going to be absolutely alone in his house I couldn't help but grin like a freak at the whole situation. I was thinking all the things we could be doing in this house. Okay, should we do it on the couch? Nah...we shouldn't, it will be awkward sitting on it afterwards. _But it will be fun, Nessie._

_Don't get your hopes up, Nessie. He may not want to do it again._ And I don't want him to leave me hanging over the cliff.

But still I could use some persuasion, right? He wouldn't mind making out hardcore. One thing will lead to another and god knows what we will be doing by the end of the night.

I was fantasizing the stuff Jake and I could be doing. We could be doing it in the kitchen, on the counter. Maybe, we could be doing it on the floor in the living room but that wouldn't be very comfortable. But we can do it the car, right? No, what about _on_ the car?

I was also fantasizing impossible things. Like: Jacob could be making love to me in his wolf form. _No, Ness, that is just disgusting_. But it would be hot! – No! – Disgusting. I could so imagine Jake humping me in his as a wolf.

_Shut up, Ness! You are a fool! That is disgraceful! When did you begin to think like that?_

What the hell is happening to me? Why all of a sudden I wanted Jake so much? Not only in a physically way but another ways too. Like, I wanted to be around him all the time. I never wanted to let go of him.

All my chain of thoughts and fantasies were broken when Jacob's hand twitched under mine.

He was frozen with his lips slightly parted like he had just seen a ghost, not that it he will get scared.

"Jake?" I moved my hand and lightly nudged his shoulders.

All of a sudden his breathing started getting heavier. His chest was thudding in and out as I heard his heart accelerate.

Oh no.

Please don't tell me he saw...my disgusting...

My face was beet red and I curved my lips in a fine line under my teeth. It was pure humiliation. He must think I'm a total weirdo. Who the heck would make love like that? Shit! It wanted to curse at myself in every language, but unfortunately I didn't know many.

"Ness, I – I can't believe –" Jake was shaking his head, he couldn't talk.

"Oh – Oh, my god, Jake. You weren't – you were not supposed to see that," I spit it out. It felt like I had been talking for twenty four hours continuously. "I feel so stupid."

Come on, earth. Open up and swallow me inside.

"Y – You want to do it like that?"

"No! I don't – I don't know why I thought of it," I felt like I was going to cry any second. "Oh, my god. You must think I'm –"

"That was _fucking_ hot!" Jake exclaimed and sounded enthusiast. My eyes grew wide.

What? No, it was not. It was the stupidest idea. No, not idea, it was the stupidest thought, although, we can change it to an idea.

_Ness, shut up! I would never ever do that._

I frowned in confusion. "What?" I whispered.

"All these years I thought you were the most intelligent and the most innocent and proper girl in the world," Jake said as he pulled me on his lap. "But you are the dirtiest girl on the planet." Jake said and pulled me to his chest.

Crap! My face was going to burst into million pieces. He would be teasing me for eternity.

"Fuck, Ness, you dirty little girl" Jake said and I could feel he was smiling or maybe grinning.

"Jake!" I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't even give me that," Jake pulled me away to look me in the eyes. "You really want to fuck me like that, 'cause you wouldn't be able to walk for a week" he said with the biggest and sexiest grin on his face.

"No" I said and buried my face in his chest again.

"We should someday" he said rocking me back and forth and I knew he was smiling. My stomach clenched so hard when he said that. I mean, we could _try_. _No, Ness, that is disgusting. _

"No" was all I could say.

"You scared I'm going to break you into two?" he said. Was he serious?

"Eww"

"What? It would still be me" Jake said pulling me away again to look at me and I bit my lip due to embarrassment.

"No! It's bad!" I whined.

"You are the one who came up with it," Jake said teasingly. Jake slightly lifted me up to get off the couch, "Okay, Ness, let me get up so I can phrase."

"Why?" I stopped him.

"Need to fulfil that fantasy of your" Jake said jokingly and laughed.

"Jake, I'm gonna cry," I was. I was going to cry. It was so humiliating. What would he think of me my whole life? My reputation was ruined. He must be thinking I'm some kind of sex enthusiast. "Just – just stop it."

I couldn't take the humiliation anymore. I lifted myself off Jacob to get to the bathroom and cry my eyes out. But, the tears were already pouring out.

But Jake stopped me. He pulled my wrist and set me up on his laps again. "Don't cry, Ness" Jake wiped a tear from my cheek with his warm and comforting thumb. "Sorry, I made you cry." Jake then hugged me closer to his chest and rocked my back and forth.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault for having such a dirty mind. It just – it just came out of nowhere"

"Can I tell you something?" Jake asked, still rocking me.

"Mm-Hm" my face was still buried into Jacob's chest so I couldn't really move my mouth.

"That was nothing compare to the stuff I think about" he said in a low sexy voice as he rubbed my back.

I pulled away but looked down, wiping my damp face. "True?" I asked and looked in his dark eyes.

"I'm a sick bastard. Don't you already know?"

I hugged him, wrapping my arms around Jake's neck. "No, you are not...unless I'm not involved in the fantasies you fantasize about." I joked feeling a little better now.

"I don't see anyone but you, Ness" Jake said in a low voice and kissed me on the neck.

I pulled away and kissed him on the lips with already parted lips. "I love you so much, Jacob," my lips brushing Jake's. I pulled away to speak clearly, "I just – I can't stop thinking about you. I think about you in every way. Its – it's embarrassing" I confessed.

"I love it that you think about me making love to you so fiercely. I really didn't know you want me that much, Ness"

I nodded my head. "I love you, Jacob"

"I worship you, Ness. I worship the fucking ground you walk on." Jake said and kissed me passionately.

We pulled away before things went any further, breathlessly, nearly panting.

"Let's get you changed now, honey" Jake got off the couch. I made a surprised gasp when Jacob swept me off my feet and carried me to his room. If only it was for some other purpose.

Jake opened his dresser, pulled a gray shirt out for me to wear and I took it happily. I thanked him and the moment he walked out and shut the door behind him, I stripped off of all my clothes._ All_ of them. Let me say that again: _All_ of them.

I had no idea why I all of a sudden was feeling brave. It was like I don't have to be ashamed anymore. I had seen all of Jacob but he hadn't seen all of me and Jacob has never ever complained. Of course, he would never ask me to get naked for him but I knew how much he wanted me to.

That guy is masochistic, I should tell you.

I pulled on Jacob's t-shirt which went upto my thighs and was nearly falling down my shoulders. I stood on Jacob's bed to see all of me in the mirror and began fixing myself.

I folded the sleeves couple of time and fixed the neck to look more decent and hot for my Jake. Okay...I thought I looked pretty hot but not too revealing.

I get off Jacob's bed, fixed the bed and ran to my bag beside the dresser. I pulled a small make-up bag out and unzipped it. I put some mineral powder on to look fresher and put watermelon flavoured lip-gloss on, hoping Jake would like it. After I was done I blew a kiss to myself in the mirror. I looked silly and then giggled to myself.

_Okay...I think I look decent now. _

I grabbed my clothes off Jacob's bed, folded them and put them in the bag neatly. I set the bag beside Jacob's dresser and started towards the door.

I pulled open the door and walked towards the living room. Then I heard a wolf whistle behind me. I was surprised I didn't smell Jacob there, leaning towards the wall beside the door with his arms folded. He looked hot in that position.

Jacob stepped towards me, eyeing me from top to bottom, circled around me and wolf whistled again. I was blushing so hard that I nearly felt it burning.

Jacob then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off the ground. "You. Look. Fucking. Hot" Jake said kissing me in between every word. Jacob then licked his lips and said, "Yummy"

He leaned in again and licked my lips, "Watermelon?"

I nodded. And all I could do was smile like a baby and blush.

Jake put me down on my feet and kissed my forehead. "What took you so long? I was nearly going to shred this door down."

Again all I did was giggle.

"You hungry?" Jake asked and didn't even give me a chance to say anything. "Of course you are. I'm gonna heat up the lasagne, Okay?"

"How about I heat up the lasagne and you go change?"

"You don't have to –"

"I want to" I cut him off. "Go change" I said pushing him in his room.

I pulled out the lasagne from the fridge and put it in the microwave and Jacob was already in his sweatpants, still shirtless. He sat on the dining table, waiting for the food and I quickly served it up and we began eating.

"This is really nice, Jake," I took another bite from the lasagne. "Did you make it?" That was a pretty dumb question. Jake was with me the whole day. How could he make it? So I guess I knew the answer.

He shook his head. "'illy 'id" he said with his mouthful and I laughed, nearly choking.

Translation: Billy did.

He is utterly and extremely cute.

We were both done eating and cleaning up and I had no idea what to do now. I was hoping we could watch a movie. Well...not really watch it. We can just put it in and make-out through the whole movie. I smiled to myself.

"Are you up for a late night movie, Ness?" It was like he read my mind.

"Sure, what do you want to watch, Jacob" I asked, casually smiling.

"You pick"

"No, you pick"

"No, you pick, Nessie. You movies always have sex scenes" Jake teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up. Let's just watch an action movie, it's not like we are really going to watch it."

Jake grasped my waist and pulled me to him. "Is that so? What do you have in mind?" Jake said and snorted. "You want me to phrase?"

The images of Jacob making love to me in his wolf form popped in my mind again and I made a disgusting face. Not at the images but at myself for thinking like that. I'm disgusting.

"Shush, Jacob," I said shyly. "Put the movie in and I'll just show you what I have in mind."

Was it just me or did Jacob purred? Yeah, I think Jacob just purred. Sexy.

Jacob and me went to the living room. I settled myself on the couch as Jacob put some action movie in the DVD player and pushed the play button on his remote. Jake settle next to me with his legs crossed on the couch and looked at me.

"Now...what do you want to do?" Jake asked and he knew exactly what I was going to do but I was going to have fun with him.

"I don't know...watch the movie" I said dumbly, nearly snorted and turned to look at the T.V.

"Get here, you dirty little girl!" Jake said with excitement. He lifted me up from under my arms, set me on his hips and with no warning crushed his lips on mine. I was now straddling him with my knees touching the couch.

After few seconds Jacob licked my lower lips, urging for me to part my lips. My stomach clenched as he did this. But I was still going to play with him, just like he plays with me. He is always teasing me and making fun of me.

Jacob was sucking and licking my lower lip but I never parted them. I opened my eyes for a second and saw his eyes closed, but he was frowning in frustration.

Adorable.

But I still didn't part my lips. It was a fun little game. Jacob was breathing heavily. His hands traced from my hips to my back pulling me closer. Jake pushed his hips into me to make me moan and open my mouth. But I didn't give in easily.

I opened my eyes again for a second and saw his face covered in dissatisfaction. It was funny and so cute. I smiled against his lips, still not parting. Jake was getting aggressive but I was enjoying it. The whole situation of Jacob wanting to part my lips was twisting and turning my stomach in every direction.

Then he leaned away quickly breaking my enjoying kiss. "Ness, fucking –"

I didn't let him finish but kissed him quickly with already parted lips. He sighed in my mouth and I giggled. Poor Jake. He tongue was instantly in my mouth and was going everywhere, like he was dying to taste me – He was. He just sucking my tongue and licking every inches of my lips.

I knotted my hands in Jacob hair and grounded myself against his hardness. God, was he turned on? His hard erection reminded me that I wasn't wearing anything underneath and Jacob didn't know that.

The sensation was building in between my legs when I thought about the fact that it was only Jacob's sweatpants and boxer that was separating us.

I moaned in his mouth again, grounding myself against him. I could feel how Jacob was enjoying this. He griped my waist hard and pushed me into him twice, growling and moaning against my lips.

Crap! I was going to leave a stain on Jacob's pants. I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I wanted him to find out himself. But I knew there was no way he was going to touch me there. I guess I had to some manipulation.

I removed one hands from Jacob hair and traced it down his neck, his chest, his muscled stomach and his muscles twitched under my touch. Then I finally put my hand on his and dragged it up my thigh and went up further under the shirt I was wearing.

Jacob stoped the kiss for a second but didn't pull away. He grew stiff and froze for a second.

I lightly gulped and dragged his hands further up my shirt; his hands were now on butt, under the shirt. Jacob pulled away and gasped. I took my hand off his and cupped his red, warm face with both my palms and looked him in his dark, lustful eyes.

"You – you're not?" Jake said lustfully.

I shook my head.

"Not wearing _anything_ under my shirt?" he asked again, breathing heavily.

"No" I whispered. I was starting to regret it. "Is – is that okay?" I asked shamefully.

"It's more that fucking okay, Ness" he exclaimed with excitement and I was relived. Jake leaned into me, kissed my swollen lips and grounded himself against me instantly.

I couldn't help but roll my head back because this time he used a lot of force. As I rolled my eyes and my head back from his lips, Jake licked my throat and traced up to my chin.

Jake's heart was accelerating; it was beating like hummingbird's. Jake brushed his lips on my throat, "Ness, lay down, babe" he only had to ask once. He wasn't asking, he was demanding.

So, I got off him and laid on the couch as Jake hovered over me.

In no time Jake was on top of me, lying on the couch. He was kissing my neck, my shoulders, my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids. Everywhere he could reach and it was almost tearing my stomach apart.

I needed him so bad. I was flooding down in between my legs. My stomach all twisted and turned when Jacob slid his hand between our bodies and grasped the hem of the shirt. Jake pulled back and looked at me, asking for permission. How the hell could I say no?

"Take it off, Jake."

Jacob dragged my shirt up to my stomach and I lifted up so he could pull it all the way over my head. In an instant the shirt was on the floor and Jacob collapsed on me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. He didn't look at me. Why?

He was breathing heavily against my neck; his breathe sending me over the edge and making my stomach spin.

I took a deep breath and my breast brushed against Jacob's bare chest. "Jacob?" I said nervously. What if he didn't like what he saw? I was ashamed. I gulped and asked, "You don't like it?"

Jake leaned away instantly and looked in my shy eyes. Jake sat back over me on his knees. Then he traced his fingers from my neck, over my breast, to my stomach, shadowing his finger with his eyes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Jake whispered.

"What?" I asked in a low voice. I took so much strength to just get that word out.

"You are a goddess, Ness. An angel. I didn't – my dreams didn't do any justice to you," Jake spread my legs with his hands and got in-between them rather than on top of them. "Your body is million times better that I imagined. You are fucking beautiful."

"So you like it?" I finally found my voice, but was panting as Jacob moved in between my legs.

"I fucking _love_ it!"

I smiled.

Jacob just stared at my figure for quite some time and I gave him time to admire and touch wherever he wants but he didn't kiss. His was only looking with his dark black eyes.

Then he took a deep breath and finally spoke. "You don't have -?"

"What?"

"Umm...it's just – it's just I – you – you don't have any hair" he closed his eyes and smiled shyly.

Half of me wanted to laugh out loud and half of me wanted to die due to embarrassment. "I do, but I remove it." Well, that came out easily.

Jake opened his eyes. "Oh"

"So...are you just going to stare at me?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

Jake got off the couch, carried me in his arms and walked us to his room without saying anything. He set me gently on his bed and walked back to the door. He shut it and clicked it locked.

I spread my legs for Jake to lie in but when he came near them I sealed them shut. Jake looked at me confused and I giggled.

"Take you damn pants off first" I said and in a second he was all naked. I don't even know where his clothes went. Shit! He was so aroused. It had to be about twelve inches. How the hell would he fit in? I gulped but didn't show that I was afraid.

I spread my legs again and Jake threw himself in my legs. My stomach almost exploded when he touched my core. Damn, it felt so good.

Jacob leaned down, breathing heavily and kissed me on my lips. It was true passion, passion we had for each other. Jacob hand went up and cupped my breast and I unintentionally arched my back against his bare chest. Jacob moaned in my mouth and he ran his thumb around my nipple.

It was a blissful sensation. I felt like I was in heaven. Heaven was right there beneath me.

Jacob broke from the kiss and slid down taking my nipple in his moist lips in an instant. I couldn't help but arch my back against him again. I wanted more of him. Jacob ran his lips around my nipple and I felt like I was going to flood down under. I felt like I was going to burn but in a good way.

Jacob did the same thing to my other breast and sent me to coma for a minute. He was so good. Jacob then slid down even further and kissed and nibbled on stomach, around my belly button. It tickled, but not in laughable way, it tickled in a pleasurable way. I was moaning, groaning, purring, whimpering and whispering his name.

Jacob went further down, moving back from between my legs. He then kissed my inner thighs. Was he trying to give me a heart attack?! Damn!!! I was craving. I was urging. I wanted him. I needed him so bad. I was in strong need of him.

"Nessie?"

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Hmm?"

"Fuck – can I – can I touch you...there?" Jake asked and his face looked like I was going to say no.

"You don't even have to ask" I said panting like a dog.

Jake kissed my stomach and went back on his knees. Jake slid his hands from my stomach to my inner thighs. I wanted him on top of me, but I knew he wanted to do something else first.

Jake licked his lips and then licked his middle finger. "I don't think you needed to do that," I said panting and Jake looked up at me. "I'm already flooding" I said and exhaled.

Jake just smiled and slid his middle finger inside of me, slowly and gently.

I clenched my eyes shut. "Jake!"

"You okay, babe?" Jake asked, anxious and worried.

I nodded lazily.

"I'll be really gentle, Ness. Don't be scared" Jake said in a low voice and kissed my knees with his finger still inside of me. I nodded.

Jake slid his finger out slowly and slid it in again. It felt so good that I was going to cry. Jake kept his slow pace, going in and out. But, I wanted him to so faster so I started rocking my hips with my head rolled back into the pillow.

"Faster, babe?" Jake asked.

"Yeah...please"

Jake started sliding his finger faster. I wanted him to keep going and never stop. I was so aroused that the bed sheets were probably wet.

Then I felt another finger inside of me, Jake's index finder. That kind of hurt but it faded away with pleasure taking over the pain. Jake started out slowly with his second finger in, but then he went faster. I was moaning Jacob's name, urging him to go even faster and to never stop.

And it was like he was reading my mind. He went faster than ever and almost sent me flying over the edge.

"Does that feel good, Ness?"

"Yes" I answered immediately.

"Does it hurt?" Jake asked still sliding his fingers in and out.

I shook my head.

"I'm going to use three fingers now, okay, babe?" Jake asked. His voice was so hot I felt like I was going to burn there and then.

"Are you – are you going to put your whole hand in there?" I asked frustrated. I wanted him not his damn fingers.

Jake laughed. "Babe, you need to stretch first, so I can't hurt you,"

"Huh?"

"It's going to hurt really bad if I don't do this first," Jake said with his fingers sliding in and out. "I'm fucking big" and after that I was in no position to say anything. He _was_ big.

I never thought stretching could be this much fun though.

Jake was now using his three fingers and I was getting used to them but I didn't want to finish now. I wanted to finish with Jacob. I wanted us to finish together.

"Jacob, I want you now" I said with my eyes clenched shut. Jacob stoped sliding his fingers and looked at me as I open my eyes.

"You can finish first"

"No, with you – I want to finish with you"

Jake took a deep breath. "Ness, are you really sure you want to do this?" I would have to be crazily retarded to say no to this. But I was getting pissed that he keeps talking.

"Yes, Jacob. I'm – I'm sure" Jacob, just do it already.

Jake immediately yanked my legs and pulled me to him, like he was never going to take no for an answer.

Jake positioned himself in front of my entrance and looked at me. "You ready, Ness"

I nodded and reached my arms so he could be on top of me again. Jake wasn't sitting back anymore; he leaned into my arms and kissed me and he slowly slid himself into me. I grasped. He was so much hotter there...and hard...and smooth.

The pain was excruciating when he slid fully in. But, it was all worth it.

I felt like was going to finish then and there. "Ness, you're so – fuck – it's amazing. It feels so good" Jake said moaning against my lips, with his eyes tightly shut.

He gave me few seconds to settle and then slowly slid all the way out, few inches away from my entrance and I wondered what the heck he was doing. But then he slid back again. Jake slid all the way out and in again. He did the same thing again. I could feel Jake smiling a little against my neck. Man, he was killing me!!

Jake did it again. He was sliding all the way out, few inches away and then in again. I was going to cry in frustrating.

Wait, was he teasing me? Was he punishing me for what I did before, when I didn't part my lips? He was not playing fair.

I couldn't bear it. I had to say something before he kills me. "Jake, stop!"

He leaned back with a smile on his face but then it turned serious. "You want me to stop?"

"No! Stop teasing" I whined.

"I'm getting you back, babe"

"Please" I didn't want to talk, I wanted to feel.

Jake exhaled loudly and stoped with the teasing. He was now thrusting in and out and I was rocking my hips, wanting him to go faster. Jake did just that. He thrust harder and faster that before. He was thrusting into me so hard that out bodies were making a slap sound when it hit each other.

"Oh, Nessie – fuck – fucking – feels great" Jake moaned, never stopped thrusting.

Jake was nibbling on my neck and throat as he was thrusting even harder and faster than before. If I was a normal human, I would have died by now. But thanks to my other vampire half I was still alive.

I was running my hands up and down his back, also pulling him a little. Jacob's body was trembling fiercely on top on me in pleasure. He was purring and moaning my name so loud that if Billy was here he could have went deaf.

Then all of a sudden Jacob stopped thrusting but was still inside of me. Jake traced his one hand on my back and his other hand on the nape of my neck. He leaned away pulling me up with him. Jake then sat on the bed with his beautiful legs spread and stretched out in front of him.

I was straddling him, with him still inside me. Jake then shyly griped my hips and started lifting me up and down slowly, sliding himself in and out. I rolled my head back as we went faster. My breasts were bouncing against his soft chest, giving me a pure sensation.

I had no idea what was going on around me. If anyone would have asked my name, I would have no answer. If there was a world war three going on outside, I wouldn't have known and cared. All I could feel was Jacob under me and that was all I wanted to feel. Jacob.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and traced my fingers in his hair, moaning and grunting in his ears.

"Oh, Jake – Umm," That was all that was coming out of my mouth. I had no idea what I was saying.

"Oh fuck, Ness" Jacob was breathing like he had been underwater for two hours.

Jake then threw me back on the bed gently and we were back into our first position. Jake was on his knees, thrusting in me with his hands on my knees. He eyes were shut and was moaning and cursing like crazy.

I was so over the edge that I was nearly going to fall. No, I was going to come crashing down. I loved the feeling. Jake then traced his fingers on my inner thigh and then started rubbing my core. My orgasm was building up as he did this. I was at my climax. Jake was massaging me and sliding in and out.

"Come on, babe. I'm right here. Come to me. Let it go, baby" Jake urged and moaned.

And those words pushed me over the cliff. I came crashing down, but I wasn't hurt, I was relaxed.

"Babe..." Jake said as he realized that I had release. My body was shivering, not in pain. It was shivering as Jacob was still thrusting in me, it felt sensitive. I was breathing heavily. I knew Jacob was in desperate need for release.

I had to say something, had to urge Jacob as well. I had to say it before my body goes it a massive fit.

Jake then leaned over me, still thrusting. He nibbled my neck and sucked on my throat, letting out some moans in my ear.

"Cum in me, Jake," I urged Jacob as he urged me. "I want to make you feel good...like you made me. Do it." I whispered I his ears.

"Fuck, Ness, I'm gonna cum" he whimpered and I clenched my legs around his hips and pushed him into me. Then with one more hard thrust I felt something hot shot inside on me. Jacob had released.

He wasn't thrusting, he was just breathing heavily over me and after a few second when he softened into me, he collapsed on top, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Nessie" Jake said against my neck.

"I love you too, Jacob"

Jacob took a deep breath, slowly slid out of me and laid beside me. I snuggled him, putting my face on his chest and he grabbed the cover and pulled it over us. Jake put his arm on my waist, pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"You were amazing, Jake" I said peacefully and relaxed.

Jacob smiled at me, pulling me closer. "I'm probably dreaming"

"I don't think so"

Jake chuckled. "That was so amazing. I can't believe I just did that to you. I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said and yawned.

Jake laughed. "Go to sleep, honey" were the last words I heard from him that night. This was the exact spot I wanted to be in for eternity.

* * *

Now please **review**. The next chapter will be up soon! It will be more interesting and funny! I hope you had fun reading. I love you.


	9. Dream?

I am sorry. I think you will be a little disappointed reading this chapter. I decided to add a little twist because I did not want Jacob and Renesmee to have sex yet. I hope you will forgive me. But this chapter is really funny too.

Also, Jaocb has a job. He fixes cars in his garage.

Edward and Bella in next chapter.

I **do not** own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Dream?

* * *

_This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Carrie Underwood, Just a dream

* * *

_

I fluttered my eyes open in the morning and the first thought that came in my mind was that I wasn't a virgin anymore. I feel somewhat sad about losing it but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I was so eager to find out what humans feel like after they have made love for the very first time. I was hoping that they would smell like their partners, but I still had my own aroma on me. I still smelled like myself – That same old sandalwood-vanilla kind of smell. I didn't even feel any dissimilar. Wasn't I supposed to be a little tender or maybe a little impaired? I wasn't. I was only sweating like a pig and my heartbeat was a little more rapid than usual.

I could smell Jacob but he was nowhere in the room. Feeling a little concerned, I shifted my body off the bed and found out that I was in my own clothes from last night. What happened? Jake must have dressed me up knowing that Billy would be here soon. And he was. I could smell and hear Billy outside the bedroom, laughing along with Jacob.

Damn, how cataleptic and unconscious was I? I don't remember Jake dressing me at all.

I leisurely walked towards Jake's mirror and looked at myself. I was a mess. My hair was everywhere. No question Jake left me in the morning. I laughed at myself. I quickly grabbed Jacob's hair tie from the top of his dresser and pulled my hair up in a soft bun. I rubbed my eyes a little to wake up completely and started towards the door.

Billy and Jake were sitting around their small kitchen table and eating omelette – which smells scrumptious by the way. Jake and Billy both turned around and looked at me with compassionate smiles on their faces. I smiled back.

"Good morning, Nessie"

"Did you sleep well, darling?" Billy asked.

I glanced at Jake and smiled, remembering last night. "Yes, Billy."

"Good. Come here and have breakfast with us." Billy patted the chair next to him and said.

I walked over and sat on the chair. "I haven't brushed me teeth but, oh well," I got myself some omelette and Billy poured apple juice in the glass of me. "This smells delicious."

Billy chuckled. "Thanks. So what did you kids do last night?" Billy asked. "Sorry, but I had to go over at Sue's. She invited me for dinner and I couldn't say no to her roasted chicken and muffins." He laughed and took another bite of his omelette.

I turned my face away from Billy to look at Jacob, stunned. He lied to me? "I thought you told me he was at Grandpa Charlie's?"

"What?" Jacob said, stuffing a whole omelette in his big mouth.

"You told me Billy was as Charlie's,"

"When?" Jacob questioned and I wanted to choke him to death...not really. But he was being infuriating.

I leaned back and folded my arms on my chest. "Last night." I said calmly.

"I didn't tell you anything."

"Why are you acting like this?" I kind of yelled. "You _did_ tell me. Before...you know..." I said pulling my eyebrows up.

"You okay, kid?" Billy asked putting one hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, Billy. Can you just excuse me and Jake for a minute?" Billy smiled and nodded.

"But I'm eating." Jake said as he looked up at me with his puppy eyes.

I stood up. "The food isn't going to run away."

I went around the table towards Jacob, pulling him with his arm and dragged him in his bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I pushed him on his bed so he was sitting on the edge. I stood right in front of him with me arms crossed above my chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

"What the hell am I doing? I was just eating. If you don't like my eating habits th-"

"No!" I shouted. "Eating, eating, eating. Stop thinking about the fucking food, you idiot. I'm talking about last night. You lied to me about Billy being at Charlie's house and today you are acting strange like nothing happed last night. Are you trying to regret it? You didn't like it?"

"I never told you anything," he said innocently. "And what am I trying to regret?" he asked, pulling his one eyebrow up.

Okay, that's it. I slapped him on his face as hard as I could with my half-vampire strength without breaking my hand. The whole room echoed with the sound of the slap and I'm sure Billy heard it.

Jake's left cheek turned red, leaving my hand print. Jake put his hand on his cheek and started rubbing it. "What –" he was going to say something innocently but I cut him off.

"It was a lesson to you!" I put my hands on my hips. "Stop kidding around!"

"What is wrong with you?" he said stroking his cheek.

"You asshole," I said and slapped his other cheek like before. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you even love me? Are you done with me now?" I was so angry that there was no place for tears. My face was so hot that the tears would have evaporated straight away.

Jake grabbed me by my waist and sat me up on his laps after rubbing his other cheek. "Nessie, tell me what's wrong." he said calmly. His cheeks were still red and had my hand print on them. That must hurt.

"There is something wrong with you, not me." I yelled and got up from his lap. His eyes twitched and he put his hands on both of his cheeks when I stood up. He thought I was going to slap him again. "Last night when Billy called you told me that he was at Charlie's, watching a game. You told me he wouldn't be here till next morning. We made out and...you know...it led to..." I shouted but couldn't finish.

"It led to what?" Jake asked and I slapped him on his left cheek through his hand. "Fuck, Nessie!" Jake said, shaking his hand to appease the pain.

"Stop acting like you don't know anything!"

Jake stood up the bed and moved backwards so I couldn't slap him again. "I never told you anything," I took a step forward. "Stop! Listen. When I got back from the phone call, you were asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake you up 'cause you looked pretty deep in sleep...and beautiful,"

"What?!" I questioned, pulling me eyebrows together.

"Yeah, so I carried you to my bedroom and –"

"Did we do it?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Do what?"

"Had sex, you moron!" I yelled, rolling my eyes.

"No! I would never rape you."

"No, not rape, did we both – I mean –" I shook my head. Crap! Was it all just a dream? I went into deep sleep before Jake even returned to me from the phone – I'm still a virgin? Nothing happened? "Shut up," Jake shook his head and stepped back. I stepped forward towards him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

I looked down on the floor and thought what had happened. That's why I didn't smell like Jacob. That's why I was dressed this morning. That's why I wasn't sore. That's why I was sweating this morning. It was all just a dream. I dreamt all this? It couldn't be. It seemed so real, so authentic.

"It was all just a dream," I whispered looking up at Jake. "Oh, my god." I looked at the floor with my mouth open for few seconds and looked back up again. "Where the hell did you sleep?" I questioned just to make sure, sounding angry.

"On the couch...I – I"

"Spit it out!"

"I couldn't really sleep. You were moaning so loud that-"

"Shut up!" I said hastily, feeling mortified. My face was probably bright red like a tomato.

Oh, my god. I was yelling at Jake for no reason. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't even touch me and here I was screaming my lungs out at his face. He slept on the couch – he. Shit! I slapped him! I hurt him. I hurt my Jacob for no reason. He was being nothing but kind and loving...and I slapped him. _You are a real bitch, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _Poor Jake, he still had my hand marks on his cheeks. His face was burning red...not due to embarrassment, 'cause of the pain.

I put one hand on my mouth in shock and stepped towards Jacob. He stepped back and I reached my hand towards him, removing it from my mouth. "Come here" I said softly.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, looking little scared. Of course, Jake would never slap me or hit me back. He loves me. I'm his imprint. But still his face must hurt.

_Oh, Jacob. My love, I'm so sorry. _

"Come here" I whispered.

"Maybe...I'll just sit" Jake said and sat on the edge of the bed again. I smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," I whispered again. I couldn't raise my voice. "Is your face hurting, honey?"

Jake nodded and stroked his cheeks with his hands again.

I stepped forward and took his hands off his face. I put his hands on my waist and hugged his face to my stomach tightly. "I'm so sorry, my Jacob," I apologised, massaging his hair. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Ness" he said, with his face still buried in my stomach.

"No, it's not okay" I pulled away and sat on his laps, pulling his cheek to my breast for comfort. "It was just a dream and I thought – I – I don't know – I thought you were regretting – and I hit you – I'm so sorry." I stuttered, rocking us back and forth.

"I would never regret –"

"Are your cheeks _still_ hurting, baby?" I pulled away and rubbed his cheeks with my cold hands.

"Kind off –" I crushed my lips on his, Jake didn't get a chance to finish. Then I pulled away slowly. I slowly and gently kissed his cheeks to sooth them. I wonder why there are not healing fast.

"I'm so sorry, Jakey," I said stoking his cheeks with my hands. "I feel so bad. Do you want to hit me back?" Why the hell did I say that? He can kill me in half a second.

"No! I would never hit you. Never" Jake said and I kissed his lips again.

"Good," I smiled. "Smile for me, Jake." He smiled and I pulled him to my breast again. God! Ho much I love him when he smiles. "I feel so bad. I can't believe I hit you for no reason," I rocked us back and forth. "I love you so much."

"Me loves you too" Jake said and I laughed.

"Say it again. Say it like you really love me." I half teased and half joked.

Jake pulled away to look at me. "But I_ do_ love you,"

"I know, I was kidding." I chuckled.

"I love you, my Nessie...with all that I am. I will always love you."

I pulled him back to my chest. "Oh, Jacob, I will never hit you again, my baby."

After few minutes we walked out of the room. I still can't get over that dream. I am telling you, it looked and seemed so real. But anyway, when we walked out, Billy laughed and questioned Jake about his red face, making me feel more inferior.

"What's up with the red face, son? Told you never to mess with a woman." Billy laughed.

As soon as we were done eating breakfast, I asked Jake to take me to Charlie's because I hadn't seen him in days. Jake insisted me to come to the beach where he was having a pack meeting but I really needed to see Grandpa Charlie.

Grandpa Charlie was still not beyond how fast I develop but he never asked any questions. He was always loving and happy to see me and I loved him back. He was a great Grandpa and he loved me even more when I made him lunch or dinner which pleased me.

Jake told me that he would pick me up at 5:00 pm and then we would go to the main house together to visit the family.

*******

**Jacob's POV**

Fucking Sam didn't wanted to be an Alpha anymore so I had to take care of his shit too. To be honest, I don't really mind. Since, we all are good friend, it wouldn't be that hard.

We were having a pack meeting at the beach and had just phrased back to human. Paul couldn't keep his shit up his ass about my thoughts...

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Paul laughed. I felt like fucking hitting him on the head.

"Don't you already fucking know?"

"Yeah, man, but I want to hear it from your mouth." Paul said.

"Shut the fuck up" I rolled my eyes.

"He got hit by his own girlfriend." He said to the whole fucking pack. Everybody started laughing like idiots.

"But she gave him a good tits massage after," Embry, who was the only one not laughing. "He was so fucking turned on." he said with a crooked smile.

"You really need to stop thinking about it, man. She is like my sister. It feels like I was the one who she hugged." Seth said.

"Then why the hell do you have to be Edward? Keep out of my head when I'm phrased." I growled at him.

"It's not like we have a choice," Fuckhead Seth protested.

Leah walked towards me and stood beside me, putting her hand on my broad shoulder. "Whenever she touches you, even to hit you, your dick stands right up. Why don't you fuck her already?" Everybody snorted, trying not to laugh.

I looked at her and my fucking face burned in embarrassment. "I can't do it without telling fucking Eddie. I have no intentions to die soon."

"What the hell is he going to do? He can't kill you...because of Nessie"

"Yeah, he will," Paul interrupted and started laughing his ass off and Seth shushed him.

"Fuck you! Paul, if my sister wasn't in love with you, you would have been fucking dead."

"Man, you know I'm just kidding." Paul said. "What is wrong with you, Jake? You don't hear me making love to Rachel in my head every second. Go hire a slut and get rid of the tension," Paul offered. "Or use a fucking shower, at least."

Fucking idiot. "It would never bee anyone but Nessie," I took a deep breath. "She is the only one for me."

"You can at least use a toy. I'll buy it for you tomorrow." Embry offered with a low chuckle.

"Shut up, Embry. Don't you talk to our Alpha like that!" Leah yelled at Embry. Thankfully, she wasn't a bitch anymore, like she used to be back in those days. "All you fucking disgusting freaks, leave him alone!"

I just stood there with my head down.

"Sorry, man," Paul apologized. "I know how _hard_ this is for you." he said emphasizing 'hard' and snorted and everybody behind him sniggered.

Fucking idiot will never get off my ass.

Actually, they were all right. I thought about Nessie all the time, it was normal, she was my imprint and I was suppose to think about her all the time – but not sexual things. The sexual tension between us was getting worse and worse and sometimes I think I wouldn't be able to control myself. And I had done that once, what the fuck was I thinking when I got fucking naked in front of her? Thank god, I stopped myself that day or else I would never have forgiven myself.

_Oh, Nessie, just wait till we tell your parents about us, then you can have all of me. All of me. I cannot wait till the day you will be fully mine._

Oh, shit! Just the thought of that turns me on. I _really_ am a sick bastard.

...I really hope Edward agrees.

Come on, Bella and Edward, hurry home. God knows if you really are at Renee's. They are probably fucking the hell out of each other.


	10. They Are Back

Okay, this chapter is pretty basic. Bella and Edward enters. I think this chapter is a little bit boring but the next chapter is just **amazing**! It wouldn't disappoint you.

I hope you have fun reading this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon!

**Please Review! **And thank you to all people who have been commenting, adding this story as their favs and alerts. I love you guys.

I **do not** own the character...I'm tired of saying that. *Laughs*

* * *

Chapter 10: There are back...

* * *

A week had passed and to tell you the truth, it was the best week of my life. Not because my parents weren't here, but because I had Jacob as a lover with me the whole time. The week had been immense and remarkable. I did everything I could possibly do. I had erudite new skills to fight and hunt from my dear, Uncle Jasper and Emmett. My Grandfather Carlisle cultured me with his medical and history knowledge. My lovely Grandmother taught me some new recipes and showed me her prehistoric decor. My two too sophisticated aunties, Alice and Rose took me shopping for the skimpiest, 'sexy', not too revealing and beautiful clothes – which as a matter of matter I loved. That was the one thing that differ me from my mom.

Jacob, on the other hand made jokes, made me laugh, hugged me, kissed me, made out with me, took me hunting and loved me. No matter where I go, he was always following. Not that I was being tetchy, it just – sometimes I think he would follow me to the toilet if he could. He was stuck with me like a magnet and I liked that. I never wanted to be away from him either.

And the answer is no. If you are asking that if we had done _that_ yet? Then the answer is no. He would never surrender to me. Occasionally, it would make me sad that I wasn't good enough to make him make love to me and I asked him that one night when he slept over. But he just said that he wants to wait, he doesn't tell me how long he wants to wait for and it is driving me insane.

_Fine, _I thought to myself_. _I should be more mature and responsible too. Our relationship is not only about having sex, it is about so much greater than that. It is about trust. I trust Jacob with all my life.

So today was the day when my mom and dad were coming back and today was the day that they will find out about me and Jacob being together. I was happy, anxious, worried, excited, energized, all at the same time for several reasons.

Mom and dad will be arriving at the main house at 11:00 am. Jacob didn't sleep over last night because he said he was going to clear his thoughts for a while. Jake said that he will pick me up at 10:30 am and take me to the main house before my parents arrive.

I was still lying in my bed because I had nothing better to do. It was 7:36 am and I was letting my thought drift about how to tell my parents about me and Jacob. Maybe I'll just let Jacob talk – I don't know.

After few minutes of relaxation and calming myself down, I got off the bed, showered and brushed my teeth...I did all the things I usually do. I decided to wear the red lacy bra and panties that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose and bought for me. I topped it up with short dress that stretched upto in-between my knees and thighs. It was light green in colour and had spaghetti straps. I pulled my hair down to cover my shoulder, so I wouldn't look too revealing. Along with that I only had the two lockets and a bracelet on that I wore every day. The bracelet and locket were from Jacob and the other locket was from my mom. I also had a little make-up on – just some face powder, mascara and some lip gloss.

I still had enough time so I decided to cook myself some breakfast. Soon after I was done eating I watched T.V and had a little siesta on the sofa.

My eyes open when there was a knock on the door. It was Jacob, I could smell him. Since, when does he knock?

"Come in, Jacob" I said, lying on the sofa. I was too lazy to get up. Jake came in and I was astonished. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing a light blue button up shit with the sleeves folded till his forearms with Levi's...with the shoes of course. Dang! He looked hot. I wanted to run up to him and kiss every part of him.

"Hi," Jake greeted, scratching the back of his head. His face was red.

"You look really nice, Jake. What is the occasion? Did I miss something?" I said slightly giggling like a five year old.

"Nah...I just wanted to look good – you know – let your father know that I have changed and everything," Jake said and put his hands in his pockets. "You like it?"

"Dang! You look hot!" I exclaimed and attempted to wolf whistle but failed.

Jake chuckled. "You look hot too."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "As usual,"

I got up and sat on the sofa, pulling my dress down a little, it was riding up. I patted the seat next to me, gesturing Jake to sit. Jake complied and pulled his one arm on my shoulder. "Jake, are you nervous?" I said kissing his cheek.

"A little,"

"About..."

He took a deep breath. "I just want your parents to think that I'm good enough for you and that I can be everything for you, that I can make you happy. I'm scared that Edward will separate us."

"He won't. Dad knows what it feels like to be separated. But you are acting like you are going to ask for my hand in marriage." I laughed.

Jacob exhaled a laugh. "We should get going,"

"Yeah."

Jake got off the sofa and so did I. I smacked his butt, only because I wanted to. He jumped a little and looked at me. "Relax, Jacob" I laughed.

I ran upstairs in my vampire speed to put flat shoes on.

Jacob drove us to the main house and we talked about random things on our way. We arrived at the main house and saw everyone waiting and sitting in the big living room. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were sitting on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were sitting next to them, with Aunt Rose head on Uncle Emmett's shoulder. They were whispering something that I didn't want to know about. Grandpa Carlisle and Granma Esme were sitting on another couch, reading a book together.

"Hi, everyone!" we greeted everyone, breaking the peacefulness.

They all looked at us greeting and waving.

"Wow, Nessie. Wow, Jake. You guys look amazing," Aunt Alice said. "See rose; I knew that dress would suit Nessie. Green looks great at her."

"Everything looks great on her." Aunt Rose said and smiled. I smiled back, mouthing 'Thankyou'.

"Why didn't you wear a strapless bra, though?" Aunt Alice said and everyone turned around and looked at her. "Sorry, it slipped." She apologized and giggled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You two hungry?" Grandma Esme asked.

"I'm not, but I'm sure he is" I said pointing at Jake.

While Jake ate, we all talked and joked about everything and anything. There was no tension, then shortly after we could smell them. They were here! My stomach when up and down, it flipped, it turned as I ran towards the driveway. I could see mom waving at me in the car. I shrieked and waved back and dad was grinning. It was good to know they were happy.

The jiffy mom stepped out of the car I hugged her tightly. "Momma! I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby," she hugged me tighter.

My dad murmured "Great," from the back, sounding a little displeased. I guess Jake was thinking about it and my dad found out.

I hugged my dad instantly when my mom let me go. "I love you, dad and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my darling. How are you?" dad asked, I pulled back and he caressed my cheek.

"I'm great, dad"

"Did anybody hurt you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, dad,"

Everyone was out now and they were all greeting, kissing and hugging my mom. "So...we have to talk, hmm?"

I blushed. "I guess."

Mom and dad greeted everyone including Jake. "Well, look at you," Mom commented on Jake's appearance. "Somebody had changed."

Mom and dad talked to everyone and told them everything about their trip. Mom said that Renee was pretty disappointed for not bringing me. But still, mom gave her my love. I know Renee loved me and I love her too. We didn't want to freak her out when she sees me seventeen year old...already.

"Okay, you two, start talking." My dad pointed at us. Mom looked confused and looked at dad with a frown on her head. "They have something to tell us, love." Dad told mum.

"Ah," She said. I guess she knew where it was going. What was the point? They already knew.

"Ness, honey, you still have to tell us." Dad said to me, wrapping his arms around mom's waist.

I nodded. "Jake can talk," I said quickly putting Jake on the spot and giggled behind him.

Jake looked at me and shook his head. Then he turned to face mom and dad. "Yeah, umm, we are together," he said and I giggled at his nervousness. "I really love Nessie and I will do anything for her. I want you to know that I will take care of her, I love her...more that my own life, I really do." I put my hand on Jake's shoulder to calm him down. Jake took a deep breath and kissed the top of my head.

Dad smiled and shook his head. "Renesmee, honey, are you happy with him? Do you feel he is capable of taking care of you?"

"Not really," I joked. Jake turned to me, looking shocked. He looked like he just wet his pants.

Dad, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose laughed, mom just glared at me with a smile and the rest of them were giggling. "I am only kidding, Jake." I turned and looked at dad. "I'm really happy with him, dad. I'm over the top," I assured. "Of course Jake can take care of me, he has been doing it for so many years." Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"Honey, we just want you to be happy. You know you can break up with him anytime, right?" Mom said with a crooked smile. Mom laughed. "Just kidding."

"Good one" Dad whispered in mom's and kissed her. Then dad looked at Jake. "We need to talk...alone."

"Damn it," Jake murmured and both dad and Jake took off far away where we cannot here them.

Then shortly after, Mom, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose dragged me to Aunt Alice's room. I knew this was coming. They would either tease me, have a sex talk or ask embarrassing questions. And I was ready for none of them.

Aunt Rose sat me up on the bed and all of them surrounded me.

"You haven't done _that_, right?" Mom asked, looking concerned. "Please tell me he hasn't touched you yet."

"No, mom, we haven't done it...yet" I said and she signed in relief.

"But you do know the basics, right?" Aunt Alice questioned. I nodded and blushed. I so don't want to talk about it. "Okay, so tell me what happens? Tell me how you do it."

"Alice, no!" Aunt Rose exclaimed. "She knows everything!"

"What? I'm just checking," Aunt Alice said to Aunt Rose. Then she turned to me. "Have you seen his...?" I felt my face burn.

"No!" I lied.

"It must be huge...you know...since, he is a werewolf." Aunt Alice said and mom elbowed her. Okay, I was redder that ever. This is so embarrassing to talk about. Ah!

"Stop talking to my baby like that!" Mom yelled at them. "Ness, honey" mom put her cold hand on my lap. "I trust you – we all trust you. Please, don't do anything you will regret. And if he ever touched you and you didn't like it...well...feel free to hit him or tell me or dad. We will take care of him." She said and I think that last part was a joke.

I shook my head. "He will never-"

"I know, I know," Mom said, rolling her eyes, smiling at me. "It's always safe to take precautions."

"Why did dad drag Jake out of the house?" I asked inquisitively.

"They are having the same talk...probably." Mom answered. I beamed imagining Jake's face right now. "I'm really happy for you, sweetheart."

"Thankyou"

"We all are," Aunt Rose said and Alice nodded. Then they all kissed my forehead. "And also, don't just give into him. Make him suffer first."

I laughed. "Okay,"

This wasn't bad at all. It felt like a huge load has been lifted off my shoulder. Mom and Dad supported me and they were happy, it was everything I could ask for. And everything was clear now, so does that mean Jake would want to make love to me?

* * *

Please Comment! Its really easy!

* * *

**Here is a sneek peak of the next chapter:**

"What are you going to do to me, stranger?" I said innocently.

"What am I _not_ going to do to you, goddess?" Jake said playing along. Jake took another step forward and I took a step back. "Come to me." Jake said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

My stomach clenched and my breathing started to get heavy. My heart started to pump blood faster due to the anticipation. "Stay away from me otherwise I'll drink you dry." I warned Jacob.


	11. He Doesn't Want To Sleep Anymore

Hi, Guys, so this is a chapter about how tunred on Jacob gets while he sees Nessie. It is pretty hot had contains **sexual contents**. I know that it doesn't match the sneak peak I gave in chapter 10 but I had to change the plot so many times. That is the reason why i took so long to upload...and school. I couldn't figure out what to write since I had so many ideas.

This chapter is pretty different but i promise you the next chapter will be more cooler, romantic and amazing...and funny.

Please **review/comment** and let me know what you think. Please!

Again, I'm so sorry I took so long. Stupid school.

I do not own the characters, bro.

* * *

Chapter 11: He Doesn't Want To Sleep Anymore

* * *

It was nine o'clock already and Jake still wasn't here. I was worried sick so I quickly did my morning routine and changed into a yellow, halter neck, short sundress. I ran downstairs and let my mom and dad know that I was going over at Jake's. I kissed them both goodbye and ran to Jacob's house as fast as I could.

Once I was near his house, I slowed down and ran to his front porch. I could smell Jake which relieved the hell out of me. I knocked lightly and Billy opened the door.

He smiled. "Hey, Nessie. Come to visit Jake?" He asked and let me in.

"Hey, Billy. Yeah I did actually. He usually comes over by seven but he didn't today which worried me sick." I said as I walked into the living room.

Billy followed me and laughed. "He is dead asleep. He was running patrol till six so I just let him sleep."

"Six! Wow! Poor Jake." I said and shook my head.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't wake him up." Billy said. "You can go see him if you want, darling." Billy said with a pleasant smile on his face.

I smiled back and nodded. "Okay, thanks,"

I then slowly walked into his room and creaked the door open and closed it again after walking in. Jake was sound sleep. He was lying on his side on his tiny bed with a hand under his head. He lips were slightly parted and he was snoring evenly and softly. I smiled. He looked so cute that I just wanted to jump at him and eat him up. I wanted to run upto him and suck the hell out of his russet cheeks. He was adorable.

I slowly walked to the other side of the bed and laid beside him after kicking my shoes off. I wrapped my arm around his chest from the back and put my leg on his hips. I gently pulled him closer and kissed his neck from the side.

Jake moaned and wiggled a little which made me giggle.

"Ness?" Jake whispered, sounding really sleepy.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I whispered back and giggled.

Jake moaned and turned around, he was now facing me with his eyes still closed. Jake put his arm on my waist and wrapped it around tightly. I then lifted my hand and put it on his cheek, caressing delicately. I couldn't resist so leaned in and kissed his warm and balmy lips. Jake smiled and kissed me back. It was a sweet and innocent kiss.

Jacob moaned again and began shifting his torso. I frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell he was doing. He laid me flat on the bed and then laid on top of me. He slid down a little and buried his face in my breasts.

I laughed lightly and knotted my hands in silky short hair and began massaging. He then nuzzled my breast a little with his nose with made me giggle.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"They make nice pillows," He said and moaned.

I smiled and shook my head. "I bet they do," I whispered. "Can you even breathe?"

"Mmhm," Jake nodded.

"Okay,"

I spread my legs a little so Jacob could lay in-between them. Only Jacob's chest raising and falling against my stomach was enough to turn me on. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I sure was loving it.

"Jake, you asleep?" I asked after few minutes.

Jake nodded. "Yes, I'm in a deep sleep right now," Jake said sarcastically against my breasts. "God, this is heaven. You are so soft."

"Ah-huh," I said and laughed. I didn't know what to say to that. Jake then tilted his head back, put his chin on my chest and opened his eyes. "Jake, go the sleep."

Jake just moaned and moved up. He began kissing and sucking at my pulse point. His hands traced on my thighs and made them wrapped around his waist.

"Jake, you know Billy's still here," I whispered into his ears but he didn't stop.

"Who cares?" Jake said against my neck.

"I care,"

Jake _mmmed _and reached upto my jaw and began planting wet kisses on it. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and feel the blissful sensation. Jake's lips then travelled to my ear and sucked gently. His hands traced to my hips and gripped tightly and with no warning he pushed in between my legs sharply.

"Jesus!" came out of my mouth as a jolt of pleasure ran through my entire body.

I felt Jake smirked and he did it again.

"Seriously, horny, we need to stop," I said but I really didn't want to stop. I didn't want Billy to walk in with us like this. It defiantly looked like we were having actual sex, just with our clothes on.

"Why?" Jake whined.

"Because your father is under the same roof," I snapped. "He'll walk in." I whispered.

Jake groaned. "I'll just lock the door,"

"No, Jake. You need to sleep anyway."

"I don't feel like sleeping anymore," Jake said, still nibbling softly on my ear.

"Jake-"

"Nessie?" Billy called from the living room and I gasped and pushed Jacob off of me. He ended up falling on the floor.

"Yeah," I said as I ran into the living room, not caring about Jacob because he wouldn't even have hurt himself. I walked up to Billy. "Yes, Billy?"

"I going over at your grandpa's to visit," He said and I nodded.

"Okay, tell him I said 'Hi'," I said with a smile. Billy smiled back and nodded.

"I will. Let Jacob know where I am,"

"Okay," I said and Billy rolled himself to the door. There was Sue's in the car waiting for him. She got out of the car when she saw Billy come out and helped him in and I guess she drove him off to Grandpa Charlie's.

I locked the front door and ran into Jacob's room. Jake was beside his dresser getting something out but I held him from his arm and then pushed him onto the bed. Jake gasped and I smirked evilly.

I got on top of him and straddling him on his hips.

"So...where were we?" I asked seductively – at least I think it was seductive.

Jacob smiled. "The last time I checked, I think you were rejecting me,"

I exhaled. "What? Me? Rejecting you? Who would reject a hot stud like you?" I said and leaned in.

I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck and shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist and rubbed while I began sucking on his pulse point. I felt him harden against my core and he moaned when I decided to ground against him. I slid down a little and ran my hands over his chest and nipple before kissing through his shirt.

I then leaned away and grasped the hem of his shirt. Jake lifted his torso and I pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere. I leaned in and placed my mouth over his right nipple. Jake's one hand griped my hair and pulled which didn't hurt at all. I then began sucking and biting gently while I ran my other hand over his abs. I did the same thing to his other nipple before sliding further down. I ran my tongue over his abs and they ran it around his belly button before kissing it.

Jake's breathing got heavier and his heart raced mine as I began going further down.

"Ness," Jake moaned as I kissed the middle of his hips.

"You wanted this, didn't you? Now you are going to get it," I said and began pulling his sweatpants down. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers underneath because I wasn't ready to see his manhood yet.

I got off him before pulling his sweatpants all the way down. I straddled him on his hips again after tossing his sweatpants with his shirt. I licked my lips when I saw Jake's eyes tight shut and his head rolled back. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Jake was going to put his hands back on my waist but I stopped him and pinned his hands on the sides of his head. Before Jake could open his eyes, I leaned in and nibbled on his ear. I smiled as he moaned my name and I grounded against his hard erection.

I let go of his hands and slid down on his laps. The tent in his boxers was almost laughable but I was in no position to laugh right now. I leaned in and kissed his erection through his boxers and made him abs twitch.

Jake gasped and the next thing I knew, I was under him.

"It's not fair that you're fully clothed and I'm not," Jake said evilly.

Jake spread my legs further and slid up. He leaned in and nibbled my chin. I smiled and began untying the string of the dress from the back of my neck. I pulled the sting and Jake took the stings from me and began pulling it down from the front.

I wasn't wearing a bra since the dress had a halter neck and it was almost backless.

"Jake, I'm not wearing a bra," I told him. I didn't want him to stop, I just wanted to let him know.

Jake nodded and kissed the top of my breast from the dress. Then he began pulling it down slowly and painfully. Jake finally pulled it down to my upper stomach and licked his lips while staring at my breasts. I shook my head and giggled.

"Why don't you just take a picture?" I teased.

Jake then looked at me and smirked. Jake then leaned in and kissed both of my breasts. I sighed and put my hands in his hair, massaging and pulling him harder to me. My back arched as he took my left nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh, god," I moaned as he did this. Another jolt of pleasure ran through my body and I couldn't help but to ground myself against his hard erection. Jake ran his tongue on the peak of my nipple and I let out another moan. "Jake, you are so good." I said with my eyes tight shut and my head rolled back.

Jake traced his tongue to my other breast while he squeezed the other one with his warm hands which made my back arch again. I _mmmed_ as he sucked.

Jake then lifted up and pulled my dress all the way down and took it off. I didn't know where he put it and I couldn't care less.

Jake then backed up further and planted wet kisses on my stomach and ribs. He then traced his tongue above the waistband of my panties and kissed the top of my core. I whimpered in pleasure and rocked my hips once. I felt his fingers hook under the waistband and I heard his voice say, "Ness,"

He was asking for permission.

"Take it off, Jake. Take of off." I opened my eyes and said to him.

I lifted my hips so he could and with a swift motion my panties came off. Jake suddenly cupped my sex with his hand and crap, it felt like it was thousand degrees hot. My skin was very sensitive there.

"You're so beautiful, Nessie. So beautiful."

I gasped when he put his middle finger in and began stoking my walls. "Shit," I murmured.

"Does it hurt?" Jake asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "It feels good, Jake," I assured him. I closed my eyes tight shut again when he began pulling his finger in and out. I couldn't help but to put my hand in my hair and bite my lip. "God, it feels good."

Unknowingly, I licked my lips and ran my fingers on it. I wanted to kiss him but he was too far. Not knowing where to put my hand, I put one hand in my hair and the other on my stomach. I rocked my hips as Jake stroked me. Jake put another finger and I went faster.

"Fuck, you look so sexy," Jake said breathlessly.

Unsuspectingly and mistakenly, I dug my own nails in my stomach and clawed it. It didn't hurt but stung a little but I couldn't care less about it.

Jake's gasped hard and put his hand on the spot where I clawed it. He stopped stroking me and pulled his fingers out.

"Jake, don't stop. Please, don't stop," I begged.

"Baby, you're bleeding," Jake leaned in and ran his tongue on my stomach, wiping away the blood and I had already healed. He leaned away and looked at me. "Don't ever do that again. To me, yes. To yourself, never." Jake said and I closed my eyes and smiled.

Jake shook his head and traced his hand from my stomach to my sex again.

Jake then put his two fingers in again and began pumping in no time. I closed my eyes and sucked my fingers because it had a little blood on it. But, my own blood tasted no good, so I wiped it on my stomach and licked my lips to remove the taste of blood off it.

"Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?" Jake asked as he went faster.

"I just want to kiss you," I told him, panting like hell. "You're too far." I said as I reached my arms out for him. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I wanted to taste him.

He leaned in over me and whispered, "Then kiss me, angel," Jake came closer and crushed his lips on mine while he still stroked me. We kissed passionately and I let out many moans in his mouth.

Our lips separated and Jake began sucking on my ear and kissing my cheek. I was so close now. Jake was pumping so fast that I felt like he couldn't go any faster. I felt like I just wanted to swallow his fingers into me. The walls of my core began contracting and expanding around Jake's fingers.

"That right, cum, baby. Cum for me." Jake said and I came crashing down. I came and I finally felt my body breathe.

"God, Jacob," I whispered. My body twitched while he still stroked me. I was sensitive, so I pulled his fingers out with my hands and put it on my stomach.

I exhaled and inhaled from my mouth and let my body relax. Jake pulled back from my neck and looked me in the eyes. "That was so hot," he said and kissed my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He rested his cheek on my breast while my breast rose and fell.

The hand that was around my waist then began travelling down again and he put it in-between my legs. "You want to go again?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed at his eagerness and shook my head. "Shouldn't it be your turn?"

* * *

Like it?...or not? **Please review and let me know.**

The next chapter will be up soon!


	12. Nessie Doesn't Really Hate Him

Hey, guys. What's up? So here is another chapter that hopefully who guys have been waiting for but it doesn't have _that_. Lol. I don't have such a perverted mind but still like to think about Jacob that way and type it down on my laptop. But of course not every chapter is going to have _that_ in it. Their special moment will be the hottest and it will be soon so you guys have to wait. I know I'm evil.

Anyway, OMG, Over 100 reviews! I'm so happy. Thank you everyone.

I also have one good news. I am finishing school on tuesday that means i will have so much free time till i start University (In March). This means I will upload chapter more quickly but right now i have few exams going on but i don't care. Lol

I hope you like this chapter and **please please please review**!

I don't own the character, just the chapters. :-)

* * *

Chapter 12: Nessie Hates Him...Not

* * *

_I know you're feeling bitter  
What I said last I didn't mean  
And now that I'm a little better  
This is what I meant to say_

_Babe I already miss you  
Sweetheart I already miss you  
Sweeteyes I already miss you  
And you only just walked out the door_

_The Krooks, I already miss you.

* * *

_

I got up from the side and laid on him, resting my chin on his brawny chest before kissing it. My breasts almost felt like they were going to burn pressing against his muscular chest, but in a good way. The feeling was sensational.

I put my hand on the side on his neck and smiled. "Yeah, it should be your turn."

My stomach fell when I saw refusal on his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Was it going to be like the last time? The last time when he yelled at me?

I just stared at his face while he spoke. "Nessie..." That's it?

"What?" I spoke. Jake's face was all of a sudden serious and sad. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Baby, will you get mad at me if I say 'no'? Jake asked as he ran his fingers up and down my lower back which made hard to ponder.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah." I simply said.

Jake exhaled a sharp breath. "Nessie, I know I said the same thing last time but," He shook his head. "I – just – just not now."

Then I glared at him and clenched my teeth in frustration and aggravation. "Why?" I asked. "Why the hell do you keep stopping me?"

"Nessie..." Jake whined and he didn't answer my question. He closed his eyes again and shook his head in sorrow.

For a moment I thought that Jake might have a problem, like a guy's problem, for something he needs to see a doctor for. But I highly doubted it. Jake was the healthiest man alive and he was stronger than ever. But, he could still – I can't even think about it. I don't want to think about it.

If my Jacob – no, no, no. I don't want to think about it.

But no matter what, I would still _love_ him...and be there for him.

"Jake, are – are you okay?" I asked. I had to know.

Then Jake looked at me, confused. "Yeah..." he looked at me like I was insane. "Why did you ask?"

"No, I mean – you – are you fine? Is everything okay...with your body?" I was hesitating in asking him. I didn't know what to say precisely.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Because you wouldn't let me touch you – I don't know – like, do – do you need to see a doctor or something?" I asked but still didn't know if he got it. "Do you have a problem? You know you can tell me anything."

Jake's eyes then grew wide when he finally realized what I was talking about and he shook his head immediately. "No! No, no, no, Nessie. I'm perfectly fine. I'm healthy. Nothing's wrong with me." Jake assured me and I exhaled in relief.

I was freaking out here.

"I'm fine, Ness."

Then I glared at him in anger again. "Then why?"

Jake looked away when I got back to the topic. "There doesn't have to be a reason for everything."

"That is not true, Jacob." I argued.

"It is."

"So, you just don't want me to touch you?" I asked and my stomach clenched from the thought of Jacob not wanting me to touch him.

He looked at me and shook his head. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Maybe, I just don't want to tell you." Jake said and I shook my head.

Did he not trust me? I'm mean, what are girlfriends for if their boyfriends don't want to trust them and not tell them anything?

"Jake you can tell me anything. Let me know what your problem is and I'll understand and stop bugging you." I promised him and slid up so our faces were over each other's.

He turned his face, not looking at me. "No."

I had never seen Jacob like this. I know he can be obstinate sometimes but this was outlandish and he had never acted this way before.

The thought of him not trusting me was making me angry not only at him but at myself. I wanted to cry but didn't.

"You don't trust me, do you?" I spoke. The back of my throat stung as I was trying to hold back the tears.

Jake looked at me and cupped my face. "Nessie, please just let it go. Please understand. Just forget whatever happened. It never should have happened."

"What?"

"What just happened." He answered, not looking at me.

My heart skipped a beat. It felt like Jake had just dug my heart out and stepped on it. And it hurt like hell.

How can I forget this? How can I forget what Jacob did to me? How could I just let it go? He didn't say that he trusts me either and that just unlocked the dam behind my eyelids. I thought this was going to be our first time. But now, I even regret about thinking it.

I don't want to sleep with him. Ever! – no, not ever.

I got up from him, weakly and feebly and tried to control my tears. I collected my clothes off the floor and got dressed real quick before looking like a complete idiot in front of him. Once my clothes were no, I walked beside the bed to put my flat shoes on. I fumbled first because I couldn't see anything through the tears but when they were finally on I began walking out of the bedroom without looking at Jacob.

"Ness-" I heard Jacob's voice say but I was already running in the woods.

I didn't want to see him, hear him or even smell him. I was overly aggravated. I hated him. I hate him. But how could I? I could never hate that guy but I did at _this_ moment.

I would never forget what he said to me. Or did to me.

I could sense Jacob following me and that only made me run faster to the cottage. Once I stepped into the cottage, I ran into my bedroom and locked the door and the windows so he couldn't get in. He could break in easily but he wouldn't dare do that if he wants to keep his pretty face from mom.

Thankfully, mom and dad weren't here. I didn't need anyone in my head right now but I did need mom though, to kick Jacob's ass.

I collapsed on my feathery bed and dug my face in the soft pillow, wincing and crying over a stupid guy who wants me to forget everything.

I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I wished I had locked the front gate but it would have been too late.

I buried my face deeper in the pillow when I heard him knock on my door.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. You can hit me, kick me, slap me, do whatever you want but don't cry. Open the door, honey." I didn't want him to call me 'honey'. No at the moment.

I didn't say anything. I just curved the pillow so it was covering my ears. I didn't want to hear his voice. I was scared that it would make me melt and I would want to just open the door and run to him. But, covering my ears didn't help. I forgot I was a half vampire.

"Nessie?"

"Nessie, please,"

"Nessie! Don't make me upset! Open the damn door!"

This really scared me. I was thought of running out of the window to my family but Jake would easily catch me and pin me down.

He was yet again yelling at me.

I heard him exhale loudly. "I'm sorry, baby –"

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted at him, lifting my head off the pillow. "Go away, Jake, I don't want to see you right now!"

"Nessie-"

"Get lost!"

"Nessie, I'm going to break in, seriously." Jake said but I closed my eyes and shook my head, then buried my face in the pillow. "I want to see your face."

"I don't care what you want." I murmured though the soft feathery pillow. "You only want to see me crying."

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. _So_ sorry. What do you want me to do to make up?"

"Go away." I told him as I lifted my face off the pillow.

"I can't do that. Ness, I can't leave you alone. I have imprint-"

"I don't give a shit about your imprinting crap! JUST GET LOST!" I shouted. "If you have imprinted on me doesn't mean I have to fucking love you back!" I had no idea what I was saying but I regret saying that.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't give a _shit_ about you!" I will get yelled at later by dad for foul language but I couldn't care less right now.

"You don't mean that." He said with a broken voice.

"I do – I just – don't talk to me." I said to him. I was getting tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Then open the door, look me in the eyes and say it." He said and that just made me cry more.

I didn't say anything but tried to keep my tears minimum. I was failing miserably.

"I would if I could. I'm tired. I don't want to get up. I would say it to you a million times and wouldn't give a crap." I lied. I knew I was lying but I just had to make him leave. I wanted to be left alone.

"Then just open the door and let me come in. Then you can rest all you want. I won't bother you. I promise. "

"Why can't you just leave and get over it?" I asked with a weak voice. My head hurt.

"I can't leave you alone knowing that you're hurting."

"I'm not hurting. What makes you think I'm hurting?" I regret asking that question. Now he would just keep going.

There was a pause for few seconds then Jake exhaled. "Just open the door."

I sighed. He would leave early if I just give him what he wants. He would go away after I just tell him that I don't care about him. I'll just tell him and he would move on and get over it.

I got off the bed and removed my shoes to make less noise. I walked over the door and turned the knob, clicking it unlocked.

What I saw in front of me just made me melt. I can't hate such a beauty standing in front of me. I don't know why but whenever I see him, my bones melt and it feels like I'm floating. I felt like I haven't seen him in years. I wanted to pounce at him and hug him to my chest. I wanted to kiss his eyelids and made the redness in his eyes disappear. I wanted to touch him, taste him.

But.

But when I remembered what he said to me, I forced myself to turn from him and sit on the bed with pillow on my lap.

I took few deep breaths as Jake sat on his knees in front of me.

I looked at him. "That's it. You have seen my face. You can leave now." Deep down inside. I didn't want him to leave. I just wanted him to sit beside me and hold my hand while I cried...over him.

He put his hand on mine but I jerked it away, not wanting to. "Nessie, I'm so sorry, I'm making you cry. I'm sorry for what I said earlier at my house too. I didn't realize what I was saying until you left the house. I felt like kicking myself for saying that to you."

"Then why didn't you...kick yourself?" I asked, looking away from him.

"You want me to kick myself?"

I exhaled and rolled my eyes. "I don't want you to do anything but leave...but obviously you're not doing that."

"Because I know that you need me." Jake said immediately.

"I don't need you. I don't want you. I don't love –"

"Look in my eyes and say that." He cut me off and demanded.

I took a deep breath and turned my face. I looked in his still-red eyes. "I don't." _want to say it. 'I don't' want to say it. _I will be lying to myself if I do.

I saw a tear drop from his eyes to his cheek. "You don't what?" He whispered.

I closed my eyes and looked away. "Why are you doing this, Jake? Why do you want me if you don't want to trust me and tell me things that are bothering you?" I asked as I shook my head.

"But I do trust you." Jake said.

I didn't say anything but shook my head again.

"I just wanted to wait, Nessie," Jake whispers and I looked at him. He took a deep breath. "I wanted you to touch me in a special occasion. Not when I had just woken up and hadn't expected it coming." He confessed and my heart melted.

"What?"

He looked down. "I just wanted it to be special – when – when you touched me. I know it is stupid and dumb for a guy to say this. But –" He shook his head and laughed without humour. "I have waited for that to happen for so long. I have dreamt of you touching me, but when you ask me if you could do it, I think to myself that 'this could be more special if I just wait a little longer'. And then I could make it special for both of us," He then looked at me. "I want to make it special for _you_ and _me_."

That was what he wanted? And I was yelling at him for such a sweet thing he was hiding in his heart. How could I be so heartless? Certainly, I would wait until that moment. I would make it special for him. I would let him make it special. He wanted me to touch him but – but on a special day when we had – or he had planed it. He is adorable. I LOVE him.

I frowned when my body ached for him. I wanted to take him in my arms and kiss his flushed cheeks. His eyes, his lips, his chin, his everything. I wanted to kiss him.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier 'cause you thought I would think you are stupid or something?" I asked, giving him a lecturing look.

"And I was...shy too." He confessed.

"You are stupid."

Jake looked down.

"Stupid for thinking I would think you are stupid." I continued and he looked back up at me and frowned. "Jake, that was the _sweetest_ thing I have ever heard." I finally smiled and said.

He shook his head in embarrassment. "Really?" Jake asked.

"Of course. Jake, you are the most amazing guy in the world and you deserve to be treated special," I took the pillow out of my laps and put it behind. I pulled him from his shoulders and made him sit in-between my legs on his knees. "If you would have told me that earlier, I wouldn't have been a complete bitch to you."

Jake rested his arms on my thighs and chuckled a chuckle that my eyes were dying to see. "Don't worry. I like bitches. Since I'm a dog and all." He joked.

God, his jokes. I missed his jokes.

I shook my head. "You are not a dog. You are a wolf. My wolf."

Jake smiled. "You still love me, right?"

I nodded. "If you still love me."

"I will always love you." Jake said and my stomach clenched in excitement of hearing those words.

"Me too. I will always love you too."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged my breasts tightly. "I missed you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him tighter. "I missed you too, my Jacob" I said as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"I love it when you call me that." He confessed.

"My Jacob?" I asked.

He nodded against my breast.

"I love you, my Jacob. Always."

"I love you too, my Nessie." I exhaled a light chuckle.

"Lets not fight ever again." Jake demanded and I laughed.

"I can't promise you that. I'm not going to lie, Jacob, but sometimes you annoy the hell out of me and I feel like biting you." I came clean, half-joking.

"Like _you_ don't. But you can start bitting me again, I won't mind or bite you back." He chuckled and I grinned.

I pulled him away and cupped him face in my hands to kiss his forehead. "You make me laugh."

He grinned. "Good. Can I have a kiss?"

"You can have as many kisses as you want, my Jacob."

Jake's eyes sparkled and leaned his face in and crushed his tasty lips on mine. I kissed him back and it wasn't long before he began sucking on my lower lip for entrance. I eagerly granted him entrance and his tongue instantly began playing with mine. I _mmmed_ when he sucked my tongue in his mouth which made him smile against my mouth. Jake let go of my tongue and nipped on my bottom lip which kind of tickled but not in a laughable way. Jake pressed his warm lips to mine again and leaned back with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"You have soft and delicious lips. Sometime I feel like eating them for dessert." Jake complimented.

I blushed and exhaled a chuckle. "I love _your_ lips. They are warm and it feels like home when I kiss you."

He chuckled shyly. "You _are_ home."

"To me it's a house unless you're with me." I said to Jake. And it was true.

Jake smiled and his eyes sparkled again. "I love you _so_ much."

"I love you so much too. You have no idea how much it hurt when you said you wanted me to forget." I confessed. "It was the most amazing thing you had done to me but you just – I thought – and you just wanted me to...forget." I felt like crying again but I now knew that he didn't mean it.

He shook his head and kissed my chin. "Ness, I'm so sorry. I ruined it all."

"No. But someday I will have all of you, right?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, honey and I'll have all of you." He whispered.

"Soon?"

He smiled and nodded. "Soon, baby."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I, sweetheart." Jake said and pressed his lips on neck.

"How soon?" I asked eagerly.

Jake leaned back and chuckled. "How bad do you want me?"

"Bad, baby. Very bad." I replied to him, smirking.

"I want you too. Very bad." Jake said to me and rested his forehead against mine.

I took my hands off him and intertwined them with his. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"Shhh."

* * *

Please **REVIEW** now! Please! The next chapter will be up soon!


	13. Thank God I Got Away

Hello, my sweet readers. So, here is my new chapter. I know how long you guys have been waiting and I'm so sorry about that. The reason I take so long is because I am trying to figure out a plot for this story and I keep deleting my chapters and starting a new plot. But, I won't do that anymore. Sorry again.

This chapter, I think is funny and important at the same time. It has Bella and Edward in it...so yeah. I hope you like it.

**Please review** and let me know how I did and I will try my best to reply and also, I cannot reply to anonymous reviewers so please sign in and then review if you want to ask question and expect me to reply.

OMG, I saw New Moon and couldn't help but drool over Jacob's scene. Lol. He is so hot! My mom was like 'Keep your mouth close!' TEAM JACOB. I can't wait for the DVD to come out and for Eclipse. No offence, but Bella is so freakin; dumb for not kissing him. I would have jumped at him and made out whole night. She really doesn't deserve him. I know they kiss in eclipse but whatever. (Don't remind me)

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday. I promise. **

I do not own the characters, I'm just using them.

* * *

Chapter 13: Thank God I Got Away.

* * *

_Momma I'm sorry  
You know I never meant to hurt you, no.  
But I'm in love with the boy next door.  
Momma, please understand  
And momma I'm so sorry  
But I don't think that I can let him go  
I'm in love with the boy next door._

_Ne-yo, I'm sorry

* * *

_

I seized Jacob's wrist and dragged him downstairs to nosh my sweet puppy – I knew he was hungry—he always is, besides, I know he hasn't eaten anything since daybreak, I haven't as well.

I sat him on the stool behind the kitchen island before tapping my fingers on it.

"What would you like to eat, puppy?" I asked and Jake chuckled lightly at the nickname.

"Can I have _you_ to eat?" Jake teased.

I blushed and chuckled. "You can, but, I don't think I taste as good as real food."

Jake widened his eyes. "You taste like heaven, Nessie, and it's not even funny."

I half smiled and rolled my eyes. "What do you wanna eat, Jacob?" I asked seriously, I was starving.

He smiled. "Anything, Nessie."

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" I said as I turned around and opened the refrigerator. I didn't want to cook, it was going to take too long so I picked up a box of frozen pizza from the top shelf and showed it to Jake. "Is this fine? I don't feel like cooking." I pouted.

He smiled and nodded. "It's fine," Jake said and began tapping his fingers on the counter absentmindedly.

I nodded and walked towards the counter where Jacob was sitting. I flipped the box around carefully to look at the instructions. "Okay," I sighed. "What do you do with it?" I murmured to myself as I read the instructions. I had never done this before because most of the times I just cook, because mom and dad insist me to. They think it is healthier.

"Just open it up and put it in the damn microwave." Jake interrupted impatiently.

"Okay, wolfy" I whined and rolled my eyes.

I opened the box and set the frozen pizza on the plate before walking towards the counter that held microwave on top. I opened it and placed the pizza in carefully before putting it on eight minutes. I wasn't sure how long it would take to cook it but you can always put it on more minutes if it's not cooked, right?

I sighed. That was a lot of hard work – just kidding. The pizza was in the microwave, now all we had to do was wait...or maybe not. I had an evil plan in my mind.

I walked to the fridge and took out two cans of soda, one for me and one for Jacob. Before I turned back around, I shook one can hardly but was careful not to let Jacob know. I giggled at what I was doing but not loudly.

When I was done, I turned and sauntered towards Jacob and handed him the shaken can of cola. I hope he was freakin' thirsty. My stomach jumped when he smiled and took the can; he _was_ thirsty and he was about to get himself dirty. Poor Jacob – I was laughing so hard in my thoughts.

I stepped back immediately before he could open it and grinned keeping my eyes on him and his perfect body that was about to be ruined. I put my soda can on the counter before I crush it, I was about to lose my mind.

"FUCK!" Jake cursed loudly as he opened the can and I burst into laughter.

Since, Jake was sitting; the soda went all over his tight-ass stomach and his jeans. He looked like he wet them – and I couldn't stop laughing.

There were probably tears coming from my eyes, my stomach hurt and I needed to breath but I couldn't stop laughing.

Jake glared at me though his eyelashes and clenched his jaw together. Jake began shaking but it only made me laugh harder. He gripped the edge of counter hard, causing it to crumble in his hands and stomped off the stool.

I stopped my laughter and glared at him, he looked pissed. And you never want to piss, Jacob—especially not when he is hungry as hell.

"Jake, I think you had an accident." I said, pointing at where his jeans were wet. I couldn't keep smiling it was too funny.

Jake didn't say anything but kept his eyes locked on mine as he stepped towards me before putting the can on the counter.

"Sorry." I apologized softly, scared, but at the back of my head I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"How about I give you ten seconds head start?" Jake said cockily.

Was he kidding?

"Why? What – what are you gonna do?" I asked anxiously.

"Eight." He murmured as he began unbuttoning his jeans.

I didn't move.

"Seven." He pulled his zipper down. "Six."

"I didn't do anything to it. It was already like that." I lied about the can.

"Five." Jake removed his jeans and put them on the counter beside him. Thank god, he was in his boxers and they didn't seem wet. "Four." Jake stepped towards me.

I pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Nessie, I'm so serious."

I think I should run. I winced

"Two." Jake murmured.

I shrieked and ran into the living room as fast as I can. In fright, I began running around the living room like a dumbass. Jake was already following me, I could feel him gripping the hem of my dress behind me, but, by the looks of it, it kept slipping out of his hands.

"Get away, Jake!" I said as I laughed. I had no idea why I was laughing but it was just funny.

I began dodging him right and left but he wouldn't get hoaxed.

"You're gonna be very sorry, young lady." Jake yelled as he ran behind me.

Before I knew he jumped over the couch and my body slammed into his, making a huge thud noise. I tried to run but he grasped my waist, carried me over his shoulder and lay me down on the couch.

"Jake!" I exclaimed in laughter and began throwing punches at him – Punches that he wouldn't even feel. God, I'm an idiot. Jake held both of my wrists and put one knee over the side on my hip, straddling me. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I snorted.

"You wet my pants, you little ogre." Jake said as he pinned my wrists over the sides on my head.

"_I_ didn't wet your pants, _you_ did." I said to him and held back my laughter.

"Funny, huh?" Jake held both of my wrists in his one big hand tightly and with other hand he began tickling and prickling my sides.

I shook my head violently, laughing. "No! Ja—Jacob! I'm...gonna...die!" I yelled in between my laughter.

But, he didn't stop – by the looks of it, it was amusing to him. Jake laughed. "You sexy monster."

"Jake, please! I can't—can't breathe!" I cried. Jake tickled me a few times and then stopped.

I was wheezing by the end of it. I was breathless.

Jake's smile faded into a lustful look. His heart gained momentum as he started at me with his dark eyes for few seconds.

Jake leaned in, making my heart stutter and breathing heavier. My stomach clenched when I felt him grow over my hips, it was the hottest thing ever. Jacob let go of my wrists and I didn't know what to do with them. He ran his hand over my sides, making my muscles clench beneath. I closed my eyes and parted my lips, feeling the blissful sensation in between my legs. I sighed when I felt his hot breath just above my lips. I knew he was close. Very close.

"Jake." I whispered and felt one of Jake's hands go under my back and pull me towards him more. Closer.

Once my back was arched, Jake ran his hot, wet tongue on my lips. I smirked before opening my eyes, and saw huge, dark, lustful eyes staring at my lips.

"You're really a dog, you know that?" I managed to get out.

Jake looked into my eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Am I?"

I nodded. "Kiss." I said and puckered my lips.

Jake smiled and pressed his lips onto mine and that was when the stupid microwave rung. Jake looked up at the kitchen, alarmed, and I looked at his yummy throat. God, he is sexy. I'm so lucky to have him. I licked my lips, tasting him before saying, "Pizza's ready."

Jake gave me a sweet peck on the lips before getting up and holding a hand for me to get up. After we were both up, we walked into the kitchen. Jake sat on the stool and I walked up to the microwave to serve up the pizza. It looked perfectly cooked. I was very careful through. It was so hot.

I didn't bother putting the pizza slices on different plates. I took out the plate of pizza and walked to where Jacob was sitting. I placed it in-between us on the island before dragging the stool closer to Jake and sitting on it.

"Nessie?" Jake looked at me and called.

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is going to cut it?" Jake asked, teasingly.

I frowned and looked at the pizza. Oh, I had to cut it. I wasn't used to it; I thought pizzas were already supposed to be cut.

Whatever.

"Oops," I said and got off the stool to get the knife.

But Jake held my arm and stopped me. "Sit down, Ness, I was kidding. I'll do it," Jake said and I looked at him. "What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" Jake questioned.

I sat back on the stool and rolled my eyes. "An abusive one." I answered mockingly.

"What? You don't really think I'm abusive, do you?" Jake asked, shocked, dazed and horrified.

"No! Jacob, I was just kidding." I assured him. "Do you really think you would have been alive if I thought you were?" I asked him teasingly.

Jake smiled and patted my thigh before getting up and walking around the counter to get the knife from the drawer. He walked over and cut the pizza in eight slices.

"I would never ever hurt you, Nessie." He murmured as I picked up a slice after him.

I glanced at him. "You are so insecure, Jacob." I leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know you wouldn't. I know you would never hurt me or...hit me?"

Jake exhaled and smiled. "These hands were never made to hit you, baby," Jake held his hands up and said. "I'll cut them off before even thinking about _hitting_ you."

Then I remembered the day when I slapped Jacob. God, I feel so bad. And the worst part is, it wasn't even his fault. He didn't even do anything wrong and I hit his beautiful face for no reason.

I frowned when I thought about it. "Sorry, I slapped you the other day, Jacob," I apologized and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I still feel so bad."

He chuckled and shook his head while he chewed. "Don't worry about it."

I leaned away before kissing his cheek once more and ate my slice. _Mmmm_ escaped my mouth and I nodded tasting the pizza. It was delicious.

Jake chuckled once more. "It's good, isn't it?"

I nodded with my mouthful. "Mmhm," I agreed and smiled. "So good."

We both ate the pizza before the unthinkable happened. Why the hell didn't I think of this earlier?

I quickly got off the stool, horrified, alarmed and frightened and stood in front of Jacob in my hunting position, trying to keep my thoughts in control.

"You _stupid mutt_! I can't _believe _you did that!" Dad came through the door, yelling at Jacob about I know what.

Jake was already standing up behind me, grasping my waist and pulling me backwards. "Nessie, move, I don't want you getting hurt." Jake ordered but I couldn't comply, not this time. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Put your pants on, _fool_!" Dad screeched. "and don't touch her!" He demanded.

I felt Jacob shift behind me as he left my waist. I figured he was getting dresses—well, half-dressed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Mom stepped in through the front door and asked dad, concerned and alarmed. "Why did you have to run?"

Dad, neither looked at her nor he spoke but he did step closer to me and Jake.

"Dad—"

"What the hell were you thinking, Renesmee?" Dad asked as he stepped closer.

"Keep her out of this!" Jake yelled from behind. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Nessie, come here," Mom ordered me with a worried frowned of her forehead. I knew she had no idea what was going on. She was just trying to protect me. But, I shook my head. "Nessie, get here, _now_!" She screamed.

I jumped a little and looked at Jake over my shoulder. Jake nodded worriedly. "Do what she says, Nessie. Don't worry about me." Jake commanded.

I sighed and shook my head before walking towards mom hesitantly. Mom grasped my wrist and pulled me towards her when I was few foots away. I gasped.

"What did he do, huh?" Mom asked me, relaxed and concerned at the same time. I looked at the floor shamefully.

I shrugged. I'm not going to tell her! It's embarrassing!

"Well, you should have thought about this earlier." Dad interrupted and then turned to face Jacob. "You fool, I thought you were going to wait!" He yelled and Jacob took a cautious step back when dad stepped towards him.

"You know we didn't _do_ the _real_ thing." Jake argued.

Smooth, Jake. Real smooth. I rolled my eyes.

Mom and dad both hissed and growled. Dad curved his lips, showing his white and sharp teeth to Jacob as he growled again.

"Dad, calm down." I interrupted and he glimpsed at me. "He wouldn't have done it, if I wouldn't have forced him." I said to him.

"That is not true, Nessie." Jake said immediately in shock. "Nessie, please, stay out of this."

"I think I know whose fault it exactly is, Nessie, keep quite." Dad demanded. I have never seen him this aggravated in my entire life.

"So, what the hell _did_ you guys do? Since, you didn't have _sex_ as Jacob said." Mom questioned me, Jacob and dad.

This was the worst part and there was no way in hell I was going to show it to her.

When no one answered, she looked and dad and raised her eyebrows. "Edward?"

Dad closed his eyes and shook his head. "Bella, I don't want to tell you this." He answered her calmly. I know how hard it was for him – I mean, seeing everything.

"What?" Mom asked concerned and after few seconds she hissed and shook her head. "You _used_ her, you sick, _disgusting_ bastard!" Mom screeched. And I didn't see her getting in her hunting position in front of dad, facing Jacob. "You sick disgusting mutt! How dare you let her do that?"

Jake held his palms up and took few steps back with a horrified look on his face. "Wait! What are you thinking, Bella?"

"What do you think I'm thinking?! She is only seven years old and you let her do that to you?" Mom was about to pounce on Jacob and lunge his throat but I jumped in between.

I hurriedly put my hands on her shoulders to keep her away from Jacob. To keep her away from killing my Jacob.

"Mom, he didn't let me do it," I said to her softly so she would understand. It was clear what she was thinking. "You _know_ he wouldn't." I mean, Jake didn't even take his boxers off, let alone letting me do _that_!

Mom looked at me confused and when she calmed down I took my hands off her shoulders and looked down shamefully. "In fact...I'm the one who _used_ him." I said to her.

"What?!" Mom hissed.

"Ness, you didn't—" Jake defended but I cut him off.

"I did, Jacob." I said, still looking down.

"No, Nessie, you didn't, stop saying it." Jake demanded and put his hand on my shoulder. "If I wouldn't have jumped on you in the first pl—"

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Jake yelled, disgusted. "Bella, shield them." Dad ordered mom.

Mom rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, signalising that the shield was on. She had been doing that a look lately. I was kind of relieved when the shield was on.

Dad took a step towards us but he looked calmed this time. "I don't care if she used you or not, Jacob, but you should have been more responsible. She is only seven for crying out loud and you are already -" Dad looked disturbed. "Putting your fingers in—"

"Eww! Yuck, yuck! Stop it, Edward, don't remind me!" Mom squealed.

I freakin' gasped. I wanted to die, seriously. Jake sighed. But, I really don't know why my stomach clenched. I guess this conversation was making me hot.

"You are making it sound so _dirty_, Edward." Jake said. He needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut! It is dirty...in a sexy way.

Thanks, now my parents think I'm sexually active. What can be worse?

"Besides, you know how hard it is to reject her." Jake started. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Everyone does it." I murmured.

"Yes! But, not when they are only seven!" Mom shouted.

"Well, do I look seven to you?!" I shouted back and it was a wrong move.

"Don't you raise your voice on us, young lady." Dad demanded and I rolled my eyes. Then dad looked at Jacob with wide eyes. "And you!" He pointed at him. "You have a really good definition of _waiting_, I see."

"Yeah..." Jake muttered.

"That's it! You are grounded! Mom yelled. "We have given you _too much_ freedom."

"Mom," I whined and stitched my eyebrows together.

"No!" Mom stopped me. "You!" She grasped Jacob by his arm and tossed him onto the front door. "Get out of my house!"

"Ouch, Bella! Angry much?" Jake screamed. He stood up against the door and looked at mom.

But, she turned around to face me, aggravated. "You are not going to see this...stupid, idiotic, _defiled _mutt! And you are not leaving the house!"

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled and began walking towards me.

"Bella, love, I think it is _too_ much. You know how imprinting works, and, besides you know what it is like to be separated." I frowned knowing that dad defending Jake and me.

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes like something has just stuck her.

"Can't you guys just forget about it and get over it?" Jake asked standing few feets beside mom.

"How do you expect us to just forget about it, you stupid mutt?" Mom turned to him and yelled.

"God, you guys are making such a big deal out of this," Jake commented. "It's not like you don't do these things."

Mom and dad both glanced at each other and then hissed at Jake.

"Mom, dad, just stop! Jake, keep your mouth shut!" I demanded them. This was too much! I'm tired of this! All of them looked at me in surprise. "I'm sick of being treated like a ten year old. It doesn't matter how long I've been on this earth for. I'm so much mature than all of you guys," Okay, maybe the last part was a lie. "Do I look like a seven year old to you?" I asked but I continued. "This is my life and I can do whatever I want with it. You both shouldn't care if I choose to be irresponsible. Jake and I are together and we can do whatever we want. It is my body and I can let him do anything he wants to it. And I think I – _we _deserve some privacy. You guys are acting like we have committed a murder or something." I then took a deep breath. What did I just say?

Mom and dad looked at each other and Jake stared at me with his mouth hung open.

"So hot." He muttered under his breath. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

Then mom finally snapped out of whatever she was thinking. "I don't know what you see in him," She murmured. "He stinks!"

Dad snorted a chuckle.

"Not to me, he doesn't. He smells _beautiful_." I confessed and smiled at Jake. He gave me a shy smile back.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you would know."

"I smell so much better than _you_, Bella. Get over it." Jake quarrelled.

"Dog," Mom murmured after rolling her eyes. "You better go take a shower, Nessie. I don't want you smelling like...you know what." Oh, my god. Did I still smell like...my release? This is embarrassing.

I blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry about it, Nessie. Let's go for a walk." Jake suggested, reaching his hand to me.

"No! Nessie, go take a shower," Mom interrupted. Then she looked at Jake. "You can go home. I think you guys have had enough for today."

"But—but you're gonna let me see him tomorrow, aren't you?" I worriedly asked mom.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Yes, sweetheart, now go upstairs and take a shower." She looked at me and said before turning back to Jake. "You! Get out!" Mom said, pushing Jake out of the door.

I giggled and so did dad.

"Wait, let me kiss her—"

"Your lips aren't going to burn if you don't kiss her for less than twenty-four hours, you lucky mutt," She pushed him out of the door. "Now, get out!"

Mom closed the door behind him and sighed. Then she looked at the door over her shoulder. "_Get lost_, Jacob, or you're not seeing her for a week!"

And that was when I heard him run.

Dad shook his head and chuckled.

"Stop laughing, Edward, it's not funny." Mom demanded dad before walking next to me. "Sweetheart, I'm not happy about what you did but I guess I have to except that you are all grown up now," If she could cry, she would have. "You gotta understand how hard this is on us but _please_ think before you do anything like this again and then _re-think_ it," Mom lectured. "I don't want you regretting anything."

I nodded, she gave me and loving smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Go take a shower, honey." Dad ordered.

* * *

**Now, please, review!** And tell me how I did. **The next chapter will be up on Sunday!**


	14. I Trust Him

Hi, how are you? So, here is another chapter! See? I fulfilled my promise. I know, I'm so good. Hehe. Anyway, this chapter is very important. There is some serious stuff coming up in next few chapters so stay tuned.

I know that Jacob seems very perverted . . . that is because I think he is. Come on, in _Eclipse_ when he says to Bella, "You'll be warm in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off." In chapter 22. It's pretty obvious what he was thinking. And Nessie and Jake are together so it is okay for him to think about her in every sought of way and Nessie doesn't mind at all. Also, the swearing, I think he swears, of course, but Stephenie Meyer wanted to keep her book clean, I reckon. That's why she didn't put any swear words in. I love Jacob and I obviously imagine him as Taylor Lautner. Well, because he is hot!

I want to **thank all my reviewers**. I have been receiving very nice reviews and they inspire me so much to write! So, I want to thank each and every one who reads my story. I love you all.

**Please, don't forget to review and I hope you love this chapter**. I think it's pretty good, I mean, I would read it myself. Lol.

**The next chapter will be up on Friday. I swear. But, if you want it up sooner, review! Once I have enough reviews I will upload the next chapter. **I have already written it, by the way.

I don't own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 14: I Trust Him

* * *

_Look sweetheart, where have we come walking together,_

_Where shadow of the night melt in embrace of the day._

_Let's look for those places where drops of love make our dreams come true._

_With my eyes closed, I will be following you,_

_I'll walk with you if you say so._

_- Udit Narayan__, __Mahalaxmi Iyer__, Falak tak (Till heaven)

* * *

_

I woke up as I felt something balmy, yielding and moist against my lips. With my eyes still closed, I smiled against it as I gained awareness and realized what it was. I kissed my werewolf back before he flicked his tongue across my upper lip and parted his lips from mine to trace his loving and wet kisses along my jaw line and neck.

What a _great_ way to start the day. It would be heaven for me if I have to wake up like this every morning. But, waking up _naked _beside Jacob would be even better.

"Mmm," I moaned with my eyes still closed. A part of me was thinking I was dreaming and I didn't want it to end. But the sensation was too good and too real to be a dream. "Do I know you, stranger?" I asked mockingly and smiled.

Jacob groaned and shook his head twice against my now-wet neck. "I don't think so, beautiful, I'm just a burglar."

I gasped and opened my eyes. "What have you come to steal?" I asked, playing along.

Jake shifted from my side and put each of his knees at the side of my thighs on the mattress, straddling me, supporting his weight on his elbows and knees. Jake, then, tilted his torso towards me and planted kisses all over my neck and shoulder before sliding further down and kissing the curve of my left breast through my shirt.

"Your heart," Jake answered after looking up at me.

My heart sped up as he answered me. I gave him a loving smile before knotting my fingers in his dark and silky hair.

"Well, you can't have it." I mocked and tilted my head sideways to look serious.

Jake frowned, and looked completely baffled. "Why not?" He questioned as he slid up and held his face just above mine, only few inches away.

"Because I have already given it to a guy named Jacob Black." I responded.

Jake chuckled and shook his head before looking at me seriously. "Where does this lucky bastard live?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Well, I need to see if he's taking good care of it. Don't want anyone playing with it, do we?" Jake teased.

I laughed. "He has been talking good care of it since I was born." I said to him with poise.

Jake smirked. "You think so?" He breathed.

I shook my head. "I _know_ so." I corrected before pushing him towards me.

Jake closed the distance between our faces and pressed his soft lips on mine. I parted my lips almost immediately, not giving him a chance to ask. Jake sucked on my upper lip and then my lower lip before entering his tongue in my needing mouth. He instantly began teasing and playing with my tongue with his own and put his hand behind my head, pulling my face closer towards him and pressing his lips hard.

I moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue on the roof of my mouth. It tickled but not in a laughable way. I ran my hand up and down on his _covered_ back from under his arms, making his muscles clench under my touch. I smirked and so did Jake while he kissed me hard. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them and came into realization that we weren't alone in this house.

World just seems to disappear when Jake is doing these things to me.

I moved my hands from his back and pushed him a little on his chest. Jake leaned away before pressing his lips twice on mine and looked at me confused.

When our lips were finally separated I smelled around and found mom and dad smell lingering around me, but it wasn't fresh, meaning: they weren't here.

"Where's mom and dad?" I questioned Jacob.

"They have gone grocery shopping, I found their note." Jake explained, and I nodded my head like a dumbass I was. Jake got off and lay beside me, resting his head on the pillow.

"But, it's so early." I groaned.

Jake laughed. "It's not early, sweetheart, its twelve o'clock in the afternoon." I looked to my right at the alarm clock that I barely set an alarm on. Wow, it was 12:11 pm. I have been sleeping for almost thirteen hours.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked when Jake tugged on my arm. I wrapped it around Jacob's waist and rested my cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat which I love so much. I forget all the worries in the world when I'm listening to it.

"I _did_ wake you up," Jake replied and I rolled my eyes.

"That was a nice wakeup call, by the way." I smiled and admitted.

Jake chuckled and rolled over to his side, putting his one thigh in between mine and wrapping his arm around me. "Yeah, maybe I should do it more often."

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe you should," I agreed and signed. "I gotta get up. Shower." I had to get up even though I didn't want to. I could spent eternity just laying here beside Jacob but unfortunately I had needs.

"You want me to cook you breakfast—lunch, I mean?" Jake asked and I looked up at him with surprise.

_Jake_ was going to cook for me? Jake was going to _cook_ for me? It had been ages since he has done that. Jake used to cook for me all the time when I was little but he hasn't done that since I have learned to cook for myself.

"Jake, you are going to cook for me?" I questioned as Jake tapped my lips gently and playfully with his fingers.

"Yeah, why not?" Jake said as he ran his fingers on my lips.

"You still remember how to cook?" I teased.

"Don't be rude, Nessie, I cook all the time actually." Jake responded and I smiled. And as I smiled I parted my lips causing Jake's forefinger to fell into my mouth. Before he could take it out, I closed my lips around it and began sucking playfully. God, he tasted nice. I fought back the urge to just bite his finger off and suck all the blood that was running in his veins but I contained myself and ran my tongue on the tip of his finger and sucked harder that before.

Jake closed his eyes and hissed. I suddenly let go and gasped. "Did I hurt you, Jacob?" I asked frantically.

He opened his eyes and shook his head. By the looks of it, I don't think he was lying. Then I nodded. "It felt so fuckin' good, Nessie." Jake groaned.

I frowned. "Me sucking your finger felt good?" I enquired as I got up at sat beside him.

"Hell, yeah," Jake reached his hand out and wiggled his fingers in front of me. "Let me do it to you." Jake suggested and I thought, 'why not?'

I chuckled.

As soon as I gave him my hand, Jake took my forefinger and put it in his warm and wet mouth. I giggled at the sight of this. Just the sight was sending tingling though my body to in between my legs. Jake first sucked on it just like I did, but then when he ran his wet tongue on it, I moaned and threw my head back. It felt like my finger was floating and it was sending jolts down in between my legs. _Mmmm_. He is so good. The warmth of his tongue around my finger felt amazingly good.

I looked back and the sight made me wonder what it would be like if Jake sucked on my breast this way? I bit my lip thinking about it. I would be wonderful. It would be heaven.

Jake then let go of my finger and licked away the extra wetness before letting it out. I smiled shyly and shook my head. It _did_ feel good. Who knew sucking a finger could be this good?

"Liked it?" Jake smirked.

"Maybe," I teased a little breathlessly and then chuckled. "Why does everything you do to me feels great?"

"Don't worry, you have the same affect on me." Jake confessed.

"I do?"

He nodded. "Of course," Jake confirmed, and got off the bed. "Go take a shower, Ness. I'll go make you something and then we can go to the main house if you want."

I nodded. "Okay," He kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. "Jake," I called before he could walk out. Jake turned and looked at me. My Jacob was going to cook for me. "You're so sweet." I'm so lucky to have him. God, I love him so much.

Jake cheeks grew pink and he looked down, smiling shyly. "You can tell me that later." He said coyly and walked out. I grinned and shook my head.

I forced myself to get off the bed and walk into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did all my morning routine, even though it wasn't really morning. Once I was done, I walked out to my closet in my towel and decided to wear a white denim shorts and a maroon tank top. After I had picked it out, I put it on the edge of the bed and wore my bra and panties before actually getting dressed. I put my lockets back on and giggled at the fact that Jake was cooking for me, by the smell of it, Jake was cooking something with chicken.

When I was done towel drying my hair and putting a little makeup on, I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Jake serving up the food for me. Too bad I couldn't really watch him cook. He must have looked so hot. But, I was actually relieved that I didn't, because I wouldn't have restricted myself to just jump and him and tear his clothes off. I smiled thinking about it.

Jake looked up at me and smiled. "What are you smilin' at, sexy?" Jake asked teasingly.

I shook my head. "Nothing,"

Jake shook his head as he poured water into the glass. "Have a seat, ma'am." Jake said, gesturing me to the stool.

I giggled and sat down on the stool he was gesturing me to. Jake put a plate of chicken kebabs in front of me and I licked my lips. They look so appetizing and delicious.

"Did you order it or _actually_ cook it?" I teased as I took a bite. What? I couldn't wait—I was hungry. Damn, they were so nice!

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Ness," Jake said and I felt like I had offended him. What are you talking about? I_ had_ offended him. He lovingly cooked for you and you have to be the biggest bitch in the world to him. Good going, Ness.

I leaned forward and put my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek. "Sorry, Jake, it's delicious." I apologised and complimented.

Jake smiled bashfully. "Sure, sure," He said as he took a bite from my plate. I pushed the plate in between us so we could eat together. Jake leaned against the counter, resting on his elbows and ate with me.

"So, how did you learn to cook like this, sweetheart?" I asked.

"My mom," Jake answered as he swallowed a bite. "She used to teach me, and I cook for my dad now and then."

I nodded. "I could get used to this actually." I teased.

"Nah-ah, don't make a habit of it, baby. 'Cause I like it when _you_ cook for _me_." Jake said and I laughed.

"I like it when I cook for you, too." I blushed and admitted.

Jake let out an exhale-like laugh and kept eating.

When we were both done eating, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to put my flat shoes on. I brushed my hair and ran downstairs to Jake. Like a gentleman, he opened the front door for me and closed it after me, locking it. I smiled, shook my head and held his hand as we began walking to the main house through the woods.

"You know, people are gonna start to wonder why you keep wearing summer clothes—you know these tiny things and stuff." Jake said as he tugged the belt loop of my shorts.

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares? I don't really go out in the real world anyway and besides, I never feel cold when I'm with you and you are always with me." I said to him.

Jake smiled. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer as we strolled. Jake let out a sharp breath as he talked again after few seconds.

"I—I need to ask you something, Ness." Jake stuttered as I felt him slipping his three fingers in the back pocket of my shorts. My heart raced. See, how he affects me? Only his little touch is enough to make my legs feel like jelly.

I swallowed. "What? What is it?" I looked at him and asked politely. Jake looked kind of . . . nervous. Why was he nervous?

"I was wondering if—umm—you wanna go camping?" Jake responded, making my heart jump up and down in my chest. I love camping! I haven't been camping for years and I miss it so much. It would be so much fun. My family and Jake could get together and play games just like they used to. I didn't join them back then but I could definitely join them now. We could just be ourselves and run around the forest all day, doing what we love.

Fun! Fun! Fun!

I shrieked as I jumped in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up and down like an idiot, still shrieking like Aunt Alice has just got a new car. "Yes! I love camping, Jake! When are we going? When are we going? When are we going?"

Jake laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground and pulling me to his level. I leaned my head back and looked at him, grinning.

"On Friday." He answered.

I gasped and raised my eyebrows in excitement. "After two days?!"

He nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, after two days, honey."

"Awesome!" I yelled and kissed his cheek. "Awesome!" Then I thought about Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose packing billion things for camping. The thought made me laugh. "You guys better be ready to carry Aunt Alice and Rose's stuff." I joked.

Jake chuckled and frowned before kissing my nose. "What?"

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. They are going to pack like they are moving out." I laughed.

"Pack for what?"

"Jake," I rolled my eyes. "Camping." I answered.

He frowned. "Why are they coming?"

My smile faded and I looked at him seriously. "What do you mean? Of course, they are coming." Of course everyone's coming. I know Jake doesn't really like Aunt Rose but she has to come if everyone is. It would be so rude to just leave her behind. Besides, I love her and she _is _coming.

I heard Jake's heart skip a beat and then it sped up. Jake put me down on the ground and nodded his head. "Okay," Jake looked upset. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? "We can take 'em." He said in a low and rough tone.

"Why are you so upset? I'm sure Aunt Rose won't bother you and Aunt Alice is just . . . going to do her own thing with Uncle Jasper," I explained and Jake frowned at me. "I won't let them bother you, if that's what you're upset about."

"We're gonna take Jasper too?"

I nodded but then stopped. Of course, he was coming too—everyone is, right? What the hell?! Or was it just suppose to be . . . me and Jacob? Alone? Under the stars? Again, alone?

I frowned in confusion and shrugged. I'm such an idiot.

"You—" Jake exhaled. "You know what? Let's just take the whole clan. I can invite my pack too and they can come as well," Was this suppose to be sarcastic? I think it was. I nodded like an idiot I was. "What?"

"I don't know."

Jake pulled his bottom lip between his front teeth and cupped my face in his hand, leaning in to press his forehead against mine. He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with you," Jake whispered. My heart raced and my stomach clenched. "I had been planning it for weeks but . . . if you don't wanna be alone with me—I understand," Jake leaned back and kissed my forehead. "You can take anyone you want—"

"No." Are you crazy?! I'm so not missing a chance to be alone with Jacob for anything in the world. Jacob and me, cut out from the _whole_ world? What could be better that that? And the things we could do . . . God, I think I was going to faint. Yes! Me and Jacob making out under the stars. I couldn't wait! I know Jacob would stop before it gets intense as he wants to wait but it just makes me happy that I'll get to be alone with Jacob and won't have to give a crap about the world.

"I thought everyone was coming." I continued.

He nodded. "They can."

I shook my head fervently. No, there are not! I want to be alone with you, my Jacob. "No!" I moved closer to Jacob and put my hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Jake leaned down and I brushed my lips against his. "Just you . . . and . . . me," I breathed.

Jake exhaled. "You can trust me, Nessie. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, if that what you are worried about."

What? What was he thinking? Shit, I made him thought—no! No! I trust you, honey. I trust you. Nothing you do to me makes me uncomfortable. My stomach twisted.

"Jacob—"

"I'll bring you back anytime you want and you can call Edward if I—" I cut him off. Oh, baby, don't say this.

"Jake, no, I trust you. I do," I leaned back and looked at him. "I—I won't mind if you—you can do whatever you want to me. I don't care. It's just, I thought everyone was coming. I didn't know it was just suppose to be me and you," I said to him. "Now that I know it's just me and you, I _really, really_ want to go. I would do anything to just be with you . . . alone. Anywhere." I assured him.

He frowned. God, he looked so cute when he is confused. "Oh," was all that Jacob said.

"God, I would go with you anywhere even with my eyes closed," I confessed. "I trust you, Jacob," I put my hands on his shoulders. "And you don't make me uncomfortable, silly. I _love_ what you do to me."

Jake finally smiled and put his forehead against mine. "Don't talk like that, Nessie," Jake said. "You're turning me on and I don't want to walk into the main house with a boner."

I laughed. "Well, I could fix it for you now if you want." I said to him seductively. But, I knew there was no way in hell he would let me do that. Not _now_ anyway.

"I think I'll be fine unless you keep talking like this." Jake said.

"Like, what? Like, I want you so bad, Jacob. Like, I want you to—"

"Nessie, stop. Let's just keep walking." Jake suggested and I laughed.

"Okay," I nodded. Jake kissed my forehead, took my hand in his and began walking to the main house. "I'm excited, Jacob," I said after few minutes of comfortable silence. "I can't wait to be alone with you."

Jake looked at me and smiled. "You're gonna love it."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yup, and so am I."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling."

"Jeez, Jacob, you and you're secrets," I teased. "Where are we going to camp, by the way?"

"It's a surprise." Jake said and I rolled my eyes.

"A surprise." I murmured. I didn't worry about it. I would get to see it in two days anyway. So, it's all good and I can't wait!

"You don't even have to pack." Jake said and I looked at him in shock and surprise.

"What? Not even a thing?"

"Nope," He shook his head. "It's all taken care of, babe."

"Wow, you've been planning it pretty well, Mr Black." I teased and grinned.

Jake chuckled.

"It better be good if you're keeping it from me." I joked.

"Don't worry, as I said, you will_ love_ it."

I smiled, nodded and kissed his biceps. Then I remembered something. "Does mom and dad know about this?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I had to do a lot of convincing but they are good with it and pretty supportive. They just have one condition though."

"They expect me as a virgin when we return?" I asked. That might me the condition.

"No," He laughed. "They want you back harmless." I was shocked. That means Jacob and I can do whatever we want? Yes! Only if Jacob would allow it to happen that is. No worries.

"Okay, I'm sure you will take care of me."

Jake kissed my temple and smiled. "I will, I will take good care of you, Nessie."

Jake and I talked for few more minutes before we began running. We slowed down when we reached the back of the main house. I knocked the back door and Uncle Emmett was the one who opened it. He lifted me up for a bear hug and spun me around before putting me back on the floor.

I laughed. "Missed me much?"

"Hell, I missed you." Uncle Emmett said as he fist bumped with Jake.

"I know what you're planning to do?" Uncle Emmett said to Jake as he elbowed him and winked.

"What?" Jake growled. "Edward told you?!"

"What?" Uncle Emmett asked innocently. "Alice knew."

"That's 'cause _I_ told her."

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Uncle Emmett questioned.

"Because you can't keep your wide mouth shut! You—"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "I know. Jake just told me actually. We are going camping, right? I know." That's when Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme came and hugged me.

Uncle Emmett ran to me and elbowed me twice, winking at me. "And . . ."

I chuckled at him. "And what?"

"Jesus, woman, I expected you to blush like hell but you're not even."

Jake yelled. "Emmett, shut up!"

Uncle Emmett stared at Jacob for few seconds and then busted in laughter. I frowned and rolled my eyes. What the hell was he going on about?

"You . . . mean . . . she doesn't . . . know." He said in between his laughter. After his laughter was under control he stood up straight and put his arm around my shoulders. "Dude, you should at least tell my niece before you deflo—" He said to Jake but he cut him off and yelled.

"Shut up, you fucking leech. Keep your mouth shut or things will get—"

Then Aunt Rose stepped in and hissed at Jake. "Wait, you didn't tell her?"

I frowned at all of them. "Tell me what?" I asked anxiously. I walked beside Aunt Rose and tugged on her arm. "Tell me." I demanded.

"No! Nessie, come here." Jake demanded, opening his arms for me.

"Jake, what are you hiding?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing, Nessie. They are just being jerks."

Uncle Emmett folded his arms against his chest and Aunt Rose growled.

"Oh, stop it, you guys," Grandma Esme demanded. "They haven't even stepped into the house and you guys are already starting a fight. Let them come in."

All of us took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"Where are Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice?" I asked as I sat on the couch. I knew Grandpa Carlisle was at work.

"They have gone shopping. Well, Alice wanted to go shopping so she dragged Jasper with him." Aunt Rose responded.

I laughed and shook my head. "That's her." I murmured to myself.

Jake sat beside me and turned the T.V on with the remote. I glared at him and he shrugged. "What?"

"What are you hiding?" I whispered. I wasn't sure why I was whispering even though everyone could hear us.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the T.V screen. "Nothing."

"Jake, don't lie to me. I know—"

He looked at me and sighed. "You'll find out, Nessie." He assured me.

"When?" I asked eagerly and slightly frustrated.

"Once we are camping. I promise. I'll tell you." He swore and kissed my cheek. He is such a little suck up.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked and heard Uncle Emmett chuckle from upstairs. It sounded like it was directed to us.

"Bastard," Jacob looked over his shoulder and swore at Uncle. He then looked at me and smiled. "It's a _very_ good thing. Trust me."

"It's a very good thing. Fuck me." Uncle Emmett mimicked Jacob and snorted from upstairs.

"Emmett!" Grandma scolded from somewhere in the house.

That was when Jake growled loudly and ran upstairs to lunge Uncle Emmett.

* * *

Lol . . . funny, right? **Anyway, please, please, review and let me know how I did.** I love hearing your opinions. I love you for reading this and I swear that the next chapter will be up very soon.


	15. Jake Will Never Make Nessie Cry

Hey, Guys! How are you? So, here it is. Another chapter! I know I said that I will update on Friday but I received _so _many nice reviews—and since I'm such a nice girl, I am updating early! Yayy! I know. And I also didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I felt bad.

This is just another cute chapter and it plays an important part in the story. Jake and Nessie aren't a perfect couple but they love each other a lot. They yell and get angry at each other and that's what people in love do, right? People who are in love aren't lovey-dovey all the time.

I haven't forgotten about the camping trip. Yes, they _will_ go camping and it will be a lot of fun and *Ahem* for them. Hot! Hot! So, please stay tuned.

I want to thank all the **reviewers** again and people who** favourited** this story and added it to their **alerts**. Thank you guys so much. I won't disappoint you and am planning on writing so many chapters.

I hope you like this chapter and please, please review!

**I will update again on Saturday or Sunday. If you want me to update on time, review, because I love to read them.** I read each review like ten times even if it's just a word. I know, I'm strange but they make me so happy. I also know that people don't usually read author notes because they can't wait to get started so if you're reading it, you're awesome!

I don't own the characters but I wish I did. I also wish I was Nessie. I also don't own any of the lyrics. I just quote them because I think they are beautiful.

* * *

Chapter 15: Jake Will Never Make Nessie Cry

* * *

_No matter what you say  
I'll always love you  
No matter what you think  
This will always be true  
No matter how you make me suffer  
I could never love another  
My heart belongs to you  
My heart belongs to you_

_- Harmony, No matter what

* * *

  
_

"You shouldn't have done what you did to Emmett at the main house, Jake," mom scolded Jake as she served me a piece of her chicken and leek pie for lunch.

Mom was_ still_ scolding Jake for what he did to Uncle Emmett and I was just sitting there watching them argue. Why? Well, because it was amusing.

"Very irresponsible, Jacob," mom said to him angrily as she handed me the plate.

"Would you _just_ stop? You've been going on about it since yesterday." Jake rolled his eyes and whined as he began nibbling on my food after finishing his.

"Yeah, I'll stop! Jake, you should've been more responsible. You aren't a child anymore!" Mom yelled.

"Well, he deserved it," Jake murmured as he scooted closer to me on the stool so he could share my food.

"No, he didn't deserve it," mom argued. "You didn't have to bite his shoulder off!"

I chuckled at the last part but looked down when mom glared at me, eating innocently. I gotta say, watching Jake beat the hell out of Uncle Emmett was pretty amusing. I was pretty sad that the fight didn't last long because Grandma interrupted but I was still pretty happy with what I saw yesterday.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Jake asked me about the pie in my ear as he ate, totally ignoring mom.

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Ah!" Mom sighed sharply.

"What?" Jake looked at her and shrugged innocently.

"You should consider yourself lucky that we are fast healers and Emmett didn't bite you," Mom said to Jake—Jacob, who ignored her again and kept eating. "Yeah, keep ignoring me. You know I can still ground Nessie and not let her go camping with you. You would really like that, wouldn't you?" What?! No! She can't! I'm overly excited about the camping trip and I'm not going to let her cancel it.

Jake's eyes shot at her immediately, horrified. "What? You can't do that! I've been planning it for weeks!" Jake demanded.

I broadened my eyes with shock and shook my head. "What? No, mom!" I pleaded.

"I _can_ do that and I _will_ if you don't apologize to Emmett by today." Mom commanded Jake. "Otherwise you would have to cancel your trip that you're going on tomorrow." She added cockily.

"Fine! I'll _fucking_ apologize to him!" Jake yelled and rolled his eyes. "Even though I did nothing wrong." Jake murmured and looked down at the plate before eating again.

"Good," Mom said calmly and started walking to the room where dad was playing piano. "And please stop swearing in front of my daughter." Mom said before disappearing from our view.

"Sorry," Jake murmured his apology in my ear for swearing in front of me.

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I murmured back and kissed his nose.

Jake kissed my chin in return and smiled. "So, are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes, very excited," I nodded my head fervently while chewing. "I can't wait."

He chuckled. "We're gonna be leaving at eleven o'clock so be ready and you don't have to pack anything because Alice has already done that for you—but you can take your phone and stuff, just in case."

"Okay, but all my clothes are still here. I didn't see Aunt Alice talking any of my clothes." I frowned. She must have bought them. That is_ so_ like Aunt Alice. And she has probably packed a million things.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know what she is doing but she said she has already packed, so, don't worry," I nodded. "And we're gonna be running," I nodded again. "We don't have to carry anything either." I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, just don't worry, I'm gonna set everything up." Jake assured.

"Okay . . . what are you upto, Jake?" I looked at him suspiciously. I don't have to pack. We don't have to carry anything. Then, how are we suppose to camp?

Jake smirked. "Like I said, don't worry. You'll be surprised." Jake promised with poise.

I know, I would.

I didn't say anything but smiled and kept eating with Jake. When we were done, I picked up the dishes and threw them into the dishwasher. I didn't feel like washing them. I didn't feel like standing in front of the sink, I wanted to jump up and down and shriek as loud as I can. I was overly excited about going to the camping trip with Jacob, just Jacob.

I walked to Jake—who was still sitting on the kitchen stool, tapping his fingers on the counter and resting his face in his free hand. He looked deep in thoughts. I wrapped my arms around his neck from the side and kissed his cheek hard—more like sucked his cheek. I'm so used to doing that now, but I'm always careful not to give him a hickey though. I know he wouldn't mind but I just don't want to ruin his face with bruises all over.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nothing," Jake sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You still hungry?"

He shook his head. "Not really,"

"Then, what's wrong?" I frowned and asked him, concerned about him. "You tired? We can go upstairs and lie down." I suggested. I figured Jake must be tired. He has been patrolling and working so hard now-a-days.

"I would love to lie down with you but I'm not really tired."

"Then, what are you thinking? You worried or something? 'Cause we don't have to go tomorrow if the camping trip is what you're worried about." I got it out even though I didn't want to miss this camping trip for anything. But I don't want to go if Jacob doesn't. I'll do anything to keep him happy.

"No, Nessie," Jake turned on the stool so he was facing me. He wrapped both of his arms around my lower waist and pulled me in between his legs. "I'm not worried about anything. We'll go tomorrow, okay? I promise. And I was just thinking about you, as always." Jake chuckled lightly.

I rested my forehead against his, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Thinking _what_ about me?" If he was thinking dirty, I'm surprised that dad didn't kick him out, or growled.

"Thinking about how your ass looks from—"

Here it was. We heard Mom and dad both growled sharply.

Our heads snapped to the direction they growled from before glancing at each other and chuckling. I was chuckling now but I knew Jake wasn't _really _thinking about my ass—he might be staring, but he wasn't thinking. He was lying but I just let it go. Jake would tell me when he wants to, so I didn't let myself worry too much about it.

"Okay, so let's go to the main house. _You_ need to apologize to Uncle Emmett." I reminded.

"Actually, I'll go by myself,"

I frowned. "Why?"

"Honey, because vampires who live there are big mouths except for doc and Esme, so I know they won't be able to keep their mouth shut. I don't want you hearing anything that I don't want you to hear." Jake explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say,"

"And, baby, I won't be coming back today," Jake informed me and pulled me tighter against him. I pouted. "I also need to do some tribal stuff," he shrugged. "You know . . . that boring stuff."

I shook my head. "It's not boring. I can come with you," I suggested in hope that he would let me come. I wasn't going to sit here all day at the house and do nothing. Well, I like doing nothing but only when Jake is with me.

"Baby, we're going to be running. You're gonna be tired and I need you to be fresh for tomorrow's trip." Excuses, excuses.

"Okay . . ." I rolled my eyes and said. Giving up.

"Smile," Jake demanded.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. It's hard to smile when you really don't want to.

"Not good enough but I'll live," Jake commented and kissed my forehead. "Now give me a _long,_ loving kiss so I would be able to taste you till tomorrow."

"How about I just give it to you tomorrow?" I breathed teasingly.

"But I can't wait till then," Jake whinged. I was _so_ ready to give him a kiss. I could never deny him anything. But . . .

"Mom and dad," I pouted. They were in the house and the worst part was dad could read my mind while I do it.

"Who gives a crap about them? They are probably making out right now," Jake mentioned making me laugh—and I was kind of grossed out too. They probably _were_ making out.

It surprised me that mom and dad didn't growl at that. They always do.

"Yeah, but it'll be weird, Jacob," I said to him as I brushed his hair back, "with mom and dad in the house." I want to kiss you so bad, honey.

"Then, let's go somewhere else and do it." Jake put forward.

"Gah," I heard mom exhale. "Kiss him if you want, honey. It's okay. And I said _kiss_, not make out."

I widened my eyes in bewilderment. Did she really say that? She was the last person on earth I would expect to say that.

"See?" Jake interrupted my thoughts. "Let's go to your room." My stomach clenched as he said this. Better keep the thoughts to yourself, Nessie.

When I heard someone snap their fingers—it was mom, indicating that the shield was on. Bingo! I'm free to think whatever I want. Jake understood.

Jake grasped my wrist in his big hand and got off the stool, literally dragging me upstairs to my room. Jake closed the door behind him, pushing me gently against the wall that was just beside the door frame.

Aggressive much?

Instantly, he pressed his body against me, crashing his warm and soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately while Jake, with both of his hand, lifted my thighs up so I would wrap my legs around his hips. Jake grunted and forcefully parted my lips, which I loved. I love it when he is rough on me. His tongue entered my mouth as his hands slowly went up my skirt to cup my butt cheeks, making my heart thud faster than ever.

"Jake," I sighed into his mouth. I couldn't keep it in. I forgot everything that was surrounding me. All I knew was, Jacob, _my_ Jacob was caged in my arms and kissing me. "Mmm," I let out a whimper of frustration because I knew at some point we are going to have to stop. But it wasn't going to be now.

"I love you so much," Jake said, pulling away for a second.

I opened my eyes and leaned in to flick my tongue on his upper lip. Jake smirked and pressed my body harder against the wall. His lips crashed on mine again, already parted. I pushed him towards me, closer. I didn't want any space between us. I wanted him glued to my body, like we were one person.

I tilted my face slightly sideways without breaking the kiss and sucked his lower lip while he sucked my upper one. I wheezed hard roughly into his mouth when he pressed his hips in between my legs, allowing me to feel how hard he was, how I affected him and how . . . big he was. I didn't need to tell him how wet _I _was. He could probably already smell me.

"Again," I pleaded into his mouth. I wanted to feel him again. It made me feel so proud that I could have that kind of effect on him. And on the other hand, it felt so damn good.

Jake obeyed me and did it again, this time he pressed twice, having me panting and begging for more.

"Keep going," I begged and he obeyed, pressing in between my legs continuously. Jake also lifted me up and down by my butt, grounding me against him even harder, providing a mind-blowing friction.

I was panting for him, wanting him bad—_needing _him bad.

Suddenly my head felt light and I couldn't keep it in place anymore. I let it roll back against the wall and closed my eyes tightly, breaking the kiss and feeling the sensational feeling Jake was providing me with. His warm lips pressed on my throat and I felt his tongue glide from my throat to the place where my neck and shoulder met.

"Ummm," I said in ecstasy. I'll be in heaven if Jake would do this to me twenty four/seven. I moaned his name loudly when unexpectedly he pushed into me harder than before, and this time I wished we didn't have this damn clothes between us. I couldn't feel all of him through his jeans and my panties but it was good enough to send me into near unconsciousness.

I felt him nibble on my shoulder, panting and his heart racing. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and laced my fingers in his smooth hair, massaging gently as he sucked my skin hard but not hard enough to leave a hickey.

"Jacob." I moaned.

"Nessie." Jake breathed against my shoulder.

"Jake."

"Nessie!"

"Jake." I moaned again, replying.

Then I felt him pull away and lean back. "That wasn't me. That was Edward."

"Shit!" I gasped. Jake pulled his body away from me and set me on the floor. I quickly fixed my skirt and went to open the door but I was stopped by Jake. "What's wrong?" I asked him in confusion. Dad was going to be mad if we stay in here for long.

"Let's just stay here for some time," Jake said softly. "You know . . . I need to calm down a little." And I knew what he was directing it too. I looked down at his jeans and it looked like his erection was going to explode out of them any minute. I endeavoured not to smile and walked to the bed.

I lay down on the bed, kicking my flip flops off and patted the mattress beside me, beckoning him to lie down. Jake lay down beside me and rested his head on the pillow. I went to wrap my arms around him but he stopped me and jerked away.

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You're gonna make it harder, honey" Jake replied and I almost busted into laughter but I didn't. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. I loved him and I loved what I did to him. And it was okay. Jake was already trusting me and not shying away and I wouldn't ruin it.

"So, I'm not allowed to touch you?" I pouted.

"You can touch me all you want but now, I need to calm down and have to go do couple of things."

"I feel so rejected," I teased and put my hand on my heart, pretending to be hurt. "I thought you would never reject me. I thought you said I could do anything with you."

Jake sighed. "Then come here," Jake said as he opened his arm for me, "and get me killed by Edward."

I laughed. "I was kidding, Jake. Let's talk about something else," I suggested. "How about . . . how's Seth?" I thought about what to ask and came up with this question. I haven't seen and heard from Seth for a long time. We are good friends and we used to talk a lot before Jake and I got together.

He frowned. "Why did you ask?"

"Just to keep your mind off . . . something else." I answered.

"Yeah . . . but why would you ask about _Seth_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because—I don't know, it just popped in my head."

"Why would_ Seth _just pop in _your_ head?" Jake asked and now he was getting a little angry. At me or at Seth?

I sighed. "Let's talk about something else," I said. "How are things going with the pack?"

"You didn't answer my question." Jake snapped.

"No, _you_ didn't answer _my_ question," I snapped back and now I was getting a little frustrated too.

"Why would you wanna know how Seth is doing?"

"Well, because he's my friend." I replied a little angrily.

"You never ask about your other friends like Leah. You never ask about Emily or Kim."

I took a deep breath to calm down. "How are they, then?" I asked softly, pretending that I'm not angry. This conversation was frustrating me but it was working on Jacob. He _was_ calming down but getting angrier at the same time.

"There good," He simply said and I rolled my eyes.

I got off the bed and walked to the door. "You're such a jerk!" I yelled as I ran downstairs to the room where mom and dad were _still _playing piano. Yeah, mom had leaned. I nearly felt like crying now. Why the hell does he have to be so mean to me all the time? He is always yelling at me for no reason. He doesn't even trust me with anyone. Seth is a friend, I swear, and no matter how many times I have told him that. He doesn't believe me.

Mom and dad both stopped what they were doing and ran to me in a flash. Mom wrapped me in her arms and dad put his icy hand on my shoulder. Not knowing how and when, I was crying on mom's shoulder. Sobbing like a child.

"Nessie—" I heard Jake call but dad interrupted.

"I hope you're happy now. How many times are you going to make her cry?" Dad scolded him but I stopped him.

I pulled away from mom and wiped my tears. "It's okay, dad. I'm just being a baby." I said in a low and soft voice. I was. I was being a baby. I know Jake is just looking out for me. He loves me too much that he doesn't want to let go. And it's okay because I love him too and I wouldn't like it either if he talked about another girl—which he doesn't.

"How can you call this 'okay', Nessie? He can't even take care of you." Dad was wrong. He was so wrong.

"Edward, shh!" Mom interrupted and shushed him.

I shook my head. "He can and he is," I disagreed. I looked at Jake standing in the door and walked to him, looking down. God, I'm such a baby. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm sorry I called you a jerk." I looked at him and said, politely.

Jake shook his head and walked beside me. "I _was_ being jerk—"

"No, you were just . . . I don't know—being my boyfriend. It's normal to be jealous." I whispered and saw mom and dad leave the room. I feel bad for interrupting what they were doing for no good reason.

"But it's not normal when your boyfriend make you cry," Jake breathed, standing right in front of my, few inches away from touching my body.

"No, I was acting like a child."

"No," he shook his head. "Have you heard of this: 'No man or woman is worth your tears but the one who is, won't make you cry'?"

I frowned and shook my head. I haven't heard of this but I understand it.

Jake continued. "I always make you cry, Ness. You do nothing but make me happy."

"I yell at you and . . . get angry at you." I disagreed.

"Which is okay, but me, Nessie, I make you _cry_ all the damn time and I can't even give you one thing that you want." Jake said softly, looking down at me with slightly pink but dark eyes.

"You give me everything that I want."

"Not true," he shook his head, "I want to wait for my own stupid reasons . . . and you're being so patient with me—you're always loving me and I'm—I'm always stopping you and pushing you away."

"You don't push me away and it's okay, I don't mind . . . waiting because I know that you want to make it special for both of us because I know that you love me too."

"You don't get it, sweetheart. You're too nice. Edward is right. I can't take care of you."

What?! No! I know he can and he is a perfect guy for me. "You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said to him and pulled him out of the room to the living room. I kissed his cheek before saying, "I love you and I know you love me too. End of story."

"I _do_ love you. So much." Jake said and hugged me to his chest. "I'm sorry for making you cry. I won't ever make you cry. I promise." Jake swore as he kissed my hair several times. "I won't ever hurt you, okay?"

I nodded. "Whatever," I joked to enlighten the mood, "and I won't ever be angry at you . . . or yell at you. It's not a promise, by the way. Sometimes I might . . . but I'll try not to."

Jake finally chuckled, his chest vibrating on my cheeks. "You can yell and be angry at me all you want, Nessie, because every time you yell . . . you look damn hot." Jake said, making me chuckle. "And it makes me want to jump at you."

Here we go—no, wait, mom and dad didn't growl. Good.

"Jacob Black, you have given me a good reason to yell at you more often." I taunted.

Jake laughed. "Good," Jake said as he swung us back and forth. "He is good, by the way. Seth is good. He misses you a lot though, so you should probably call him." Jacob, I love you and I'm so proud of you. I know how hard it is for him and he has absolutely_ no_ reason to be afraid or jealous because he is the only one I love.

I sighed and pulled away to look at him. "Jake, I want you to know that you're the only one I have _ever_ loved. You're perfect for me and no matter what, I'll always love _you_." I assured him with all my heart.

Jake smiled at me lovingly and kissed my lips, softly and tenderly.

Beautiful, right? **Anyway, please review now and let me know what you think. **Maybe just right few words, I won't mind. The next chapter will be up soon on maybe **Saturday or Sunday** if I have enough reviews. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!


	16. Inconceivable

Hi, girls. What's up? Here you go. I present you with another chapter as I promised. But I think you are going to hate me after reading this chapter. Yes, it's a cliff-hanger. I'm sorry, I know it's short but it ends where I wanted it perfectly. I bet you can't wait to read the next chapter but I guess you'll have to wait. *Laughs evilly* I'm sorry, okay? Please forgive me.

**And oh, my god, I have over 200 reviews!** I never_ ever_ expected this. I never even expected people to read my story because I'm not really a good writer. I mean, I'm not professional and I don't really like English. LOL. But I love reading and I love writing for you guys. You guys make me happy.

So, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and for everything. You guys are so nice.

I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be stunning and better!

**Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.** Please, please don't forget to review if you want the next chapter on time.

I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read.

I don't own the characters. But I do own the fingers I use for typing, okay? Lol. I'm lame. I get my sense of humour from Jacob. He visits me every night in my dreams. Jacob, I wish you were real.

* * *

Chapter 16: Inconceivable

* * *

_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got me right where you want me_

_- Jesse McCartney, Right where you want me_

* * *

"Okay, mom," I whined, rolling my eyes. "I won't go anywhere by myself. Just stop lecturing me now."

Finally, the day I've been waiting impatiently for has arrived—the day me and Jake were going camping . . . all alone. A part of me just wanted to grin all day long but another part of me wanted to lock myself up in the bathroom—mom just wouldn't stop bugging me. She has been lecturing me since I woke up this morning—telling me what to do and what not to do. It was giving me a headache, well, not in the literal sense but it was getting _very_ annoying.

But, I don't blame her at all. She has every right to be worried; I'm her daughter after all.

"Nessie," mom called, giving me a lecturing look. "I'm not going to stop lecturing you until you understand the stuff I'm telling you. _Do not_ go hunting by yourself if you need to—"

"Yeah, you have told me that a million times, mom."

"Nessie, I'm just looking out for you," she said. "Listen to everything that Jake says and _do not_ leave his side. Don't go anywhere by yourself." She keeps repeating that. She has said it a million times and it's so not funny.

"Don't go anywhere by myself, got it." I repeated in a frustrated way.

"And be responsible, Nessie,"

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah," mom nodded. "If you feel nostalgic and want to come back home just call us, okay? And Edward and me will be there to pick you up before the time you blink." She promised and I nodded. Yeah, like that's going happen. I would never miss an opportunity to be alone with Jacob.

"Don't worry, ma, I'll be fine," I assured as I as stepped closer and patted her smooth shoulder gently.

She sighed. "God, I'm so worried about you," she confessed.

"I think she'll be fine, Bella," Dad interrupted, walking to us with a fond smile on his face. "I know Jake will take good care of her," he said to mom as he put his icy arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair. "And I'm sure he will never leave her alone." Dad chuckled, the sound was like a wind chime—calming and soothing.

"See, mom?" I called, pointing dad to her with my forefinger. "That's how you're suppose to react."

"Well, I'm not strong as him . . . emotionally," mom said. She took my hand in hers and rubbed. "Just take care of yourself _and_ Jacob," I nodded. I'll take good care of him.

"I know how hard he's been working on this trip," dad said. "So give him some credit, Nessie. Make him feel good." What? "No, not in that way," dad made a disturbing face and shook his head to clear his thoughts. I chuckled. "I mean, don't be rude to him and admire everything he has done for you. Make him feel happy."

I nodded twice. "Yeah, dad," I breathed. I won't let Jacob down. No matter what, I know I will _love _whatever Jacob has done.

"Good," he smiled. "And the important thing is to have fun. Don't get too fussy on him and don't make him angry by teasing him too much, it's risky. If he hurts you, he will never be able to forgive himself." He explained.

"Yeah," mom nodded, agreeing with dad.

"Okay," I assured them. I hope this conversation was over, I needed to shower. "I'm gonna go upstairs to get ready."

They both nodded and dad removed his arm off my shoulders. "Okay, you're breakfast will be ready before you come out." Mom told, letting go of my hand.

I nodded to her and ran upstairs to my bathroom, doing all my morning routine hurriedly. Jake would be here any minute and I didn't want to keep him waiting. Now that the time was finally here, the butterflies were flying frenziedly in my stomach. Sure, I was going to miss my parents—I love them so much, but I just couldn't wait to step out of the house with Jacob. It was too exciting for me. I _could not_ wait to get started.

Once I was done, I walked out of the shower and into my bedroom in my towel and began looking through my closet. What the hell am I going to wear? What _do_ I wear? I don't have a proper camping outfit so I figured jeans and a shirt will do. I didn't really need a camping outfit anyway. It wasn't like any bug could ever bite me. But that didn't mean I wasn't scared of them. I hate slimy things and they gross me out, especially snakes and lizards. I hate them.

I shuffled through my closet and pulled out a low cut dark brown skinny jean and a red flannel shirt. I thought it looked kind of camp-ish. I put them on over my lacy yellow bra and panties. A little make-up wouldn't hurt so I put it on and brushed my damp hair, letting it hand loosely at my waist. My lockets were back on around my neck and I was all ready. I just needed to put my jacket and shoes on but I'll do it when Jake arrives.

I walked back downstairs and got a glass of water to calm myself down, which didn't work. I grabbed my breakfast which was sitting on the counter, covered up, and ate it faster than usual. Then I looked at the clock, it was nearly eleven o'clock and Jake would be here very soon. So, I walked to mom and dad who were watching discovery channel on T.V and sat beside them, bouncing my knee up and down impatiently.

I can't wait any more. Come on, Jacob.

And he did.

I gasped.

I—I smelt him. He was here. I shrieked loudly in excitement and ran to the door, holding it open for him. There he was, my Jacob—running to me with a dazzling smile on his face, still putting his shirt on. My heart raced as he came closer and it took a lot out of me to just stand in the door and wait for him. But as soon as he was at the front gate, my legs ran to him like they were being pulled by him. My legs ran as fast as they could and collapsed my body against Jacob's. We would have fallen down but Jake was too strong, he didn't let us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips at the side of his neck while he spun me around. My head was spinning—no, not because Jake was spinning me around, but because of his smell—his fresh and masculine smell. Only his smell did this to me, so you can only imagine what happens to me when he touches me—even if it is a very light touch, as simple as holding hands.

Jake put me down on the ground and kissed me on my cheek with his soft lips. I smiled at him and took his hand, dragging him inside. Jake had returned from running so he must be hungry or thirsty at least.

"You must be _starving_," I said as we walked into the house. I would feed my Jacob no matter what, even though I wanted us to go as soon as possible. I would never let him leave with an empty stomach.

"I actually just ate. I returned from Seth's and Sue insisted me to stay for breakfast." Jake explained and I nodded. Yes! Don't have to wait long. I was going to ask him about Seth but decided to let it go. Better not to remind him about yesterday's . . . fight or . . . argument.

"Well, then, have a drink at least," I said and left him in the living room with mom and dad so he could converse with them while I get him some iced tea that mom just made earlier. I ran back to Jake and handed him the glass.

Jake smiled. "Thanks, Ness," he said and went back to talking with dad.

Meanwhile, I went upstairs to put my jacket and shoes on. I also grabbed my iPod and phone—these were the only things I was taking with me, which was a good thing. I didn't want to carry stuff anyway. I put my phone and my iPod in the side pocket of my jeans and fixed my make-up a little after using the bathroom. Then I ran to Jacob in a flash. I was literally shrieking like hell in my thoughts. I was super excited and energised for the trip.

Dad and Jake's conversation was finally over and Jake looked at me. "You ready to go, Nessie?" Jake asked. Of course I was ready. _Of course_, damn it. I'm _so_ ready to be alone with you.

Dad cleared his throat deliberately.

I ignored him.

I nodded with the hugest grin on my face. "As ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

"Okay, then let's go," He said as he walked into the open kitchen to put his glass into the sink. _Eeeeee!_ Let's go!

Oh, my god, we were going at last.

Mom and dad inched closer to kiss and hug me good-bye. Mom began jabbering again about what to do and what not to do. I simply ignored her.

Jake strolled towards me, taking my hand in his and walking us outside the house. I waved mom and dad bye, looking at them over my shoulder. They came to the door and watched us until we were out of their view and into the forest.

At last.

Away from mom and dad.

Alone with Jacob.

"This is so exciting," I said to Jake as we walked through the woodland. "It's going to be so much fun." I shrieked.

He grinned, showing me his perfect pearly whites—almost too bright. "I can't believe I can make you this happy, Nessie. You look like you're gonna jump out of your skin."

"Yes, I'm so excited!" I exclaimed. "And you_ always _make me happy, Jacob, no matter what,"

"Even when I get mad at you?" he asked mockingly. He barely gets mad at me, but when he does, you won't like him. It's different that how _hot_ he looks when he gets mad—you want to jump at him instead of running away.

I shook my head. "No," I replied and Jake laughed huskily which reminded me of him being rough with me, which kind of turned me on but I ignored it and put my head down while I sauntered with him. Jake would think I'm some kind of sex maniac if he smells me. I didn't want him to think that I always think of him sexually . . . which I kind of do . . . usually. I can't help it, okay. It's not my fault he's too hot.

Jake may not think he is hot but _I _sure do.

When we were deep into the woods, Jake stopped and decided to phase behind the bushes. I waited for him and when I thought he had phased, I ran behind the scrubs and took his clothes in my arms after folding them tidily. Jake rolled his eyes but I ignored him. When I began walking to the direction he was facing—(I had no idea where I was going, by the way) Jake purred, nudged my shoulder with his wet nose and gestured me to climb his back with his head.

I frowned. "Are you sure?" I questioned him. I wouldn't mind riding him. Riding on him, I mean—whatever. Jake nodded his big head and gestured me to climb again. "Okay," I said and climbed his back effortlessly. Umm, he was so damn soft. I wish I was wearing a skirt though, so I could feel him on my inner thighs. I giggled in my thoughts. I'm such a pervert. God, Nessie, he is in his wolf form for crying out load.

I clung onto his fur gently after settling his clothes in between my legs carefully so they wouldn't fly away. Jake began running slowly at first so I could get settled. But once I was settled, he began running at about seventy kilometres an hour, not his full speed.

It has been so long since I have ridden him. I used to do it all the time when I was little but when I grew up, things would become a little uncomfortable when I would ride him so we stopped altogether although I didn't want to. But I decided riding Jacob isn't a very mature thing to do when you're sixteen or seventeen. Now that we are a couple, I don't think it's awkward anymore. It's hot to watch him running under me, his eyes focused as a hunter, and his body barely moving except for his legs—almost looks like he's airborne.

Jake has been running for god knows how long and when I got a little tired, I laid my torso forward on his upper back and rested my chin on the top of his big, soft head, in between his ears. Jake purred and slowed down for few seconds and then sped up again. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was flying, and letting the wind blow my hair back while I massaged Jake's shoulder gently with my hand. I figured he liked it when I heard a soft roar escape from his chest, vibrating.

When I felt Jake stop, I opened my eye, not realizing I had fallen asleep. Jake looked at me over his shoulder and licked my hand with his . . . slimy tongue. I didn't mind. It's still my Jacob.

"We're here?" I enquired as I got off and stood beside him with his clothes in my hands. This place was heavily wooded so I doubted we would be camping here but I wouldn't mind. It's adventurous.

Jake took his clothes from my hands and put them in his mouth before running behind the woods and I figured, phasing back. I waited for him, tapping my feet on the forest floor till he came out.

Jake came out fully dressed, beaming, reaching his hand out for me to hold. I took it eagerly as I looked around the place.

"No," he answered, his voice low and soft. "You don't really think we're camping here, do you?" Jake questioned, looking around him.

I chuckled. "I didn't think so,"

Jake shook his head and smiled exhaled-like before ordering, "Turn around, baby."

I frowned at first in confusion but obeyed him. My heart thudded faster in my chest when I felt a satin black cloth cover my eyes. He was . . . blindfolding me. I beamed in excitement. Wow, this was going to be good. I felt Jake tying the cloth at the back of my head and turn me around when the cloth was securely tied. I felt his balmy hands cup my face and without a warning, he pressed his lips on mine, kissing me tenderly. I kissed him back softly until Jake sighed and pulled away slowly.

Kissing feels sensational once you are blindfolded, I noted.

I blushed and licked my lips before he spoke. "I can do so many things to you like this. Blindfolded," my stomach twisted and I smiled. "And I will. But maybe I should wait." Jake whispered.

I blushed darker and before I knew it, Jake was carrying me in his arms and running. I wrapped my arm around his neck for support and all I could do was . . . wait. The suspense was killing me. I have never been so excited like this in my life.

After what seemed like ten minutes, the wind stopped hovering around me and I realized Jake had stopped. I felt him putting me down on the soft grass, gently and slowly, not letting go of my wrist. This _place_ smelt fresh, like freshwater, it didn't smell _anything_ like the forest we were just in. It smelt beautiful like sweet flowers you just want to pick and eat. And I could hear . . . a stream bubbling not too far away. Actually, it was close, like right in front of me. Was it a . . . waterfall? I could already imagine what this place must look like but I eagerly wanted to see it.

The grin was literally glued to my face. I just couldn't keep it away.

I shrieked in excitement and keenly asked, "Can I look now, Jacob?"

Jake pressed his lips at the side of my neck softly from behind, making me quiver in pleasure, and began untying the blindfold off my eyes, slow at hell . . . like I was fragile or maybe he was just trying to kill me.

"Ready?" Jake breathed from behind in my ear before he was going to take the blindfold off.

"Jake, please!" I pleaded, nodding impatiently. I couldn't wait anymore! I had to see where I was before I fainted. The feeling was overpowering and I couldn't handle the thrill anymore.

Jacob finally removed the dark blindfold from my eyes and I batted them open, slowly, getting used to the glowing radiance surrounding me.

I gasped.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even if there is nothing to enjoy in this chapter. I'm sorry, I know this chapter is a little boring but I had to put it up and I couldn't do anything to make it more interesting. **Anyway, please review and let me know if you liked it or not.** Tell me how I did or whatever you want to type. Do it, now! Lol.

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday if you guys review! Please :-)**


	17. Naughty Nessie Will Get Spanked

Hey! Here you go! Another chapter as I promised. I worked really hard on it and it's kind of funny and hot and I bet you can't wait to read the next one. So finally Jake and Nessie are alone again and are going to have one heck of a time camping. I have a feeling that you will like this chapter.

Also, they are not at the meadow, not were Bella and Edward go anyway. The place where they are at is just my imagination and I hope you get it.

Wow! I got a lot of reviews on my last chapter which wasn't my best. **I want to thank everyone who reviewed.** I also want to **thank **people who added this story as their **alert and favourite.**

I don't have much to say, so I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you review. Please do.

**The next chapter will be up on Saturday or Sunday. It depends on the reviews. The next chapter is going to be great I'm telling you.**

I do not own the characters. The only thing that I _do_ own is my name. *Sighs* Yeah . . . just my name . . . and the laptop that I write on. Lol. Love you. Have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 17: Naughty Nessie Will Get Spanked

* * *

_Feels like were on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

_- Chris Brown, Forever

* * *

_

I was awestruck. This—no—this . . . couldn't be real. This kind of place just doesn't exist, not on earth anyway. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. Were we both dead? Because this has to be heaven, this is as close as you can get to heaven. It was the loveliest and the most striking place I had _ever_ seen—I can't even compare this glowing glory to the meadow.

Right in front of us was a clean green lagoon that had the most beautiful waterlilies pushed aside from the water falling off a ten meters high waterfall. See? I was right about the waterfall. This place felt like no other and was filled with beautiful smelling violet and yellow flowers—all surrounding us and being swayed by the light wind. There weren't many trees were we stood but we were encircled by some tall beautiful ones, picturesque—perfect for stargazing at night. I inched closer slowly towards the lagoon, completely stunned, the soft grass felt like downy clouds under my feet, almost like I was walking on zilch, nothing. Jacob followed silently, trying to read my mind, wondering what I was thinking.

I wished that the sun was out. I wonder what this serene place must look like if the sun was gleaming above it— splendid and spectacular. But to my luck, sun was out, hiding behind the gray clouds but I didn't mind. This place was already gleaming. It was just—I don't even have words for it. I never thought that this kind of place ever existed on earth but now that I'm standing right in the midst of it, it almost feels magical. The sweet tweets and chirps of the birds from somewhere nearby just lightened this place.

I feel like I'm in some kind of fairytale.

I looked behind me and beamed brightly at Jake, completely astonished. He smiled back, inching towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, kissing the side of my neck before leaning down and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What do you think?" My Jacob asked, swinging us side to side.

Really? He had to ask? How does he expect me to answer this? I—I can't even think properly. My brain's lost and all I could do was stare at the beautiful waterfall before me.

Few seconds passed before I responded. "This—I don't—I can't—I'm," I took a deep breath, "I'm . . . completely amazed, this is just . . . _wow_." I said, trying to get the right words out. But no word seemed to explain how I felt so I end up shuttering like a complete idiot, not doing justice to this beautiful paradise.

"Wow?" He questioned, his chuckle ticking my jaw.

I nodded. "I don't . . . have words for it. It just—it doesn't seem real. This place is beautiful." I sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you, but it's . . . pretty, I guess." Jake said. What? Pretty? That's it? This place is more that pretty, my Jacob.

I turned my face over my shoulder to look at Jake, frowning playfully. "You're trying to make me blush, aren't you?" I said to him but when I turned my face to look back at the waterfall, something else caught my eyes. Something exciting and surprising.

I raised my eyebrows gasped.

"You already set up the tent? And—_wow_—it's huge!" I yelled in exhilaration. It looked like a house.

I shrieked excitedly and ran into the huge dark green tent, breaking Jake's warm embrace.

Again, I gasped.

It looked even bigger from the inside. Just like home. The thing that astounded me the most was the bed. Right there in front of me—a huge, white, fluffy camping bed. My stomach twisted in anticipation when I thought about the fact that me and Jacob are going to be sleeping together. Oh, my god. This is perfect. I couldn't help but smile and giggle.

The tent had _everything_, completely luxurious and comfortable. No, obviously, it didn't have a T.V.

There were two rooms. One, where the huge bed was and the other one was smaller which held our bags and our camping stuff that we would need. It even had a small portable stove which I doubt we would need. I would like to cook at the campfire but it was good to know that we had a stove as backup.

I want to stay here with Jacob forever. I don't _ever _want to leave. This place is perfect, ideal and flawless.

God, it must have taken him hours to set it up. And how the hell did he even set it up?

"Oh, my god, you did all this?" I asked Jacob who followed me noiselessly, turning around to look at his . . . anxious countenance. Why was he nervous?

He nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yeah . . . also the pack—they helped me carry some stuff. But I set up the tent myself," Jake explained. "It took me ages though. But I did it . . . for you."

My heart melted.

"You did," I breathed. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his tight burly waist. Jacob is the most amazing boyfriend in the world. How can you not expect him to be amazing after all that he has done for me? This place, the tent—this whole camping trip is amazing and wonderfully beautiful. I love him to shreds. If you're reading this and it is making you fall in love with him, back off, he's mine. "Thanks, Jacob, for everything. I—I wish I had something to give back to you but I . . . don't."

Jake frowned, shaking his head. "I did this for us, honey. I don't _ever_ want anything in return from you," I felt him fondling my upper back with his thumb, causing me to tremble. "Just be with me forever, that's all I need." Jake said in a soft and low voice.

"I won't ever leave you." I promised. Why the hell would I leave him?

"_I _won't ever leave you."

Perfect.

I smiled at him amorously and wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting myself on my toes. Jake understood what I was trying to do and encircled me with his arms, lifted me off the ground and levelling my face with his. I leaned towards him slowly and pressed my lips in between his already parted ones, they fitted perfectly, like our lips were made to kiss each other's.

I lapped my tongue across his soft lips and sucked on his upper lip. Jake's grip around me tightened and he pulled back a little only to take my bottom lip in between his teeth and nibble—not to harshly though. Jake was always careful not to give me any hickeys—or bruises as he call it, no matter how much I wanted them from him.

Jake breathed on my lips heavily and so did I. My fingers knotted themselves in his silky-smooth hair and pushed him towards me, harder.

"Jacob," I sighed against his moisten lips, my tongue darting out now and then to lap across them. To taste his salty, masculine and woodsy flavour.

"Hmm?"

"You taste so good," I whispered and Jake sank his cushiony, wet tongue inside my mouth and fondled with my own, making my body melt like wax on a burning candle. I moaned as I melted in his strong lustful embrace. God, I love him. I can only experience this feeling with Jake and no one else.

Jake exhaled heavily and pulled a centimetre away. "You taste so much better, honey."

I smiled and him, pressing my lips on his once more. "I love you, my Jacob," I said to him with everything I had. "So, so much." I love you so much that it hurts, my Jacob. You can't even imagine how much I love you—I _can't explain_ how much.

"I love you too, my baby girl."

I smiled. "I know."

Jake kissed my nose and put me on the ground, gently, like he didn't want to let go. I didn't either. I sighed and sauntered to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and taking my iPod and phone from my pocket. I looked at the time and widened my eyes in surprise. It was 2:26 pm. We—my Jake had been running for almost three and a half hours. My poor Jacob. I was exhausted even when I slept a little on Jacob so I can't even imagine how drained Jake must be.

"It's two thirty, Jacob." I told as I put my iPod and phone on the ground at the side of the bed carefully so I wouldn't step on them by accident. I'm a very clumsy person.

Jake nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed on the other side, talking his shoes off. "What do you wanna do today, Ness?"

Lay down with you.

"I don't know. What do _you_ wanna do?" I asked as I began kicking my own shoes off and pushing them aside at the corner with my feet when they were off.

"How about we just rest today? We could start doing all the fun stuff tomorrow . . . if you want. I'm just a little tired," Oh, honey, we can do whatever you want. "Is that okay?"

I nodded fervently. "It's fine, Jacob," I pulled my jacket off and put it aside on the bed before sighing heavily and collapsing on the bed backwards.

Jake ran his fingers through my hair soothingly and said, "Do you want to eat something? We have some fruits in the cooler if you're hungry." He informed.

I could really use some fruits right now. I _was_ a little hungry. I got off the bed and strolled into the next small room with held our stuff neatly on the floor and next to some big bags was a blue cooler. It was massive. Did Jake bring his whole fridge with him and why doesn't that surprise me? I smiled to myself and opened the cooler filled with goodies. There were all sorts of food in there to eat—fruits, vegies, meat, fish, you name it. It was all in here. I would rather _catch _a fish though, even though I don't really like fishing. But I do enjoy watching Jake fish. Of course I do—a little pervert that I am.

"Jake, do you want something to eat?" I figured he would be hungry too. So, I asked as I grabbed myself a banana.

"Yeah, bring me whatever,"

I picked up another banana for Jake and walked to him, handing him his banana before sitting on the bed beside him.

"You like bananas, don't you?" Jake asked as I unpeeled my banana and began eating.

I nodded. "Mmhm,"

"How big do you like them?"

I looked at him, confused, and shrugged. "Not too big, not to small, just medium size I guess."

Jake laughed softly. "You don't like them when they're too big?"

"I've never seen a really big one," I looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better." He had a mischievous look on his face.

"I think you know me enough." I answered as I chewed.

"I'm just playing with you," Jake chuckled and put his arm over my shoulders, drawing me to him and kissing my cheek. "You're the cutest little thing ever."

I chortled quietly and shook my head.

When I was done eating I decided to put something comfortable on since we weren't going anywhere today. I asked Jacob about my bags and he told me that the two blue bags were mine—two _big_ blue bags. I went to them and sat on the floor, zipping them open. Great, I should have known that Aunt Alice was going to pack like she is trying to get me laid. How—how did dad let her do this? Of course she had to pack the skimpiest and the dearest clothes. I won't actually mind using them but right now I needed something comfortable to wear.

I looked deeper into the bag and found a purple cotton shorts. It was pretty and it even had a little bunny rabbit on the right hipbone. The shorts were too tiny but I'll deal with it. Aunt Alice has put me into a lot of teeny things that you can't even imagine. I'm her personal Barbie doll but I don't mind since I love her too much and I like to spend time with her too.

Now that I had the shorts, I needed to find something to wear on my upper body, something comfy. I looked through the bag and hit upon a gray, deep V-neck t-shirt that had zebra print on it. It will do.

I walked to the corner of the room with my clothes in my arms and put them on the floor before stripping off of my jeans. The jeans were quickly replaced by the shorts and soon after I unbuttoned my flannel shirt and threw them with the jeans. I figured I should remove my bra as well, so I did. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra throwing it in my pile of clothes. I hurriedly put my t-shirt on and fixed my hair before picking up my stack of clothes and folding them. I put them neatly in the bag and walked to Jacob—Jacob, who was only in his boxers.

Damn.

I licked my lips. They quickly go dry whenever I'm perverting at Jacob. True.

I wanted so badly to see him get undressed but I missed it. Shirtless Jake is one thing but Jake _removing_ his shirt is another, trust me.

"You take a _lot_ of time to change, you know that?" Jake told.

"I was trying to find something to wear," I said as I lay on the bed on my stomach, resting my cheek on the pillow.

"Sure, sure," he rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To change,"

"To change into what?" Don't wear your damn sweatpants. Your boxers are fine, sexy. Of course, I couldn't say that. I'm such a little wimp.

"Clothes," he answered. Damn it. Boys are so clueless.

"What's the point? They're gonna come off at the end of the day anyway." I said to him seductively, smirking and holding his wrist.

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Okay, let me just put them aside," he told as he picked up his clothes that he removed and threw them somewhere where our bags were. Jake came back and crawled on the bed, laying beside me on his side and rubbing my lower back softly. I closed my eyes and purred at the sensation. It was soothing. Everything Jake does is soothing.

"You could have just said that you like to see me half naked." Jake said complacently and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I like to see naked not _half naked_."

"Naughty Nessie." He laughed.

"Dirty Jake." I teased and put my fingers in his hair, massaging.

I love Jacob's hair. I want him to grow his hair long but I know that long hair would get in his way when he would phase into a wolf. He would be too shaggy as a wolf, his fur will be hanging to the ground and will make running difficult. I know he would grow his hair for me but I don't want to make things hard for him. Especially running, in which he is the best at.

Jake spoke again after few seconds of comforting silence. "Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"C—could you do me a favour?" He asked in a low, husky, almost regretting tone—regretting that he asked.

I would do anything for you, honey.

"Sure,"

"My back, it . . . kind of hurts—" Jake spoke and instantly my face fell. My Jacob's back hurts? How could this be?

"Y—your back hurts?" Jake is a wolf and he is suppose to be healing, forget healing, he isn't even suppose to get hurt anywhere. He is too tough and strong.

He shook his head. "No, it's just a little tender. I've been running all day long today, you know, back and forth." Jake explained calmingly.

"Oh, Jake," I cried and wrapped my arm around his neck, scooting closer to him. God, I feel so bad. Jake has been running back and forth all day, even carrying me on his back with a back ache. I slithered my hand up and down his back and kissed his chin tenderly. "What do you want me to do, honey?" I breathed to him.

"I was wondering if you could . . . you know—massage it . . . if—if you don't mind."

My heart thawed at his warmness. I would do anything for him. He didn't even have to ask. He could have just ordered.

Oh, god, he is such a sweetheart. Thank you so much for making him. I should actually thank Billy and Jake's mom Sarah.

I smiled at him affectionately. "Lay on your stomach, dear." I pulled away so he could obey me and he did.

Jake positioned his body flat on his stomach and rested his cheek on the pillow, his arms resting at his sides.

I stood up on my knees; figuring sitting on him wouldn't be a good idea because his back is a little 'tender'.

Why didn't he tell me this before? My poor, sweet Jacob.

I don't really know how to massage but it couldn't be that hard, right? Damn. How would I be able to resist him? He looks like a god, lying beside me, his shoulders flexing right in front of me, begging me to touch them and lick the heck out of them until his skin goes pale. His backside was a killer, hard as rock and soft as a marshmallow and the same time, sloping upwards, making my mouth water at the sight of them. I licked my lips. My hands were urging to rip his boxers apart and reveal what was underneath but I guarded myself and tried not to.

I now hated his boxers—boxers, which were placed very low on his hypnotic hips. I couldn't help but purr in my chest.

Damn you, Jake, for being so hot. 'Hot' isn't even the right word. He is a damn God.

"Jake?" I called right before I was going to commence massaging him.

"Yes, honey?" He called back in an anxious tone.

"I—I think . . . you should take your boxers off as well. They'll get in the way." I don't know what made me say it but I was wishing he would just say yes and take the damn boxers off of his perfect buffed body.

"Baby, you're rubbing my back not my ass."

Fuck.

God, why are you punishing me? What did I do wrong in my past life?

I winced. "Whatever," I said and began massaging his lower back first. I purred, feeling his smooth skin beneath my touch. Why does he have to be perfecto?

Jake sighed as I massaged and rubbed his pressure points all over his back. It was getting hard to massage his huge back in my current pose so I decided to straddle him. I wasn't going to sit on him though; I would just stand on my knees. So I shifted and put one of my knees over on his side, next to his lower waist, straddling him but being careful not to put my weight on him.

Jake grunted as I massaged the pressure points on his shoulders with my thumb, slowly sliding my hands down and rubbing his upper back. Jake was getting warmer and warmer, I guess it must be the blood circulation increasing. So, I didn't worry about it much.

"It feels good?" I asked as I slid down and massaged his middle and lower back.

"Mmhm,"

"Tell me how good it feels." I demanded seductively and jokingly. I bend down and placed a wet kiss on his upper back.

A low roar escaped from his chest, vibrating under my hands. "So fucking good that you're starting to wake little Jakey up."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "What?"

"Little Jakey," he repeated. "He's beginning to wake up."

"You mean you're getting turned on?" I asked as I rubbed his sides which twitched a little by surprise.

"Baby, I'm always turned on around you," Jake admitted and caressed my knees with his hands that were resting on his sides. "Now sit on me." He demanded.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jake," I denied. "Your back's sore and I'll hurt it more by sitting on it."

"Don't be ridiculous. You weigh like two fucking pounds to me," he uttered. "My back is good now, by the way. It just needed your touch."

"Oh, really?" I asked playfully and sat back on his strong butt. Which feels sensational, by the way.

"Yeah," he nodded and I kept running my hands up and down his back softly. "Ness, little Jakey is up and it's your fault."

I laughed. "You asked for it. And why the heck are you calling it _little_ Jakey?" I have seen Jacob once and he is _not_ little. It's the opposite, he is enormous._ Great_, now my eyes are imploring to see him again. The thought about how big Jacob is is sending tingles in between my legs.

"Why? You don't like the name?" He asked as he caressed up and down my bare thigh.

"No, we should name it something else." I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Umm . . ." I thought about it for few seconds. What would be the perfect name? I snorted as I came up with one. It was funny as hell and I can't believe I'm just about to say it. "How about . . .?" I blushed. God, I can't say it. So I didn't. I don't want him to think I'm dirty, which obviously I am.

"What?" I could feel Jake grinning.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, little Jakey is fine."

"Ness, tell me." He demanded and I just blushed harder and shook my head.

"I can't . . . think of one." I lied.

"Bullshit," he swore. God, I'm not a good liar. "Tell me, Nessie." He urged as he lightly nudged my knee. He is so stubborn.

"I—it's kind of embarrassing, Jake."

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me, honey," he soothed. "Lift up a little, babe," Jake commanded and I obeyed, lifting up on my knees. He rolled over under me and lay down on his back, facing me. Damn. It's going to be more awkward for me now. He just had to see me blush and make a fool out of myself. Jake put his hands on my hips and sat me down on his stomach. "Tell me, love."

Grr . . . damn those sweet talks.

My face burned and I looked down, ready to blurt it out. "Umm . . . I was thinking . . . maybe you could—we should name it," I snorted, "Mr Eiffel Tower."

I swear I saw him blush but he quickly brushed it off and began laughing. I had to bite my lip to keep a moan from escaping my throat. His stomach manoeuvring and vibrating in between my thighs were causing me to get aroused—not that I already was. Jake was still laughing and I just glared at him and rolled my eyes. It_ is_ kind of funny but not _that_ funny.

"Why?" Jake asked when he was done laughing, running his warm hand up and down my thigh. Which wasn't helping my circumstances.

"Well," Wasn't it obvious? He probably wanted to hear it from me. He is such a little tease. "Because it's . . . big and so are . . . you." I got it out.

He snorted. "Nessie, you know what?" Jake questioned, grinning.

"What?" My eyes locked with his.

"All these years I thought you were going to be one heck of an innocent girl, but you're just as dirty as me." I blushed again and shook my head in embarrassment. Told you he was going to think I'm dirty.

"Shut up, Jake. I'm _very_ innocent."

"Yeah, I can see that, Miss Innocent-who-named-my-dick-Mr-Eiffel-fucking-tower." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him playfully. "You asked for it."

"You need a good spanking from me, you know that?" Jake said and I broadened my eyes in shock.

"You would never spank me." I said boldly.

"I would and I _will_ if you act naughty again."

I tilted my face sideways and laughed. "What?"

"If you act naughty again, you're gonna get a bare ass spanking from me."

My eyes widened even more. "What? _Bare_ . . . ass?"

He nodded and he looked pretty damn serious even if he was smiling. "Yeah, baby,"

My face burned. "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me." Jake dared with poise.

"You serious?" I investigated. I wouldn't mind getting spanked by him but it's just too . . . I don't know. It would be hot and a turn on but it would be humiliating and mortifying too.

"Yup, and there is no one here to save you from me while I'm on it," I don't know why, but the statement kind of made my stomach grit tighter. "It'll be good fun for me."

"Ah!" I shook my head. "You're_ really_ gonna _spank _me?" I asked as I folded my arms against my chest. I still can't believe he is saying this to me.

"Yes."

I exhaled heavily. "Well," I thought of something to say back to him. "Then I'll kick Mr Eiffel Tower if you do." I argued, blushing and smiling.

"Then you'll get spanked again."

"Then I'll kick it again."

"Then I'll spank you again."

I sighed heavily and smacked his chest playfully. "You're such a jerk." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you love me for it."

"I do."

"Good." He sighed.

I bit my bottom lip when I felt Jake's hands slide up the back of my thighs and under my shorts, lifting me up a little and cupping my butt cheeks. It caused me to jump a tad when he squeezed my butt with his warm, soft hands. I giggled quietly.

"I can never get enough of your perfect ass." Jake said huskily, a sound that gets me aroused at the worst level.

I put my hands on Jake's chest and raked my fingers over his nipples, feathery touch, watching his chest jolt as I did. His chest shuddered again as I glided my hands from his chest to his perfect abs. His . . . eight pack that I love so much. I dipped my fingers in each of the curves in between his abs, smiling as I observed them tremble.

I forced my eyes at Jake's face to see his eyes shut and his bottom lip pulled back in between his front teeth. Sexiest thing ever. His breathing was heavy. I could tell by looking at his russet chest heaving and falling right in front of me, like he wasn't getting enough air in his lungs.

My stomach clenched tighter when I felt him squeeze me again. Jake opened his eyes—his dark yearned and longing eyes—and removed his hands from under my shorts only to put them back on my hips again and drive me reverse on his hips.

* * *

You liked it? Well, good. Now review and let me know how much you loved it. I'm begging you! *Crying* **The next chapter will be up on Saturday or Sunday if I get enough reviews. **


	18. They Both Feel Special

Hey! Hey! Hey! How's everyone? So, today is your happy day because guess what? I updated! I know many of you guys are probably angry at me and are probably swearing at me. I'm so sorry, I didn't update on time. That's because my parents bought a new house and we moved out. I didn't have time because I had to pack and get settled. It sucked 'cause I couldn't concentrate on writing but now that I'm settled in my new home, I'll be writing.

I know many people have been waiting impatiently for this chapter. Of course, dirty people. Lol. Kidding. I'm not any different. By the way, this chapter is awesome and I really hope you like it 'cause I worked so hard on it. I was up till 3 in the morning writing this chapter the other day and I had to read it a thousand times over and over so it didn't have any mistakes. Of course I'm not gonna let my mom read it. She'll kill me if she finds out that I write this stuff. Lol. She doesn't need to know.

I want to dedicate this chapter to so many people. Too many, in fact. Because there were so many people who reviewed over and over again for me to update. Thank you so much. They inspired me a lot and some of them even made me laugh. People sounded so aggravated and whiny that it was hilarious!

I had so many things to say but I forgot. Oh, thank you to people who added this story as alert and favorite. If you're not reviewing, you're evil.

**Have fun reading this chapter and please, please, please, review and let me know what you think, okay? Otherwise I will hunt you down and kill you.**

I don't own the characters. Oh, my god, I recently bought a huge framed poster of new moon. It's amazing.

* * *

Chapter 18: They Both Feel Special

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_- Snow Patrol, Chasing cars

* * *

_

My breathing grew deep and profound when I sensed Jake's hard erection pressing right in between my legs, triggering my stomach to scrunch painfully tight. I had to gnaw the inside of my cheek incessantly to keep myself from crying out loud in pleasure _and_ agony. This was torture—torture, that makes you feel good and frustrated at the same time.

I toured my hand down to the middle of his hips, very lightly tracing my fingers to the right, along the waistband of his boxers, half-teasing him and half wanting to feel him. The muscles of his sturdy hips quaked and I jerked a little when I sensed him twitch amid my legs. The inside of my whole body coiled and looped when Jake grew . . . bigger and even harder than before.

My eyebrows stitched together a little. How much bigger was he going to grow? Jacob was already _too_ big under me. I couldn't avoid bitting my lower lip, thinking how big Jacob was. I don't know why, but it made me feel good and . . . proud.

I forced my eyes up at Jacob who was looking back at me fixedly. His look was blank but his eyes were craving and yearning and dark and full of lust. For me. I knew he desired me. I did too, so badly. My entire body ached for him and I was very aware that his did too. The evidence was right in between my legs, jolting now and then as I continued to stroke his hips side to side with a velvety touch.

"Is this . . . uncomfortable?" Jake enquired, gripping my hips tighter and fondling my sides with his thumb, causing my abdomen to shiver and compress.

I knew what he was talking about. He had no idea how very _not_ uncomfortable it was. Having the most private and intimate part of Jacob's body under me is the best feeling in the world. However, I would love it even more if that intimate part of Jacob's body was . . . inside of me.

I swallowed and shook my head. I wanted to smile at him to guarantee him further but I was in no position to even move my mouth. This happens only with Jacob. Only Jacob can affect my body like this and I'm over the moon that he does.

Jake smiled lovingly and this time I had to force myself to smile back. I had to respond to him.

Jake stopped the movements of his thumbs and lifted his hands slowly, reaching for mine. He took my hands, lifting them from his hips, and bought them to his warm, soft lips. Kissing my fingers. I had to get up on my knees and bend down a little for him to do that but I didn't mind, knowing that I will be back on his hips in a second. And I was.

Jake placed my hands on his sweltering chest and covered them with his own, caressing them.

"Can I . . . tell you something?" He quizzed in a quite tone, almost a whisper. Jake's heart was hammering under my hand, his heart felt so close that I felt like I could almost grasp it in my hand.

Of course he could. My love can tell me anything.

I nodded. "Yes." My tone matching his.

He exhaled heavily through his nose. "You know the other day when you . . . told Edward and Bella . . . that I can," Jake exhaled a half nervous and half shy smile, "When you told them . . . that I can . . ."

"What, Jacob?" I impelled, anxiously. I didn't know what 'other' day Jacob was talking about. And on the other hand I have said a million things to mom and dad in front of him. "You can tell me anything you want, Jacob." I prodded, now I really wanted to know.

He licked his lips before speaking again. "You told them that I can do . . . anything I want . . . with your body," My heart thudded faster—almost as fast as Jacob's— and I blushed, dropping my head down and smiling to myself. Well, it was true. I meant what I said the other day to mom and dad and he _can_ do anything he wants with my body. "You . . . remember, right?" He asked, one of Jake's hand travelling to my wrist and to my forearm, rubbing smoothly.

How can I forget, my Jacob? Of course I remember.

I looked up at him and nodded, still blushing. "Yes, Jacob." I responded, stroking Jake's chest with my thumb. "I'm yours and you can do whatever you want . . . with me." Jake groaned and twitched as I said it.

"You don't know how good that makes me feel, Ness," he confessed with love filled deep inside his dark eyes. "That you trust me so much to let me . . . touch you."

The last statement sent tingles in between my legs. 'Touch me'.

"I—I trust you with everything, Jacob," I told him, shifting my hands from under Jacob's and putting them on top of his, gently squeezing. "I _need_ to trust you and I do. You're the Alpha."

My Alpha.

"Oh, Nessie," Jake sighed, removing his hand from under mine only to put it at the back of my neck and pull me down onto his chest. I rested my cheek on his chest, right above his heart, and Jake wrapped his arms around me. Good thing that I was still on his hips, I didn't want to move. "Why do you have to be so perfect, my Nessie?"

I smiled shyly when Jake said 'my Nessie'. My heart soared and my stomach tightened at the same time thinking that I was his. Only his.

"You're the one who makes me perfect, Jacob," I told as I listened to his heart. Best resonance in the world—soothing and so gentle. "I think I became perfect the day you kissed me."

He sighed which I assumed was a happy sigh. "You make me feel so good, Nessie. You make me feel so . . . special."

I looked up at him, now placing my chin on his chest. "You_ are_ special, Jacob." I promised and cupped his beautiful face with my hands. He _was_. He was so extraordinary, different from every guy I have ever met. He was just so _loving_.

His arms tightened around me. "Do . . . _I_ make you feel special?" He asked like he doubted he did, his eyes not meeting mine. He was wrong. Because he did. He makes me feel special by everything he does. Like this camping trip for example, it makes me feel so special knowing that Jake went through all this trouble just for me. As he loves me.

"Yes," I assured without a doubt and Jacob's face lit up, flashing a bashful smile at me. "You do. I feel special when you kiss me, Jacob—knowing that I'll be the only one to kiss you back." I was completely aware of what I was saying. I know he had kissed . . . _someone_ before but I know with all my heart that he will never kiss another girl beside me again.

"Baby, you feel special when I kiss you?" Jake's heart paced.

My face reddened. "Is—is that okay?" My voice shuddered. Does Jake feel the same way when _I_ kiss him?—because whenever Jake kisses me, I feel like I'm boneless, like I don't have life in me, like I'm going crazy, like I'm in heaven. I forget about everything that isn't Jacob when his perfect, soft, smooth lips are on mine.

"It's more than okay, Nessie," Jake explained, I relaxed. "'Cause, sweetheart, I feel the same way," Jake undid his one arm from around me and swept his thumb across my lips, his eyes shadowing his thumb. I closed my eyes at the sensation, feeling his warmth on one of the most sensitive spot on my body. "I'll be the only one to kiss those luscious lips of yours."

He _will _be the only one.

I opened my eyes and nodded. "Yes," I sighed and trailed my hands down to his chest. "The only one."

"Damn, Nessie, I'm so glad that god picked you for me. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Same here, Jacob."

"Mmm," Jake sighed, flashing a beam at me. "I love you, Nessie. So. Fucking. Much."

I giggled and slithered up Jake's body so our faces were levelled, straddling him on his stomach. I dipped my face down and brushed my nose against his and Jake had my soul in his tight embrace again "I love you _so_ much, Jacob Black, that someday I'll demolish you with it and leave nothing to love." I owned up in a whisper, lightly grazing my lips against his.

"Mmm, Nessie," Jake groaned, his tongue darting out and lapping across my lips, "Love you."

Jake hoarse tone engulfed me and I _needed _to press my lips on his otherwise god knows what would have happened.

Our lips magneted with each other's, moving together expertly, like we were kissing gurus. Jake parted his mouth and took my upper lip in between his lips, sucking on it, now and then brushing his cushiony tongue over it. I flew both of my hands to his head and concealed my fingers in his silky locks, pulling gently so he would kiss me harder.

I moaned into his mouth when he followed. He took my upper lip in his teeth and nibbled gently, sucking on it harder than before and pressing his lips on it from time to time.

My hips bucked hard against Jacob's stomach, and I felt bad when his hips winched up off the mattress only to buck against well . . . nothing. Jake grunted against my mouth in frustration and I was smart enough to know what he wanted. I had to sit back on his hips before my Jake dies in frustration and also because I wanted to feel his erection in between my legs. Why?

Because it felt damn good.

I let go of Jake's lips with a 'pop' sound and he bucked his hips up again into nothing. I'm coming, honey . . . slowly.

Jake unwrapped his arms from around me and put his hands on my hips, gripping them tightly and grinding them back and forth on his stomach. My stomach scrunched and I felt myself getting more aroused that it was deadly—torturous even.

"Ja—cob," I sighed heavily and buried my face where his neck and shoulder met, feeling the erotic friction Jake was providing me with. I pressed my lips on his skin to keep myself from screaming. "Oh, God . . ." A muffed moan escaped my mouth. The way Jacob's stomach was quivering under me was intensifying the sensation. Driving me crazy.

My stomach burned.

"God, you smell wonderful, baby." I didn't have to be a scientist to understand what he meant.

At this time I realized I was so aroused that even my shorts were a little . . . damp and I had to move down from Jacob's bare stomach before I humiliate myself. Not that he would mind but it would be just a little awkward.

Bending down, I lifted myself on my knees and slithered down, kissing his chest as I did so—so it wouldn't seem awkward, and I wanted to. My hips met his and Jake wasted no time in lifting his hips up and bucking himself into me twice. I did the same, rocking my hips against his erection forward then back and then forward again. I wish I didn't have these damn, blocking fabrics on but the friction was enough to spur me on to a breaking point. We both earned a groan from each other's mouth.

I dipped my head down and began earthing kisses all over his brawny chest. Jake's grip on my hips tightened as he pushed me onto his erection, hard and rough, and at the same time pressing his hips back.

Lust clouded my brain and I began rolling my hips on his, back and forth continuously, my hands running up and down his biceps—feeling each curve and bulge under his skin there that his muscles provided.

I darted my tongue out and trailed it to his right nipple, swirling it around his hardened peck, half teasing him and half wanting to taste him. Jake grunted out loud and grounded himself into me when I stopped the movements of my hips to concentrate more on his chest.

Both of Jake's big hands toured back to my backside and cupped my butt, squeezing them. Jolts and thunders travelled throughout my body as he did so, getting me even _more_ aroused. God, was there a limit? Yes, there was . . . I think.

I encircled my tongue around his nipple few times before finally closing my lips around it and sucking, my wet tongue brushing the peak occasionally, earning low growls and grunts from him.

I let go of his nipple and placed a kiss on it before moving to the other one, raking my fingers on the wet nipple I was just on. When I reached his nipple, I took it in my mouth instantly. One of Jake's hands left my backside and stitched itself in my hair, pushing my face towards him.

I sucked on his nipple hard and at the same time grounded myself against him roughly. Lust rocketed through my body and I needed him so badly at this point that I began to whimper against his nipple. My stomach was at the verge of exploding and Jake rocking his hips into me wasn't helping now—it was making it worse, spurring me on to . . . ravish him.

God, but I was nowhere near as strong as the wolf under me.

I let go of his nipple and pressed a kiss on it, just like I did with the other one. I slithered my body down to taste him on one of my favourite parts of his body.

His abs.

I rested my hands on his sides, caressing up and down while I pressed my parted lips on each of his perfect abs. Jake's hand moved to his side since he couldn't reach my butt anymore and lifted his hips up to ground against my stomach, making it tremble. I sensed his other hand rubbing my scalp as I sank my tongue into each curve and slope between his abs. Dear Lord, he tasted amazing. He wasn't sweet but he wasn't sour either. He had a taste of his own—masculine and woodsy and animalistic and so . . . Jacob-y.

"Mmm, Nessie," he groaned as his abs shuddered.

"I'm in love with your abs, Jacob." I confessed, running my fingers on his abs and snaking myself further down so I was spanning his thighs.

I dashed my tongue out and encircled it around his navel, making him grunt and his stomach quiver greatly beneath. Guess I found his sensitive spot. I sailed my wet tongue over it before trailing my tongue down to the middle of his tight, sturdy hips. Jake's grip on my hair tightened as he let out a harsh breath, bucking his hips into my breasts. I sighed and couldn't avoid moaning. The huge bulge in his boxers was pressing right into the hollow of my breasts. It was excruciating.

I pushed my luck and hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down a little but not all the way. I shot my eyes up at Jacob to see if he was angry, but to my luck, he wasn't. He eyes were dark like they are always when Jake is aroused and his lips were drawn back in between his teeth.

I dipped my face down and swept my tongue in the middle on his hips, just above where his boxers were. I heard Jacob gasp, pushing his hips up against my throat as I trailed my tongue to the right, across his hips. I decided to push my luck even further and pressed my lips on top on his erection, through his boxers. Kissing.

Oh, God. So hot.

Jake gasped, hard.

"Oh, fuck, Ness, come here," That was when Jake seized my arms and yanked me up his body, kissing me hard and rough. I knew that would happen. I knew he wouldn't let me go further no matter how bad the wolf in him wanted me to. "Nessie, you trying to kill me?" Jake panted.

"No," I shook my head, my lips brushing his, "If I was trying to kill you, Jacob, you would have been dead ages ago."

"Oh, is that so?" Jake mocked.

"Mmhm," I nodded and then glared at him playfully. "You're evil for not letting me continue," Very Evil. "I was . . . about to make you very happy."

I regret putting my last statement out, seeing as Jake's face suddenly fell. I was about to open my mouth to apologize but Jake cut me off.

"Ness," Jake called as he cupped my face. "You don't need to . . . please me to keep me happy."

I didn't know what to say so I just pouted.

He continued. "I'm very happy when I'm with you—you don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with only to make me—"

"I know," I secured, cutting him off. "I just—I just wanted to try it." My face reddened a little but I quickly brushed it off.

"Why?"

I sighed. "I know this is going to sound weird but . . . I like touching you, even though it was only once for like two seconds but I liked it." I bit my lip. Maybe that a little too much information.

"You—you liked it?" He asked like he didn't believe me, stuttering. "I thought it would've been gross for you or something."

"God, no, Jacob!" I exclaimed. "It—it wasn't gross. I really liked it. It was nice . . . touching you." Why the hell does he think I'm trying to get into his pants then? Silly, Jacob.

"Really?" His face relaxed and he brushed my hair back.

I nodded. "Yes. I mean, do you—did you like when you touched me the other day at your house?" I had to push my embarrassment aside to ask him that—to assure him how much I liked touching him.

"Of course, I liked it, Nessie," This sort of overwhelmed me and jolts of pleasure burned in my panties. "It was so _hot_."

My face flushed. "Well, there's your answer then. I don't mind touching you, Jacob. It's not uncomfortable." I undoubtedly said.

Jake gave me a half-hearted smile and I pressed my lips on his, not being able to resist. "Baby," he called against my lips. "You still know that we're gonna wait, right?"

"Mmm," I groaned against his lips. My way of swearing at him. I know I sound desperate, that's 'cause I am.

Jake hands dislodged themselves from my face and toured to my lower back, rubbing up and down as Jake's tongue darted out to sweep across my lips. Jake kissed me hard and gasped my arms as he rolled us over effortlessly, kiss remained unbroken. He ran his one hand over my outer thigh and pulled my knee up to his waist so he had more room to lie down in between my legs. I did the same with my other knee, my feet far apart resting on the mattress. I only wished I had Jake's hips to press into instead of his stomach.

Jake left my lips only to press his lips on my cheekbone, my jaw and then my ear, nibbling delicately on my lobe. A groan escaped my mouth even though I was bitting my lip and my hips couldn't refrain from bucking up against his tight, warm, stuttering stomach.

Jake moved on, trailing his wet tongue down to my jaw again and then to the side of my neck. My thighs clasped tightly against Jake's hips as I felt one of his hand move to the back of my thigh and travel under me, to my butt. I let out a sharp breath as he squeezed before moving his hand up my thigh again and then back to my butt, this time under my shorts _and_ panties.

Jake rubbed my butt while sucking on my pulse point and I put my one hand at the back of his neck, sliding it down his middle back. I closed my eyes when I felt his muscles flex. It still surprises me how his muscles tremble under my contact—I will never get over it.

I opened my eyes and made a wrangling sound when he leaned his torso back. I wondered what he was doing when he put his hands on my knees and moved down. My heart raced to a great extent when he dipped his face down to my stomach. He gripped the hem of my shirt and elevated it few inches up before pressing his lips on my stomach.

"Oh," I closed my eyes and rolled my head back, my neck arching, as his tongue reached out to dampen my skin. Jake brushed my stomach with his nose while lifting the shirt further up with it.

His hands rested on my waist and he swirled his tongue around my navel, making me want to weep out in pleasure. My hand glued to the back of his head and pushed his face harder towards me.

Jake placed his hands on the mattress on either side of me as he progressed up, planting moist kisses all over my abdomen. I gasped when he kissed the top of my breasts through my shirt and shot his eyes at me—asking for permission obviously to proceed. And I wouldn't deny him until the crows turn white—even if that happens, I would have to be foolish to deny him.

I licked my lips and nodded, not having faith in my voice. The next thing I knew, Jake pressed his lips against mine, hard, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all the passion I had. His warm hand crawled to my stomach, my ribs and then under my shirt, swallowing my right breast in his large hand.

"Mmhm," I exhaled and bucked my hips up at the sensation of his warmth on my sensitive skin. Driving me insane. Erupting the lust volcano throughout my body.

I couldn't avoid arching myself in his hand, offering him myself to love me hard. His finger bordered around my already hardened nipple and I could not stop moving my hips. They were literally trembling against his trembling stomach.

Jake lifted his torso a little, not breaking the kiss, and pulled my shirt up my breasts with the hand that was on my breast before. I felt a little insecure under him but it faded away when Jake's searing, burning chest laid itself on my exposed breasts.

"Oh, god, Jacob," I snivelled against his mouth. The feeling was so . . . tremendous. It's impossible to explain. His hot, hard chest on my delicate flesh.

"I love you so much, Nessie." Jake sighed as he pulled away from my lips, looking into my eyes. "Fuck—I worship you, baby."

"I love you so much too, Jacob." I promised, looking into his lust-filled eyes.

I bit the inside of my cheek and blushed when he looked down to my nude breasts. My hands urged to cover myself but my heart refrained, knowing that it will upset Jake. It was only my Jacob—Jacob, who has seen me before. But this was so different. Jake's eyes were a lot hungrier than the last time he saw me. Almost aggressive and demanding.

"So beautiful, Nessie," Jake looked at me yearningly and breathed.

What should I say? I—I don't think I can open my mouth. I'll probably start crying if I do. This was so overpowering.

Jake sank down and pressed his lips on mine again before sliding down to I know where. I nearly died when he kissed the hollow of my breasts and heaved his tongue to my right breast, teasing me, kissing around my nipple. I whimpered and gripped his hair tightly, not too tight, and impelled him towards me, wanting him to stop teasing.

I arched my back and proffered him more as he finally whirled his tongue around my nipple and took it in between his mouth, sweeping his tongue across it and sucking like my nipple had honey on it. I felt like I was going to die in bliss when his other hand covered my free breast, massaging it. Maybe I was already dead. Or I was dreaming. If this was a damn dream, I better not wake up till I'm satisfied.

But this was too good to be a dream . . . so I must be dead. Yeah, I'm dead.

I put both of my hands on Jacob's back from under his arms and rubbed up and down from his middle to upper back. I sensed him lapping the flat of his tongue on my nipple and then press his lips on them—kissing them—I was already too much aroused, so I can't even say how hot this was making me.

Jake swept my nipple with his tongue once more and moved to my other breast, giving it the exact same treatment. After kissing the top of my breast and letting go, Jake moved up my body and kissed my pulse point, my breasts being squished under him—which felt amazing. I put my hand at the back of his head, lightly scraping his scalp, while he sucked and kissed the pulse spot.

Jake lifted his chest up a little to cup my breast once again. He massaged before hauling his hand down to my ribs and then back to my breast again. I felt him bury his face where my shoulder and neck met as he slithered his hand further down my body to my stomach, causing it to quake. It tickled but in a pleasurable way.

My lips were pressed against his shoulder otherwise I would have been screaming—crying his name out. I let out a muffed groan as I felt his fingers brush across my hips teasingly. I pulled his torso down against me so his chest was touching mine again—I missed the heat. My body trembled greatly when I felt his fingers travel under the waistband of my shorts.

I gasped hard, shut my eyes tight and bucked my hips up when his scorching palm laid flat on the top of my steaming core. I felt like I was going to die right there and then under Jacob, which wouldn't be a bad way to go. I'm _going_ to die? I'm already dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. God, I'm dead and I'm in heaven.

I opened my eyes when I head Jacob's husky voice.

"Is—is this okay, Nessie?" He panted, lifting his head up from my nook to look at me.

God, it's more than okay, Jacob.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and nodded, bitting my lip.

I felt like I was getting more wet with Jake's hand on the most private part of my body—if—if that was even doable.

Jake nodded his head back at me—his eyes darker than ever, almost black, hankering, yearning and craving. I sighed, closed my eyes, and felt my stomach grit when Jake moved his finger in between my crease and touch the most hypersensitive part of my body.

I clenched my eyes tight and shivered when he rubbed his finger on it. I vibrated. I didn't even know if I could speak now. I didn't even know if I had any bones in my body. Hell, I don't even remember my name. I couldn't keep myself from panting. My soul was aching for Jake—aching for his touch, aching for him to relieve the tension in my stomach, aching for him to take me. My body melted like a snowflake under the sun above me and I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from _screaming_.

I understood what Jake was about to do.

Release me. And this was . . . wrong.

I can't.

I wouldn't.

I was being so selfish. I—I wanted so desperately for him to continue but this had to stop. I know minutes later I would be laying relax under Jacob, but he would still be the same, tensed and stiff, because I am very aware that he wouldn't let me do _that_ for him. I know my Jake wants to wait and I desperately don't want him to. But I am his girlfriend, his lover, his everything and if my Jacob wants to wait, I'm going to wait with him. Even if it kills me. I can't sleep beside him knowing that he is still _suffering_. I don't want to be self-centred.

Jake wouldn't mind, I know, but I love him and if he was going to suffer, then so was I.

Just as Jake was about to move his finger further back, I opened my eyes and forced myself to speak. "No, Jake," My voice was calm so he wouldn't take it the wrong way. I thought it was calm but actually, I was panting. I was breathless.

Jake frowned and gave me a horrified look. "What?" He breathed, his face only inches away from mine. "I—did I hurt you?"

Oh, Jake.

I shook my head. "No, it's just—I—I don't want . . . this." It was hard to speak while he had his finger in me like this, still lightly rubbing the most hypersensitive part.

Jake's face got even worse, horrified and apologetic at the same time. I felt him slowly pull his hand out as he spoke, "I'm so sorry, Ness, I didn't mean to—I thought you wanted this. I mean, you're so . . . wet."

I blushed but I didn't have time for that. Jake was freaking out because he got the wrong idea.

He was about to get off me but I didn't let him. I tightened my arms around him. "No, Jake, I want this. I really do. But I don't want this without you." I assured.

Finally, Jake's face calmed just a little. "But you'll have me right here, Ness."

I shook my head. He didn't get me. God, how do you say this? "No, like I can't do this without you, Jacob. If you want to wait then so do I. It'll be so selfish of me if I let you do this to me." I explained.

"What?" He frowned.

"I don't know—I'll feel like I'm using you in some way." I said breathlessly.

Jake shook his head in disagreement and kissed my nose. "Don't be silly, Nessie. You won't be using me 'cause I _want_ to do this," Jake said and kissed my jaw, running his fingers on my hips. "Just relax, honey, and let me set you free." The way his fingers were brushing my hips, I thought I was going to give in.

"What—what about you, Jake?" I forced myself to say.

"Don't worry about me."

How can I not? Jake, I _love_ you.

"Would you let me touch you this time after I have . . . finished?" I didn't know what word to use. And I already knew his answer.

"Nessie," it was almost a scold. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He said against my jaw.

I winced. "_Please_, Jacob."

Jake sighed and pulled away from my jaw to look at me. His face was wounding. "Please, Nessie, please, don't beg me, honey," Jake pleaded, brushing my hair back with his hand. "I love you, Nessie, please, just let me touch you and make you feel good."

"Jake," I begged.

"Nessie," He sighed and pressed his lips at the side of my neck, sucking the spot. I knew he was trying to convince me but I had already made up my mind. If Jake was going to make me feel good, then so was I. If Jake was going to suffer, then so was I. I'm as stubborn as my mom, I know. "Just relax, okay? I'll be very gentle, baby. I promise." He informed as he was about to put his hand back under the waistband of my shorts.

"I—I'm fine, Jake," I lied, breathlessly. For real, I was dying. "Seriously."

"Don't lie to _me_, Nessie. And you know I can smell you," He argued. "You're anything but fine."

Damn his nose.

"Jacob, please, I _really_ don't want this without you." I urged for him to stop.

Jake exhaled heavily and I felt his shoulders drop as he sank his face against my neck, breathing heavily. "Baby, you sure?" He confirmed after few seconds, leaning back to look into my eyes. He was probably looking for any signs that I was lying. I think it was pretty obvious that I was being deceitful about being fine but I was being honest when I said that I don't want it without him. "'Cause I'm right here for you. I'll do this happily for you, Nessie. In fact . . . I _like _doing this for you."

This was hurting me.

I nodded. "Yes, Jacob, I—I'm sure."

Jake sighed and smiled at me half-heartedly. He brushed my hair back, away from my forehead, and kissed it. "You're a very stubborn girl, Nessie," Jake said and I knew. He lifted up his torso and snaked down my body, kissing both of my nipples before gripping the hem of my shirt and pulling it down to my stomach so I wasn't exposed anymore. I blushed, I don't know why.

Jake snaked his arm under my back and rolled over me to his side, pulling me with him. I position myself on his side, putting my arm around his chest and resting my cheek on his shoulder. Jake pulled me closer and sighed. "Don't you ever think that you're using me," he looked at me with his face turned sideways and said. "I'll do anything for you, honey. I'll fucking die for you."

"I don't want you to die," I whined. "I need you to be with me for eternity."

Jake smiled. "You'll get sick of me someday."

I know it was suppose to be a joke but it wasn't funny at all. It thawed my heart. I would never get sick of him.

"I'm serious." I said with a grave voice.

"I need you too, Nessie. I need you so much." He said and pulled me up to kiss my forehead.

* * *

**Hot in here, isn't it? Lol. Please review now and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon and thank you so much for reading. **

**Review! I'm desperate! **


	19. Only Jacob’s and No One Else’s

Umm . . . hey! Look, I'm—I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry. I'm just . . . well, I'm just a little . . . 3 weeks late. God, I feel so, so bad for keeping you guys waiting that I couldn't even sleep at night. No, I didn't die, if that was what you thought. Nothing happened. I was just very, very stuck in this chapter. I really wanted it to be perfect and realistic and I came up with this. Also, I've been acting so terribly lazy during these holidays that it's crazy. Please, don't hate me and I bet you missed me!

So, about this chapter. Well, I think it's pretty good and romantic and . . . hot. More about Jake and Nessie's relationship and they're opening up.

Also, there is extreme stuff coming up so stay tuned. They will do more things than just make out while they're camping. I can't tell you what because it's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it for you. :-)

Again, **thank you to all those lovely people who review.** You guys make me feel great and make me feel . . . I don't know . . . talented? I probably read each and every one of the reviews, like, million times. I know I'm strange. Thank you to lovely people who have added this story in their **favourites and alerts**. I hope you guys are having fun reading this story. And I'm loving it!

**Please, please review.** I like to know what you guys think.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Wait! Wait! I have something to ask you guys! I'm thinking about writing another story. It's the same story as this but in **Jacob's point-of-view** because it seems like Nessie loves Jacob more, but it's not like that and I want you guys to know how Jacob feels, too. So would you guys like to read it? Please let me know.

I hope you guys had a sweet Christmas and New Year. I hope you guys have fun reading this.

**Again, I don't own the characters**. Oh, Jacob *Sighs* . . . sorry, I got a little carried away there. I also don't own the quote 'Patience is bitter, but it's fruit is sweet'. Aristotle does.

* * *

Chapter 19: Only Jacob's and No One Else's

* * *

_Here is the place where my head is spinnin'  
Time is beginning to race away  
You come to throw me, knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly, the world goes crashin' by again_

_- Hilary Duff, Anywhere but here

* * *

_

After talking for a while—which Jake suggested and was scarcely relieving the circumstances we got ourselves in—I rolled off the bed feeling a little fatigued and treaded towards my bags to change since my panties and shorts were a little . . . damp and uncomfortable, utterly disregarding Jake's inquisitive look. There's no need to embarrass myself for the thousandth time today telling him why I needed to alter my clothes. He would find out eventually.

I hauled out a pair of panties and a burgundy shorts which will do since Jake and I are taking a little afternoon doze anyway. Besides, there isn't anybody here to see me in these clothes apart from Jacob.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, I speedily got changed at the corner of the room before draping the panties that I just removed in the shorts and cramming it deep inside the bag under all my clothes.

My eyebrows wrinkled when abruptly the rooms darkened, mysteriously, like the sun was suddenly out. My feet paced to the bedroom and I realized that Jake had zipped the entrance of the tent close, leaving the rooms dark, shady and more . . . cosy-looking.

"Hope it's okay," Jake called from the bed, lying on his side and patting the mattress, beckoning me to join him. "I thought we might sleep better in dark."

I wasn't demurring at all. Sleeping in a dim room, on a snug bed with Jake is just . . .

"It's perfect, Jake," I smiled and bobbed my head a little too keenly.

"Then, come, Nessie," Jake tapped the mattress again. "I know this sounds corny but I _really_ miss you already."

And my heart liquefied. I swear it took a lot out of me not to just spring at him and tear the only fabric guarding his modesty to show him how much I missed him already, too. But somehow I hindered myself. My legs felt puny already and he hasn't even touched me. What Jake does to me should be unlawful, but I'm very fond of it.

I smiled again, this time mostly to myself, and crawled onto the bed with Jake. My brows furrowed when Jake began shifting, hovering over me and slithering down the mattress. I wondered what he was doing before my heartbeat accelerated as Jake rested his warm cheek on my left breast, close to my heart. The lust volcano in my stomach began to poach again and I found myself getting spurred on . . . yet again.

But it was muted . . . until Jake tried something—which I wouldn't mind.

I veiled my fingers in his sleeky hair, massaging his scalp gently as he nuzzled my breast.

"You know what I think, Nessie?" Jake quested, seizing my waist and fondling my side with his thumb. The vibrations decanting off of Jake's throat tickling my breast, not in a laughable way. It felt nice and amazing, making a little hard to focus.

"No, Jake. What?"

"I think you should never wear a bra again." Jake told, which I assumed was playfully. Then I felt his cheek broaden against my chest—he was smiling.

My face reddened and I couldn't restrain a quite laughter. I love the way he is so open with me. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," Jake budged his face to brush my breast with his nose, and then laid his cheek back on it. I bit my lip to suppress a moan. Is he driving me insane or what? "They just seem softer this way—when you're not wearing anything underneath, you know."

My lips twitched, delaying back laughter. "Oh, they do?" I asked.

"Mmhm," Jake confirmed and rubbed his balmy cheek on my breast. This is heaven. Good that I wasn't wearing a bra, bad that I was wearing a shirt. But the feeling was exquisite enough to nearly send me into unconsciousness. "So soft,"

"Well, then people are going to gawk at my chest all the time," I notified, brushing his hair back with my fingers. "You wouldn't like that very much." Ignoring the fact how appealing Jake would look once he gets fuming with the people ogling at my chest.

Jake groaned, the vibrations rousing me up. "Then I'll snatch their eyes out,"—this was almost a growl—"I won't let anyone look at you," Jake's too-big hand snaked up my ribs, the one that was on my waist, and masked over my right breast above my shirt. I juddered when Jake squeezed twice, making my stomach compress and earning a muffled moan. "These are just mine to look at . . . right, Nessie?"

Yes, yes, yes.

"Yes, Jacob," I confirmed, my breathing starting to become arduous as Jake stirred his hand to the side just-so and brushed his thumb over my already hardened nipple. "O—only yours to look at."

"And only mine to touch?" He definitely knew the answer but something told me he wanted to hear it.

"Yes, Jake, only yours to touch and no one else's."

"And only mine to kiss?" My stomach compressed even more, transporting thunders amid my legs.

"Yes, my Jacob," I said. "Only yours to do _anything_."

Jake groaned, and I could tell that it wasn't an angry one. "I'm not very good with permissions, Ness." Jake admitted and slunk his hand to my arm, stroking it up and down.

"Hmm. Why not?"

"'Cause . . . I have a very dirty mind," I could feel the heat radiating from his cheek through my shirt.

I laughed quietly. "I think I knew that."

"But you still love me,"

"I do." I agreed, continued to massage his scalp.

Jake toured his hand over to the side of my neck and brushed softly before sinking it down to my cleavage and swallowing my right breast in his hand once more. "My master plan is to keep you under house arrest for eternity so you don't have to wear a bra," Jake jested. "I'm guessing you wouldn't like it very much if I have to kill everybody starin' at your chest."—Jake snarled—"which I would."

I extracted my hand from Jake's hair, missing the silkiness, and draped my arms around his head, pulling him closer to my chest, to my heart. "Calm down, my Jacob, no one's _ever_ looking at my chest apart from you, okay?" My face flushed but I didn't care.

"Ah 'ov 'oo, 'ssie." Jake said with throttle tone and I realized I was practically strangling him to death with my unbelievably tight embrace.

"Oh," I gasped and quickly loosed my grip but kept my arms wrapped around his head. "I'm so sorry."

Jake removed his cheek from my breast and put his chin at the hollow in between my breast, slightly shifting his body to get into that position. "Don't be, honey. I like being close to you," Jake assured and pressed his parted lips on my throat. "Even if it kills me."

I felt my brows crease. "I nearly choked you to death there, Jacob."

"I didn't mind. I liked it, Nessie."

I bit my bottom lip shyly and smiled. "I love you, too, Jacob."

A smiled tugged at the corner of his soft lips and he kissed my chin before stirring again and laying his lukewarm cheek on my left breast once more. After few minutes of silence Jake spoke again. "I like to listen to your heartbeat. I'm so glad you have it—I mean, you're not like the others, with the cold non-beating heart, you know."

"I hope you know that it only beats for you, Jake." I sighed.

Jake groaned— his chest vibrating against the side of my stomach—as he took my hand in his big one, intertwining his fingers with mine and bringing them to his soft, warm, slightly moistened lips. I closed my eyes and sighed as he kissed them. My stomach tightened when I felt his moist, hot tongue dart out to brush along my ring finger.

Jake depressed his lips at the back of my palm and put it on my stomach, enclosing it with his.

"So Jake?" I called, tenderly scratching his scalp with my nails.

"Yes, baby,"

I giggled when I remembered something from before. "Don't you think it's a little unfair to imprison me in a house only 'cause you don't want me to wear a bra?"

Jake chuckled after remembering, then silenced and shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh," I sighed. "Well, what if I get lonely?"

"I'd be in the house with you, obviously," I could picture him rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't just leave you in there by yourself." Jake promised and I didn't doubt he would.

"So . . . just me and you alone in a house for eternity?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be so unfair then, would it?"

"No," I chuckled.

"Then I wouldn't even let you wear a shirt . . . _and_ pants." Jake informed, grinned against my chest and squeezing my hand.

My face burned and I shook my head coyly. "Are _you_ going to wear anything?"

"No," Jake said almost immediately. "Of course not," My face flushed even more, thinking about him naked and his tight, swelled up muscles under his perfect chocolate pelt.

"Sure, sure, Jacob, but you know what that would lead to," I told and removed my hand from under Jacob's only to place it on his bicep to feel the thick bulges lying under his coffee skin.

Jake's head shot up and he looked at me, grinning so hard that I thought it was going to hurt his cheeks. "What will it lead to, Nessie?" Jake questioned in a poised tone, his thick brows arching up.

My stomach compressed at the thought of what _might_ happen. I could visualize it very clearly from the top. Jacob and I lying on his bed and kissing, in his room, absolutely unclothed with nothing covering us but only a plain, white, satin sheet. Jake was positioned over me, in between my legs, obviously, just the way I like it. The satin sheet was draped over his lower-half, from his perfect curved up backside to his feet.

I nibbled my bottom lip absentmindedly and my breathing slowly started to become laborious as I envisaged us . . . making love. Jacob in my imagination raised himself on his hands—which were braced at the either side of me—and I moaned his name which echoed in his room as he thrusted into me and—

I wanted him so, so badly now. Jake was right here with me, right on top of me in fact, half naked. But I couldn't have him. Not today. Not now. I don't even know when. 'Patience is bitter, but it's fruit is sweet', they say. So, I will wait. Wait for both of us.

"Nessie," Jake whispered, frowning above me and his face . . . distraught. "I want you, too, Nessie,"—only the words were enough to weaken my knees—"I want you so bad, too. Don't think it's easy on me, baby. It—it kills me not to give you want you want. You're gonna have all of me one day. I promise."

I balled my hand into a fist against his arm when I realized what I had done. "I—I was just . . . thinking," I whispered because I didn't know what else to say.

Jake closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Nessie."

"Don't be, Jacob," I sighed and placed my palm at the either side of his face. Jacob slowly opened his beautiful brown eyes and looked at me. "I—I understand. If I were you . . . I would do the same thing. I would wait, too. For the special time. So don't think I'm mad or upset at you or whatever." Jake nodded. "I'm proud of you, Jacob."

"Y—you're proud?"

I smiled at him warmly and nodded. "Yes, my Jacob. You're the strongest man I've ever met and I'm so proud of you for being so patient with me. It . . . it proves that you don't only want me for one thing. That you _actually_ love me—not that I ever doubted."

"Nessie," Jake gasped and shoved forward. His soft lips were attacking mine in an instant with a sudden roughness and I could avoid making a contented sound into his mouth. Jake pulled few centimetres away and I couldn't restrain myself from following his lips, like they were being drawn by him. I wanted more and Jake gave it to me. Kissing me once more before pulling away only few inches. "I _love_ you, Nessie. I _love_ you. I don't—I don't,"—Jake let out a frustrated grunt—"I wish I could tell you how much. I would die . . . virgin for you, Nessie. I—"

"Jake, I know. I was just telling you—please, don't think that I thought you just wanted me for one thing," I secured and lifted my head off the pillow to kiss his nose. "I was just saying—trying to tell you how much I appreciate you being in love with me. I love you so much, Jacob. I love you so much, too."

Jake slanted forward and kissed my forehead tenderly. "I'm so glad you're in love with me, too. You're so perfect, angel. I love you so much." He whispered.

I nodded and smiled at him, which he returned with another kiss on my forehead. I encircled his broad shoulders with my arms and pulled him down against me. Jake placed sweet pecks on my temple, the corner of my eye, my cheek, my jaw and my neck before getting off of me completely and lying flat of his back on his side of bed.

Jacob nudged my arm and pulled me to him, which I couldn't be happier with since I missed his heat, even though our bodies only separated for two seconds—seems like two years. I laid myself on my side, draping my arm around his chest and placing my thigh over his hip.

Jake slithered his arm under me and yanked me closer which I was anticipating he would do. He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed my hair.

"Go to sleep, Nessie," Jake whispered and I gladly closed my eyes just as my lids were beginning to get heavy.

"You, too, Jacob," I said and waggled closer to him, if that was even possible.

"I will."

I smiled. "Are you going to dream about me, Jacob?" I questioned softly.

"Yeah, honey, as usual."

"Me too . . . as usual. Good night, Jacob." I said, wholly aware that it was still afternoon.

I heard Jacob's engaging, rough voice chuckle. "G'night."

"Are you—?"

Jake clicked his tongue. "Go to sleep, Nessie, or you're not too old to spank."

I chuckled and, sleep, I did. I let my consciousness drift away and let the beautiful, vivid dreams of me and Jacob acquire me. Just like I expected.

I woke up to the sound of Jacob voice calling me. At first I thought it was a dream but when I felt him shaking me smoothly by the arm that was under me, I recognized it wasn't.

"My baby girl,"

"Hmm?" I grimaced at him, leaning forward to nuzzle the cosy, warm place where his neck and shoulder unite.

"Get up, honey,"

I groaned. "I _am_ up . . . sweetheart," I said a little fuzzily. "How long have you been up for?" I questioned against his neck, pulling my tongue out to lap the tip of it along his skin there. Still, he tasted amazing.

Jesus, I haven't even woken up yet.

Jake moaned and used his arm under me to yank me and lay me flat on his body. His face now rested few inches away from mine, parallel, and our chests pressed against each other's, rising and falling as we both drew air in and out of our lungs.

Jake grinned and encircled my waist with his strapping, long arms. "I didn't even sleep in the first place since you were snoring so loud."

My eyebrows hoisted up and I gasped. "Ah!"—I smacked his shoulder as they were the easiest to reach to—"I don't snore. You do."

"Ouch!" Jake exclaimed and rolled the shoulder I just smacked, shamming that it really hurt. Jake, then lifted his head off the pillow and kissed in between my eyes. "I was just joking, baby. I just got up few minutes ago."

I nodded my head and dipped it down to rest my forehead against Jake's. "What're we doing now?" I asked and brushed my nose against his.

"You hungry, babe?"

"Mmhm, a little," I responded.

"Then we should eat first, you know, set up the fire outside and cook umm . . . fish. You like fish, don't you?" Jake asked as he slunk his hand up and down my back, making me shudder against his body. What was the question? Oh, I remember.

"Sure, Jake, fish is fine," I smiled and reclined my face down to peck his lips. Then I gasped when I remembered something. How am I suppose to cook when I don't even know how to on an open flame—campfire? Dad had also warned me not to be near an open flame. Also, Jake doesn't let me go close to a bonfire so how will he let me . . .? "I—I don't know how to cook on a campfire."

Jake chuckled and brushed his nose against mine, moving his face side to side. "My Nessie, you're not cooking. You know fire isn't the friendliest element to you. You're staying few feet away from it, I'm gonna make sure of that. You just watch me as I cook." The last thing he said was perfect. Of course I was going to watch him. What else would I be looking at?

The corner of my lips stretched up in a grin. "Jacob Black will cook for his girlfriend again?"

"Hmm," Jake crept his hand over my upper back and then glided it low to loiter over my backside and squeeze gently. "Jacob Black will cook for his Nessie again."

I giggled. "I adore you, Jacob."—Sweetest boyfriend in the world.

"I worship you, Nessie," Jake lifted his head and kissed my lips. I felt his hand elevate off my backside, then all of a sudden it descended back down on my butt cheek again with a low slapping sound.

My stomach constricted, my face flushed and I bet it was wine-red. It has been ages since Jacob has done this. I kind of missed it and forgot how much it . . . arouses me.

Jake kneaded the place he just smacked lightly with his hot, big hand and my face burned even more, if that was even probable.

"What?" Jake grinned.

I shook my head. "Nothing,"

Jake sighed and looked like he was gnawing the inside of his cheek. "I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?"

I shook my head again. "N—no, Jacob. It just—it feels nice is all."

"Does it feel good?" Jake asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded. "You can probably smell how good it feels." I sort of can't believe I just said that. It was a little too . . . dirty.

"You bet I can," Jake groaned and pressed his lips onto mine, kissing me softly and tenderly. Jake's hand lifted off my backside and I half-expected him to do it again and he did. This time it wasn't as hard as before but it was still enough to urge me on to rip his boxers apart. The sound was even more arousing and I couldn't shun myself from groaning into his mouth. Jake let out a muffled moan from his chest and tenderly rubbed my backside. "Let's get up now or we never will." Jake said against my mouth and I knew he was right.

I pecked his too enticing lips once more and Jake let me go but loosening his arm from around me. I compelled myself to get off of him, and rolled myself off the bed feeling well rested. Jake followed me to the other room and watched me as I singled out a hair-tie from my bag. His already-hungry, dark eyes took my body in as I brushed my hair back with my fingers and pulled it up into a ponytail.

Then I drew out a pair of black flip flops from the bag and put it on before brushing across Jake to get to the cooler and feeling him flinging his hand on my backside again, smacking me lightly. My eyes scowled at him playfully and he gave me a crooked, smug smile. I shook my head and smiled to myself before getting some water out of the cooler and gulping it down before putting the water bottle back into the cooler.

My eyes cemented at Jake's _lower_, lower back as he bowed down to get something out of his bag. His boxers were still very low on his perfect, burly hips and the two dimples just above his backside were visible on his brunette skin. Was he _actually_ getting something out of his bag or was he just deliberately trying to kill me? I tried my best not to faint while he straightened up and bent back down to step into his black sweatpants.

My stomach condensed and I nibbled my bottom lip when Jake lugged his sweatpants up to his hips, covering his boxers that he slept in with me. I don't know why but the sight made me want to . . . dress him very badly, but I was aware that if I did that we would die by starvation.

I watched him as he looked around the room and then sauntered towards the shirt that he was wearing this morning, lying on one of the bags. I looked at his swelled up abs and tried to take them all in because I knew I wouldn't see them in few hours. Jake's abs tensed and then compacted together as he put his shirt over his head, sad to see his abs slowly fading. Also, happy, now that Jake was fully dressed, I would be able to breathe properly.

Once Jake put his shoes on, he unzipped the tent and we both walked outside hand in hand.

The sight was just as beautiful as before . . . it might have been just me but the clearing looked even more astonishing than before. Probably because the surface of the water in the lagoon was glittering like thousands of tiny crystals. The flowers smelt just as beautiful as before, still swaying lightly by the wind and the halo behind the clouds was just starting to disappear. It was twilight. My favourite time of the day.

I looked at Jake and caught him staring at me. His beautiful face beamed at me and he leaned forward to kiss my temple before we began walked off the clearing.

Jake and I strolled few minutes away from our dell and stopped to collect some wood for the campfire. _Jake_ collected wood for the campfire—being a gentleman and not letting me, no matter how much I wanted to help but I took that opportunity to gawk at him.

We both ambled back to our clearing and Jacob kissed my cheek and sat me on the soft, downy grass while he set the campfire up few meters away from me and the tent. I observed as he lowered himself on the ground and set the campfire efficiently. Campfire was nothing for him. Jake had plenty of time set up the huge bonfires at First Beach, so it was nothing but a piece of cake for him.

He then jogged inside the tent and came out with the stuff he would need. I put my hands behind me and leaned over them as I gaped at him lighting the fire up with a lighter. He would look over at me and smile now and then and I would just blush as he would catch me ogling at him with parted lips.

Well, what does he expect me to do? Just sit there and count the stars?

After few more minutes of perving my perfect boyfriend, I couldn't stand to be couple of meters away from him anymore. Jake was sitting on a rock, cooking fish, and my feet paced to him by itself and I bent over my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, routinely nibbling at his ear lobe delicately.

Jake groaned and turned his head sideways to peck the corner of my lips.

"Getting bored, Nessie?"

"Nope, I'm having a lot of fun just watching you work," I replied thoughtfully and pressed my parted lips on the side on his neck, lapping my tongue against it. "Gotta love a man who cooks."

"Mmm . . . Nessie," Jake sighed. "I'm gonna burn this fucking fish."

I giggled and forcefully let go of his skin to sit few feet away from him. Again, surveying him as his beautiful, light caramel skin glistened near the open flame. His arms stretching out now and then towards the fire to stir the sauce or to flip the fish, making my mouth water as the thick swells on his biceps flexed right before my eyes. I licked my lips. God knows how many times I had to lick my lips at the admiring sight before me.

When the food was done and was smelling deliciously good, Jake got off the rock and dished up the fish with appetizing and colourful vegetables on side. Jake handed me the plate and I immediately took it from him and ate, closing my eyes and _mmming_ as the beautiful flavour hit my tongue. Jake chuckled and sat beside me on the yielding grass, pouring Lipton iced tea from the cooler in our glass.

"So good, Jake,"

"Thanks," It might have been me or Jake's cheeks just coloured darker. "Glad you like it."

I giggled and nodded.

We both nattered on and off while we ate supper and when we were finished—Jake being a sweetheart and waiting for me to finish—he got up and put our plates and plastic spoons in a big plastic bag that we would now use for litter. Of course we wouldn't just keep the stuff lying around. We love Mother Nature and have no intentions to harm it.

When we were both well fed and clean, we laid ourselves on the downy grass few feet away from the blazing flames, staring up at the dark not-so-clear sky but still beautiful. Listening to each other heartbeats and the sounds nature provided us. I snuggled close to his chest and sighed as Jake sketched soothing and not to mention . . . arousing circles on my lower back, causing me to quiver.

"Nessie, I was thinking while we're here we could you know . . . go swimming in there someday," Jake stated, gesturing his head to the lagoon.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Jacob, that would be fun."

"Skinny-dipping," he whispered in my ear. I laughed and smacked his chest lightly.

"You wish, Jacob Black," Jake tilted his face, grinning, and winked at me. "What do you think my father will say when he finds out?"

"That's_ if_ he finds out. I'm keeping you here forever."

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

Jake nodded. "Yup."

"And what's going to happen when we run out of food?" I questioned, playing along.

"Well, we can fish of course or go hunting or eat fresh fruits and vegetables straight off the trees."

"So we're gonna be like Adam and Eve?"

Jake grinned. "If you want,"

I snorted and nuzzled his neck. Jake wrenched me up by my arm and laid me on his chest, my knees either side of his stomach and my breasts pressed against his beefy, hot chest. The desiring, lust volcano in the pit of my stomach was scalding all over again when Jake heaved me further up by under my arms and lunged me with his lips. Kissing me like there's no tomorrow.

I sighed and felt my body tremble as he towed his cushiony tongue out and brushed the tip across my bottom lip. My thighs entreated to clasp together but couldn't as Jake slithered his hand up and down them with a warm, feathery touch. All I was now was a melted wax on my beloved, being scorched, and I loved every single second of it.

"Baby?" Jake whispered against my lips, his hot gasp making me woozier.

I moaned. "Mmm?" I took his upper lip in my teeth and lapped my tongue across it gently, tasting his masculine and natural flavour in my mouth. The mannish tang hit me and I shudder as I felt bombshells of want, need and pleasure burst amid my legs.

Jake closed his lips around my bottom one and sucked before letting go and pulling few inches away to look me in the eyes—his hypnotizing eyes glimmering and forming orbs around the corner due to the bright flames beside us.

"Do you . . . do you want to go inside?"

It was a question I would never say no to. Not even in my imaginings.

God, I am tremendously, irreversibly in love with my Jacob.

* * *

**Please, review and let me know what you think.**

Also, let me know it you would like to read a **Jacob's point-of-view version** of this story. I'm thinking about writing it but I need to know if people would read it.

Please, don't leave without reviewing! LOL!

Oh, the next chapter will be up very soon. I promise you guys won't have to wait more than three weeks. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait.


	20. What Jacob ‘The Guardian’ Loves

Hello, my lovely friends. Here is another sweet chapter for you. See? You didn't have to wait three weeks but I know this chapter is somewhat late. I usually try to update twice a week but I've been very lazy these days. I even wake up at, like, one in the afternoon . . . but that's only 'cause I sleep at three in the morning. LOL.

Jake and Nessie are still at their first day of camping. This chapter is a little funny and just a bit sexual all because they can't take their hands off each other. Also tells how Nessie feels about 'waiting' at the beginning which will be needed for the coming chapter.

I have also decided to write a Jacob's POV version of this story but it isn't going to be soon because I want to focus on this story first otherwise it'll be too much for me. :-)

Oh, it's so cool that this story has reached chapter 20 and about 80,000 words! Lol, it's funny how it takes me months and months to write a 2,000 words school assignment but it only takes me a day to write a 4,000 words chapter if I know where it's going. I hate school tasks.

**Oh, thanks again to lovely people who review and added this story as alerts and favourites. **A big thumbs-up to you guys! I'm sorry, if I haven't replied. That's probably because my internet screwed up.

Anyway, **I don't own the characters**, just the chapter. I don't own the lyrics either. I love Ashley Tisdale and the song 'We'll be together' is amazing. Check it out. It's beautiful. The story of 'White Lady', I got it off the internet. I don't own it either. I just thought it suited the whole camping theme. You know how people tell scary stories at camping? Yeah, that's it.

* * *

Chapter 20: What Jacob 'The Guardian' Loves

* * *

_I know we're young,  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling.  
And I won't stop._

_- Ashley Tisdale, We'll be together

* * *

_

Jake and I kissed, touched, absorbed, sensed and delved until he reined in and was determined to discontinue. I was too heartsick to argue. Besides, I knew he was right. If we sustained, all this waiting would be for nothing and we would just end up abhorring ourselves after we have finally acquired each other.

When I started to writhe, moan, whimper, even _weep_ under him, Jake offered to . . . release me over again. My whole body was at the very verge of detonating, especially my stomach, and I almost gave in until I opened my eyes and gazed deep into his dark brown ones.

They were overflowing with so many emotions—love, desire, need, passion . . . desperation and I realized I would loathe myself after Jake has let me loose. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes. Jake wanted—no, _needed_ me as much as I did and it would be so cruel, so unjust for him if I just disregarded _his_ wants.

He says he can tame himself but I see how hard it is for him in his eyes. He appears all 'manly', firm and Alpha outside but I know him the best in the world. I know how fragile and soft my Jacob is from the inside.

I couldn't do this without him, I had promised myself, no matter how devastated, frustrated and irritated I was. No matter how terribly and embarrassingly I wanted him to touch me.

Jacob had the supremacy of this relationship. He was the Alpha and I couldn't do anything but follow him, suppressing my intimate impulse as well as my tears. All this because I trusted him. I had faith in him. I _loved_ him. All this because I hoped someday he will truly be mine and that day will be the most superb, best day of my life.

Jake sighed and dipped his face in to nuzzle his nose against my neck, slowly moving up to kiss along my jaw and cheek softly.

Then he shifted and I gaped in admiration as he sat up on the bed beside me and gripped the hem of his shirt. I shirked loudly internally as I anticipated what was to come next, my heart starting to expedite in my chest. My bottom lip pulled back into my teeth and I gnawed when Jake tugged his shirt over his lower back, then middle back, then upper back, then shoulders and finally over his head.

The thick, brunette bulges on his entire back and shoulders compacted and elongated as he snapped his shirt, causing my stomach to coil up. Jake is crammed with pure, unfair, iniquitous sexiness that it's impossible not to get spurred on near him. Particularly when he is _removing _his clothes in front of you. This can get irritating if you're trying to manage your body's reaction.

My tongue sunk out and swept across my lips when he stretched his neck, slanting his head side to side which made a low cracking sound. I wondered if he was teasing me but he wouldn't. Not after we just compelled ourselves to stop.

Jacob was just about to throw his shirt over at the side of the bed but I quickly sat up and held his wrist, preventing him from doing that.

Jake turned his head to face me, his brows deeply furrowed in puzzlement.

I was going to change out of my panties and shorts anyway so I figured why not just . . .

"Can I wear it?" I requested, feeling my face flush at how fanatical that sounded.

Jacob's eyes narrowed a bit and it dazed me a little when his heart chased. "You want to?" He asked, flashing me a crooked smirk.

I nodded my head zealously. "Yeah . . . if that's okay,"

He grinned and held his shirt out for me to take. "Go for it, Nessie."

I followed his grin and accepted his shirt, leaning in to kiss his warm cheek tenderly. "I'll be right back." I informed and got off the bed, sprinting towards the other room.

I opened my bag and took out a new pair of panties, feeling my face redden. It hasn't even been a day and I had already used two. But I'm sure I can wash them here so I don't run out. I dug up a pair before running to the corner of the room and getting undressed completely.

I heaved my fresh panties on and pulled Jacob's big, voluminous shirt over my head. The neck of his shirt hung loosely onto my shoulders, the sleeves reached up to my elbows and overall it reached till the middle of my thighs. Only his shirt was adequate to cover the parts of my body that necessarily needed to be concealed. Jacob was so big and I was so small. Opposites attract.

I swathed my panties into my shorts and rammed them into the bag before folding the sleeves of the shirt up a couple of times. I tugged the shirt down my thighs a little and dashed to the bedroom, standing at the border of the bed in front of Jake who was lying down with his hands propped behind his head.

"What do you think?" I puckered my lips and shook my shoulders gracefully, feeling a little silly after doing it. "It looks better on me, doesn't it?" I asked mockingly and giggled, putting my hands on the mattress and leaning onto it.

Jacob's eyes converted shades darker instantly, narrowing. His mouth dropped open and he stirred, sitting up straight on the bed. "Damn," He muttered and raked his deep, dark eyes over me, causing my face to go wine-red. "Backup a little, Ness."

I complied, talking few steps backwards so he could get a clear look of my entire structure. Even though the tent was zipped up and there was barely any light coming in, I knew he could still see clearly. So could I.

"Turn around." He demanded, motioning with his forefinger.

I twirled around once, obeying him. Scrutinizing his eyes turn darker when I gazed back at him.

My stomach twirled and smouldered when his pink, sparkling wet tongue dashed out and licked across his bottom lip. At that moment I wanted to run upto him and kiss him so hard that he wouldn't be able to feel his lips for days, but I shielded since I knew he wasn't done yet.

He commanded, "Now do that shoulder thing you did."

My face burned and my lips drew back in between my teeth, trying to hold back a grin. "I was just being stupid, Jake," I mumbled.

"It was hot. I want to see it."

I snorted and tried to hide my blush by looking down at my feet. Then I took a deep, courageous breath and glimpsed at him, putting my hands on my hips and shaking my shoulders elegantly like I did before. Again, feeling stupid.

Jake wolf whistled, reasoning my face to flame up twice as. I put my hands over my face to mask it, shaking my head and chuckling. So humiliating.

Jake's voice chortled. "Don't be shy, Ness. You don't know how fucking sexy you are."

I dislodged my hands off my face and looked up at Jake who was grinning so brightly that it nearly lit the dark tent up. He scooted back and patted the mattress, nodding at me to mount onto the bed.

I bit my lip, still mortified, and jumped on the bed. I slumped down on my stomach and slithered up the mattress to rest my cheek onto the silky, downy pillow, facing Jake. He chuckled and slouched down on his side, scudding towards me, wasting no time to loiter his too-big, hot hand over my backside.

"It definitely looks better on you." He complimented, massaging my backside over the shirt. I suppressed a shutter that urged to run throughout my spine.

"I know," I said arrogantly and rolled my eyes.

Jake kneaded my butt in a circular motion before hoisting his hand off my backside and tumbling it back down onto it with a stubby slapping sound, affecting my hips to jerk forward and press into the mattress. My stomach stiffened and I buried my face into the pillow and moaned when Jake squeezed delicately.

I think there is something with him and my backside that I don't know of—not that I mind since it feels so _good_. But what does he get by smacking it?

Jake's breathing became arduous and my eyes clenched shut into the pillow as I observed his hand slunk slowly up my lower back—dragging the shirt up as it did so—and then back down to my backside. My body, my hips beseeched to wrench forward into the mattress but I hesitated for the reason that I would look foolish doing it.

My intuition coerced me to grip the comforter inside my clenched fist when Jake sneaked his hand stealthily down my backside and to my butt cheek, touching my _bare_ skin there. My body tensed up for a jiffy when I realized that the shirt was hoisted very high. Nearly over my butt.

I shouldn't have felt insecure seeing as it was only Jacob and he has touched me plenty of times there. But I did. It was a little intimidating, making my heart go wild in my chest.

I turned my head over, placing my cheek on the pillow, and looked at Jacob. My heart warmed up in an affectionate way and my stomach stiffened when I saw him staring at his hand which was now caressing just below my butt. A soft sigh flee my mouth when his fingers crawled to my inner thigh, stroking up and down.

God, it was so—I—I just . . . damn.

My hips couldn't inhibit from pressing into the mattress anymore, which didn't even help my situation. My body shuddered and I scooted closer to Jake, below the den that his chest provided. Jake removed his hand from my backside and draped it around me, just below my breasts, pulling me nearer so our bodies were pressed.

I cuddled below his chin and pulled away to slide up to his level and kiss his nose. Jake smiled and brushed his nose caringly on my cheek before tenderly kissing it. I recede my face only an inch back from his and placed my hand over his warm cheek, patting it very lightly before taking it in between my forefinger and thumb, squeezing.

Jacob's thick brows wrinkled and he shot me an annoyed look which only made me chuckle and do it again.

"I'm not a kid, Nessie." Jake enlightened and rolled his caramel brown eyes, travelling his hand to my middle back and drafting patterns with his finger. I held back the shivers it was causing.

"You're _my_ baby," I said back and tapped his cheek lightly with my palm, only to annoy him.

With the hand that was on my back, he picked mine up from his cheek and drew it to his soft lips, kissing the back of my fingers. I beamed at him and swathed my arm around his neck. Jake shifted his leg and very tenderly placed the side of his knee over my leg and in between it, hooking his leg with mine.

His hand glided back leisurely over my backside, just like I expected, and I swear I knew he was going to smack me again—which he did. I giggled and moved my face closer to his so our noses were touching. Jake grinned back at me and my breath hitched when he slipped a finger inside the hem of my panties from my butt cheek.

And I had to ask.

"What's with you and my butt?" I enquired in a low and soft voice so he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Also, my face burned after I asked it.

"The thing you have for my abs," Jake snapped in a hoarse tone and my eyes narrowed at how true it was. I _did _have a thing for his abs.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Impressive, Jacob. "Smart cookie," I complimented.

Jacob grinned and slipped his finger out from my panties. I clenched my eyes shut, a thoughtless reaction, as I prepared myself for his smack on my butt again—my stomach already combusting in expectation.

But he didn't, which was shocking. I opened my eyes when he just lightly set his hand flat on my backside. I must say, I _was_ a little let down.

"Does it hurt when I do this, Nessie?" Jake questioned in an anguish tone and I shook my head instantaneously.

"No, it feels nice," I assured. "I—I already told you that."

"Yeah, but I've been doing it for a while now," Jake explained and massaged my backside. "Does it sting?"

I shook my head. "No, Jacob."

The corner of his lips tugged into a smile and only because I couldn't restrain, I leaned my face in and pecked his lips. Then I shifted from my stomach and stirred to lie on my side, just like Jacob was. Jake shifted his leg back and I wiggled further towards him and set my thigh over his waist, since it couldn't reach his hip.

I extracted my arm from around his neck and placed my hand over his caramel arm that was covered with thick, stunning swells. Not to mention how small my hand looked over it. Jacob's muscles tensed and I smiled to myself when I envisioned Jake flexing his biceps for me. It would sure be the sight to see. My body felt puny only thinking about it.

"I really like these," I praised, gently squeezing one of the broad bulges on his arm.

Jacob smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just do. I like the way they feel . . . and look." I explained and stroked my hand up and down from his shoulder to the inside of his elbow.

My hips jerked a tad when Jacob squeezed my backside surprisingly. "And I like this."

"I figured," I responded, not bothering to hide my blush. "What else do you like about me?"

Jake's eyebrows frowned in incredulity. "I like _everything_ about you."

"Like what?" I swept the tip of my fingers over his muscles and observed as they twitched and stiffened. "I want to know." I requested eagerly with a soft smile.

Jake exhaled sharply through his nose and travelled his hand to my waist to grasp firmly. "You really want to know?"

I grinned in excitement and nodded. "Yes." My tone came out shrilly.

"Well, I love your eyes first of all. Your lips," Jake started and crept his hand to the back of my head, steadily pulling my hair-tie out. His fingers ran through it and unravelled my hair. "I love you hair," Jake whispered in a croaky tone. I delayed back a shutter when his hot hand came forward, brushing along my neck and collarbone. A sigh escaped as he swept the front of my breast with the tip of his fingers. "I love your perfectly rounded breasts,"

My cheeks ignited and I bit my lip bashfully. I never expected Jacob to say that. I mean, I knew he liked them but I never expected him to say that out loud, to say that . . . word.

It's what Jake said after that shocked me. He massaged my breast and gradually slithered his hand down, stroking my stomach in circular motion with his fingers, making the flat of my belly writhe under his hand. "I love your stomach."

My eyes narrowed. "You like my stomach?"

"I _love_ it." He corrected.

"I didn't know that," I explained in doubt. "I mean, what's there to like?"

"What's _not_ there to like, Nessie."

"Okay . . ." I sighed. "My stomach and then?"

Jake smirked and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose with mine. His hand snaked to my waist and to my back, rubbing up and down tenderly. "I love your back,"

"I love yours, too."

Jake nodded and slanted in, kissing my temple and sliding his big hand down to my backside. I groaned as Jacob kneaded it delicately before squeezing it. "I _love_ your ass but you already know that,"

I nodded my head with a giggle. "I do."

Jake continued, meandering his hand on my backside and then touring it to my outer thigh that was over his waist. A shiver ran through my spine as he fondled from my knee to my hip, along my thigh. "I love you thighs,"

"Okay," I said a little suspiciously. Who likes thighs? Well, Jacob's thighs are hot, too, but still . . .

As a spontaneous reaction, my palm curled into a fist against his bicep and my hips jerked forward as Jacob's hand travelled to my inner thigh. A moan broke out form the back of my throat when his hand skimmed up in between my legs, slowly and gently. My stomach virtually blasted as one of his fingers pressed against my hypersensitive spot, over my panties.

My thighs exhorted to clamp shut but somehow I repressed and winched my hips forward into his hand, involuntarily. I nibbled the inside of my cheek and groaned when Jacob's finger moved back and forth slowly in between my legs and pressed again.

"And I love this,"

Oh, my . . .

"Ah!" I gasped and couldn't evade laughing, removing my thigh off his waist and scooting backwards. "Oh, my God, Jacob! You're shameless."

Jake chuckled and flew his hand at the back of my knee to grip it and yank me forward. He placed my knee over his waist and wrapped his long arm around me tightly. "What? I do. And you're the one who asked for it."

"Yeah, but I didn't kn—,"—I laughed—"You're so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed, Ness. Never be embarrassed of how beautiful you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Shall I continue?" Jake asked.

"There's more?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Of course." Jake beamed.

"I think I've had enough," I shook my head and chuckle. I wiggled towards him and nuzzled below his chin, wrapping my arm tight around his chest, under his arm.

Jake put his hand on my hip and rubbed soothingly before speaking after few seconds of stillness. "Nessie, don't be scared it you see an old lady wandering near the lagoon." He spoke in a hushed tone.

My heartbeat hitched and I shot my head back, away from his neck to look at him in shock. "W—what? What do you mean? What old lady?"

"Shh," He shushed. "Don't say it out load."

"What?" I whispered and frowned.

"The white old lady," He repeated in a quiet tone. "You don't know the story?"

I shook my head, my heart resuming and racing wildly in my chest. "Is it scary?" The 'White old lady' sounded scary enough so it wouldn't surprise me if it was. But I'm not very fond of scary, horror . . . things.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"So this . . . 'Old Lady', why does she come here? I thought nobody knew about this place since it's so deep inside the forest."

"Do you want to hear the story?"

"Okay . . ." I said, not really wanting to.

Jake exhaled. "Okay, so, in early 1800s, the White Lady and her daughter were supposed to have lived about three or four miles from here."

"In early 1800s?" I asked in suspicion.

"Yeah, just listen up," Jake said and I nodded. "One day, the daughter disappeared. Convinced that the girl had been raped and murdered by a local farmer, the White Lady searched the marshy lands day after day, trying to discover where her child's body was buried. She took two German shepherd dogs with her to help in her search, but she never found a trace of her daughter. Finally, in her grief, the mother threw herself off a cliff into a lake and died."

My brows rose in surprise and my heart expedited further up in my chest, beating violently. "What? She—she's dead? You mean, like a spirit?" I inquired and swallowed.

Jake nodded, pulling his lips back into his teeth. "Yeah, then her dogs pined for their mistress and shortly joined her in the grave." Jacob continued. "After death, the mother's spirit returned to continue the search for her child. Quil and Embry said that on foggy nights, the White Lady rises from this lagoon."

I creased my eyebrows deeply and waggled closer to Jake, clutching him durably. "Jake," My heart warmed up in a terrible, terrible way and I found myself getting . . . frightened.

Jake put his hand at the back of my head and tapped soothingly. "She is accompanied by her dogs and together they roam through this clearing, still searching for her missing daughter." He sustained and I exhaled into his chest, nuzzling into it. "Don't be scared, baby, she won't hurt you. The White Lady is not a friendly spirit, though. She dislikes _men_ and often seeks vengeance against the males on her daughter's behalf, Embry said."

"What?!" I exclaimed into his chest in a sharp tone. "Jacob."

"The pack warned me that she makes men's lives miserable but has never touched any females," Jake cautioned and I whimpered, wrapping my leg around his hip vigorously. "Also, the White Lady's daughter . . . looked like you, Nessie."

I winced loudly and clenched my eyes shut. "Shut up, shut up, I don't want to hear it!" My chest tumbled and shivered due to how afraid and frightened I was. "Oh, my God, Jacob." My body waggled even closer to him and I almost had a heart failure when Jake shifted up. But he only got on top of me and let me hug him closely and tightly as I possibly could.

Suddenly, Jacob's body became stiff over me and I practically died as he whispered into my ear, "I hear something, Ness."

I opened my eyes and gasped, holding him even tighter, my heart going frantic in my chest and Jake's was unbelievably . . . calm. I guessed he should have been more scared if this 'Old White Lady' only haunts men. "What, Jacob?"

"I—I think she's coming,"

"Jacob, I'm scared," I admitted, pouting my lips and concealing myself under him.

It shocked me when the corner of Jacob's lips tugged into a bright, mischievous grin and I swear I almost killed him then when I instantaneously realized it was all a . . . "I was just joking, Nessie." Jake laughed and I restrained my hands to stay around him so I wouldn't slap his impish face.

A part of me was relieved but another part of me wanted to murder Jacob—but I would never do that.

I finally breathed in and out and drew my lips into my teeth, glowering at Jacob—Jacob, who was laughing hysterically over me. "You're insane!"—I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him off—"Get off of me!"

With that, Jacob shifted off of me and cracked up further. I just rolled my eyes and sighed, trying to calm my heart down which had been beating frenetically for past few minutes. That stupid story nearly killed me.

"You—you really—you really think I would've bought you—here if there was a ghost wandering around?" Jake questioned in between his laughs and I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"It was a lame story. I knew it wasn't true," I lied boldly and sat up on the mattress to grab the cover off the foot of the bed. I snapped to unfold it and laid myself back down, draping the cover over me. "Stupid 'White Lady'" I murmured and rolled my eyes.

"Shh," Jake shushed and scooted near me, now only chuckling. "Don't say her name. She'll come and get me."

"And I won't care." I lied.

"Oh, did I scare you, Nessie?" Jake cooed and put his hand over my stomach.

I shook my head. "No."

Jake snorted. "Sure, sure. You weren't scared at all." Jacob rolled his eyes and budged himself to grasp the cover from under him before lifting it up and draping it over himself. He slid closer to me and enclosed his arm around my stomach. It was impossible to pull back when he bent in and kissed the side of my head. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I thought it would be fun." Here was the apology and a lame justification I didn't need.

"Fun to give me a heart-attack?"

"That wasn't my intention." Jake explained in a husky tone.

"Then what was?"

Jake licked his lips and I observed a very light blush under his russet cheeks. "I liked it when you held so tight."

Then and there my heart became soft, liquid and light in my chest—wanting to rip out of my torso and hug Jacob till he wouldn't be able to breathe. It is unbearable to stay mad at him. I mean, just look at his beautiful face.

I couldn't hold back a smile. "You're insane, Jacob, and I don't know why I still love you so much."

"Jacob loves you more than you love Jacob."

I _needed_ to kiss him.

"Nessie loves Jacob more than Jacob loves her." I argued.

Jake sighed a content sigh and inclined over me, his face only centimetres away from touching mine. "I love you, Nessie," Thereupon he sunk his face down and kissed me, hotly and roughly, immediately affecting my body and melting me under his charm.

"I love you, too." I sighed into the kiss.

Jacob pulled away before rewarding me with few small, sweet pecks. "You're not mad?"

"I wasn't even mad at you to begin with."

Jake exhaled sharply through his nose and grinned before nuzzling his nose with mine. "Good, 'cause I have something to tell you."

"Oh," I threw my arm over my eyes and shook my head dramatically. "Not another scary, untrue story."

Jake chuckled and pulled my arm off of my eyes. "No, it's not a scary story."

"Then what do you want to tell me?" I looked at him curiously.

Jacob sat up straight onto the mattress beside me and I arose straight after. I wondered if he was hiding something from me but it faded away as he licked his lips and cleared his throat, chuckling to himself—which drove me mad with inquisitiveness.

"I don't know how people do this but umm—"

"What, Jacob?" I knew this wouldn't be bad since Jacob was smiling so brightly. I couldn't fight back a smile either. "What?"

"We have a date tomorrow night."

My petite smile converted into a cheerful grin as I took the words in me. Oh, my, it was going to be my very, _very _first date—as Jacob's girlfriend. With Jacob. Which I don't know why but made me feel like Jacob and I were _really_ together, really in love with each other. We were going to be a couple who are formally dating.

It sounded so strange in my head.

My heart starting thudding rapidly into my chest in anticipation and excitement and I shrieked internally. My stomach tumbling again and again, performing backflips.

I got thrilled.

My very first date. With Jacob. Only me and him.

Eager giggles flee me as I smiled at Jacob. "A—A date? Like, here?" Of course here. Where else would we go? After I thought about it, this place was perfect for a first date.

Jake nodded, seeming a little nervous and excited himself. "Yeah, I know I should have done this ages ago but I couldn't think of a way to make it special. So I thought this place might be—"

"Perfect." I finished for him and grinned. Shrieking madly, I fulfilled the urge to wrap my arms around him. "Oh, I'm so excited, Jacob. This is going to be my very first date!"

"Same here," Jake confessed, sealing me in his embrace.

That didn't surprise me at all.

"I can't wait!" I admitted, bouncing up and down on the mattress in exhilaration.

"For our first date."

* * *

Please, let me know how I did. I'm actually looking for a number of reviews before putting the next chapter up because I'm evil and I like to hear your opinions and improve. Love you, guys. Take care and don't forget to review. ;-D


	21. It Hurts Them Both

Hi, my friends. So here it is. Another chapter! Finally, it's their second day of camping. You see a superior and masculine side of Jacob and mischievous side of Nessie in this one. Also informs that Nessie is a little scared of Jacob, the way she should be. Not that Jacob will ever abuse her. This chapter is actually a filler but not insignificant. I want to clear it up that Jacob was joking in his mind about making Ness take her panties off. He would never do that and you know it.

I kind of feel sorry for Nessie, though. She was so happy and excited in the beginning but it all crashed down. Still, it worked out fine. I feel bad, anyhow . . . Also, I want to put it out there that this story is going somewhere. I have figured out a plot and what's going to happen, but it's later in the story. Not now.

Please don't forget to review. There is a reminder in the end, just in case. :-D

Oh, and I want to dedicate this chapter to **cheekymonkey13** because I think it's so sweet that she reviews so many times. Hehe. And I'm so glad you guys like this story.

I don't own the characters. Have fun reading :-) Review!

* * *

Chapter 21: It Hurts Them Both

* * *

_Baby, when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me.  
And it just blows me away.  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything._

_- Lonestar, Amazed

* * *

_

I have a date with the person I'm enamoured with tonight, that's what I woke up thinking. The world's brightest grin was plastered to my extremely contented countenance and my heart was soaring already even though I still had about eleven long, exasperating hours until the date. My very first date. I desired to hug Jacob firmly in my arms, kiss him numerous times until he turns breathless and then run around the clearing in exuberance. My jolly heart wanted to holler out how excited I was to every creature here.

The other side of my heart pined for mom, though. It suffered from the lack of my mother not being here. I didn't know why but I felt like she needed to be here. Mom wasn't incredibly proficient at these 'dating' things than me, I knew, but my heart urged to at least call her and inform her that I had a date tonight so she could just be . . . happy for me—which I knew mom would. A smile broke out as I thought about the fact how worried she would be about my dress or makeup. Concerned, if my dress was too revealing or I was wearing too much makeup, which I usually don't. I missed her tremendously.

Abruptly, I missed Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme, too. They would know what a perfect dress would be for me to wear tonight. Grandma Esme would even offer me to wear some of her antique adornments. Thankfully, I listened to the tips and guidelines about everything Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose bombarded me with and I believe I would be able to do just fine by myself tonight. Jacob loves me for who I am, right? So all I have to do is be myself, and dressing up for Jacob wouldn't hurt either.

This reminds me, I would _really_ have to browse through my bags before the date. I was ninety-nine percent sure Aunt Alice had packed a formal-looking dress for me with the other million things she had jammed—shockingly—in only two bags. I believe I even saw some beautiful dresses in there but didn't pay any attention since I was too keen to go lay down with Jacob yesterday. Anyway, I plan on looking through the bags soon and not leave it until the last minute.

I was so excited that I even woke up before Jacob today, which happens rarely. My Jacob was still sawing logs loudly with parted lips beside me, looking serene and beautiful as ever. For a minute, I just gazed at him—his luring lips that were couple of hue darker than his skin and were propelling me to lean forward and kiss them while he's still asleep.

Jacob wouldn't be bothered, I was very familiar with, but I had to suppress the compulsion to press my lips against his. There was something that needed to be done and Jacob deserved while he was still sleeping profoundly. A stifled giggle escaped at the thought of what I was planning to do.

Not deliberately, but Jake gave me a near death experience last night which cannot be easily disregarded. I actually thought I was going to lose him and myself because of some freaky 'White Lady' until I realized he was only joking. For once, Jacob is going to feel like what it feels like to be on the other end. What it feels like when you're not the one laughing. Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob dreadfully, but he deserved it.

I had a very mischievous idea in my mind—it wasn't as callous as what Jake did to me last night. I had done this once before and had learnt a thing or two from Uncle Emmett as he is always the one pulling annoying pranks and tricks on everybody in the house. Thankfully, Uncle Emmett even provided me with some tips that I doubted I'll ever use until now.

Very cautiously, I lifted myself up from Jacob's broad chest and stealthily rolled off the bed to sprint to the other room in a twinkle. My hands flew over my mouth to muffle the laughter that was trying to flee me. God, I was laughing already and I haven't even started. This was going to be fun even though I would have to run for my life subsequently.

The thing that I was looking for and would be perfect for the prank was in the cooler, I knew, so I surfed through it and nearly jumped out of my skin in anticipation when I hit upon the can. Can of whipped cream, strawberry flavoured, by the way. Suddenly, I started to feel terrible. Part of me wanted to lie beside Jacob and just watch him sleep, but . . . no, this was too much fun.

With the can of whipped cream in my hand, I surreptitiously dashed to the bedroom and rose onto the bed, drawing my lips in between my teeth to delay back my laughter. Lord, how much I was going to regret doing this after. My poor baby was still sleeping, looking adorable. Again, I contained the urge to kiss him then and there.

On my knees, I warily shifted beside him and sat back on my heels. I shook the can of whipped cream charily and popped the cap off of it before inverting it upside down above Jacob's large hand and squeezing plentiful of cream over it. There was no going back now.

My heart almost congested in my chest when his fingers twitched but I sighed in relief when Jacob didn't wake up. His loud snoring guaranteed me further. I leant myself over his stomach, careful not to let my hair fall onto his torso and touch him, and squeezed loads of cream on his other hand, too, just in case.

After popping the cap back onto the can, I rolled off the bed vigilantly—trying not to budge the mattress—and placed the can on the floor beside the bed. There would be a need to run so I threaded towards the entrance of the tent and zipped it open. Now I was all ready and set to _actually_ commence the prank and then run for my life.

With awareness, I slunk to the border of the bed where Jacob was sleeping and took a strand of my long hair in my fingers. My free hand winged over my mouth to mute my excited giggles. Oh, dear God, I was going to die after this. Wonder what Jacob will do to me. He wouldn't hurt me or anything, right? Yes, he was going to be angry, but I'll just apologies to him like he did.

Whatever, I shrugged and ran the tip of my hair strand across his parted lips. A giggle broke out of my mouth when Jacob's thick brows wrinkled but he didn't even stir his hand. His _snoring_ didn't even discontinue. My eyes rolled in frustration and then I decided to tickle his nose with my hair—which seemed to work.

My irrepressible laughter occupied the entire tent when Jacob's brows deeply furrowed, his face jolted and his hand, full of cream, snapped at his face. Coating his mouth, nose, cheeks and chin with cream. Strawberry flavoured. Now my heart desired to lick him up. But I didn't think Jake would let me. When he opened his eyes, he was fuming. Oh, what a pleasant way to start the day.

As a reflex I stepped back, still laughing out loud hysterically just like Jacob had been last night, when Jacob shifted in a sitting position with a noisy groan. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and jumped off the bed. My laughing abruptly stopped when his furious, dark wood-coloured eyes pierced through mine.

My heart charged in my chest and my feet instinctively stepped backwards to the entrance of the tent as Jacob proceeded towards me like a predatory animal hunting his prey. The worse thing was that his hands were still covered with cream. Jacob would get me back and I was finished. Maybe if I just apologies . . .

"Look, I'm—I'm sorry, okay? I . . . didn't mean to." Who was I kidding?

Jacob wiped his cheek against his bare shoulder and a giggle flew me without a forewarning. I placed my hands over my mouth, trying not to laugh. I was only going to make it more ghastly and I didn't need that right now while Jacob was fuming before me.

"You didn't mean to?" He asked sternly.

I nodded neurotically, dropping my hand by my sides. "Y—yeah, I . . . umm—I was trying to open the can,"—Jacob inched closer to me and I stepped back mechanically—"I was trying to open it. It . . . broke and the cream spilled all over. I couldn't help it. But I was going to clean it up, though." He wasn't going to believe this, God.

"Would you like to explain how it _only _spilled over my hands, Nessie?"

"No, thank you."

"What?" Jacob quested hoarsely and stepped near me but I backed away.

There was no point in lying. He was going to get me back anyway, even if it was true. Why not just capitulate with some attitude, get him angry even further and then run for life? I sighed and rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "So what? Yes, I did do it on purpose. I wanted to teach you a lesson. What're you going to do, Jacob Black?" I taunted with poise, probably getting myself to die a slow and painful death. But Jacob wouldn't do that.

We looked at each other fixedly for seconds before Jacob blew up. "You little devil!"

Therewith he scooped up with a noisy lion-like roar and I flew back out of the tent spontaneously, again, laughing frenziedly as he tried to grab me with his sloppy hands. I ran across the clearing with Jake right behind me and bound by the promise I made mom and dad, I couldn't go very far out into the woods without Jacob's permission. Obviously, I didn't have his consent.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked when Jacob grasped my wrist but fortunately, I jiggled it away since Jacob's hand was slippery and slimy with cream.

"Where're you gonna run, Ness?" Jacob called from only a foot behind me, now trying to clutch the shirt I was wearing. I thanked God when it kept gliding from his hand. "And whom to? Now _I'll_ teach you a lesson."

"Lesson about what? How your lame ego is as big as Washington?" I laughed and spun when Jacob attempted to pounce at me.

He let out an irritation snarl. "No, a lesson about 'Never to mess with Jacob Black'!"

My eyes expanded and I gasped roughly as the shirt tightened on me for a trice, and then I heard a low . . . tearing sound. My body froze when I realized Jake had ripped the shirt from behind, splitting it from the hem and up to my backside. My hands dashed back to cover my backside and I turned around with a scornful look on my face.

"You idiot, you ripped my shirt!"

"It's _my_ shirt," Jake retorted, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm behind the wheel."

"Does it look like I care?" Jacob took an intimidating hunter-like step towards me and I could only stand there. I knew if I turned around, I would mortify myself further. At least I was wearing panties—nice ones, too. All thanks to Aunt Alice.

"Ah!" I gasped when Jake smeared cream over my cheek with one hand and with other hand he reached down and daubed it all on my thigh. He aimed to rub it over my inner thigh but I compelled myself to step back out of his grip, suppressing a moan. Surprised to find out how . . . sexually arousing it was.

With dark eyes and self-satisfied facade, he straightened up and I took it as a chance to wipe my cheek and spread the cream over his chest. Jacob's shoulders fell. "Damn, I was going to lick that off." Was he serious? I . . . _wow_.

"How about you lick it off my thigh?" Instantaneously, not believing I just said that, I covered my mouth with my hands. Feeling my face burn. "Sorry." I murmured.

Jacob's eyes narrowed a little but he smirked crookedly after. Almost making me faint. "You naughty little girl." With that, he lowered down unpredictably and grasped my waist, carrying me over his shoulder.

"Jacob," I scolded as he started towards the tent. "What're you doing?"

I gasped and jolted over Jacob's shoulder when I felt him smack my backside. "Remember what I told you yesterday, honey?" Oh, god. "You're gonna get spanked."

Spanked? Was he serious? What? Like a little kid? If—if I knew, I would never have done it. It was all for fun. I never expected Jacob to spank me only because I pulled a fun, little prank on him—which, by the way, he completely deserved. What was wrong with him?

Jacob lowered down as he entered the tent and put me down gently on the ground, my heart beating wildly in my chest. Almost like it was going to hop out of my throat. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I sprinted to the side of the bed, away from Jacob, covering my backside from where the shirt was ripped.

"S—sorry, Jacob, I . . . won't do it again. I promise," I swore. "I would never pull a prank on you."

"I'm not spanking you only 'cause you pulled a prank on me, Nessie," Jacob informed brutally as he inched near the bed, reasoning my heart-rate to mount up. "It's 'cause you lied to me, then hurt my ego, and then called me an idiot." What's with him and his ego?

"Don't you think I'm a little too old to get spanked?" I quested softly and stepped back until my back was pressed against the tent.

"You're seven."

That hurt.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be my boyfriend. Seven year olds don't usually have boyfriends, Jacob." I explained insensitively, regretting second after I said it.

I heard his heartbeat hitch. Jacob creased his brows, clenched his jaws and curled his hands into a tight fist which made the veins on his forearm jerk to the surface. It affected me the way I shouldn't be affected right now. "You've crossed the limit, Ness. You're not gonna be spared now."

I furrowed my brows and slightly tilted my face sideways to give him the most adorable puppy face so Jacob would melt. I knew he wasn't heartless. "Please . . . my Jacob. I'm sorry, just let me g—"

"No," Jacob said sternly and sat on the edge of the bed. "You should have considered this before you opened your mouth and smeared cream all over my face," Jacob got up and sauntered towards the entrance to zip it close, probably so I wouldn't run away, then became seated on the edge of the bed once again. "Now you're going to pay for it."

My breathing grew heavy and my heart hasted even further in my chest. God, how embarrassing would it be. Being spanked like a little girl. I'm completely aware that Jacob smacked me all the time, but that's only playfully and it hardly hurts. This was for an entirely different reason. Jacob was going to _spank_ me because I was being naughty and in a way hurt Jacob. And it would sting, right?

I've never experienced physical pain in my life except for when I undergo menstruation. I can never get hurt if a normal being even punches me. But Jacob was capable of hurting me. He was strong. Even stronger than most of my family members. It had never even occurred to me that I would ever experience any kind of ache, soreness or sting from being slapped on the butt but now I was about to.

I now wished I would have just watched him sleep. I wished I wouldn't have done what I did. I made a huge mistake. But—but I was just playing. It's so unfair Jacob always gets whatever he wants and I don't.

"Jacob, _please_, I beg you. If I would've known this was what you were going to do, I swear I wouldn't have done it." My voice came out low and soft, trying to fight back the lump in my throat that was gradually starting to build up.

"Don't you listen to what I say, Ness. I thought I made it very clear yesterday," Jake folded his arms over his chest stubbornly . . . and—and his muscles flexed. The thick bulges on his arms stood up to the surface like broad sand dunes under his smooth caramel skin. I bit my lip, watching them tense up. "Now don't make me get up and drag you here."

A whimper ran off me. "I'll do anything, Jacob. Please, just don't . . . spank me," I pleaded for mercy. "It was—it was only for fun."

"Well, you had your fun. Now it's time for _me_ to have some fun," Jacob said austerely, making me wince. "Get here now and lay over my lap." He gestured me forward with his head and put his hand at his sides onto the mattress.

My eyes widened. Oh, God. Jacob was so grave. Where was his sense of humour? I regretted this. I regretted this so much. "L—lay over your lap?"

Lay over his lap? That sounded like something you would make a little kid do, but at the same time it appeared . . . arousing and a little sexual, too. Then suddenly a mental picture of me lying across Jacob's lap boomed in my head. Jacob had his hand over my butt cheek, right below my panties, he leisurely hoisted his hand off my bottom and then hardly—

No, this shouldn't have an effect on me like this. This was very serious but . . . it totally did and I couldn't help it.

"Yes." Jacob confirmed and held his big hand out for me.

For the first time, I hesitated to take it.

"God, Jake, I'm so sorry. I—"

Jacob huffed and rolled his eyes, clenching his jaws together in frustration. "It's not going to work, Nessie. Get here now. You're only making it worse for yourself."

I sighed and dropped my shoulders in defeat at the invasion of Jacob's Alpha voice that took over my senses. Cautiously and unhurriedly, I took little steps towards Jacob, who was holding his hand out for me tolerantly. I still couldn't believe he was making me lay over his lap. It was so child-like. I didn't deserve this. What I did wasn't even as sinful as what he did to me last night.

It should be the other way. _I_ should be the one hitting him. That . . . jerk.

Finally, when I was only few steps away from him, he clutched my wrist and tugged me closer to him gently. I stood there on his side only because I didn't want to lie over his lap and swallowed a huge, football sized lump that was blocking my throat.

"Bare ass, Nessie."

My heart virtually crashed in my chest and I almost fell unconscious.

H—he can't be serious. He can't—he doesn't expect me to . . .

"What? No." My voice had given up. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like my Jacob. He would never tell me to do something like this.

"That's right. Get rid of your panties and la—"

By now, tears threatened to surface my eyes but I somehow contained them and my throat blocked by doing so. "Jake, I swear I'll do anything. Just don't. I'll . . . I'll even cook here for you." Have mercy, Jacob.

Jacob let out a sharp exhale through his nose. "I'll let you keep your panties on," Jake informed and tugged my wrist. "Now lay over my lap."

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply before gazing back at Jake. "Why are you being so mean?"

"You need to be taught a lesson."

"This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have freaked me out last night." I tried to keep my tone calm and soft so I wouldn't aggravate Jacob further that he already was.

"Ness, seriously, if you don't get on my lap now, I swear I'll make you lose your panties."

I wrinkled my brows and swallowed before renouncing and shifting closer to Jacob. He spread his legs further apart and humiliatingly, I bent over and laid myself on top of them. My lower stomach against his one lap and my breasts pressing against the top of his other lap. This sucks. I feel like a child who just got caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

I bet even that wouldn't make someone want to _spank_ that kid. This was so cruel.

Strands of my hair fell around my face and touched the ground as I hung my head down slightly. It's unbelievable how I never observed the muscles on his laps. They were so hard, strong and hot under me, pressing against me in an intimating way and affecting me pleasantly. Which I'm sure I shouldn't feel like right now under these circumstances.

My eyes closed and I sighed as I sensed Jacob brushing the tip of his fingers against the back of my thigh. It was mortifying enough having put in this position and I would embarrass myself even more if Jacob smelt me.

Jacob was torturing me and it was just . . . ruthless but pleasurable at the same time.

Jacob's other hand stole to my lower back and slithered side to my waist, stroking up and down my sides. From my hip to the side of my breast. I writhed as it sent shivers throughout my spine. A frustrated as well as contended moan broke out of my mouth as Jacob's fingers glided up along the back of my thigh and snaked to the side. To my inner thigh.

I moaned again mindlessly when Jacob brushed the tip of his fingers up against my inner thigh, very close to where my sensitive spots were. I bit my bottom lip and shuddered in pleasure.

"Are you _enjoying_ this?"

I opened my eyes and didn't say anything. Only because I didn't know what to say. Should I or shouldn't I be enjoying this? Jacob was . . . punishing me, teaching me a lesson, so I figured I shouldn't enjoy this, but that would just be a big, fat lie.

"Answer me." Jacob demanded in an Alpha tone which never fails to scare me and make my heart-rate accelerate up. I gasped.

Would Jacob be mad if I said I was, as a matter of fact, enjoying this? But if I lied, he would know and spank me. So I settled with the truth since I was going to get spanked anyway.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly.

"Does everything I do feels good to you?" Jacob enquired and slid his hand down the back of my knee from my inner thigh, then back up again in a smooth motion, causing me to sigh softly and press my breasts into his lap more firmly.

I nodded, seeing as I didn't think I could speak.

"Say it, baby." Jacob requested, not commanded, in a slight soft tone. Jacob didn't sound as angry as before.

"Yes, Jake."

I heard Jacob exhale brusquely and then trembled when a cool waft hovered pass the back of my thighs as Jacob elevated the hem of the shirt up my backside, revealing the panties I was wearing. Jacob was tormenting me, I was aware of that.

His hot, too-big hand lingered on my bare butt cheek, just below my panties, before he squeezed tenderly, reasoning a moan to flee me. I was surprised that he hadn't smacked me yet. Not even once since I lied over his laps. Jacob was only . . . touching me but I was ready for an unforeseen smack anyway.

"God, Ness, you . . . you look so beautiful like this," Jacob sighed and my stomach gritted into a small pearl. My desire reached an entire fresh phase as his fingers slipped under the hem of my panties from my butt cheek and fondled gently. It was hard to repress a loud moan. "Lying like this—on my lap. You're so fucking beautiful, Nessie."

Jacob's other hand, the one on my side, crept up to my upper back and his fingers brushed along the side of my neck before obscuring themselves into my hair.

"Do you regret that I'm your boyfriend?"

My heart, it chopped down along with my stomach. Now I felt like I _needed_ him to spank me. My Jacob . . . he felt like I was regretting him because of what slipped out of my stupid mouth. No, I never meant that. I didn't even mean to say it. My brain was clogged because I was so frightened that Jacob was going to spank me like a child.

Never ever in my life I would regret my Jake. Never.

"No, Jake, no. I'm—I'm so sorry that I said what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking and I definitely didn't mean _that_." I tried to look up at Jacob but it was hard. I couldn't see his face. My heart urged to kiss him but a part of him was angry still. So I refrained. And it wasn't like Jacob was going to let me get up anyway.

"Do you think . . . I'm a . . . paedophile?"

That deeply hurt me. My heart whelmed up and exploded in my chest. I wanted to . . . die. I never meant for Jacob to think like this. I never wanted him to think that he was . . . _that_ and I was a child. No. By no means. Jacob is anything but _that_. I was so angry, angry at myself for making Jacob think like this. Like it was too soon for him to be with me.

The last thing I wanted was to break up with Jacob. I wanted to kill myself, if I could.

I shook my head. "Never, Jacob. Please, don't think that," I begged, attempting to fight back tears of guilt. My crying would only make Jacob feel worse. "You're not . . . that. Never say it ever again."

Jacob sighed and was quite for a few seconds as he took his fingers out of my panties and massaged the place where my bottom and thigh connected with his hot hand. His other hand kneaded my scalp soothingly.

"Say that you love me."

"I love you, Jacob. I love you dearly," I said right away. I would never think before saying those three words that say too much but not enough to Jacob. I love him to death. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I love you, too. Don't you dare say shit like that to me ever again." Jake enlightened, gently patting the back of my thigh.

"I won't. I promise," I assured and hung my head lower. "I won't even lie to you, hurt your ego and call you an idiot ever again either. Jacob, I love you."

Against my back, I felt Jacob's heated torso dip down and his lips pressed against the back of my head. He straightened up and snaked his hand to my middle back from my hair and massaged wonderfully, that made me arch against him.

"Do you want to get spanked, Ness?"

My heart jumped in my chest. Was he serious? Would Jacob let me go if I didn't want to? I definitely didn't want to get spanked now. Who wants to experience pain in their life? Not me.

"No, I don't want to, Jacob. Please." I answered with high-spirits.

"Baby," Jake sighed and lifted me up from under my arms gently. "Here—sit, honey," Jacob tugged my forearm lightly and sat me onto his laps. I turned myself around so my legs were together at the side and buried my face in his chest. Jacob's arm went under mine and he pulled me closer, enfolding his warm, strapping arms around me. "You know me better that this, Ness. I wasn't going to do it. I would never _hit _you, baby."

I was too traumatized to argue or be angry with him. Seeing as I hurt Jacob, too.

"You weren't going to do it?" I asked softly against his hot chest.

"At some point, I wanted to. But when I saw you . . . just lying there—I couldn't." Jacob's grip on me tightened.

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Sorry, I scared you, honey. Guess you learnt your lesson, huh?"

I chuckled and so did Jacob. "Yes, I did," I forcefully extracted my face from Jacob's chest and looked in his eyes. "Jacob, would you be mad if I told you that I threw your bag in the lagoon and you have nothing to wear but these dirty sweatpants throughout this camping trip?"

Jacob's dark eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. I pulled my lips back in my teeth to keep from grinning. "Oh, Nessie, for God's sake—"

I laughed and pressed my forehead against his chest. "Kidding, Jake. Relax."

Jacob's chest expanded towards me as he took a deep breath and then rubbed my back with his hand. "Good one."

I giggled before tilted my face back and reaching out for Jacob's lips. His tongue drew out and grazed across his lips before Jacob sunk his face down and bonded our lips. My stomach tightened for two different reasons. First, as his tongue brushed along my bottom lip and second, as I remembered that we had a date tonight.

I gently nibbled his upper strawberry cream flavoured lip and scraped my tongue over it before driving myself to pull away.

"Jacob, the date's still on, right?"

"Wouldn't cancel it for anything." Jacob promised and united our avid lips.  


* * *

Here's the reminder. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon. Probably sooner than this one took.


	22. Understanding

Hello! Here's Nessie's outburst, when she starts to feel a little insecure near Jacob because of what he did to her. Don't worry, it won't last long. Also, you will get to look into her vampire side. There was a comment on last chapter by **Ellbell** that said that I been kind of ignoring Nessie's vampire half and her power of showing people her thoughts. I think she is right. I am actually, without knowing. So thank you for putting it out there for me. I hope I showed some of Nessie's Vampire side in this chapter.

The last chapter's reviews were very inspirational and I can totally see where you girls were coming from. I reckon, Jacob was a real ass in last chapter even if he was joking. No one would tolerate abuse like that, not even me. And Nessie wouldn't either. I actually planned on making Nessie cry and make her ask Jacob to take her home, but that would have kind of ruined the story line so I didn't. Instead she does what she does in this chapter. It's not that saddening or violent, trust me. I actually like the last part and the tenth paragraph . . . funny. :-D

Don't forget to leave a review, okay? Good.

**I don't own the characters.** I don't own the lyrics. I really like them, though. They suit the chapter, don't they? Have fun reading :-)

* * *

Chapter 22: Understanding

* * *

_I'd like to run away from you,  
But if I were to leave you I would die.  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me,  
And yet I'll never try._

_- Celine Dion & Luciano Pavarotti, I hate you then I love you

* * *

_

One of Jacob's lukewarm hands lurked over my thigh as he kissed me affectionately before abruptly, but smoothly, pulling away with a sharp sigh that titillated across my lips. His nose skimmed against my cheek before I received a sweet, tender kiss upon it. My body couldn't debar from trembling, and then I heard Jacob inhale.

Gradually, Jacob's strapping arm undid from around my waist and my heart almost stopped when he lifted me off of his thighs, assuming he was going to make me lay over his laps again. But exactly like the half of me expected, Jacob didn't. My hands obtained their way on his burly shoulders when Jacob parted his legs and stood me in between them.

He wouldn't make me lie over his lap and threaten me again, will he? Threaten to . . . hit me? No, I know he won't. Jacob promised. But joking or not—it was still extremely frightening. Even now my heart hastens when I reminisce what happened only minutes ago. In that case, I curled my hands into a fist against Jake's shoulders so I wouldn't inadvertently send Jacob my thoughts. That couldn't be risked.

The last thing I needed to send him, the last thing Jacob needed to know was that I'm scared. And I couldn't let myself be afraid. Seeing as it is only Jacob—Jacob . . . who forced me to lie over his lap just so he could teach me a lesson—no, no. My heart and breathing hitched only thinking about it.

I couldn't let myself think like this, knowing that my Jacob would take me home to mom and dad anytime I wanted him to. Knowing that he wouldn't touch me if I didn't want him to. He wouldn't even _look_ at me if I told him not to. Minutes ago we were just having fun, playing like we always do, right? Jake let me know himself that he was never going to _hit_ me. And I trust that.

Yes, yes, we were just having fun like we always do. But was I really . . . traumatized? No, I couldn't. I have known Jacob my entire life. He would not do anything to physically _hurt_ me. He _loved_ me. But I've never experience something so . . . shocking in my life. The thought of it transmitted chills throughout my spine.

It didn't feel right. It wasn't right—I'm smart enough to know that.

Jacob raised his hand and placed it delicately on my cheek, stroking his fingers against it gently. My heart refrained to except that this soft, gentle, calm Jacob was the same Jacob who almost spanked me few minutes ago. I wished I could tranquil myself down, since it must make the moment look so awkward. Definitely, I knew, Jacob could sense my nervousness.

Then, unpredictably, something unusual thumped through my veins. It was adrenaline, I became fully aware of, rushing my blood and hammering all my senses out.

As a spontaneous reaction, quickly and suddenly, my hand lifted off of Jacob's shoulder and flew back before snapping forward in the direction of his cheek—heavily. Without me ever making a conscious decision to move it. The contact between my palm and Jacob's cheek made a high pitched bolt sound that channeled throughout the tent and virtually caused it to vibrate.

The same quivering hand that I just used to slap Jacob flew over my mouth as I gasped heavily and became conscious of what I just did. My eyes widened whilst I saw his left cheek's color converting from caramel to glowing-red with heat. Very peculiarly, I didn't feel regretful. Instead it—it felt . . . nice.

In actual fact, Jacob really deserved it, no matter how much I loved him and he loved me. Forcing me to do something I didn't want to do . . . was just purely wrong regardless to how comfortable we were around each other.

Jacob sat there in front of me, agape with awe, and then draped his cheek that was practically on fire with his hand. My palm felt like it was blazing, too, like thousands and thousands of needles were being stabbed in my hand. But I simply ignored it. If felt good that I had the strength to do this, but at the same time my heart couldn't evade from feeling awful. After all, I loved this man. I wasn't happy with what I just did, but still the vain side of me couldn't help feeling self-satisfied.

I don't have a clue how long we stayed there without moving and taking our eyes off of each other's. It could have been long, agonizing seconds, minutes or even hours. Jacob didn't do or say anything, given that there was nothing to say. He just gazed at me fixedly with beaming syrup-colored eyes and hand over his cheek. Looking rather adorable and shocked at the same time.

Eventually the thump of my pulse relinquished and then revived, but only when a different sort of emotions watered over me. Strange and numerous feelings flew into my head, however the strongest one was hurt—Jacob hurt me—not physically, but mentally. Whether he meant to or not.

My stomach looped tightly, my chest grew heavy, and then it hurt my eyes and throat to conceal the tears behind. They, at last, flowed freely down my cheek. I had been repressing them for too long and now just wanted to let go, disregarding how Jacob would feel.

And so I blasted.

"Just because I'm alone here and have—no one to run to doesn't mean you can—threaten me all you want and make—me do something I—I didn't want to," I said in between my convulsive gasps while weeping. Then my language grew indecipherable and my accent grew shrilly as anger boiled through my nerves. "Ah no ah aide ai'll never 'it oo, too. 'ut ah 'eally 'elt like oo deserved it,"—I took a deep breath to speak in a more intelligible manner—"You—you really _are_ an idiot, Jacob. I—I never w—wanted to do it. Y—you made me!" A paroxysm of gasped broke out of my mouth as I cried.

I wiped my eyes and cheek with the back of my hand, still shredding tears, and glanced at Jacob whose face and shoulder had fell while I was too busy throwing an uncontrollable fit. Then my eyes fell down, averting his.

"Nessie . . ." Jacob sighed in a dismayed tone. His hands fell limply over his thighs and his heart was already contesting mine, beating as fast as it could. "I . . . I'm so sorry. Fuck—I can't believe—I just took . . . I'm really sorry, Nessie. Please, please, don't hate me."

I closed my eyes because I knew I would give myself away—my irritation would fade away—if I just glanced in Jacob's eyes. But Jacob's words really beat through my heart. Very obviously, I knew, I didn't _hate _him. I don't know why or how, I was still in love with him.

How could I love him _this_ much?

"Nessie, hit me again if you want to. If—if that makes you feel better. I promise you I'll never do that to you again," Jacob swore and I wiped my tears once more before compelling my eyes to look at him. Then fresh tears flooded across my cheeks when I observed his eyes gleaming red. Jacob wasn't crying, but he was in . . . pain. I knew it wouldn't be long before my heart was going to melt. "Can I—can I hug you? Would you let me? Would you let me touch you?"

There went my heart.

That made me weep more, too, and I cleared my cheek once more before nodding ardently. I needed a hug. Now only from Jacob.

Instantaneously and softly, his long arms travelled around my waist and yanked me forward to his body. Pressing my breasts against Jacob's heated torso which, like always, soothed and relaxed me. There were other feelings, too . . . but muted. Slowly, my cheek rested itself against Jacob's shoulder, and he slightly tilted his face to the side so my lips were in contact with the side of his neck.

I closed my eyes, still gasping and weeping inconsolably. One of Jacob's large hands slithered up my back in a smooth, gentle motion and rested against the back of my head, tenderly patting it. Then he began rocking us side to side which always bring memories back to life, especially from the time when I was little.

This reminded me of the day when Uncle Emmett once killed an elk in front on its baby deer while on hunting trip with my family, including Jacob. I remember I was barely seven years of age—physically. Thinking how much it must have anguished the baby deer to see its mother die, I began crying uncontrollably. In a flash, Jacob was on his knees, hugging me as close as he could, shushing me and rocking me along with mom and Aunt Rose.

Jacob's face turned just so and I felt him press his lips against where my shoulder and neck combined, not moving, just pressing against my skin which was very pleasant. His grip around my waist tightened and he drove me further close to his body. I shuddered in a rather . . . nice way when Jacob's breath swayed across my neck, reasoning me to enclose my arms around his neck firmly.

"Nessie, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Forgive me," Hoarse vibrations radiating from Jacob's voice made my stomach grit. "I won't ever make you do something like that—it was disgraceful, I know. Never in my life I would touch you like that either or . . . threaten you. It must have been so . . ."—Jacob sighed—"You're safe here . . . with me. You're _not_ alone. I fucking promise to never make you feel like that ever again. Please forgi—"

I swallowed an enormous lump in my throat and inhaled before deciding to speak again, cutting him off. "D—did you? When I _begged_ for your forgiveness? You . . . you still made me lie over your lap and threatened to . . . spank me," I reminded against his neck. "I—I don't know what I'm still d—doing here." I rubbed my cheek over his shoulder to wipe my tears.

Jacob's heartbeat snagged and he sighed roughly through his nose. He just held me and soothed me, not saying anything. I licked my dry lips when Jacob loosed his grip after what feels like hours and extracted his face away from the nook of my neck. Both of his hands came to skim over my sides and rest above my arms.

My heart thawed out when I looked at Jacob's face full of sorrow.

"Are you . . . going to leave me?"

"No!" I proclaimed, surprised with the outburst of my voice. Leaving Jacob was out of question. "No, Jacob. I'm not going to . . . leave you. I—I can't."

Jacob nodded his head once, his brows furrowing. "Then what do I do to make you trust me again?"

"I do trust you, Jacob. Already. I'm just . . . afraid," I breathed, and heard a gasp from Jacob's mouth. "W—why would you freak out about such a small thing? I was—I was just trying to play with you. I never knew you were—"

"I'm sorry. It was a very bad joke. I swear, Nessie, hit me again and again if you want to. Do whatever you want with me, I swear I won't say a word or lay a hand on you," Jacob admitted, soothingly fondling my arm with his thumb. "I seriously would rather die than threaten to hit you again or make you . . . lay over my lap like that."

I looked down and nodded before gradually moving my eyes back on Jacob.

"Don't be scared, Nessie. Not from me, _your_ Jacob."

I sobbed as fresh tears streamed through my eyes. Jacob's hand lifted off of my arm and came to wipe the tears from my cheeks and eyes. "Y—you promise?" I inquired as Jacob caressed my cheek softly with the back of his fingers.

"I _promise_—don't cry, honey. Test me. Hit me, slap me. Do whatever you want—it'll be my punishment," Jacob suggested and I didn't think I could tolerate slapping him once again. "Even bite me."

I gasped and widened my eyes. "B—bite you?"

Jacob nodded while his hand slid down the side of my neck and stopped on my shoulder. "Yes, Nessie, if you—if that'll make you feel better. Bite me."

I looked down, a little ashamed, and shook my head. "That's stupid."

"How's that stupid? You used to do that all the time when you were little," Jacob prodded, reminding me of the time when I was little and would always bite Jacob and he would act like it would really hurt. But now, since my teeth were sharper and I had more strength, I knew I could . . . hurt Jacob—cause him pain. "Come on, Ness, really. Do it if you want to."

"You're being silly, Jacob."

I've never paid much interest to taste Jacob's blood again but now this whole conversation about biting Jacob was growing on me. My ears raged outwards and listened specifically to his heart, pumping thick streams of blood. Blood, that flowed not very deep under his beautiful russet skin. I inhaled and swallowed as Jacob's smell—the smell of his saccharine, warm, rich, strong and intense blood—hit my nostrils with full force.

The sides of my throat drew close as Jacob's appealing scent ruled me utterly.

The most horrible thing about all this was I haven't been hunting for a while. I needed to. Soon.

"You want to, right?" Jacob questioned softly, leaning closer. I held my breath.

"Are . . . you sure you want me to bite you?" I asked—the taste buds now arousing on the surface of my tongue. My mouth watered at the prospect of me drinking Jacob's tangy, pure blood.

"Yes." Jacob responded unwaveringly, nodding his head.

Now I was dedicated as my senses traced the fragrance so tempting and attractive that there was no alternative. I wanted to bite Jacob. I _needed_ to. It was unavoidable. Although, I knew in the back of my mind that I would be able to tame it—I would be able to stop in time.

"Alright," I sighed, letting my lungs take in Jacob's appealing scent. "Lay back down on the bed. It will be more comfortable for both of us."

Jacob nodded and caressed my cheek tenderly with the tip of his fingers, in a way spurring me on and triggering my wild side. The wild side of me wanted to leap at him and drink him right then and there, without words of warning. But I wouldn't be a monster. Not to the man I loved so dearly.

"I love you." Jacob uttered and moved both of his hands to the mattress, scooting up.

I hovered right above him, as if I couldn't be inches apart from him, and pressed my hand onto his chest as he laid himself down on his back. His heart was battering in his chest, not from fear, I knew, but that only urged on the sides on my throat to clench together tight.

I threw my knee over his stomach and braced it against the mattress beside his waist—sitting astride on his hot stomach. The shirt hoisted inches up in the process but I really couldn't care less since all my senses only focused on quenching the arousing fire that burned in my throat.

Surprised to be preoccupied from my thirst, my eyes widened a little when the broad swells on his stomach beneath me jerked. Along with my throat, my stomach tightened and I hindered myself from rolling my hips against Jacob. The potent scent of Jacob's blood was slaying me but I was still . . . attracted to him in other sort of way. I wanted to kiss him.

But I couldn't give myself in that easily. Jacob wanted to be even and wanted me to bite him. That was what he was going to get. Not a kiss until we were leveled, for me and for him—not a kiss until my thirst for the red fluid that pumped through his body was slaked.

Jacob's muscles under me tensed as I leaned my torso forward, settling my forearms on either side of him. We sighed in union and shivered as our chests brushed against each others. Jacob's hand came up to swipe my thighs but they suddenly fell back onto the mattress.

I was thwarted when Jacob's hand remained wilted on his sides. He habitually seized my hips or waist the way I like whenever I was on top of him like this, but Jake didn't. I knew he wanted to. Maybe he believed I wouldn't let him touch me. That was untrue. I wasn't shredding tears anymore, I didn't think I was still angry at him after all this craving in my throat, and surely I didn't want Jacob _not_ touching me.

My hands located themselves against Jacob biceps and I took my time running them down to his hands—scrutinizing the solid and bulky bulges under my palms as they dilated. I lowered my face down, nearer to his, and my lengthy hair tumbled around our faces to lock us in its shelter when I enlaced my fingers with his.

Jacob heart accelerated, as if it wasn't already, and his breaths came out as gasps when I leisurely heaved his hot hand up along my thighs and to my hips. I shuddered as it left a hot, burning trail over my skin. When his grip tightened on my hips I gradually sunk my body down, not moving my eyes from his, and swept my lips against the side of his neck.

With a sigh, Jacob reclined his head back to extent the space, giving me more room to bite where the warmth of his blood pulsed strongest. Then I tried to swallow, holding my breath, before pressing my lips against his skin. Jacob's hands on me jerked, moaning in pleasure. Pain was yet to come.

My mouth opened and my jaws locked slowly over the specific point on his skin where the heat flow intensified. A moan flee the back of my throat as my tongue lapped against Jacob's skin and tasted—same salty, masculine, fresh woodsy smack that I was in love with.

I clenched my eyes shut as my steel razor sharp teeth sunk into Jacob's skin naturally, but with conflict at the same time. It was easy as biting into butter but hard as biting into a diamond. His skin denied my teeth but since they were sharper than any normal being's, I managed to sink them in.

Jacob groaned, vaguely skimming his hands up my waist and to my sides. The flavor of his blood was incredibly pleasing—hot, wet, appetizing which pacified the longing thirst while I imbibed in a willing hustle. Jacob's head rolled back further into the pillow, providing me with more room, and my emotions overwhelmed when his arms encircled around my waist strongly.

The heat of Jacob's hot blood emitted throughout my body, from the very tip of my hair to my toes, but then I knew I had to stop. His blood was so strong, so concentrated, and so powerful, that only one bead of it was enough for me. And I had already drank enough of it. Jacob had already devoted me enough.

I slowly withdrew my teeth out, already feeling his skin mending in my mouth. My tongue swept against his smooth, fresh skin, leaving it spotless and I couldn't repress from pressing a kiss over it. Placing my hand over his warm cheek and caressing with my thumb, I leaned back and glided up his body so our faces leveled.

My nose brushed his and with a deep sigh, I tilted my head back a bit and encased his upper lip with my own— granting my Jacob a kiss that he deserved. Soft and slow. With the arms that were enclosed around me, Jacob drew me down completely and pressed my whole body against his. Wedging me in his warm, loving encirclement.

My free hand found its way to the spot I just bit and stroke gently before I retreated from the kiss and leaned back to look into his sparkling, dark, coffee eyes.

"And _I_ love _you_, Jacob. So much."

The corner of Jacob's lips tugged into a petite smile, one of his hand coming up to course its fingers through my long hair and brush it back. "I love you, too, Nessie. More than you can imagine," Jacob sighed, taking me by heart. "You're . . . not angry?"

I took a deep breath, the scent of Jacob's blood now subdued. "Who said I was angry?" I jested with a light chuckle.

Although, Jacob's countenance didn't change. His small smile had faded and his face had grown more solemn, informing cocky Jacob was far away. "I'm sorry, I made you cry. I promised I wouldn't. I still did,"—Jacob grunted, causing me to jerk above him—"I'm useless with promises, but I'll try to be a better person from now on." Jacob assured, rubbing my back to soothe me.

I shook my head. "No need to change yourself. I like you just the way you are, Jacob."

"But I want to be a better person for you. A better companion," Jacob breathed, making me want to kiss him. I liked the way Jacob said _companion_. It made my heart flutter.

"You are. I know you are." I replied, and brushed his silky hair back before leaning my face down and kissing his forehead.

"You don't know how sick I feel about . . . pressurizing you and making you do . . . what I,"—He exhaled—"I feel worse about making myself a victim after I . . . abused you." Jacob closed his eyes and sighed heavily though his nose in internally ache.

"No, Jacob, look at me," I cupped his cheek with both of my hands and Jacob followed, gradually opening his eyes for me. "It okay, it fine. Everybody makes mistakes, right? We would be considered . . . God if we didn't make any mistakes in our lives. Don't feel bad about it. Don't hurt yourself, my Jacob. Not now that we are together."

Jacob slightly nodded his head, while I stroked his hot cheeks softly with my thumb. "I really do love you, Nessie. Unimaginably."

"I know you do, and I do, too. Don't ever doubt how much I love you," I responded and rubbed his left cheek with my palm. My poor Jacob got slapped . . . by me. "Does you cheek hurt, love?"

"No, but it just—it's just a little warm. Feels like it has been sedated. But I'm okay."

"Aw, my _baby_," I sighed in sympathy, bending my face down to nuzzle his nose with mine. Jacob never actually felt hot or warm himself, but he was, because of me. Because I hit him. "Want me to kiss it better for you?" I suggested, raising my brows in hope.

At last, Jacob grinned, displaying me his perfectly white teeth and making me wobbly. "I would love for you to kiss it better."

Therewith I angled my face downwards towards Jacob left cheek and gently pressed a kiss upon it. I pulled away not before darting my wet tongue out and lapping it all over his cheek, leaving it soaked. The wetness will evaporate in seconds anyway since Jacob is so hot.

Jacob laughed. "What was that?"

"A kiss," I said naively. "Wolf style."

"Ah," Jacob sighed and laughed once more. "Well, you can kiss me 'wolf style' anytime you want. You can even bite me anytime you want. I'm all yours."

"Are you feeling alright?" I quested, concerned. "I can't believe you allowed me to do that."

"Did it feel nice?" Jacob enquired and I nodded, feeling my face burn. "Then don't worry. I . . . I liked it, too. It was nice."

My eyebrows wrinkled. "It was? You . . . like it? I thought it was hurting you. I mean—"

"It did but it . . . pleasured me more than it hurt," Jacob sighed contentedly, tickling my lips. "So since I'm so masochistic, you can bite me anytime you want to. I'll be glad."

The muscles in my throat clenched tight, but I swallowed, trying not to let it bother me. "You're making a big mistake," I warned, jokingly. "I'll drink you dry someday."

"And I would use my last breath saying, 'I love you'."

I gasped and put my hand over his mouth, shushing him. "That's not going to happen. No one's going to die."

Jacob smiled under my hand and pressed his lips against it before I slowly removed it from over his mouth. "I want to give you everything. If drinking me dry is what you want to do, I'll happily serve myself up on a platter for you and close my eyes forever."

"Shh, my Jacob," I shook my head, tracing the tip of my fingers across his lips. "I would never do that. I would never let you do that. No matter how . . . appealing your blood is to me. And you already give me everything—just by being with me. Just by loving me, that's all I ever want. I want _you_, Jacob, and nothing else."

"I want you, too, Nessie. I want you more and more every day. I _still_ want you and I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you," Jacob admitted, letting a smile escape from my lips. I blushed. "You have no idea how amazingly beautiful you are. Sometime I wonder what I did good to deserve an angel like you."

My heart, my entire body evaporated, become less heavy and fading away into Jacob. Jacob's hands came to rest on my cheeks and he pulled my face downwards in the direction of his lips, at the same time, lifting his head off the pillow to meet my lips in center.

Jacob kissed me tenderly, rocking his lips against mine. I sighed into it, feeling my stomach blaze.

"You're really sweet, Jake," I praised as we pulled away smoothly. "You're a really nice guy."

"And you're so beautiful. I'm amazed God didn't keep you for himself, and I'm _not_ lying."

I laughed and looked in between our bodies, preventing his eyes. My face burned, as if it was about to be destroyed by fire. "You're—you're just trying to make me . . . blush," I giggled. Jacob put his forefinger under my chin and tilted my face up so I was looking at him. He was beaming. "I'm not _that_ beautiful. I mean, I don't know."

"You've never seen yourself in the mirror, have you? God, how much I love that blush on your cheeks,"

My lips drew back in between my teeth as I kept myself from grinning. "Okay, enough," I brushed it off so my face wouldn't be burned. "Shouldn't we be getting up? What time is it?" I asked as I tried to get up and look for my phone to see the time but Jacob stopped me, holding me firmly against his body.

"I know what time it is," Jacob's hand skimmed up to the back of my head, drawing my face towards his until out noses were brushing. "It's time for me to kiss you . . . 'Jacob style'."

There I left, melting like wax under Jacob's attractiveness that interested, pleased and stimulated the desires that burned deep into the pit of my stomach. Urging me to reside in the tent for eternity, doing nothing but kissing Jacob, and reducing me from soft to liquid.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Review. I'll upload the next chapter soon. Sorry, you have to wait for the date. It's worth the wait, but. God, it's going to be so romantic! *Sighs* ;-) Love you, guys.


	23. Exhilaration

Hey, guys. So here is another chapter. I'm sorry, it's late, but that only because I've been busy writing the other chapters, too. Now, I hope, you guys would be able to get regular updates instead of waiting ages. Since I have already written the next chapter.

I love this chapter and I know it's awfully long but I had to put some cute and hot stuff in there and it perfectly ends where I wanted it to. Nessie is so cute in this one. God, I love her. Oh, if you haven't noticed, I have uploaded a new story of Jacob and Nessie. It's called _**Falling into You**_. You guys, please, check it out. It's going to be amazing!

Well, I . . . umm . . . yeah, the date is next, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. :-) [Sorry, you have to wait for the date again. (God, I'm so evil.)]

Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I haven't replied to the reviews. Yet. It's because there is just so much stuff going on in my mind. :-( I'm in tension.

I don't own the characters and the lyrics. Although, I do own High School Musical DVD :-) I love the song!

* * *

Chapter 23: Exhilaration

* * *

_We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.  
If we're trying, so we're breaking free._

_- Vanessa Hudgens and Andrew Seeley, Breaking free

* * *

_

"Come on, Ness, honey, I gotta take you hunting." Jacob called hastily from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm just—hang on—let me put my shoes on," I quickly guzzled the water down my throat before putting the water bottle back into the cooler. Pawing through the efficiently folded piles of stuff Aunt Alice had packed for me in the giant suitcase; I singled out a pair of casual shoes and slipped them on. Jacob was seated on the rim of the bed when I zoomed to him. "Alright, let's go."

Jacob exhaled roughly through his nose before getting off the bed and interlacing his tepid fingers with mine, wrenching me closer to him. And then we began out of our serene, tranquil clearing and to the green, thick woodland. Optimistically we would be able to locate some grizzly bears, or maybe mountain lions. My throat felt parched.

"Sorry, I take a lot of time to change and I'm sorry you have to take me hunting—even here," I pouted, presuming it must be so maddening and irritating for Jacob to take care of me like a babysitter everywhere we go. If it is, he veils it reasonably well. "Like, I'm a baby or something. I don't want to be a load on you."

He huffed before furrowing his deep brows at me, as if I had offended him. "You're not a _load_ on me. How can you say that? I love taking care of you," His hand left mine and came to rest against my waist, pulling me nearer as we walked. "And I love everything about you, I love when you take ages to change—that's just who you are. I just—I can be very impatient sometimes, though. I hate to stay away from you."

Because of Jacob's lovingness, I thawed. My knees trembled so badly.

"Aw," My face flooded with heat and I didn't bother to put it out of sight. It was bizarre how open Jacob was to me now. "It is so . . . pleasant to hear. I hate staying away from you, too. It's like . . . I can't breathe when you're not with me . . . and whenever we fight, I _hate_ it."

Jacob's eyes twinkle, the corner of his lips tugged into a radiant smile. I almost fell. "Oh, Nessie," he breathed, ducking his head down and kissing my temple. "I _fucking_ love you. You're so—I love you."

I giggled before reaching up and pressing a kiss against his bicep, over his black t-shirt. "I . . . _fucking_ love you, too, Jake."

Jacob laughed, causing me to blush deeper. Then shortly, I intentionally started to take smaller steps after him, only to observe Jacob's astonishing stature. Jacob was _so_ wonderfully tall. I wondered what the smooth lines and the low and solid prominence of his back would be doing at present, beneath his dark shirt. Probably contracting and widening since Jacob was walking.

I felt like a creep, then. What was I trying to do again? Perverting at him like an obsessed lovesick puppy. So, I hurried my steps and walked along with Jacob, his hand instantly found its way around my waist again. The corner of his lips twitched and I blushed not knowing why.

"Jake, do you remember you used to give me piggy back rides when I was little?" I asked, chuckling and playing with his fingers against my waist.

Jacob laughed. "Of course, I do,"

I blinked. He was awfully oblivious. "That was fun."

He then suddenly stopped and beamed as he interpreted my face, reaching for me. "Alright, then, Naughty Nessie, climb on my back."

A gasp of surprise and thrill escaped me but I paused for a moment to see if he was tricking, but, providentially, he was very serious. My stomach clenched in enthusiasm and my heart countered as I shrieked and jumped up onto his burning, solid back, encircling my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hands skimmed up along my legs before settling against the back of my thighs.

"Go! Run, Jacob, run!" I shrilled, bouncing up and down on his back. I didn't realize my breasts were depressing and brushing against him until Jacob arched towards my body. I sighed and put my chin over his shoulder. "What're you waiting for?"

He shook his head. "Nothing,"

And then Jacob was running, shooting through the shadowy, thick vegetation of the woodland like a projectile taking off from a fired gun. There wasn't any indication, any noise, and any crunch that his feet ever contacted the forest floor. The large trees and thick bushes raced beside us at extreme swiftness, avoiding our sides by inches. Though, I wanted him to go faster.

"Faster, Jake, go faster!" I yelled in his ear in exhilaration.

"Alright, hold on tight." He instructed, curving his fingers against the back of my thighs more securely.

I shirked and tightened my arms and legs around him, lifting myself up a little onto his back, too. Then his feet touched the ground so rarely that it felt more like soaring than running. I didn't know what was better, riding Jacob when he was a wolf, or like this. But I absolutely wanted him to carry me like this everywhere we went. It was entirely blood rushing.

"Yes, Jake! Go faster! FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, _FASTER_!" My voice screamed and felt like it was been dragged behind us with the speed. "Oh, Jake, this is so much _fun_!" I actually felt as if I was seven-years-old.

Jacob chuckled, the vibrations from him throat conveying against my arms. I scowled and groaned when Jacob _slowed_ down. So slow that the pace of the wind no longer blew my hair back.

"I'm not going any faster—Nessie, you know how dirty that sounds?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and felt my face flood with heat when I reflected back on what I was just saying to Jacob. It _did_ sound kind of sound dirty, but I didn't mean it that way. I buried my face against the nook of his neck and shoulder and blushed even hotter, shaking my head.

"How is that dirty?" I teased, in mock innocence, and glided my lips along the side of his neck to his jaw.

Jacob slowed his pace further down—now just treading—and heaved my thighs forward so my body was touching harder against his back. "It's not . . . dirty, I meant, it's just—"

"_Someday_, if we _do_ make love, would it be very dirty of me for asking you to go faster?" I questioned, swiping my lips up to his cheek and planting a kiss over it. My wet tongue drew out and lapped along the direction of his ear to press my lips against it. "Would it?"

A low groan flew the back of Jacob's throat. I smirked, self-satisfied. "N—no, Nessie, of _course_ not. You ask me whatever you want me to do that night to you, I'll fucking do it." He confirmed, twisting his head sideways and kissing the corner of my lips.

I felt a tingle of anticipation slither down my spine and settle in the pit of my stomach. God, I really wished that day is close.

"So, you would go faster?" I giggled.

"As fast as you want me to," Jacob chuckled, brushing his nose against the side of my face. I hoped we don't hit a tree, because that would hurt a lot. And I don't want to hurt any trees. "Would you scream my name if I asked you to?"

I laughed and held him more firmly so I wouldn't collapse on the ground. "As loud as you want me to, Jacob," My voice agreed, running my lips over his cheek. "I'll scream your name so loud, that everyone in the state of Washington would hear it."

A groan thundered through his chest, and Jacob's dark eyes caught mine. "Damn, Ness, I—I want you now."

I nodded solemnly, not moving my eyes from his. "I want you, too." I whispered.

Then with a swift smooth movement, Jacob tugged one of my thighs the other way around his waist and moved me so I was in front of him, my arms and legs still embraced around his body. His lips so close to mine that I felt as though we were breathing off from each other. I was stunned by this instance, but I never had time to gasp.

Observing the way trees moved in the environs of me, I realized Jacob was walking. He stopped and I abruptly sensed the rough and hard bark of a tree's trunk pressing against my back. My stomach flipped in eagerness while Jacob slowly glided me up so my legs were enclosed around his stomach, and then finally joined his lips with mine.

"I don't know if we should so this _before_ the date, but I don't really care." Jacob's susurration in contact with my lips caused me to moan, to kiss him harder.

And I didn't care either. I wanted him now and to no degree I was going to make my urging desires to kiss Jacob like this linger until during or after the date. No way.

Jacob's hand floated along the back of my thigh and to my backside, supporting me more strongly and driving me insane by igniting my skin, even through my jeans. My stomach quivered, feeling lightheaded already, as Jacob's tongue drew out of his lips and licked across my bottom lip.

My mouth unlocked, granting his tongue entrance and he wasted no time smoothly driving it into my mouth. Touching my own tongue, reasoning plentiful of sighs and moans to break out of me. I undid my arm from around his neck and glided it over his shoulder and to his brawny chest, feeling it jerk beneath it.

Jacob slowly and steadily extracted his hand away from my backside, traveling it up along my hips and sides only to lay it against my longing breast. My back mechanically rose off the tree and arched forward against him, making Jacob coil his fingers against my breast harder. I shuddered and couldn't suppress a smooth moaned, tilting my head up just-so and nibbling on his upper lip.

I gradually slithered my hand—the one that rested against his chest—up to the side of his neck and into his hair, pulling on it lightly. Jacob's torso pushed against mine harder to uphold me against the tree before his other hand departed from my backside and scanned the side of my stomach, making it squirm and perform backflips in gratification.

The pressure and undulations of desire in between my legs augmented when Jacob squeezed my breast and coasted his searing, too-big hand down along my sides and under my shirt. My insensible hips didn't hesitate rolling against Jacob's hard stomach as his fingers explored and caressed my hips, just above the waistline of my low-rise jeans.

Since I couldn't feel Jacob in between my legs precisely like I could with only my panties or shorts on, I loathed the _unsympathetic_ pair jeans I was wearing right now. Why can't people use a sheer material to make them? It was as if the denims were preventing me from proceeding higher towards ecstasy. _Gah!_

A brusque gasp flew me as Jacob's hot hand skated higher against my ribs, reasoning the flat of my belly to writhe. I kissed Jacob harder, sucking on his tongue gently, and glided my hand down from his hair and to his beefy shoulder, rolling my hips into him another time and attempting to cop a feel. God, how much I hated my attire. I wished I was still in Jacob's shirt.

Then, unexpectedly, both of Jacob's hand zipped down to my hips and hoisted me off the tree, laying me down on the soft and dewy forest floor. My body cried out in fulfillment and I didn't think I could've been happier with it. The kiss remained unbroken and Jacob squandered no time settling himself in between my legs and moving one of his hands smoothly against my bare breast, underneath my shirt.

I willingly and happily approved with Jacob's suggestion from yesterday and didn't bother wearing a bra. And it wasn't a poor decision. I couldn't be more contented since Jacob's hand felt so _good_ right where it was. As though it belonged there. Subsequently, his hand started to get hotter against my skin, like something had set off inside Jacob's body and has caused his hand to burn.

It felt amazing, though. My stomach blazed and grit so tight that it would've turned into ashes in any moment when Jacob's fingers curved and squeezed my breast. I hissed as Jacob slipped his hand to the side and scarped his thumb over my already hardened nipple. Wrapping both of my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer and as his chest pressed into mine, his hand did, too, heavily.

My back instantly elevated off the ground, bowing against his heated structure, and Jake slowly disappeared from my lips only to plant loving kisses over my chin and along my jaw. Instinctively, my hips grounded against him as he swept his lips at the side of my neck before taking my flesh in between his teeth and lapping it with his tongue.

Even though I was biting the corner of my lip, moans still overflowed my mouth surprisingly whilst I rolled my head back to provide Jacob with more space. I let my hands undo themselves from around his neck and explore his back while Jake moved on further and kissed down my throat, uplifting my desires to a whole new stage. The place in between my legs now felt tepid.

I was baffled and felt as though I was about to shred tears when Jacob dislodged his burning hand from my bosom. He propped himself on his elbows on either sides of me, and I scowled in frustration. The blood in my veins rushed and heat as hot as magma swamped my entire body when Jacob's hands reached down to the hem of my shirt and heaved it up my stomach.

He snaked himself down my body and pressed his lips against my navel; I groaned as the top of my stomach quivered. The rhythmic contraction and expansion of my heart accelerated up when Jacob began pulling my shirt higher up, nearly up my breasts.

And all I could think was: here? Out in the open? In the middle of the forest? I would feel so . . . exposed. There was nobody here, I was very aware of that, but I hadn't done anything like this before. It would have felt . . . bizarre.

"J—Jake," I shuddered, feeling my stomach squirm again as his slick tongue drew out and encircled around my navel. It was extremely complex, while he was touching me like this, to structure a rational sentence. "Jacob."

"Mmmm . . ." he breathed, creeping up my body and locating open-mouthed wet kisses along my side, above my ribs.

His hands tugged on my shirt again to draw it up, and I gasped unexpectedly. "Wait,"

Directly, Jacob's hot lips detached from my skin, and he shot his dark eyes at me, trying to read my expression—his look concerned. "You alright? Did I—you want to stop?"

I shook my head. "No," Stopping was out of question. My body was so close to ignition and it desired to do anything _but_ stop. "I—it's just we're in— . . . nothing actually." I shook my head again. I was just being melodramatic, I realized, so I buried my fingers in his hair and brushed it back.

"What wrong, Ness? Tell me," Jacob's prodded, sliding further up my body so his chin was leveled with my breasts. I spread my legs further apart. "You don't like what I'm doing?"

I furrowed my brows. He's ridiculous. "No, I _love_ it. I do—I just . . . I want your mouth on me. Now." My face flushed with molten lava but that was the only way to make him stop being so apprehensive, and by the way, I _did_ want his mouth on me. So badly.

If it was even potential, his eyes darkened further. "Where?" He whispered. What did he mean, where? Definitely, Jacob knew.

Was Jacob teasing me? _God._ "You know where,"

"No, Nessie, I don't," The corner of his lips twitched, and I sensed his torso getting hotter against my skin.

My blush grew deeper. Finally finding the courage, I hoisted my hand off of Jacob's shoulder and grasped the hem of my shirt from his hand. Jacob's eyes soared towards my hand as, with premeditated slowness, I hauled the shirt up my left breast. Unveiling myself to him. My body, in the centre of woods, felt exposed, but I could worry about that afterwards. Now, it was just Jacob's dark eyes piercing through me as if I was his quarry.

And I would be his prey anytime.

"Here," I breathed. "I want your mouth on m—"

"Fuck!" He cut me off, instantly, assaulting the centre of my yearning breast like a voracious man who hadn't consumed food for years.

My head instantly rolled back, my body arcing off the ground and into Jake, providing him with more flesh. Clenching my eyes shut tightly, I moaned and gripped his hair as Jacob extracted his hot tongue out and encircled it around my hardened nipple. Without further delay, Jacob enclosed his lips around my peak and sucked tenderly, causing me to gnaw the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming.

"Mmm . . ." Jacob groaned, and my body writhed beneath him when the pulsations from his mouth distributed through my entire body.

My hips, to their own accord, winched up and rolled against his stomach twice, back and forth. Jacob's hand came up to skim against my naked side and it wasn't long before it was rested against my other breast, kneading and rubbing smoothly. I gasped sensing Jacob squeeze my nipple in between his fingers, fortifying my impulse to grind into him incessantly.

The spot amid my legs became hotter and intensified when Jake scarped my nipple with his teeth before positioning wet and hot kisses all over my breast.

"Oh, Jake, _ah_,"

And then, out of nowhere, there was a loud growl, causing us both to jerk up a little with jolt. Jacob's mouth subtracted from my breast with a soft 'pop' sound and he looked up behind me with a scowl of frustration and aggravation plastered on his face. He grunted and lifted up his torso to drag the hem of my shirt down my breasts and stomach. I knew what was behind me without even looking.

A silvertip bear; I wasn't surprised why I didn't smell it. We were both pretty occupied.

The low crunch of the bear's foot touching the ground informed me that it was getting nearer. Jacob instantaneously arose of his feet, grasping both of my hands and straightening me up with him. The bear growled noisily again, and I turned around, laughing quietly to myself. It was amusing how because of a bear we had to stop our kissing session.

Even Jacob cracked a smile. "You thirsty, right?" Jacob asked, and I nodded. "Then go for it, Ness."

I did.

With a light spring, I drifted myself through the air and alighted on the giant grizzly bear. Disregarding the exposed fangs in his mouth and the massive hooked claws, I launched myself at him and thumped us both onto the ground. There wasn't even a brawl; I didn't have to fight him.

Effortlessly, I found the spot on his neck through his thick fur where the pulsation of his dense blood was the strongest, and sealed my teeth into his skin easily. The dark-red blood wasn't as good as the blood I tasted this morning but it calmed and soothed the irritating inching thirst in my throat. The bear was gone before I could even finish.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and I jumped away from his carcass. The thirst still flickered in my throat, but was hushed for now. Arising, I licked my lips before wiping my face with the back of my hand and brushing my clothes off. Thankfully, there was no harm done to my garments. Aunt Alice wouldn't have been happy.

"Damn," Jake muttered, and my eyes darted towards him. There he was with his arms folded against his chest, casually leaning against the truck of a tree, gazing at me. "Why can't you be _that_ rough with me?"

I chuckle, dashing towards him in a spark. "Because I love you,"

Jacob let out a quite chortle. He inched forward and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, tugging me so my torso was pushed against his. "You know how hard it is for me to watch you wrestle giant animals like that?"

"Why? Have you turned into a tree-hugger now?" I raised my eyebrows, pursuing my lips.

Jacob laughed. "No, silly, you're not invincible, Nessie. You can get hurt."

"Pfft," I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, I've been doing this for ages and you know th—hey!" I gasped as I saw a little round, bright red-colored beetle with tiny black spots over its shell from the corner of my eyes.

In enthusiasm, my feet automatically sprinted towards the thick flowering shrub it was sitting on and very cautiously, I reached my forefinger towards the small and fragile insect. A bright grin cemented over the corner of my lips when, slowly, the tiny beetle crept over my finger.

I giggled before gently resting the beetle in my hand and cupping it so it wouldn't fly away. "Oh, my god, Jake! Look what I caught! It's a ladybird. Come here!" I exclaimed in trill, peeking through my cupped hands. It was moving, tickling my palm.

Then Jacob was beside me. "An insect?" Jacob furrowed his brows.

"A _ladybird_." I corrected, looking up at him.

"Wow! That's awesome, Nessie. Really?!" Jacob yelled in mock excitement.

That made me laugh. "Shut up," I held my cupped hands which held the tiny beetle in front of him. "Look at it."

Jacob exhaled before cupping his large hands around mine and pulling them in the direction of his eye to peek through it. "Cool," he sighed, gazing back at me. "I've never seen anything like it." Jacob teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to hold it?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "No." He said somberly.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because I'm afraid I'll hurt it—and I never want to hurt anything that makes you smile."

My heart melted. "Aw, Jacob, that's really sweet. But seriously, hold it—give me your hand. You won't hurt it." He groaned before rolling his eyes and holding his palm out for me. I gradually unlocked my hands and lightly slipped the ladybird over his large hand. "It's going to tickle." I warned.

Jacob smiled and I chuckled as the ladybird crawled over one of his fingers. "It's . . . nice." Jacob breathed, moving his hand closer to his face to get a better look at the ladybug.

"See?" I raised my brows. "It's not too bad, is it?"

Jacob shook his head.

The little red ladybird edged to the tip of Jacob's middle finger and blurred its teeny wings, and a second later it was soaring before our eyes. I watched it fly away and land onto one of the vegetations before us.

Jacob and I hiked around the forest and played for a while. He phased and prodded me to play 'fetch' with him which I thought was completely ridiculous and childish, however it kind of seemed fun so I went with it. We also went upto the river and cleaned up a bit after we realized we had stained and soiled ourselves playing immature, fun games like 'tag', 'hide and seek' in the bushes for hours.

When it was the time of day immediately following sundown, twilight, Jacob phased back and suggested to get back to the clearing to set up the date. Straight away, my face broke into a beaming smile of anticipation, and millions of tiny butterflies soared in my stomach. I really couldn't wait. It was as if I've been waiting my whole life for this.

As soon as we got to the tent, Jacob asked me to close my eyes and sit on the bed so he could get some things out of the other room where our stuff was. Since I didn't want to ruin the surprise, I easily complied sitting on the border of the bed and shutting my eyes until Jake treaded before me from outside the tent, and told that I could open my eyes.

"You can change if you want to, Ness—while I set up, and don't come outside until I say so." Jacob instructed, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I laughed softly. "I won't, Jake, you've already told me that a million times," I gently tugged on Jacob's black shirt over his stomach. "Are you going to wear this?"

Jacob let out an exhale-like chortle. "Why? You want me to change?"

I blinked. "Maybe,"

"What do you want me to wear?"

"I want to pick your clothes for you," I shrieked and held his wrist, dragging him to the other room with me. Kneeling down, I opened Jacob's bag and surfed through it, looking for something formal to wear. He seemed to have a lot of t-shirts, sweats, cut-offs and jeans, but when I stumbled upon a full sleeve, black and grey check, button-up shirt, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

That was what I wanted him to wear, along with the navy blue Levi's I had hit upon. The attire seemed formal.

"Here, Jake," I called, erecting up and holding the jeans out for him. "Wear this."

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob teased, taking the jeans from my hand and putting it down on the bag beside him to unbutton the one's he was wearing currently. I tried not to gawk at him as a compulsive lover when he unzipped his jeans and bent down to push them down his legs.

How could I not? It was impossible.

It was surprising how pleased I was that Jacob was wearing boxers, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to make it to the date.

To distract myself, I started to unfasten Jacob's button-up shirt that I held in my arm while he hauled the Levi's on. Once he had his jeans buttoned up, I motioned him to get rid of his shirt, and my stomach clenched immediately as he complied—clutching the hem of his shirt and yanking it over his head in a swift movement. My heart reacted to that; this will never get old. Will I ever get used to it?

Damn, that God-like figure. Those perfectly contoured abs, that beefy chest, those bulky shoulders, the color of his—

I blinked. _Get a grip_, I scolded myself.

"Come on," I said, holding his shirt out for him and gesturing him to put his hands through the sleeves.

Jacob's eyes widened for a moment but he followed, snaking his hand through the sleeves—never moving is dark eyes away from my face.

I drew my lips in between my teeth, and felt my face redden.

After his one arm was in, I walked around him—still griping the shirt—and he automatically complied putting his other arm through the second sleeve as well. I moved myself so I was right before him and lightly tugged on his collar before fastening the buttons up one by one. But leaving the top three open only for my benefit.

Once I reached the second last button of his shirt, I intentionally let the tip on my fingers brush against his navel, feeling the muscles there jerk. I smiled to myself and moved on, closing the last button and folding his sleeves up his forearm.

Dashing back to his bag, I removed a black belt from his suitcase that I was shocked that he had. He rarely wears one. Treading back before Jacob, who was perfectly motionless and gazing at me earnestly, I hoisted the hem of his shirt up and started put the belt through the belt loops of his jeans one by one.

When I inched closer to him and reached around to get the belt through the loop that was on the back of the jeans, Jacob's hand came up and caressed my cheek tenderly. His heart beginning to race up further, so did mine. Jacob tugged a piece of my hair behind my ear and leant down to kiss my cheek softly.

My hand blundered getting the belt through that one particular loop, but I somehow managed. Jacob skimmed his hand along the side of my neck and brushed the tip of his fingers against my collarbone, making it hard for me to concentrate. A shudder streamed through my veins.

"Jacob, I can't dress you if you're doing this." I tried to smile.

He exhaled, moving closer so the top of his stomach was against my breast. "I love you,"

That kind of startled me. "I love you, too."

Once the belt was around his waist and through the only remaining loop, I fastened it up in the front loosely—seeing and sensing his abdomen shiver against my hand. After pressing a kiss against the middle of his broad chest and lightly tugging his shirt down, I stepped back and checked him out.

I was impressed with myself. Jacob looked . . . very _handsome _and gentleman-ish—not that he already wasn't. I couldn't wait to get that shirt off of him in the end of the night, though.

"You look hot—not that you already aren't," I complimented, fixing up his collar and folding it over before gliding my hands down against his chest.

Jacob smiled and draped his lukewarm hands over mine. "Do I meet your requirements now?"

I nodded my head, laughing. "Yeah, you do."

"Do I get to pick _your_ clothes and dress you since—?"

"No," I cut him off, chuckling, and began pushing him to the bedroom and out of the tent. "Do what you gotta do, Jake, and don't be late to pick me up." I warned, beaming and playing with him.

"Alright," Jacob grinned. "I'll pick you up soon."

I zipped up the tent and zoomed towards my bags. Exactly like I had anticipated, Aunt Alice had packed plentiful of gorgeous dresses, as if she was sending me to a cocktail party instead of a camping trip. But it was greatly appreciated seeing as I really needed something nice to wear for our date—something beautiful, elegant, graceful . . . sexy, yet not too revealing.

And that was exactly what I had found this morning. As soon as I had gotten the dress out of the bag, I stripped out from my jeans and shirt and pulled the dress easily over my head. The floaty silk chiffon dress was yellow-colored with a deep v-neckline and thin spaghetti straps. The bodice was accented with a glittering swirl pattern and the see through chiffon fly-away skirt floated as I walked, while the fitted sequined underskirt flaunted my curves and reached to my knees.

I am in love with Aunt Alice and whoever made this dress deserved huge, tight hug.

I didn't think I needed any more accessories than a beautiful white gold celestial charm anklet I had found in the bag. There were some necklaces and bracelets in the bag, too, but I didn't bother putting them on since the dress was glittery enough, and it just would have been too much. It wasn't as if Jake and I were going to a wedding.

So, I gently combed my hair with the tip of my fingers, careful not to disturb the curls, and fluffed through them to give my hair more volume. I giggled to myself, covering my face with my hands. God, I felt idiotic. I was acting as if we were going to a five-star restaurant, but really, I didn't care.

I was so pleased that Jacob had gone through all this trouble only for me. As long as my first date was with Jacob, I wouldn't have cared if it was in the middle of a waste yard.

Smiling to myself, I extracted out the makeup bag from the suitcase only to softly brush some light pink blush on my cheekbones and put on light red-colored lip-gloss on. It tasted sweet since it was watermelon flavored—my favorite.

_I think I'm done_, I thought to myself. _Or maybe I should lightly dab some eye-shadow on_, but it was too late for that.

Grinning, my eyes flared towards the entrance of the tent when I heard Jacob clear his throat and call my name with his same old husky tone.

The pulsation of my heart expedited in my chest, and I shrieked internally.

* * *

**Here is the sneak peek of the next chapter:**

"You—you won't get angry?" Jacob inquired—his heart beginning to pick up in his chest. What was it?

I sighed in frustration. "Just tell me, Jake."

Then Jacob's eyes turned a tinge darker and . . . bigger than they usually were, his body against me catching fire. I could feel it, even through the thick layers of clothing in between us. His eyes pierced through me as he looked into me, his arms holding me closely and firmly as if he was frightened that I'll run away from him—which was unimaginable.

"I . . . I'm not forcing you, Ness—I'm just letting you know and I will,"—Jacob grunted, clenching his eyes shut and then forcing them open again. He was fearful.—"I don't know what I'll do if you leave me. But—but promise me you'll let things be the same between us as they are now after hearing this."

* * *

Hey, guys, please review. I know what you're thinking. _'That stupid bear.'_ Hehe. I was thinking the same thing when I wrote this chapter. Funny. Luv You!


	24. The Date

Hello, my friends. So here it is. Here is the date. You just have to let me know what you think about this chapter. It's just so _extreme_! I love, love, love, it! It came out exactly how I imagined it and I'm so proud of myself! I really hope you like the ending part, because I sure do. I imagined it like this, exactly.

Oh, please, check out my new story, too. It's called _**Falling into You**_, and let me know what you think about that one. I'm not forcing you or anything . . . I am actually. Go check it out! Not now. After reading this chapter. Tehe. ^_^

I'm sorry, I didn't reply to your reviews. I will, I promise. I'm just a little busy right now :-( We're getting things set in our house, like security alarms, renovation and stuff, since someone stole my dad's car and tried to break into our house.

**I don't own the characters, nor the lyrics.** I love the song and Miley Cyrus. She is awesome and I don't care what my brother thinks about her. :-)

* * *

Chapter 24: The Date

* * *

_You appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe.  
Don't you know you're beautiful?_

_- Miley Cyrus, When I look at you

* * *

_

I sensed my blood go electric in my veins, chilling and heating my entire body simultaneously. The grin on my lips widened involuntarily, and I hurriedly adjusted my dress, my hair, and the anklet around my ankle before taking a deep breath and treading towards the entrance of the tent leisurely so I wouldn't trip over my own feet.

Elegance and gracefulness came naturally to me since I was half-vampire, but I could easily stumble over my own feet only thinking about Jacob. I knew because it had occurred more than once before.

My quivering hands fumbled uncontrollably with the zipper of the tent but I managed to get it undone in one way or another.

The nippy and gentle breeze blew my long hair back when the tent was finally unfastened. And there he was, gazing at me intently as if he hadn't seen me in years. As though Jacob had fallen—_tumbled_ in love with me all over again. I would have laughed if I wasn't so tense and nervous at that moment.

His lips slightly parted and his eyes—which darkened right before me—roved all over my stature. From my feet, to my legs, to my stomach, to my heaving breasts and then, at last, to my eyes.

I felt my face ignite right before his dark hue eyes, all of a sudden, feeling as if I had just met Jacob for the very first time.

"Wow," Jacob muttered under his breath, and finally inched towards me. "Hey,"

"Hi," I breathed, surprised by the fact that I could still speak under Jacob's lubricious stare. My knees felt feeble.

"I must be in heaven . . . or God must've cut off your wings and sent you down." Jacob complimented gravely, holding a bunch of tiny violet and cream-colored flowers for me that he must have picked from outside. I sensed my heart turn into liquid.

My cheeks burst into flames all over again. "Thank you," I said, taking the teeny flowers that seemed too delicate for Jacob's large fingers to hold. "Nice pick-up line, by the way."

"I'm not lying, Nessie," Jacob scanned his eyes over my figure again, causing my stomach to tighten up. "You look _beautiful_—you are."

"Well . . . thank you, then. You look very handsome, too."

Jacob huffed and rolled his eyes as if he didn't accept it as truth.

I didn't realize it was dark outside until Jacob reached out and took my hand in his hot one, walking me out of the tent and onto the dewy grass which felt cold under my bare feet. The taste buds suddenly aroused over my tongue as the wind shifted, blowing the smell of the mouth-watering and appetizing food across my face.

I gasped heavily and my eyes widened, as I stared at the spectacle in front of me with my mouth agape with awe.

Jacob had laid out a thick, flannel sheet over the feathery grass right before the waterfall and the gleaming lagoon, and on top of it was placed a candle with smelt so much like sweet raspberry in its red transparent candleholder. An open picnic basket and tableware implements were also positioned neatly over the cloth around the candle, along with the delicious smelling food already served up on the platters.

My heart and chest instantly swelled when the scenery overwhelmed me. Seriously? Jacob would do all this? For me? This was so beautiful. I . . . I never expected this; I didn't even supposed there to be a _candle_. This was unbelievably romantic and dreamy. I wanted to kick myself for underestimating Jacob's imagination.

The night was perfect, too. The dazzling elliptical moon shone above our heads with millions and millions of twinkling stars, making the clearing more picturesque and wonderful. This was wonderland. And if there was heaven on earth, it was right here below our feet.

I thought I had already seen everything, but, apparently, I was mistaken.

"Wow, Jacob, you're . . . kidding," I gasped when I finally found a voice to speak through. "This is amazing . . . so beautiful. It's like a dream." I looked up at him and grinned—observing the contours of his face growing more striking under the radiant moon light.

"Well, thanks . . . I guess," Jacob beamed, a bit uneasily, and walked me to where the sheet was laid. He tenderly sat me over it and walked around to sit beside me, with the candle glowing in front of us. "I have a confession to make—I didn't really cook this food actually. Sue did—I just kind of . . . heated it up."

I laughed at his jitteriness. "It's okay, Jake, it smells delicious."

Jacob smiled. "I have something for you—I made it actually," Jacob said and reached for the bunch of bright yellow, cream and violet flowers lying together beside the picnic basket.

It was a flower crown, I realized, the stems of the flowers silted and threaded through to make a long chain of small colorful blossoms. It was utterly lovely and smelt beautiful. But Jacob was lovelier for creating it for me. He was so sweet. My cheeks flushed when Jacob slowly reached and settled it carefully around my forehead.

"It was something my mom used to make for my sisters."

"It's beautiful," I smiled and nodded my head; slightly shocked by the fact that Jacob had bought his mom up. He rarely talks about her. "Do I look like a princess?" I raised my brows and pursed my lips.

He chuckled. "You _are_ a princess, Nessie. You rule my heart," His hot hand reached up and skimmed along my jaw before he tucked a small stand of hair behind my ear. "There's something else, too."

My eyes widened. "Wow, Jake what's the occasion? Did I do something to deserve all this?" I teased, bringing the bunch of teeny flowers that I was holding to my nose so I could smell them more precisely. They smelt sugary, just like Jacob's heart.

"You deserve so much more—here," Jacob reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small woven bag, designed with bright metallic patches of multi-colored fabric. The bag was tried close with a red drawing string. I wondered how it got into his back pocket. Didn't I just make him change his clothes?

"You made this, too?" I asked, instantly feeling awful for not getting—or _making_ Jacob anything. Why can't I be as good as him? Or as romantic as him?

"Yeah, not the whole thing but some of it," He admitted.

Tugging the right twine, he effortlessly unfastened the small bag before turning it upright onto his large palm. I watched as a thin, sheen, silver chain with two charms dropped into his hand. One was a statuette of a diminutive russet-colored, wooden wolf—very lifelike. And the other one was a small patina figurine of a curved moon.

I felt so overwhelmed that I wanted to cry.

Jacob took my left wrist and delicately secured the catch easily around it. I smiled and held the wooden charm in between my fingers to look closer. It was wholly meticulous, and when I looked more thoroughly, it had an . . . inscription in Quileute, I guessed. It was very miniature to read but since I wasn't wholly human I could_ see_ it—though, I couldn't understand it.

I looked up at Jacob with frowned forehead. "What does it say?"

"Well, since my life was so . . . crap and shitty and depressing until you were born—until I fell in love with you,"—Jacob uttered, the tip of his fingers fondling absentmindedly against my knee—"It says . . . _'I never lived, until I loved.'_"

Oh, my Jacob.

The impulse in my entire body urged to kiss him, but wouldn't that be too early in a date? I didn't know. I was frozen in the place, I could only blink.

My heart overwhelmed, as if it had grown twice its size, and my stomach clenched tight at what Jake just said. I never knew Jacob's life was . . . depressing before I was born and I definitely didn't knew that I had changed his existence. Made it better. Someday, I feel like, my heart is going to explode from Jacob's love.

How can a man and a woman love each other this much? Only now I realized how crap and shitty and depressing—as Jacob would say—my life would have been if Jacob wasn't in it. I can't imagine my life lacking Jacob. My soul mate. My best friend. My Alpha. My wolf. My everything. As if I wouldn't exist without him.

My eyes closed for a moment as I tried to absorb those words that were engraved on the bracelet in me—_'I never lived, until I loved.'_—and when I opened them, I was crying. Those words would always be engraved on my heart.

"Nessie—?"

"Aw, that is so beautiful, Jacob," I sighed, and wiped my _happy_ tear with the back of my hand. I wanted to be close to Jacob—closer. And that's exactly what I did. Moving myself, I sat up astride on Jacob's laps, not bothering about my dress hoisting up. "The bracelet's beautiful. Everything—_you're_ beautiful. You're so beautiful, my Jacob."

Jacob face broke into a breathtaking smile of elation, his hands coming up to wipe my cheeks, just below my eyes. "_You're_ beautiful, Nessie. I'm nothing in front of you."

"But you are, Jacob. I know you don't believe me, but you are. You're _really_ beautiful," I traced the tip of my fingers across his cheeks and glided them up to brush his silky hair back. "Everything about you . . . just swipes me off my feet. And this world is naught when you're this close to me."

I heard Jacob's breathing hitch, and he let out a rough exhale. My stomach trembled as Jacob rested his hands against my hips and winched me forward so I was spanning his hips. My dress rode up to the middle of my thighs in the process; I sensed it as the cool air hit against my skin.

His burning hand skated up my side and rested against the curve of my left breast. Right above my heart. My skin was bursting into flames under Jacob's hand and it had never felt this good. A shiver ran through my spine, and I heard Jacob catch his breath before he ducked his head forward to lean his forehead against mine.

"How, Ness? How can you love me this much?" he sighed, tickling my lips with his blazing breath. "How can anyone love anybody _this_ much?"

"Ask yourself." My back arched towards Jacob, pressing the tips of my breasts in his chest. I gradually skimmed my fingers along his forearm before covering his hot hand with mine.

Jake looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek when he moved his hand down slightly so it was positioned right against my breast, my hand still on top of his. My eyes shadowed his hand, and I couldn't resist arching my back harder against him when I saw Jake curving his fingers to squeeze my breast.

I moaned at the sight. The arousing view of Jacob touching me like this caused the desires in the pit of my stomach to grow. I wondered why never before I had thought about _watching_ Jacob touch me. It was so sensual.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Jacob admitted, loosening his grip on my flesh. I was dissatisfied. "I just felt like I _had_ to do it. They look so fucking tempting."

A chuckle escaped me. "No worries, you can do it anytime you feel like." I allowed and looked down to our hands again before arching my back against him. I slowly slipped my fingers through the spaces between his and pressed harder, exhorting Jacob to grip my breast more firmly.

Jacob complied, curling his fingertips against the corner of my breast and squeezing. My desires rode higher up and my back straightened up, rolling my hips into his without warning.

"You enjoying the sight?" Jacob questioned—his breathing slightly heavy. I looked up to see him gazing into my eyes with his dark ones.

My face burned, and my hand instantly fell down limply on my side. "I . . . no—I was just looking," I looked down, ashamed, averting his eyes.

Jacob left my breast and he put his hand under my chin, pulling it up. "I was teasing you, baby. You can look and make me do whatever you want."

I cracked a smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever."

Jacob chuckled and took the tiny bunch of bright flowers from my hand that I didn't realize I was still holding. Taking two in his large fingers and putting the rest beside him, Jacob reached and tugged them securely behind my ear. I wished I could stop blushing.

"God, could you get more beautiful?"

"Oh, Jacob, stop saying that," I gasped and reached for the flower crown above my head to fix it. "It's getting old."

"Not for me." He said, cupping my cheeks in his hands and leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Okay, I'm so hungry." I shifted and arose on my knees to get myself off of Jacob but he stopped me, placing his hands over my hips and settling me back down on his. Surprisingly, Jacob was more . . . firmer in between my legs—pressing against me. I could sense him, even through his jeans. Already?

"Don't move," he ordered, and I wouldn't attempt to. I was contented right where I was.

Jacob bowed towards me, making me lean back, only to reach behind me and grab the platter of lamb served with herbs and roasted tomatoes—I smelt. He dragged it beside him since there was no space to hold it in between us. Jake didn't bother to serve it up on a plate; instead he tore a small piece of lamb rack with his fingers and held it in front of my lips.

My eyes instantly widened. Jacob wanted to _feed_ me? With his hands?

"Are you serious?" I asked, failing to conceal my grin from him.

"I'm very serious, Nessie," Jacob said with mock solemnity. "Open up, honey. I want to take care of you tonight."

And I let him. Disregarding the heat flooding my cheeks yet again, I opened my mouth wide enough for Jacob to place the piece of lamb into it. It might have been just me or the lamb tasted so much better if Jake was feeding it to me. So tender and juicy . . . and mouth-watering. God, why can't we have dates more often?

Pleased, I nodded my head as I chewed. "It tastes so much better like this—probably something to do with your fingers and sweetness."

Jacob chuckled and again, he tore a piece of lamb—slightly bigger this time—and put it in my mouth which I already held open for him. As I was chewing, I reached out for the platter and took a whole portion of lamb. Positioning my hand under it so that its juices won't drip on Jacob's attire, I held it before Jacob lips.

I was delighted when Jacob didn't waste any time biting a huge chunk off of it. My poor Jacob was starving. The pit of my stomach scrunched into a tiny pebble watching Jacob chew. He was so . . . _adorable_.

Jacob's eyes broadened a little when I finished the section of lamb Jacob had just bitten from. Probably because we shared a single piece, but I didn't mind. I would even drink poison if it had touched Jacob's lips.

Perfunctorily without thinking, I bent in and licked the juice that was gradually creeping down from the edge of Jacob's lips with the tip of my tongue. My knees and thighs jerked when I felt Jacob . . . twitch beneath me. I would never get used to it.

Jacob's pink tongue drew out and licked the corner of his lips, where my tongue had just been. My stomach clenched tighter, and my head felt dizzy.

"You're so damn sexy, Nessie." Jacob made a flattering remark, sweeping the tip of his fingers across my knee and then gliding his hot hand up along my thigh, under my dress, leaving fiery traces behind on my skin.

I inhibited a shudder from creeping to the surface of my skin. "You are, too, Jake," I complimented. "So sexy."

"Are you having fun?" Jacob asked out of the blue, startling me.

"Yes, Jacob, of course—I'm having a lot of fun."

The corner of his slips tugged into a smile, and then his hand left my thigh only to feed me again. I was a little disappointed by the absence of his hot hand against my skin, but I didn't let it get to me since I was aware that his hand would be back there. Against my skin; where it deserved to be.

We both talked and laughed from time to time while feeding each other and once the lamb was finished, Jacob moved on to the desserts. There were two; chocolate covered strawberries—one of my favorites—and chocolate mousse with raspberries on top. They both looked appetizing, and when Jacob asked which one I wanted to have first, I picked chocolate covered strawberries. Of course.

I was actually extremely pleased when Jacob fed me again, picking up the chocolate strawberry and putting it in my mouth. Just like I had expected, the fruit was tremendously saccharine.

Then I had an idea. It was kind of . . . silly, but I didn't care since it was hot, too.

Just before Jacob could reach for another strawberry to feed me, I quickly picked one, brushing his hand away. Feeling the blood hasten in my veins and cheeks, I gently positioned the strawberry in between my teeth—half of it out and half of it in my mouth.

Jacob's eyes widened, and his lips twitched, as I rested my hands against his hefty shoulders and leant in towards his lips with my face slightly tilted sideways.

"Mmm," I breathed and nodded my head once.

And Jacob understood. One of his too-big hands skimmed up along my back and came to rest against the back of my head. Jacob pulled my face closer to his and my stomach almost detonated inside my body from exhilaration when Jacob's blistering lips came in contact with mine.

It felt as if I haven't felt them in years.

My stomach squirmed in pleasure as Jacob's other hand spread against my lower back and pulled me closer before he bit half of the chocolate covered strawberry from my teeth. I couldn't restrain myself from moaning loudly.

I could feel some of the sweet juices of the strawberry dribbling down my lips and to my chin. When I reached ahead to wipe it with the back of my hand, Jacob seized it with the hand that was on my back and stopped me. He didn't even allow me to frown in bewilderment since I was attacked by his lips and tongue on my chin by the instant one star twinkled.

My hips rolled into his unconsciously when I sensed Jacob press into me. But his hips didn't shift. Surprised to find out how much I could feel Jacob underneath me, I rolled my hips into him another time.

Jacob's lips roved across my jaw and cheek before he took my bottom lip in between his. Both of his large and strong hands were now placed on my hips and pressing me harder into him whilst Jacob darted his wet and blazing tongue out to lap it all over my bottom lip. A current of heat and pleasure proliferated in between my legs and throughout my entire body when Jacob winched his hips and pressed into me.

It was so problematical and so arduous to keep up with the kiss when Jacob was letting me feel him like this. I groaned and let my hands hide themselves into his hair when Jake pressed in between my legs again. A soft wind descended from the front unexpectedly, and blew my dress up my thighs and I didn't worry to slide it back down since I was so occupied.

When Jacob disappeared from my lips, they felt cold, but he gently made me tilt my head back so he could place loving kisses along the side of my neck and on my shoulder. My hand fell onto his stomach, scraping past his nipple, as Jake slid the thin spaghetti strap off of my shoulder and kissed the spot when my strap had just been.

I shuddered, and Jake roamed his parted lips along my jaw before pressing his lips on my earlobe. He pecked me few times over my cheek and pulled away. A whimper escaped me, and I pouted my lips.

Jacob chuckled and cupped my face, leaning in to kiss my nose. "Let's eat first, baby."

"Alright," I panted and instantly grabbed one of the strawberries from the side, holding it against Jacob's lips. When he parted his lips and lowered his head to take the strawberry into his mouth, I quickly yanked it back and put it in my mouth. I chuckled and nodded my head. "Mmmm . . . yummy. This one was really sweet." I teased and licked my lips.

"You're a number one tease, you know that?" He asked.

I furrowed my brows and mocked sadness. "Aw, sorry. Would my Jake like a strawberry?"

Jacob nodded, making me giggle. I picked a very ripe looking strawberry that I thought would be the sweetest and held it in front of his mouth. My eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion when Jacob didn't open his mouth; instead, he leaned back slightly.

"Not like this—feed me like you did before."

My heart melted from Jacob's sweetness and lovability. I wanted to attack him and take him down there and then but I figured my Jacob was hungry.

So I rapidly settled the strawberry in between my teeth and bent forward to his lips. Jacob placed his sizzling hands against either sides of my face and slightly tilted it sideways so he could carefully bite half of the strawberry off.

"Mm," Jacob moaned as he pulled away. "_This_ one is really sweet."

"I bet,"

"Your lips are sweet, too—like . . . watermelon." Jacob grinned, drawing his pink tongue out to lap across his lips.

"You . . . like it?" I asked, feeling my cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I _love_ it, baby."

I ate about three more strawberries and fed the rest of them to Jacob since I didn't think I could consume more food in my body. When the strawberries were gone, I reached behind me to grasp the small glass of chocolate mousse for the reason that I knew Jacob was still hungry. From where the cutlery were set, I took the small dessert spoon and dipped it into the mousse before Jacob spoke.

"No, not the spoon," His tone sounded very much like a five-year-old. I almost laughed.

"You want me to feed you with my fingers, sweetheart?" I cooed in a maternal tone to him, half-teasing and half-serious.

"Yes." Jacob answered earnestly, and I obeyed. Yes!

Putting the spoon aside, I sunk my forefinger into the thick chocolate mousse and put it into his already opened mouth. Distractedly, I bit the inside of my cheek when Jacob enclosed his lips around my finger and sucked on it—licking all over my finger with his hot, wet, yielding tongue. Gazing at his lips hungrily, I moaned.

With a 'pop' sound Jacob let go of my finger and I slipped it out, not wanting to. Then instantly, because I eagerly wanted my finger to be back into his mouth, I dipped it into the mousse and back into his hot and wet mouth. Blood charged throughout my body when Jacob swilled his tongue over my finger again, never moving his eyes from me.

I was disappointed when the mousse finished shortly, and was looking for other food to feed Jacob with my fingers. Unfortunately, I couldn't feed him juice with my fingers, so I waited till next time. After we had both finished eating, Jacob put the dishes back into the picnic basket before shutting it and setting it away along with the raspberry scented candle.

He laid himself down over the sheet, pulling me on top of him so my breasts were against his chest. Jacob's hand instantaneously travelled around my waist, squeezing me close, and I parted my legs so my knees were touching the sheet beneath us.

I slithered myself up a little and rested the side of my face against his shoulder, pressing my lips to the side of his neck. The flower crown above my head just about fell but I quickly reached and adjusted it, pulling a stand of my hair through it to secure it in place.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" My fingers ran through his hair to push it back gently as I asked.

"Sure." His strong arms tightened around me.

It was something I had wanted to ask Jacob for a long time, but I held back assuming that it would upset Jacob. I still thought it was a bad idea bringing it up and ruining the moment, but it was weighing my heart down and I had to put it out. I had to ask Jacob. Even though I knew I would regret it later.

"Why . . . why did you love mom?"—Jacob's breathing snagged for a moment, and his heart rushed. I instantly regretted asking it but since it was out, I proceeded —"Um . . . I mean, what was about her that made you so . . . attracted to her? I know you've imprinted on me so you have to love me—but what was about mom?"

Jacob's grip on me loosened and I sensed his hands curling into a tight fist against my lower back. As there was no reply, my stomach gritted in disappointment. But I brushed it off and kept running my fingers through his dark, silky hair, listening to his heartbeat and watching the ashy moon do wonders to his skin.

"Jacob?" I sighed, when I couldn't stand the uncomfortable stillness anymore.

"Hmm?" Jacob said back, surprising me. This time, I thought, he wasn't going to reply, too.

"Say something," I raised my cheek from against his shoulder to look at him. "Why are you so quite? Just forget that I asked—I know it was stupid of me to ask."

Jacob frowned and shook his head, his hands coming up to brush strands of my hair back and then cup my cheeks. "No, it wasn't stupid. I just—I mean . . . Nessie, you really think I love you only because I've . . . imprinted on you?"

My cheek ignited, but not because I was blushing. Jacob's hands were getting tremendously hot against my skin. "No . . . that's not what I meant. I just wanted to know—but don't worry. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

Jacob pulled my face down to peck my lips tenderly before wrapping his arms around my waist again. "No matter what, I still would have loved you, Ness—imprinting or not. You're . . . you're just so _amazing_ and _beautiful_ and so much fun to be around. Any guy would fall for you—but after that he can say goodbye to his life 'cause I would have to kill him,"—Jacob said, making me crack a smile—"I love you very much, and about Bella, I . . . I never really . . . _loved_ her. Not the way I love _you_. I was just a kid. I didn't know what love was then."

My heart swelled. "Then why did you_ like_ her?"

Jacob sighed and shrugged. "I don't know—it was a . . . stupid crush."

I frowned. "You're saying that now—I bet you really liked her then. Did you always dream about kissing her?" I teased, but I wanted to know.

"Hmm?" Jacob raised his brows.

"You know what I asked. Stop ignoring me."

"No, Ness," Jacob breathed. "Most of the times I was pissed at her for always rejecting me. She fucking hurt my ego a little too many times."

I put my hands against his cheeks and pouted, restraining a laugh. _Aw, my Jacob_, I thought to him. _I can't believe my mom. Who would want to reject a hot beast like you? I can't believe I just told you this_—he chuckled—_you're mine, Jacob. Only mine._

"I'm only yours, baby," Jacob confirmed. "And me being close to Bella . . . maybe it was just meant to be. I guess it was . . . fate, Ness, which drove me close to her so I could be with you. So someday I could have someone who loves me as much as I love her."

The instant Jacob finished, I attacked his face with kisses that had love all over them. Kissing the side of his forehead and then brushing my lips down to kiss his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, and then staining up again to press my lips against his forehead. Jacob's hand dislodged from my back and reached against the back of my head to pull my lips in the direction of his.

Jacob's mouth directly parted and his tongue came in contact with my bottom lip, spreading jolts throughout my system. I felt his fingers bury themselves in my hair while I sucked his upper lip and caressed the sides of his face with my thumb.

Gradually, I pulled myself back breathless and kissed his nose and chin, smiling.

"I love you, Jake,"

"I love you, too, Ness. A _lot_. We belong together." Jacob was right. We _did_ belong together.

Jacob's hand reached for mine and he gently pulled it towards his hot lips, pressing his lips on top of the bracelet that Jacob made for me. I smiled and imitated him, kissing the dangling wolf charm.

"Thank you for the bracelet, Jacob," I said, leaning down and pressed my forehead against his—our noses brushing. "I'm never taking it off."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want you to." Jacob glided both of his hands down to my sides, to my outer thighs before resting them against the back of my knees.

"I wish I knew you were going to give me this so I could've given something back to you, though." I thrusted my lower lip outwards, pouting. How come Jacob is so good with secrets? How come he is good with everything? He's so perfect that it makes me want to cry out.

Jacob groaned, his hands sliding up to the back of my thighs beneath my dress. I suppressed a shiver that was progressing inside of me. "Nessie, I've already told you that I don't want anything. I just—I want you."

With a sigh, I rolled my eyes after hoisting my head back to look at him more clearly. "Oh, come on, Jacob. Everyone wants _something_ in their lives. You can't be the only one in the world who doesn't want _anything_. You're human after all. You must desire something apart for me."

"It doesn't matter what I want. Besides I already have what I wanted."

"Something that you don't already have. Something that you want to do or want to have," I demanded, gently brushing his hair back. "It has always been about me, Jake. Always. You're in this relationship, too. For once let this be about you. Where is Jacob in all this? What does my Jacob what?"

Jacob's fingers curled securely against my thigh, and I think it might have been just me . . . or his face colored—turning a little pink. That informed me that there was something that Jacob wanted. Something he wasn't telling me.

His pink tongue came out to lap across his lips. My lips tingled as he exhaled heavily. "No one's ever asked what I wanted—?"

"I'm asked you, my Jacob," I prodded. "Tell me."

"Well . . . there_ is_ one thing," Jacob stared, his hands leaving the back of my thigh and travelling to my sides to wrap around my waist. "There's one thing that I've wanted for a long time. But . . . but I'm—I don't want you to feel obliged. I mean, you don't have to—I'm—I'm afraid you'll get angry if you're not ready . . . to give it to me and leave me."

I felt my brows furrow in confusion. Now I was determined to know what he wanted. And I was tired of this 'you leaving me' stuff. It was irritating. "Jacob, I won't leave you. Seriously. If you say that 'you'll leave me' one more time in your life, I'll seriously leave you," It was just a warning so he would stop being so overdramatic. "Just tell me what you want."

"You—you won't get angry?" Jacob inquired—his heart beginning to pick up in his chest. What was it?

I sighed in frustration. "Just tell me, Jake."

Then Jacob's eyes turned a tinge darker and . . . bigger than they usually were, his body against me catching fire. I could feel it, even through the thick layers of clothing in between us. His eyes pierced through me as he looked into me, his arms holding me closely and firmly as if he was frightened that I'll run away from him—which was unimaginable.

"I . . . I'm not forcing you, Ness—I'm just letting you know and I will,"—Jacob grunted, clenching his eyes shut and then forcing them open again. He was fearful.—"I don't know what I'll do if you leave me. But—but promise me you'll let things be the same between us as they are now after hearing this."

Gah!

"I promise, Jacob. I promise. Just get it off your chest, honey."

"Okay," Jacob took a strong, deep breath before exhaling sharply. "You want to be with me eternally, right?"

I nodded straight away without even thinking. "_Of course_, I do, Jacob. For a limitless time."

Jacob then closed his eyes and when they opened, they were looking in between our bodies as he seemed to be thinking about something for a moment. Was could it be that Jacob wanted? Why was it so complicated for him to ask me . . . or tell me? Jacob said that he had wanted it for a long time—long time as in before I was born? I didn't have a clue. But I dreadfully wanted to know.

I looked at him with waiting eyes. Then finally Jacob gradually linked our eyes and raised his head slightly off the sheet. I knew what he wanted, so I leant down and kissed him lovingly, fondling the side of his neck with my one hand and with the other hand rubbing his cheek lightly to calm him down, to soothe my Jacob. I knew he was worried.

His arms still holding onto me strongly, I tilted back softly and kissed the edge of his lips. "What is it, Jake? What is it that my Jacob wants?"

"Your Jacob just wants one thing," Jacob began, his voice cracking a bit. I ran the tip of my finger across his bottom lip before gliding it to the side of his neck and onto his brawny shoulder.

"Hmm," I urged, and lowered my face to kiss his nose. "I'm right here for you, Jacob. Always. I'm not going anywhere, dear. Trust me."

Jacob's breathing quickened, his chest budging me up and down against it. Jacob's heart skipped a beat but resumed and thrashed into his chest uncontrollably, causing mine to do the same in surprise and anxiousness. The nerves in my stomach constricted and bundled up when Jacob opened his mouth, but then he closed it again.

Then, at last, he took a finally breath, intensifying his grasp on me. He would have broken my spine by now if I was as fragile as humans are. I didn't care, there was only one thing I wanted to do presently. That was hear Jacob's voice, to hear him answer my question that seemed a little too arduous for him to answer. So, I waited . . .

"I want to marry you, Nessie."

* * *

Wow! Lol. Please, review and let me know what you think. I bet you didn't expect this. And also check out my other story of Jacob and Nessie, too. It's called _**Falling into You**_. It's amazing. I updated today.


	25. Engagement

Hello, my lovely friends. I'm so sorry, this chapter is so, so late. I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting. I'm just so busy now-a-days that it's so not cool, and then there's my mum, who keeps annoying me and keeps forcing me to go shopping with her—not that I hate her and shopping. But she distracts me a lot. I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter makes up for what I did. ^_^

You guys just have to let me know what you think! I wanted to keep the proposal as simple and as exciting as possible, so please let me know how I did. God, I could already imagine what their wedding would be like! Hehe . . . I'm so stupid. Oh, and there are some quotes in this chapter that I had wanted to use for a long time, they seem bizarre now that I've written them. Lol.

Anyway, read on and do not forget to review, please. :-D I'm really sorry, I haven't replied to the reviews for so long, I'm so sorry, but I read each and every one of them and if you asked questions, I will reply soon. :-)

**I don't own the characters and the lyrics.

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Engagement.

* * *

_For better or worse, till death do us part, __  
__I'll love you with every beat of my heart. __  
__And I swear I'll give you everything I can, __  
__I'll build your dreams with these two hands._

_- All for One, I swear

* * *

_

I gazed at him, suspiciously, waiting . . . – If this was a joke, it was an incredibly awful one. "What?"

"Have . . . have I said something wrong?" Jacob asked in an apprehensive tone, his burning arms strengthening and becoming tense against my lower back. "You asked me what I wanted,"

My heart pounded hastily in my chest the instant Jacob finished, my eyes wide with surprise and revelation. I wasn't even certain if my heart was actually thumping at that moment; it felt as if it had just exploded with joy and all of its miniature pieces had soared to cloud nine.

"You haven't said anything wrong, my Jacob," I said a little hesitantly, still unsure if Jacob was being serious. "But, you're not tricking me, are you?"

"Nessie, I'm _dying_ here, and you think I'm playing tricks on you?" Jacob questioned solemnly. I couldn't say anything, but could only obtusely gaze at him. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to say that to you. I would never play with your emotions joking about such a thing."

Out of all the things I could give to Jacob, out of all the things Jacob could have wanted—this was what he was determined to command. Jacob wanted to marry me. He wanted to be my husband. My, _husband_, my spouse, my companion everlastingly. He wanted me to be his wife. Only the thought of it was enough to give me goose bumps.

"I never thought you'd be interested in this kind of stuff—I mean, you don't seem like a guy who'd want to get married," I admitted in a soft manner, attempting not to be impolite.

"Thanks. That just boosted my self-esteem, Ness," Jacob rasped in a mocking tone. "Good to know this is what you think of me. You think I'm afraid of a lifelong commitment?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that . . . you never talked about it."

"I'm talking about it now," Jacob replied, his eyes vigilant, scrutinizing my shocked countenance. "I know it's a little too early in this relationship to be thinking about getting married but I just—I want you so bad, Nessie. Not just in . . . _that_ way but in every single way I could possibly have you, forever, just you and me, every single day. I want you waking up beside me every morning . . . as my wife."

I was touched. So touched, I wanted to cry.

"Oh, Jacob," I breathed, tears impending to surface my eyes. How do I tell him that I wanted the same thing? _Showing_ him would have been so childish. God, I wanted to be his wife, too. So, so, badly.

"There! It's all out! I'm so . . . ancient, right?" he gasped.

"Jacob . . ." Was all I could say. I had been talking with Jacob for ages, and now, I couldn't even make out a short and simple phrase. What would I have said, 'yes'? Jacob's hadn't proposed me . . . yet.

A whimper almost escaped me when Jacob, all of a sudden, slackened his grip around my waist, leaving me felling incomplete even if his whole blazing body was pressed against my own. He sighed not, so contentedly, and reached with his hand to tug a piece of my hair behind my ear. I shivered with his hot, feather-like caress.

"This was what I was afraid of," he spoke quietly in a distressed tone, brushing my long curls behind my shoulder. "I get it, though, Nessie. I was just letting you know anyway—but you promised nothing would change, right?" Jacob grasped my hand that rested against his cheek and bought it to his searing lips.

My brows wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean, Jacob? Things would have to change a little now that it's out."

His eyes went frightful. "I mean, I want to give you everything, Nessie, I do. But the truth is, I can't, and I know that. I know . . . I'm not as well-off as your family," Jacob articulated, averting my eyes, gazing where our chests coupled. I wanted to protest right then and there, but he left me thunderstruck. So, this was what he thought of me? "I'm never—"

"You're nuts," I gasped, breaking him off. I inhaled deeply to fight back the tears. "You don't—don't you understand my heart—?"

"I understand your heart more than you understand it yourself, Ness. I haven't missed a single beat of your heart through these years," Jacob looked at me and said, his dark eyes glittering as the moonlight touched them. "And it's true, I'm never gonna have nice house, fancy cars for you. But I _promise_, I would change your life if you would just . . . understand."

"I do understand, love. You're misunderstanding me. I don't care about material things and you should know it," I said softly and cupped his cheeks firmly in my small hands, leaning down and pressing my lips over his eyelids which he closed for me. "I've fallen in love with _you_, Jacob. _You_—who you are, not what you have."

Jacob frowned in bewilderment, appearing adorable. "You . . . you don't care?"

"Hell, no!" I exclaimed, shaking my head ardently. "I swear, Jacob, with just one word from you I'll leave everything to stay right here with you, forever, just you and me."

"Really?" Jacob whispered, incredulously. "You would do that?"

I nodded without a doubt. "Home for me is wherever you are. Things are nothing; I would leave this world for you, Jake."

"Don't!" Jacob shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling sharply. "Don't say that, Ness. The only reason for my existence is to keep your heart beating, to give you whatever you want and deserve."

"I have you—the one I want and deserve," I brushed his hair back and inclined down to kiss his tepid forehead. "No, wait, there's one thing that I want, though." I commanded.

"What?"

My face flushed deep red, and I looked in between our bodies for a moment so I could recuperate my courage that seemed to have lost in only an instant. Now I could understand why Jacob was so nervous before. I cleared my throat and looked at Jacob, his arms relaxing and wrapping themselves back around my waist.

"I want—Jacob, promise me you won't leave me after hearing this." I teased, imitating Jacob and mocking fearfulness.

Jacob chuckled, as if he knew what was coming. "You making fun of me, Ness?" He lifted his brows and asked. "Just say it."

I felt so shy, sensing my blood precipitate in my veins. Then I spoke slowly. "I want you to make me Nessie Black. I want to marry you, Jacob—if the offer still exists, that is." Yes, _Nessie Black_. My heart jumped in my chest at the sound of what my new name would be. The words fit together perfectly, like two pieces of puzzle.

With a swift and effortless roll, Jacob trapped me underneath his scorching, divine form, instantly pressing a tender kiss against my cheek. He groaned, his nose gliding along my cheek and to the corner of my jaw. I draped his neck with both of my arms vehemently and tilted my face a little to the side to catch his lips, kissing him like he deserved to be kissed.

Blood hustled further in my vessels as Jacob put more of his weight against my tiny stature. My legs spread further apart,—my dress falling down by my hips—and I hooked them around his strong waist to ensnare him. He felt wonderful on top of me and in between my legs. It made me lose my mind.

Leisurely, Jacob tilted his head back from my lips only to locate tender, open-mouthed kisses up along my jaw, my cheek, and to the side of my forehead after swiping my hair back. These small kisses were sufficient to extend the pressure in between my thighs. He then depressed his hot lips under my chin and pulled away, beaming luminously at me.

My Jake was back.

"You know, if I could, I would marry you right now, honey," Jacob uttered, causing my heart to accelerate in delight. Now, now, now! If it was possible, his smile widened—his bright teeth almost blinding me. "I can't believe it, Ness, that you want me as much as I want you."

"I love you, Jacob," I breathed, pulling him down slightly so our noses were brushing. "Don't ever tear yourself away from me. You have to tell me everything from now on without thinking that I will leave you."

Jacob nodded. "I promise, Nessie. I assure you I would never be afraid to ask you for anything."

I beamed a cheerful smile. "Good. So . . . are we engaged now?" My body was at the very brink of exploding right there, beneath Jacob, with contentment. I was extremely happy, and I thought that the date was the best part of my day. This was like a dream.

"Um . . . not yet,"

I scowled, and virtually had a heart-attack. I wanted to be engaged, but.

"Honey—" Jacob muttered, skimming his blistering hand along my hip and to the back of my thigh to make me unlock my grasp. With a groan, I undid my legs from around his waist and let him go, no matter how much I didn't want to. Jacob arose on his feet the next instant, clutching my hands in his and pulling me up with him. "Wait here, and do not move." He instructed before running off into the tent.

"What're you doing?" I questioned, frowning in puzzlement. "Jacob? Honey?"

"I'll be out there in a sec!" he hollered, as if I couldn't hear him.

I sighed and brushed off my dress before stooping and reaching for the flower crown that had fallen from my head without my knowledge. After smelling its sweet fragrance briefly, I placed it around my head—call me infantile, but I really loved it. Especially that Jacob had made it for me with his very own divine hands.

Listening to Jacob cuss at himself, I chuckled and folded my arms against my chest, waiting enthusiastically. After approximately ten seconds of listening to Jacob, shuffle, zip and unzip the bags inside the tent—doing God knew what—he reappeared back from the tent.

Jacob jogged to me with a nervy and jittery smile on his face, and I realized he had something . . . clenched into his fist. It better not be what I thought it was, otherwise I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I was going to faint. It was impossible. The heat spread throughout my face all the way to my hairline.

With my heart racing in my chest, I giggled nervously and covered my bashful face with my hand. Oh, my God.

Through shock, my heart almost failed at the prospect of what was about to come when Jake lifted my left hand from my face and dropped to his knee. It felt as if I was . . . soaring above heaven, I had never felt this way before. It appeared so much like a fairytale to me. My heart was at the verge of combusting.

It was so bizarre watching Jacob, his amazing, strong, heavily built, perfect, divine stature kneeling in front of me. As Alpha, Jacob would never kneel or bow in front of anyone, but here he was, kneeling in front of me, about to ask me for my hand in marriage . . . I hoped.

And just like that—if you called shredding joyful tears 'crying', I was crying again. This time my eyes burned, and I couldn't care less about it.

My eyes blinked several times to clear its vision only to see Jacob holding a beautiful golden ring against my third finger. It was very overwhelming. Jacob kept a ring with him? So, Jacob _had_ been thinking about marrying me for a long time. Why hadn't I realized it? How could I be so blind?

"I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Will you marry me? Be my wife, make me the happiest man in the world," Jacob proposed. He _proposed_. I hoped I don't ruin the moment by having a swooning fit. That would have been terrible. "Put our love and life together. Will you stay with me, for always and forever? Marry me, honey?"

I wanted to shriek out loud, but I figured I would just wreck the beautiful moment. There was nothing more romantic than just being traditional, right? So, I nodded. A little too passionately. _Don't nod, say 'yes'! Speak, you idiot! _"Yes," I whispered. "Yes! Yes, Jacob, yes! I love you! I love you so much!"

A thousand times yes. I would marry over and over again, only to Jacob.

Jacob beamed the brightest grin in the world and slid the ring into its place on my ring finger. It fit perfectly, as though it belonged there. And it did. Of course.

Jacob pressed a tender kiss against my knuckles before he kissed the ring that appeared so incandescent against my cutis. "Oh, Nessie!" My fiancé exclaimed, and wrapped his strapping arms around me, embracing my breasts tightly, still on bended knee. My Jacob was now my _fiancé_. The thought sent my head spinning. "I love you so much."

I enclosed my arms around his head intimately and lowered my face down to kiss his glossy and smooth hair. The moment seemed too good to be true. Everything was perfect. It was so hard to persuade my heart into believing that this had actually, really occurred—my Jacob was hugging me tightly after he had just proposed to me.

"I love you, too, my prince charming." I had never been happier in my life, and shredding tears had never felt this good.

Jacob nuzzled his face against the hollow area in between my breasts, shaking his head slightly to settle his face there. Jacob's hot breath sent me trembling, and I couldn't prevent myself from moaning. Jacob pressed his lips several times along my cleavage and tilted his head up to look at me, his chin still against my breasts.

I gave him an intimate smile that I was sure only Jacob understood, and brushed his hair back so I could kiss the lids of his slightly pink eyes.

I gasped in surprise and placed my hands over his brawny shoulders securely when Jacob unexpectedly erected onto his feet and lifted me off the ground. He kissed the curve of my left breast lovingly, and I squealed when he commenced spinning me around.

"Jacob!"

"God, I'm so happy today, Nessie. You make me so fucking happy!"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Jacob, sweetie, put me down. I'll get dizzy." I was already dizzy. When am I _not_ dizzy when I'm around Jacob?

Jacob chuckled and pecked my breast once more before he stopped spinning and gently put me down on the ground. Instantly, like a ravenous creature, he wrapped his arms around me and lowered down to attack my lips avariciously. As if he hadn't kissed me in years. And I adored it.

My hands travelled around his waist to secure myself from tumbling over as he sucked on my upper lip and bought his tongue in contact with my skin there. Jacob impatiently parted my lips and wasted no time gliding his hot, slick tongue into my mouth excitedly. I squeezed my thighs together and groaned when I budged my tongue and stroked his.

Jacob dragged one of his hands down to my backside and yanked me towards him so my lower half was also pressed against him. Tightening my stomach and distributing heat throughout my body, he squeezed my butt and at the same time caressed my tongue with his hot one. Jacob's mouth was so hot, it was unbelievable. I was in heaven.

Jacob moaned gratifyingly and pulled back slowly to kiss my cheek. I giggled softly as he sucked on my flesh and lapped his tongue over it, causing me to shiver in contentment.

"I love you," he sighed into my ear, removing his arm from my back and interlacing his fingers with mine.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

An exultant smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he pulled my hand to examine the golden band with a glimmering ruby over it against my almost pallid skin. He bought my hand to his lips and kissed the ring once more, as if to convince himself that the ring was there.

The beautiful ring contrasted and sparkled against my skin under the dim light of the moon in way that made it stand out. Definitely, it was there.

"It looks great on you, and fits perfectly." Jacob commended, stroking the ring softly with his thumb.

"It's lovely," I forced myself to take my eyes off the ring and looked at Jacob who was now gazing at me. "How . . . I mean, did you plan on proposing to me here or . . .? How did you get the ring?" I enquired.

"You can probably tell it's not new. It belonged to my grandma, and then my mom," I suddenly felt so . . . exclusive wearing a ring that was once on Jacob's mother's and grandmother's finger. I felt like a part of his family, which I soon will be. "I always kept it, just in case someday I might find courage to ask you to be my wife."

I smiled. My Jacob was so cute. "I feel special."

"You are,"

"I know," I joked.

Jacob chuckled and put his hand under my chin, lowering down to peck my lips. "I've finally marked you as mine. Soon I'll legally claim you as mine, and I'm afraid your daddy dearest wouldn't be able to do anything about me doing stuff to you."

I couldn't retrain my laughter. "What stuff?"

"Touching you all I want, kissing you all I want—," Jacob pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Making love to you all I want—wherever I want, anytime I want . . ."

My stomach gritted in eagerness, and I felt my face redden. "Dream on, Jacob," I said, and Jacob frowned. "You see, you have to get my parents' permission to marry me first, and then _I_ will have to consider letting you _touch_ me all you want, _kiss_ me all you want and . . . _make love_ to me all you want."

Jacob sighed dramatically, knowing I was only teasing. "That sucks,"

"Mm, you bet,"

Jacob's featured tuned grave as he pulled me nearer, making me rest the side of my face against his chest. "Now that it's out . . . would you—do you want to wait until after we get married, Nessie?" Jacob asked, putting his chin over the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "When are you going to marry me, Jake?" I've survived till now, waiting until marriage won't kill me, I guess.

"How about after we're done with this whole camping trip, we'll talk to your parent and figure something out? But soon. _Very_ soon, okay, baby?"

Pulling back a little, I lifted my head to look in Jacob's eyes. "Okay," I nodded and spoke softly. "It'll be right. I mean, it will _seem_ proper. You know, being . . . intimate after the marriage, as husband and wife, without having anything to worry about." _Like my dad, _I scowled internally.

Jacob smiled and nodded, tilting his head down to kiss my forehead. "We'll wait, and you're right, it _is_ proper," Jacob whispered, holding me closely against his hot body. "The night you'll enter my room as my bride will be so right that the moon and the stars will come down to behold our union and will carry our tale to every couple who'll marry after us."

Jacob brushed my hair back and cupped my cheeks, fondling me with his thumbs. "On our wedding night, I'll only let the moonlight shine,"—He leant down, pecking me lips softly—"upon the world's most beautiful girl who by then would be mine, forever."

"Mmm . . ." I breathed and blushed deeply, enveloping his waist with my arms tightly and burying my face into his chest. Mine and Jacob's heat blended together, making me lightheaded.

"Is it true, Nessie, that you'll always be so close to my heart?" Jacob asked, enclosing me with his strong arms, resting his chin over my head.

I nodded slightly, closing my eyes. "Mmhm,"

"And am I really going to be the lucky one you'll gift your days and nights to?"

My face burned hotter, and I couldn't suppress my smile against his chest. "Mmm . . ." I purred and nestled closer against him.

I wanted Jacob now. Very, _very_ badly. I wanted him to marry me right now, so we could be with each other soon. My body urged to touch him in ways only a wife could touch her husband, intimately. Jacob wouldn't let me do that now, I was aware of. But that didn't mean I couldn't _kiss_ him. I was at the very threshold of taking him down and drizzling him with kisses.

And I did.

Eros abruptly took over my entire being while I grasped his arms and hurled him down over the sheet, instantly spanning his waist and stooping down to press fervent kisses along his flawlessly created jaw line. Jacob groaned and skimmed his hands over my sides and then down against my hips to press me down above his body.

"Mmm, I like emphatic Nessie," He disclosed, and I crashed my lips against his.

My belly tautened and the blood rushed as Jacob sucked on my bottom lip overpoweringly, his hands falling over to my knees and gliding up under my dress to caress along the back of my thighs. I slid my tongue into his mouth slowly, tantalizingly, and travelled my hand into his satiny hair that seemed to mirror the moonlight right on my face.

Jacob sucked my tongue into his mouth, making me moan, whilst coasting his stifling hands up to my backside. Kindly pulling away and crushing my lips against his chin, I raised my torso slightly so it wasn't pressed against his broad chest. Without squandering any second, I slid my hands to his chest and undid some of the buttons, revealing his muscular chest.

Building the stress in between my legs, Jacob squeezed my butt before I sensed him moving his hands, slipping his fingers under my panties from the hem. I moaned in pure enchantment and snaked down his body to sit astride on his hips. We both moaned simultaneously as our hips came in contact.

He was already so hard, even through his jeans, that it was impossible for my body not to respond. Using his hands that rested against my backside slightly under my panties, Jacob thrusted me down over his hips and at the same time, winched himself aloft.

"_Oh_, that feels good," I choked out, moaning, and rolling my hips against his hardness.

I leaned back and sat on his hips, biting my lips and trailing my hand over his almost bare torso, feeling his sultry skin and muscles beneath my hand. I watched and heard Jacob hiss while I raked my fingertips over his nipple. Smirking satisfactorily, I shifted his shirt aside, and bended over to take his sexually-exciting, hardened nipple in my mouth.

It felt like it had been years since I had done that. He tasted so amazingly good—pure saltiness mixed with his animalistic, fresh wood-like tang.

One of his hands left my backside to locate itself at the back of my head, pulling on my hair gently and urging me to proceed on. I groaned and Jacob sighed heavily when I encircled his nipple with my wet tongue, his hips hoisting up now and then to meet the space amid my legs precisely.

"Fuck, Ness," Jacob muttered, and flicked us over in a graceful movement.

The instant I was on my back, my legs spread further apart to give Jacob supplementary room to lie down. He kissed my jaw once tenderly before sitting back onto his heels. I would have whimpered, even cried if I hadn't realized that Jacob only sat back to unbutton his shirt all the way.

The hotness in between my legs intensified watching him take his shirt off. My stomach incinerated. He undid his buttons as fast as he could—fumbling with them—and slid the shirt off, never moving his eyes from me. Jacob threw the shirt somewhere beside us and placed his hands over my knees to separate them more that they already were before leaning over my body.

I placed my foot as far apart as I could against the sheet below me—my knees bent—and wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned in contentment as Jacob slid further up over my figure so his hips were force down against the space in between my legs.

Jacob propped himself up over his elbows that rested on either sides of me, and I repressed a gasp as his dark pupils, abruptly, increased their diameter. A wave of heated magma discharged in my whole body as Jacob thrusted his hips into me forcefully, gazing at me ravenously. I moaned obstreperously and closed my eyes, rolling my head back in complete bliss.

I was jolted with thunders of pleasure in my stomach. God, that felt amazing.

"You like that a lot, don't you?"

I forced my eyes open and looked at him, wheezing. "You—you _know_ how much I like it, Jake. It feels . . . extraordinary."

His cerise tongue reached out and lapped across his bottom lip before Jacob leaned down and took my lip in between his, kissing me tenderly. My stomach flipped. I let my hands fall onto his powerfully built shoulders, the sensation of his brawniness beneath my hands affecting me, making me ach for more.

"Wouldn't it feel amazing if we were both actually naked and I was . . . inside of you . . . making love?" Jacob questioned solemnly once he pulled away kindly, causing the wetness to surge in my panties.

Did he have any idea what that statement did to me? My body was so close to the edge of exploding.

Pressing my thighs against Jacob's hips to acquire some friction and to alleviate the warmness amid my legs a little, I nodded. "It _would _feel amazing."

Sustaining himself above me over one of his elbows, Jacob stretched his free hand down to the direction of my thigh that was clinging Jacob for dear life. I heard Jacob catch his breath, and trembled when I sensed him running the tip of his fingers against my naked outer thigh.

The heat in between my legs deepened.

I sighed, bringing my hand forward to glide it lovingly along his jaw.

"I fucking want you so bad, Ness. Your body, it—it's wonderful. I always imagine what making love to you would feel like—I even dream about it every night," Jacob admitted, boldly. That shocked me a little.

His hand travelled around my thigh and rested against the back of it, drawing it up so the warmest spot of my body was pressed exactly into his hardness. I felt as if I was going to start crying in pleasure. I could barely manage it. It was overpowering.

"Jacob . . ."

"You know, Nessie, when I was planning this trip, I was thinking about taking you here," he groaned, bending his torso to kiss the edge of my lips. "Now, I'm only gonna wait till I marry you—and then that's it. I wouldn't be able to wait any longer than that. You would let me make love to you on our wedding night, right, Nessie?"

My heart melted. "Yes, Jacob. Of course, I would, sweetie," I promised and lifted my head off the sheet to peck Jacob's lips caringly. He was so lovely. "You won't have to wait any longer than that, 'cause you'll be my husband by then. No one will stop you from taking me then, Jacob. No one."

"Good," Jacob breathed. "As soon as I have the wedding ring on your finger, I'm gonna carry you and take you home."

"No wedding reception," I laughed. "Jake, our family and friends are going to think we're nuts."

Jacob laughed, making me want to run the tip of my tongue across his teeth. "Guess I would be able to wait a little while then,"

I nodded, grinning. "Okay,"

My grin suddenly faded when I was taken aback, sensing Jacob budge amid my thighs, turning firmer. My body's impulsive reaction was to billow the wetness in my panties. Why does it always affect me like this?

Jacob's lips parted, and his chest rippled over me due to his heavy breathing. He stared into my eyes, as always, and stooped his upper torso towards me, brushing our chest together. My hands enclosed him from under his arms whilst he braced both of his elbows on my sides. My stomach shrunk as Jake pressed himself more accurately in between my legs, letting me feel him explicitly.

With dark eyes and grave, concupiscent features, Jacob nodded his head once.

"What?" I whispered, confused.

"You know," Jacob breathed, his featured still intense. He looked so sexy. "Rub yourself against me, like . . . like you always do." _Rub?_ That sounded so sensual coming from Jacob's mouth.

Overlooking the senseless rosiness taking over my cheeks, I obeyed.

* * *

**Please, review or comment now!** I want to know what you think of this chapter! You guys are so lovely for reading this. ^_^ Guys, if you want to go ahead and guess what you think is going to happen in the next chapter, please go on and tell me. I will devote the next chapter to you if you're right and are very close. Hehe, love you!


	26. Goodness Me

_**Author's Note:**_ Hiya, everybody. I'm so sorry, it took so long for me to update. I went out-of-town with my family for a little vacation as soon as the renovation was done and I got really, really sick halfway through it. I couldn't even get out of my bed, let alone balancing my laptop on my lap, connect to the internet and click update. Even now my throat feels really, really yucky and I just want to sleep, though that's what I've been doing for the past week or so and bugging my mom to drive to the pharmacy every hour to get me stuff. Not to worry, I'm kind of feeling okay now. :-)

This chapter, well, I just wanted to make Jake and Nessie as close to each other as possible before their wedding. Also, I loved the idea of Jacob being a rebel and trying something more than kissing on Nessie while she was asleep. It was cute and sexy to me, although you guys might have a different opinion. Also, the starting may confuse you a little but you'll get it as you'll read along. I was going to edit the beginning of this chapter but decided to leave it . . . I'm sort of being lazy there. Oh, and a big NO to people who'll think I'm saying it's okay to run away from your family with your boyfriend. No, I'm not. _I_ would never do such a thing no matter how much in love I am with my boyfriend. ^_^

If you guys have any questions, ask away, I swear I won't bite. Oh! And please check out my other story, too, if you haven't already. _**Falling into You**_, that's what it's called. I updated it today, too. :-D

_**Disavowal:**_ Nope. I just wished I owned it—especially Jacob, and I would have shared him with all of you girls *covers mouth with hand*, not. Watching _Valentine's Day_ and the trailer of _Eclipse_ just made me want him more. Tell me how much of you guys hated the kisses between Felicia and Willy. Tehe. I don't own the song below, too. I love it, though.

_**Dedication:**_ You guys were so funny guessing what was going to happen in this chapter. **Monique. **and **Danielle** got it right, of course! And **Jkteen** was so, so close.** fibrin** (Because I just love you), **KarenMc** (You're so nice, seriously), **Amby** (Lol, even I don't know when I update, I sleep-type, you see. Kidding. But I promise the next chapter won't take very long.), **XpAuL'sGiRlX **(You're awesome!) Guys, this has nothing to do with the sexiness of this chapter, I'm not trying to hit on you. :)

* * *

Chapter 26: Goodness Me

* * *

_Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_- Taylor Swift, Crazier

* * *

_

I was absolutely, positively sure I had gone insane, and had completely lost contact with reality.

The reasons of my psychosis were these _phenomenal_, acute sensations in my entire body I was experiencing—this magnificent, sultry feeling in the pit of my stomach that was mounting violently in an indefinitely short time. My whole being was captivated by something . . . mysterious, yet not unknown.

Though a part of me was familiar with the source of my insanity, my brain couldn't bring itself to perceive it. Where I was, even _who_ I was had been forgotten, let alone indentifying under what's or who's influence I was under. So, not only was I being driven insane, I was being compelled to become dumb, too. Since my body basked in every moment of it, I couldn't care less about my denseness.

The inflaming sensation across my stature felt as if it was being fanned on; whatever was causing it had me spellbound, leading me higher and higher towards ecstasy than I already was. A sudden current of heat streamed through my vessels once again for the thousandth time, and my pounding heart felt as though it was going to inflate and burst out of my heaving chest any instant.

Abruptly, something fiery occurred inside of me, making my stomach squeeze together in fervor. Feeling something titillating skulk against my skin caused my lungs to tremble, my senses all but conquered. For a second I believed I was on drugs, but I doubted it since surely they would be inefficient on my very inhuman body. Drugs weren't even an option.

The feeling of euphoria was gratifying, however a certain part of my anatomy still ached for relieve. Out of breath, I attempted to compress my thighs together for alleviation but for some particular, strange reason, I couldn't. It was infuriating and extremely frustrating knowing I was deadlocked.

My hungry form, especially the space amid my legs,—that was erupting with heat by that moment—awfully craved for the torturous influencer to ease the tension. Muscles in my stomach tightened, the intensity of ardor magnified in me when, yet again, I sensed something warm, tender and . . . wet stroking against my now very sensitive skin.

A shiver of heavenly pleasure ran all the way down to my spine, and with a loud moan, I woke with a start.

The lusterless beam extending through the thick fabric of the tent enlightened I had woken up, though the concentrated, heated sensation still rippled and whirled around my belly. The steamy feeling inside of me persuaded me to think that I was either dead and in heaven or I was still unconscious, having a tremendous dream.

A part of me disbelieved it, though. Warm, smooth, yielding, wet—this was too pleasant and too robust to be a dream, and I was definite that even in heaven anyone can't feel the way I was feeling right then.

Despite the fact that I didn't want to budge a single muscle in my body, I forced myself to. Slowly, not wanting to elude from the pleasuring heat across my stomach, I turned my head from the pillow—feeling tingly and . . . excited—and looked wherever my hazed eyes shot at.

Good heavens . . .

Blood rushed in my veins instantly due to the wonderfully surprising sight before me. Though I had restrained my gasp, I couldn't avoid widening my eyes looking at the cause responsible for the flaming aesthesis taking over my figure, even when I was fast asleep.

I didn't have to look to know who or what was touching me; his touch I would feel anyway, even if I was dead, I knew, but I never expected this—not that I wasn't enjoying it. In fact, I loved it, and there was no other way I would rather wake up; _God_, no.

I_ was_, in actual fact, being driven insane by my own soul mate. And, obviously, I was reveling every single minute of it.

The top, around five buttons of my shirt—no _Jacob's_ shirt from last night that I had on—had been undone, exposing my entire breasts. And there he was, my hedonist godlike Jacob, on top of me, braced over his elbows and knees at either sides of me against the cushiony mattress. He had unfurled the shirt over my breasts while I was asleep and was assaulting them like an esurient animal.

If I wasn't awake before, I was definitely wide awake now. Jacob's behavior was extremely mischievous and unforeseen but its wickedness triggered my stomach to clench up again. If he knew I was fully conscious of his actions, I wasn't sure of, but I was positive as hell that I didn't want him to cease.

My cataleptic mind was at the verge of exploding, feeling as well as _observing_ Jacob suck on my nipple which, naturally, hardened even more into his mouth. And that mind-bending spectacle; his dark eyes delving into my flesh while he played with my breast with his wondrous tongue, and his soft, slightly pink, russet lips enclosed around my nipple. Only the sight was . . . God. It was beyond description.

Trying to keep my pulse unaffected and very similar to how it was thumping earlier, I watched my god of beauty surreptitiously. The constriction in my belly grew, and my overly aroused body under him was at the edge of being demolished when Jacob slightly retreated from my breast and mouthed something I couldn't interpret before he took my nipple back into his burning mouth.

Surging the dampness in my panties, he, in a slow pace, encircled the tip with his slick tongue before lapping it across my nipple. Perceiving how amazing it felt, I was helpless to prevent myself from shutting my eyes and lolling my head into the pillow ecstatically.

With a low growl Jacob flicked his wet tongue over my nipple once again, and my hand left the sheet that I didn't realize I was gripping, finding its way to interlace into his silky hair. My hips bucked upwards to their own accord but were left dissatisfied since there was nothing to rub against, seeing as Jacob wasn't in between my legs, he was, alas, over them.

A loud irrepressible moan escaped the back of my throat, feeling Jacob's teeth grate past my nipple. Wanting and aching for more, I arched my back off the mattress to offer him more flesh to suck on, my hand griping his hair and prodding him harder against me. But instead of feeling more of Jacob, his mouth suddenly and completely disappeared from my chest.

I moaned in aggravation this time. It was ridiculous to cry over sexual frustration, I knew, but the tears were so close to surfacing my eyes at the awareness of his warm lips being absent from against my skin—leaving me distressed. He just shouldn't do that—it should be unlawful.

I wanted him, so, so badly, regardless of the fact I had just woken up.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob's voice call in a tone that was driving me crazier than I already was at that moment of fever.

I blinked a few times, trying to retrieve my focus before I scowled at him. "Hmm?"

"You . . . awake?" He asked, densely. His brows furrowing in inquisitiveness, and his musky breath fanned across my face, making me woozier.

"No, actually I was just trying to sleep with my eyes open," I teased breathlessly. My hand fell down limply over his naked shoulder. "In case someone tried to rape me while I was sleeping,"—I knew Jacob was going to exaggerate, so I promptly added,—"This was a joke, by the way, please, don't overreact."

Immediately, Jacob's anxious visage relaxed into a breathtaking smile and he somewhat slithered up my body, leaning down and lightly pressing his bare chest against my own. His divine face loomed over mine and my arms mechanically wrapped themselves around his neck strongly, immersing me into his warmness.

Feeling my stripped breasts being pushed against Jacob's very stifling, muscular and hard chest, I sighed merrily. I wondered if I would ever get over the sensation; the way Jacob's well-built body felt against mine, I had never failed to marvel.

"Sorry about that – you angry with me?"

I raised my brows. "Do I look angry, dear?"

Jacob chortled noiselessly and shook his head, nuzzling his nose with mine as he did so. This innocent act caused me to clench my thighs together, and my desire for him attained a new degree.

"I watched you sleep like a nice, proper guy for – um – about ten seconds but then I couldn't help it," Jacob admitted, making me laugh. The undulation of our very nude chests induced the wetness in between my legs to rush. His smile faded, his lewd eyes turned shades darker than they were before, and he slightly leant down towards me. "Do you have _any_ idea how hot you look in my shirt?"

"That's why you were trying to remove it," I responded sardonically, my heart performing backflips in my chest. I snaked one of my hands into Jacob's hair and gently scratched his scalp with my nails. Then I suppose I heard him making a vibrant sound from his chest—he _purred_—but it might have been just me.

"No, just figured you'd look hotter with some of the buttons undone – _ah_, that feels awesome." Jacob sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head sideways, prodding me to keep scratching.

"You're such a dog," I laughed, causing my breast to ripple against Jacob's chest again. His eyes opened, and it didn't surprise me to see them turn even darker. "Have you been at it for a while?"

"Yeah – and fuck, you were moaning and everything,"

"Shut up!" I snarled, lifting my brows. My fingers went motionless against his scalp, humiliated. "Even in my sleep . . . again?"

Jacob nodded and tilted down, pressing his lips over my cheek and skimming them down to kiss the corner of my mouth, practically to soothe me. To reduce the tension in between my legs that was escalating with Jacob's every easy move, I squeezed my thighs together. His lips brushed up along my jaw and then back down. I shivered, and Jacob reclined back somewhat.

"You always do, baby, you even talk in your sleep." Jacob spoke.

"No, I don't," I gasped, feeling the ruddiness taking over my cheeks. Perhaps I did, but Jacob didn't have to remind me. It was already bad enough being badgered by my whole family about it, even mom; who used to sleep-talk herself as I've been told by dad.

Jacob's chuckle pulsated against my chest. "Sure, sure. It's probably just me imagining you saying 'Oh, _Jacob_' every night." He defended mockingly.

"No!" I was so embarrassed, and if it was possible, my cheeks were almost certainly beetroot red. I said that? Darn. Turning my face to the side, I looked away and covered my bashful face with my hand. "Jake, you're so embarrassing! You don't have to rub that in my face, you know."

The flat of my stomach trembled edgily when I sensed Jacob's lips being pressed against my engagement ring, and he hoisted my hand from my face, demanding me to look at him. Of course, I did, timidly.

"I know. I was just reminding myself that you dream about me. It's overwhelming," Jacob uttered softly; my heart turn into liquid. "And I'm not the slightest bit ashamed to tell you that I dream about you every night, too. Always have."

Instinctively, my hand reached out and tenderly caressed his cheek—the ring on my third finger emphasizing unnoticed, given that nothing had ever been on that finger since last night and the metallic golden color really contrasted against my almost colorless skin.

I felt stoked all of a sudden. I was _engaged_.

"I'm not ashamed, my Jacob – just this sleep-talking thing is embarrassing, is all."

"Mm," Jacob muttered, inclining towards me and sucking on my jaw gently. His tongue stretched out and lapped over my skin, and I felt vertiginous. "The way you say my name in your sleep – well, I think you sleep-talking is cute."

I smiled, and my head sunk back into the pillow to provide Jacob more area to fondle on with his mouth. "Oh, do you now?" My voice came out breathy while I grazed Jacob's scalp with my nails.

"Yup," Jacob nodded against the hollow at the base of my jaw and drew back slowly. "Most of the times I get confused and think you're actually calling me, but then I check on you and you're sound asleep. It feels good, though – you know – knowing that you can't get rid of me – even in your dreams."

"I don't want to get rid of you," I wailed. "Never, ever, ever."

"Baby, don't worry. You're not," Jacob snaked one of his hot, too-big, hands along my side—I trembled against the soft stroke of his fingertips—and he sidled it under my back, elevating me up off the comforter and making me arch against him.

My uncovered breasts depressed more precisely against his brawny torso and I groaned in zeal as Jacob's mouth found its way to my ear and nibbled lightly with his teeth. His scorching breaths came out in pants, puffing across the side of my face and . . . turning me on even more, dragging my need for gratification to a fresh level.

"Jake . . ." I breathed, closing my eyes by the flattering as well as tormenting sensation of his lips against my susceptible skin.

"Hmmm . . .?" His glossy tongue darted out and licked along my earlobe before he trailed it near my cheek, tenderly brushing his lips over it. Causing my stomach to grit in frenzy and ardor, Jacob hoisted me further up from the mattress and pecked across my cheek fondly.

I moaned with a shadowy mind. "You – you're driving me insane . . . Jacob." A spontaneous explanation.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"You're so goddamn beautiful, and you belong to me. I love you, Nessie," I sensed him float his lips to my eyelids, kissing softly, and I habitually encased him with my arms. "I love you so much." His tone quite and rough, musing . . . desperation.

My eyes dashed open, examining his expression. "Honey, I love you, too," I said, slightly reassuringly, undoing my arm from around his neck and brushing his hair back from his forehead. "Are you okay, Jacob? Are – are you happy?"

Jacob plainly nodded, and to my surprise, he didn't seem stunned that I asked. "Of course, I'm happy, Ness. I'm very happy. I just want to marry you as soon as possible. Hope Edward and Bella don't fucking rein in, though." He confessed, his last sentence coming out a little brutally. That seemed like something my Jacob would be concerned about.

"They won't," I guaranteed.

"What if they do?" Jacob questioned in a sullen manner and my heart thrashed to hear him like that. "I know Edward doesn't really like me that much, and Bella, well, she – she still thinks of you as a kid, and you know how she is – all strict and protective and shit, especially when it comes to someone taking you away from her."

Now _I_ felt hesitant and slightly timid about my parents' reaction, too. Although, nervous as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the choice I made to marry Jacob without my parents' consent. Besides, it was never their decision to make, no matter how much their decision would impact my life.

On the other hand, they wanted me to be happy, I knew, and I was always exceedingly happy with Jacob, so they would surely sympathize. They had no reason—none that I can think of—to refuse.

"I – I don't think they'll be a problem, Jake. Dad, since _he_ wanted to marry mom so badly, I'm positive he would understand. And he doesn't hate you – just like you, he can be a little too overprotective sometimes. And about mom, she only wants us to be happy." I articulated, _half_-optimistically, though.

"And what if they, God forbid, decline?"

"Well, then," I exhaled and shrugged, thinking of a shrewd response. "Then – then I'll leave them and run with you."

His dark eyes scrutinized my face, silently enquiring if I was being sober. "You would really run with me?" Jacob asked attentively.

"I would do anything for you."

His forehead creased in incredulity. Why it was so hard for him to believe me, I would never understand. "You would leave your family . . . only for my sake?"

"For _our _sake," I corrected and reached up off the cushion, pecking the edge of his lips. "And yes, I would."

"I would, too. I'd do anything for you," Jacob promised immediately, and his fingertips reached to tug a piece of hair behind my ear. It tickled, and I repressed my shiver. "Even if we have to run, you can count on me. I'll take care of you in every way possible, I promise. _Always_. I'll stay with you forever."

Loosely, I nodded. It made my heart scuttle in my chest thinking about how severely and desperately Jacob wanted me. The feeling was staggering. "Are you already planning on running, dear?"

"Precautions, sugar, precautions," _Sugar_? In spite of the redness the pet name spread on my cheeks, I really liked it.

I laughed and maneuvered my hands under his arms to wrap them around his back securely, somewhat pushing his searing torso towards me harder. Jacob's gravened muscles jerked beneath my hands, causing my stomach to judder in inflammation.

"And _where_ are we going to run? Las Vegas?"

A grin spread across his lips, his fulgent teeth affecting my body erotically throughout again. "Guess I'll figure something out."

My head was already spinning and swooning by the time Jacob leant down nearer and crushed his lukewarm lips against mine. He lurched himself on me, working his lips with mine through such strength and franticness as if he had been anxious to kiss me for years, Jacob's hand against my middle back pressing my chest up into his torso intimately; then I was lost.

As the ardent kiss proposed, I forgot what my name was and simply concentrated on breathing and moving my lips along with Jacob's. Overlooking all that wasn't my soul mate kissing me, I parted my lips and threw myself into the rising passion of our tongues and lips brushing one another's.

My pulse was thudding hysterically in my ears as Jacob lapped his hot tongue against mine and flicked it over the roof of my mouth, and I thought it was the moment of my decease.

I whimpered into his mouth and virtually went into sorrow when Jacob withdrew his chest from mine,—leaving my body pining for contact—not after I realized his intention, though. Lingering his soft, gentle, warm lips on mine, Jacob dislodged one of his knees over my leg to position it amid my thighs, using it to spread my legs apart and lie among them.

The moment Jacob's pelvis pressed down right where I enjoyed it the most, I, embarrassingly and uncontrollably, rolled my hips into him twice, to and fro, since it felt so . . . _extraordinary_.

"Have patience, sugar, I'm not going anywhere," he sighed heftily against my lips before he laid his hot, brawny chest back over my breasts, making me feel like I was in paradise. Another time, my cheeks flushed. If you truly thought about it, I was literally . . . humping Jacob. "Now don't be shy."

"I – I like this position." I heard myself say over the pounding beat in my ear.

He directly hardened more in between my legs; turned . . . stiffer than before and thrust right into the space amid my thighs were the pressure boiled the strongest. That, without any movement of his hips, too. I mewled. If only Jacob knew what that did to me and how that felt, even through the thin material of my panties.

"I know that, baby,"

Jacob's hand, the one on my back, set me down smoothly over the mattress so I wasn't arcing anymore, and my stomach twisted in élan as our avid lips united again. I would have sniveled in condemnation once his chest rose off of mine but only so that Jacob could skim his fingertips along my cleavage and rest his palm over my breast—suddenly, as expected, I hardened.

The moistness in my panties augmented, rushed rapidly, feeling his warm hand handle my breast tenderly. I couldn't evade moaning into the escalating kiss, and my arms tightened against his back.

Jacob stirred his too-big hand slightly to the edge and passed his thumb over my nipple, leading my body to shudder beneath him. Forcefully, I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed myself into him vigorously—immediately discovering alleviation, yet desiring more, too.

Jacob groaned and jolted amid my thighs, almost _rising_, and pressed even harder into me than earlier. His hand squeezed my breast. My stomach grit tighter than I thought was potential, respiration almost impossible.

Kindly, his lips departed from mine to proceed along my jaw and to my neck, and I rolled my head back to offer him space with a little too much enthusiasm. Jacob's open mouth worked against the flesh of my neck, reasoning me to hum sighs, and he pushed his hardness down to where the tension lingered the most. I arched against him, feeling ecstatic.

Regardless of the fact if I allowed this to carry on any further I would possibly start shredding tears when Jacob will rein in, I ground myself into him again, over and over. The mind-blowing friction provided an ease but my stomach clasped together, wishing for more, as I did so.

Jacob's tongue flitted and lapped against the skin of my neck, travelling down towards my cleavage. Soon, his lips substituted with his hand over my nipple and it was impossible for my body to contain itself from arching harder and harder into his mouth—my hips still rolling frenziedly against Jacob's erection which seemed to grow harder and . . . bigger every so often.

"Jake," I breathed vaguely as he circled around my nipple with his tongue and enclosed it with his gentle lips, sucking. Gliding my quivery hands to his hair, I gripped, shoving him slightly into me and urging him to suck harder since it felt so marvelous. "Don't – just don't —," My brain was lust-clouded and it seemed impossible to make out a word, let alone a full intelligible sentence.

Jacob instantly retreated from my breast, studying my face, and a cool breeze wafted past my wet nipple, making it harder—painfully harder.

"Don't, what, baby?"

I looked at him fuzzily with eyes so unfocused, shaking my head; my hips stilled. "Please, don't stop," My voice piped.

"I won't, honey, relax,"

My head misted over with certain obsession that Jacob was of mine when he pressed open-mouthed kisses across my breast and then finally drew my nipple back into his mouth, sucking on it ever so tenderly as before. His free hand trailed its way to my other breast, massaging, while he swept the flat of his tongue over my skin.

Inertly, I could just lie there, engrossing myself in every sensation Jacob was offering me since I couldn't do anything but feel. Being so fogged up, my body didn't want to move due to the overpowering, nearly unbearable pleasure.

Jacob switched his attention to my other breast, his thumb suddenly upon my wet nipple and rubbing against it. I hissed at the experience of it. His hot hand spread across my breast, squeezed and caressed, and I bit my lip so hard when his fingertip grazed past my nipple, making its way down to my side.

Seconds, minutes, hours—I don't know, maybe _days_ passed and my body, the dampness, the tension amid my legs was at the verge of virtually crying for attention. For a release.

We should have come to a halt long ago but, hell, I didn't want to. Now that my fully awaken and completely ablaze figure was at the peak of needing to fall over the edge, I definitely didn't think I could stand Jacob stopping us now. Surely, I would start crying.

We didn't have to make love, I knew, but . . . — it was shameful and so dishonorable that I couldn't keep the promise I made to myself even for . . . forty-eight hours. Bummer. I loathed myself for it, however, I still, very, very badly, found myself wanting to be . . . touched by Jacob. Brazenly, I wanted Jacob to do _that_ to me again.

Obviously, there was another alternative; we could just stop, talk for a while and calm ourselves down. Though, that wouldn't actually relieve us. But then, I didn't _want _to stop either.

I was being nothing but selfish, I realized, and due to the amount of strain I was under at that moment, I didn't care. At that intensity of warmth, I just – I needed Jacob so badly—my body wanted more of him.

Transmitting thunders of heat throughout me and making me totter more over the cliff of passion, Jacob snaked his hand to my hip and sidled down to plant wet kisses across the top of my stomach. The lost contact of his hips from against mine dismayed me, although I still couldn't avert from rubbing myself against his muscular stomach, twice, then again. The movements of my hips were uncontrollable.

My hands skated to his shoulders, observing Jacob's brawniness right under my palm as his muscles rolled under them. Undoing my legs from around him, I spread them far apart over the mattress and ground into Jacob forcefully, totally disregarding the fact that Jacob could probably—no, _definitely _feel my dampness on his bare stomach. I heard him groan and inhale.

It was embarrassing, and I seriously didn't have the strength to blush. I couldn't care less at that minute since my head was already so overpowered with sensorial overload.

Then Jacob skimmed his fingertips to the middle of my hips, right over my panties, while he drew his tongue out and lapped it against the skin just below my breast, and I almost passed away. Blood hustled, and I made a . . . _weeping_ sound in frustration as well as in indescribable pleasance when Jacob's thumb, I assumed, slightly slipped in between my legs.

"Jake! —"

God, it felt as though he hadn't touched me there for years, and I awfully wanted him to go along. It tingled, and was by far the best feeling in the world I felt right then. And it was just his thumb, _over _my panties, too. How could I handle more?

"Shh . . ." Jacob shushed, his tepid lips sweeping their way back upon my breast. His slick tongue left a moist trace over my skin and then, over again, he began sucking on my nipple.

I let out a high-frequency sound and elevated my hips off the mattress, pushing myself into Jacob's hand when his fingertips brushed over the most receptive spot in between my legs, his fingers—middle and index, I presumed—moving down lower and back up again. I, another time, forgot about everything but the amazing things the man over me could do. My belly was at the brink of exploding.

Moaning loudly, I bucked my hips into Jacob's hand once more; his tongue still performing wonders against my nipple, lapping from time to time. Sensing him nestle his fingers accurately over my panties and then press his fingertips down right over the sensitive spot amid my legs, I gasped.

"Jac-cob!" I gripped his shoulders, and my eyes clenched shut.

Dying by pleasure overload wouldn't be so bad, would it? His fingers, they felt so amazing right where they were; hot—even through my damp panties—and so gentle, fondling the spot of my body that appeared to pour the pleasure out of me the most. In the best way possible.

"Feel it, Ness. Feel good for me now." I heard Jacob breath against my nipple, his hot gasps making it harden further. Discerning Jacob putting slight pressure on my most _touchy_ place, his fingers skulked in a circular motion, and my body was molten wax under him.

"Mmm-hm . . . Jake, please – please —"

I gnawed the inside of my cheek to stifle my creaks as Jacob slithered his fingers down in between my legs then back up to my sensitive spot again. "Please, my baby girl – let me do this. I _want_ to."

Instantaneously, I knew what he asked. He – he thought I was stopping him. Jacob didn't want to stop, yet didn't want to . . . go all the way, so I supposed.

His persuasion was affecting my body, leading my state of fervency to a higher stage. There was no need for my Jacob to plead, no need for him to convince me—as if I was going to decline anyway. And Jacob _wanting_ to release me made me feel less of an exploiter.

"Touch me, Jake," I managed to utter whist panting and opened my dim eyes to look at him, suddenly feeling desperate and shamed. I ignored it. "_Please_ – I – I'm sorry, I can't wait."

* * *

Don't forget to let me know whatever you're thinking right now. **Review!** ^_^ I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Please do check out my other story (_**Falling into you**_) and let me know what you think about that one, too. Love you guys, as always. Hope you had fun reading. Sorry about the wait again, I know how anxious you guys were about what was going to happen next.


	27. The Eden Under My Feet

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ Hey, guys! Here you go. Here's the sexy chapter. It's rather _long_, sorry, but now-a-days being a little too over-detailed is beyond my control. I hope you'll get into what Jacob and Nessie are really doing. :-) Sorry about the delay again. I hate myself for keeping you guys wait. Well . . . I don't have much to say except don't forget to let me know what you think, or if you have any questions or anything. Also, don't forget to check out my other story: _**Falling into You**_. Why? Because I want you to. I love you all and thank you so much for the awesome reviews!

_**Disavowal:**_ I don't own the characters or the lyrics, just these chapters I write with a perverted mind of mine. :-)

* * *

_I've been thinkin' 'bout how you say my name.  
You've got my body spinnin' like a hurricane._

_- Britney Spears, Break the ice

* * *

_

Chapter 27: The Eden Under My Feet

* * *

To my dissatisfaction, Jacob's warm fingers now merely lurked amid my thighs, not pressing down onto the sensitive place in a manner my body savored better. However, it still tickled in the greatest way possible. So as a reflex from the thrilling sensation, the upsurge of wetness blazed in between my legs, so close to where Jacob's tepid fingers were situated over the thin fabric of my panties.

I heard him inhale precipitously through his nose, his eyes darkening—virtually coal black, yet still as beautiful. Jacob somewhat reclined back from my breast, propping himself over my figure on his sturdy elbow that rested beside me. Like a shot, his exquisite muscles emerged under his brunette cutis; eye-catching as always, and I struggled against the impulse to run my tongue over them.

"Nessie, baby, you know you don't have to wait – not for this – don't be sorry," Jacob's voice rumbled, catching me out of stupefaction. "You just let me know whenever you want me to touch you, and I'll happily do it for you, okay?"

His severe eyes compelled me to nod bashfully, and my cheeks flushed scarlet. "I – I feel bad about you, though," I averted his eyes, gazing at his brawny chest, now disgraced. "You make me feel so good – that day, in your room, it felt so good when you . . . and I want to make you feel like that, too."

"Look at me," Quietly but fiercely, he commanded. I did, of course. My belly reeled frenziedly and I bit my bottom lip to restrain my cry as Jacob drifted his fingers back and forth over my panties abstractedly. "Nessie, you already do make me feel so good. You kissing me is enough to —"

"You _know_ what I mean, Jake."

He exhaled brusquely, the tips of his fingers swaying against me, not absentmindedly this time. It was as though Jacob was trying to feel how humiliatingly damp my panties were. He was attempting to sidetrack me, too. I was intelligent enough to realize that. And as aggravated as it made me, I would be lying to myself idiotically if I said Jacob wasn't succeeding.

Without ever budging his eyes from mine, he slightly crawled his fingers to the side and brushed them against my inner thigh lightly. My stomach clenched hard into a rock. A high-pitched whimper flew the back of my throat, and I clamped my thighs against Jacob's hips forcefully to retain myself from bucking up and rubbing against his hand; which was what my body was dying to do.

The statement I made before had already elapsed my brain before Jacob spoke again, a little apprehensively. "How about I let you do it on our wedding night? I promise."

It took me a moment of dispelled concentration to nod, even the simplest gesture being too complex for me. I could barely respire while Jacob was touching me like this—so casually sweeping his fingers back and forth against the most intimate place of me, as if he was just stroking the back of my hand or my cheek.

But little did Jacob know that his actions were causing me to lose my mind, which was credibly already lost somewhere in the clouds. For how much longer could I endure this blissful torture, I wasn't aware of.

"O-okay," There was no need to impel Jacob. The Alpha in him, who was gradually seeking to surface, wouldn't surrender. Though, I wouldn't even spare the Alpha on our wedding night.

His face directly relaxed into my favorite, mesmerizing crooked smile. "Don't worry about me, alright? I want you to enjoy this, baby – for me."

I nodded my head timidly, slithering the tip of my forefinger along the hard swells of his shoulder and to the back of his ear. Jacob clenched his jaws tight suddenly, as if to repress a shiver, and I sketched a small circle against his skin before sashaying my hand into his silk-like hair smoothly.

"You – you think I won't enjoy it?"

"I just don't want you to stress over me."

I closed my eyes and sighed before looking back up into his ebony eyes piercing into me. "Alright, Jake," What more could I do? I really, really wanted this.

"My girl," Jacob praised and leant down towards me, pressing his lukewarm lips against mine tenderly. The tip of his slick tongue reached out and lapped across my bottom lip, and I shuddered involuntarily under his scorching body, unable to contain myself from thrusting into his hand at the same time. "I love you, Ness."

"Love you, too." I whispered into his mouth vaguely, delicately nibbling his luscious upper lip.

My heart thumped hyperactively in my chest, attempting to flare up, as Jacob pressed both of his fingers down over the most receptive, small space through my panties and swept them in a circular motion. I gasped loudly into the kiss and clutched his hair into my fist strongly, moving my lips more enthusiastically with his.

Jacob reclined back, lovingly pecking my lips twice before snaking down my body. His magnificent lips and tongue shacked down to my cleavage, the moisture of his wet trail cooling immediately, and shortly his mouth was springing at my breast, sucking tenderly but harder than before. Occasionally, when he would groan against my breast—did I wonder if he had a thing for them. But I, obviously, basked in it.

An electric tingle of eagerness whirled around my stomach when Jacob moved his fingers—index and middle—upwards among my legs, away from the hyper-sensitive spot. To their own accord, desperately, my hips charged themselves up against his large hand, urging, possibly _begging_ his fingers to touch my most gratifying place again.

But Jacob continued skimming the tips of his fingers over my panties until he was stroking my naked stomach. I mewled and compressed my thighs more firmly against his hips, feeling him encircling my navel with his fingertip in gradual, tantalizing movements. His glorious mouth still teased my nipple, as if he was suckling like a famished pup.

My belly trembled in enthusiasm as with a deep groan, Jacob lapped my nipple and began coasting his fingers down my stomach till it was against the thin waistband of my panties. In zeal, I wanted to shriek, though a part of me felt slightly timid, yet still not timid enough to make me want to stop him. Not even close—I _couldn't _stop him.

Jacob had touched me before, but just the actuality of feeling as if I was . . . wetter, aroused than I'd ever been was mortifying. And – and he was about to feel it. Again.

"Baby, spread your legs for me," Jacob demanded in somewhat obscure tone against my breast, tapping my inner thigh with his hand, and the moisture deluged in my panties only hearing his hefty, erotic growl in my ears. He then released my nipple before pressing his lips on it once more, shifting up so his beautiful visage was hovering over me, so close that I could sense his hot breath tickling my face.

I obeyed Jacob promptly, slackening the tonicity of my quadriceps and spreading my legs; my knees bent and my feet braced far apart over the mattress. As soon as I had complied, Jacob somewhat leaned aside over me, sustaining himself over his elbow, and he slipped his fingers into the girdle of my panties. My tummy juddered from the tickling sensation, and I gasped vigorously.

Jacob's eyes drilled into me, watching me intently with gritted jaws. My breathing hitched, stuttered, and my heart pounded in double time at the prospect of recreation as his fingers proceeded slowly. I sensed Jake ground his teeth immediately when his fingers reached around the middle of my hips, his brows wrinkling a petite frown. If it was out of curiosity or amazement, I wasn't certain.

A feeling of insecurity gushed over me.

"W-what?" I gulped, letting my shuddering hands fall limply over his strapping shoulders.

"Nothing – I just . . ." Jacob trailed off, his roar-like voice making me exceedingly desirous of him. His lips pressed into a hard line and he shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Under my panties, his warm fingers—getting warmer by seconds—fondled the middle of my hips in tight circles, tormenting me. I was slowly and delightfully _dying_, and it appeared so trouble-free for him to touch me like this.

My respiration tangled for a moment before I insisted, "Tell me." My hips pushed up impulsively as he persisted to tease me.

Jacob exhaled; his musky breath blew in my face, making me dizzier—unlawfully dizzier. "It's just that – even the last time when I – you didn't —" he paused to take a deep breath, lulling his nerves down. "I know it's stupid of me to ask but . . . do you _ever_ grow hair here?"

Despite the fact that I wanted to laugh at Jacob's adorability, my cheeks inflamed carmine. I was sheer mortified and considered averting my eyes from his dark ones that were gazing me down interrogatively. However, no matter what, he would have eventually made me look at him, and through the verity of Jacob being so open with me, I didn't look away so he couldn't get his feelings hurt.

"Jacob, just so you know, I – I _have_ hit puberty." I jested.

I noticed the blush under his brown skin and couldn't evade flushing further myself. "No, I know, but —"

"Yeah, I . . . I removed it." I blundered out to salvage both of us from discomfiture, sliding the tip of my tongue along my jaw diffidently.

A countenance of curiosity graced his face as his brows furrowed. "Like, shave it?"

If it was even possible for me to blush even more, my cheeks virtually caught fire all the way to my hairline. Definitely even Jacob could feel the heat radiating. "Yes." I responded hastily.

"Oh," Jacob nodded, slightly obtusely. The corner of his lips twitched, his eyes glistening.

"Why? You want me to – you don't like it . . . like this?" A small fraction of me couldn't believe I was stretching this humiliating conversation. But soon and _hopefully_, Jacob was going to be my _husband_—my heart soared at the outlook—and I knew I had to get past the feeling of coyness that pours into me when he questions me so bluntly and kind-heartedly. Besides, his intentions of knowing were kind.

"No, no, no! I think it's hot," Once more, he nodded and seemed as if he was gnawing the inside of his cheek which turned, all of a sudden, darker, shadier. "It's _really_ hot. But . . . you mind if _I_ have hair —?"

I shook my head right away, astounded. How could Jacob even think —? "No! No, Jacob, not at all." Combating my hardest not to smile, I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrenched his face down towards me, kissing his lips fervently but lovingly.

Through the sudden movement, Jacob's fingers slewed down further in between my legs. I gasped and believed my entire structure was on fire, perceiving how pleasant his scorching, balmy, large but incredibly gentle hand felt on me. I didn't realize how much that certain part of my anatomy ached for Jacob's touch until now, although it had only been over a day. Satisfyingly, my lungs trembled.

He captured my lips in small, flowing kisses and progressed his way to my neck, carefully taking my flesh in his teeth and sucking ever so smoothly. My knees quivered while he slowly slipped his middle-finger—I assumed by the feel of it—lower amid my legs. My head crashed back into the pillow and I made a noise between a hiss and a gasp, pushing my hips up off the mattress every so often.

I heard Jacob groan as he sailed his finger past my sensitive place, floating it down—almost to my entrance—and back up onto the nubble again; basically soaking it in my dampness as well as driving me senseless. I couldn't avoid sinking my teeth into my lip so hard that I felt as though I was going to bite through them.

It felt so . . . so _amazing_—beggaring description. It was foolish of me to cease Jacob the other day, I realized, and why I did it had already been disregarded. For now, until my mind, soul and body was under the influence of my pagan god that Jacob was.

"Fuck, baby," he cursed after gently relinquishing the skin of my neck, kissing his way to my ear. His slick middle-finger still swayed back and forth in my wetness, brushing over the tiny, pleasuring spot periodically. "You . . . you're so wet for me – wish I could give you exactly what your body's asking for."

Jacob's voice was so erotic, pulsating throughout my body immensely, urging the spring in my stomach to tighten again and again. The blush had merely faded out of my cheeks and my body didn't quite have the energy to go through all that blushing phase once more at Jacob's words. There was nothing to be ashamed about anyway. What was the point now?

Nevertheless, I wished the same this as well—wished he was actually inside of me, making love. I wished we were married already. How will I be able to wait until marriage? His hot, musky breaths across the side of my face weren't helping, nor worsening my situating either.

"_Ah _. . . Jacob," Uncontrollably, I moaned as Jacob's middle and forefinger skimmed back and forth teasingly over the susceptible space just over my entrance and pressed down before rubbing in circular motions repeatedly, rhythmically, non-stop.

The skin-on-shin contact made it so, _so_ much better, and intermingled with Jacob licking along my earlobe with his warm tongue made it heavenly. And then, it didn't feel as if it was torture anymore. It felt good—good, without it having to be tormenting. With each cyclic movement of his fingers, it was as though I had begun mounting to the peak already . . . without actually having them inside of me.

Jacob then coasted his fingers down to my entrance in a quick motion before hauling them back onto the small spot in my panties and rubbing again, and I clenched my eyes shut at the pure, pleasurable sensation of it. My stomach gritted and my hips commenced hoisting up periodically with every glorious rhythm of his fingers.

He breathed in my ear, and I seized the tendrils of his hair into my tensed fists. "Jake, I – it – mmm . . ."

"Does this feel good?" He hissed, pressing his hot lips against the thin skin of my ear.

"Yes – just like – right . . . there – it – it feels . . ." I pressed my lips into a hard line, grimacing, unable to speak. By that intense stage of ardor, I wasn't even positive if it was me talking anymore.

"Good, baby, good?" Jacob questioned and I nodded instantly, rolling my hips against the tempo of his tepid, sultry fingers. I sighed as his pace increased just-so as to the need of my body. "Want your Jacob to make you feel even better?"

Could he? Could Jacob make me feel even _better_? Obviously, he could, I didn't disbelieve him for a second. He could do anything.

"Please," I requested in a non-voluntary high-pitched tone and opened my hazy eyes, somewhat twisting my head sideways to kiss his cheek tenderly. "Jake."

Instantaneously, Jacob growled through his chest and turned his head to ensnare my lips in a fanatical, besotted trap that was his kiss. His free hand scanned along my side and perched over my right breast, gently kneading, and I arched my back instinctively into his hot palm to confer him more of me.

I seriously would have panicked when the wonderful motion of his fingers decelerated to a halt but I lingered around as he slipped his fingers out from among my legs and to the centre of my hips. The traces of _my_ wetness drew against my skin from his fingers, and I realized how really wet I was. Ignoring my blush, I sucked Jacob's upper lip in between mine and picked delicately with my teeth.

Gently he pulled away from the kiss with a soft sound, and I released my grip on his hair as he leant back entirely from my body. With dark, ferocious eyes, he sat back onto his heels in between my legs and licked his lips, appearing rather spicy. He was a spice I could have anytime, any day.

As he curled his fingertips around my breast to squeeze it another time and snaked both of his hands along my waist, the coil in my belly tautened in keenness of what was to come. He hooked his fingertips into the girdle of my panties and I impulsively lifted my hips off the mattress as he started pulling them down, slowly, invitingly, without ever moving his eyes from mine.

My heart was throbbing against my ribcage by the time the laced fabric reached my thighs, and I bent my knees further and raised my feet one after one off the mattress to assist Jacob get them off completely. His eyes flittered to the panties before he put them somewhere over the bed, and I could feel the pool amid my legs escalating.

"Fuck, Ness," Jacob hissed through his clenched teeth, shaking his head anxiously before soaring his big hands to the still-fastened buttons of his check shirt that I had on.

The pit of my stomach narrowed hard as he unbuttoned rest of the buttons individually, slightly fumbling with them. Without delay, after all of the buttons were undone, he spread the shirt open over my breasts and stomach, though not removing it as I expected. His ember black eyes shadowed my figure as I lied there, naked, vulnerable under one of the most dangerous predators on earth.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" he rumbled, his smothering hands travelling up and down along my side, eliciting a pleasant shiver from me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my navel before settling back in an upright posture. My breath hitched, the tension in my warm place growing. "You should be proud of how gorgeous you are."

"Mmm," Was my response since I couldn't concentrate on anything but his hands that was slithering up to my breasts. Humiliatingly, I grew wetter, and I didn't even have underwear on to absorb it.

Jointly, Jacob squeezed both of my breasts in his hands and skimmed one of them down to my hip, his other hand still resting on my chest. I heard his heavy breathing and watched his stunning, determined visage as he crept his fingertips near the middle of my hips and sunk them lower in between my legs. My hand speedily and suddenly flew onto his that was positioned on my breast, and I gasped.

"Jacob . . ." I moaned, feeling ecstatic, and pushed my hips up in his hand. God, how amazing it felt.

"You like that?" I rolled my hips up once more to the sound of his hoarse, rough voice. Only the tone was hot, not to mention his voice.

I nodded to his query. Wasn't it obvious? But it was a rhetorical question, I was half-cognizant to know that.

"Hmm?"

"Yes, Jacob." I breathed quickly to respond. My knees shuddered as he commenced the circular movements of his fingers over my hotspot, however slower than his previous pace, but still as gratifying.

"I'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch," he muttered to himself through gritted jaws, his eyes tailing his fingers as he touched me and I would've laughed. That, _if_ I could, too. "Say my name again, babe."

"Jacob," I complied, whispering immediately, and the tempo of his fingers grew slightly as he groaned. If I could, I would have died right there. It was heaven . . . or hell, but I took it contentedly. "Kiss me, Jake."

And that was exactly what he did. He shot his eyes into mine and inclined towards me immediately, my legs spreading wide on impulse just as he laid his body in between them. I mewled when he captured my lips and, urgently, sucked my tongue into his mouth, his middle and forefinger still working marvels.

My arms intuitively secured themselves tight around his neck while I just-so tilted my head sideways to gain a new angle for the kiss. Moaning, I jerked my hips into his hand repetitively with the superb cycle of his fingers, and he sucked harder on my tongue. My stomach was so tight by that instant that I didn't imagine it could tighten even more, though, it still did to the point it hurt. Ecstatically, too.

Jacob pulled away just a little, breathing heavily across my mouth. His fingers stopped all together, and I whimpered, conversely rolling my hips to keep up the friction my body languished for.

"I'm gonna go in now, okay, honey?"

My tummy turned in impatience. I wanted it—no, more as if I _needed_ it. "Mmhm," I nodded, straining up off the pillow to peck his lips.

His tongue reached out to lap across his lips before he drew them back in between his teeth and moved his fingers back and forth among my legs, most certainly moistening them by the sensation of it. I couldn't avert shuddering under his gaze. Jacob swung his middle-finger over the small place again before sweeping it down to my entrance.

A thrill of fervour blasted through my vessels, and I groaned, touring my hands up along the nape of his neck and into his hair. And then he depressed into the opening gradually, step by step, gently driving his finger in. Scrunching my eyes, I clutched his hair into my fist and gasped as he slowly pushed again.

"You alright?" A moan eluded the back of my throat at the hum of his voice.

Fervently, I opened my eyes and nodded. "Yes – yes – just keep going." I prodded and gently wandered my hips against his hand to pull the remainder of his finger into me.

His finger, inside of me was somewhat uneasy but it was all disregarded the instant his thumb positioned over my sensitive place and rubbed as his finger slipped out an inch and then back inside. It was astounding, mind-blowing, and if only his finger – I couldn't even imagine how Jacob himself would feel inside of me like this. _Phenomenal_.

Inadvertently, I grazed his scalp with my nails—as Jacob said he liked—when his finger learned a beat regards to my body, my unrestrained hips moving with sync to their own pleasure. His thumb still massaging just over my entrance, Jacob stole his finger out, almost the whole way, and added his gentle forefinger just as cautiously with his second one.

Despite a little discomfort, I was drowning in utter paradise as his fingers began an accurate tempo I hankered for all along—somewhat swift but gentle. Snaking his other hand over my breast, down along my side and to the back of my knee, Jacob drew it against his waist and propelled a little so it was attached to his side. I did the same with my other knee and groaned as he tilted forward and sucked my jaw.

Afterwards, immediately, my back curved off the mattress as both of his fingers formed a slight arch inside of me, and my breath broke into convulsive gasps. _That_ was by far the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I didn't know what, but Jacob just stroked something inside of me, motivating me to cry out loud hysterically as he did so. I was gone.

Abruptly, he reclined back to scrutinize my face, and his fingers froze. I grimaced and mewled, frustrated. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I uttered directly. That did everything _but_ hurt me. Stirring my hips against his hand, I urged him to move his fingers like the way they just did. "Just – Jacob . . . it – it felt good. Please, do that again."

He then curved his fingers and snuck them out, and I sighed, closing my eyes in pure, sultry ecstasy and dropping my head into the pillow. "Like this?" He slid his fingers back in, passing along that spot again.

"J-just like that, baby." Slithering both of my trembling hands to his back, I sensed the band of his muscles rolling as he moved his fingers in and out of me. His lips descended back against my jaw, sucking on my flesh so enthusiastically as though I was made of the sweetest honey. Behind the closed lids, my eyes rolled back, and I felt a sudden desire to climb quicker to the summit. Faster.

"Faster?" Jacob questioned as though he had read my mind. Perhaps he had, and it didn't concern me at that point. I didn't even bother clenching my palms into fists. I didn't care—I couldn't.

"Faster."

He followed, his fingers progressing into me harder, faster, ever as smoothly as possible against my slickness. And I lurched forward to the peak that didn't appear very distant. Only helping me ascend higher to the extremum, Jacob breathed and pecked across my neck. He settled his free hand over my breast, swallowing it and teasing the tip with his thumb. And I tottered again, approaching the peak.

Causing my heart to hammer fiercely in my chest, Jacob set more pressure over the burning place through his thumb. Then, without regard to the drawbacks, I cried out. "J-Jake! It's – happening. It's . . . it's happening again. _Oh_, oh, oh . . . God." My hips hoisted more recklessly, duplicating the movements of his fingers.

I blinked my eyes open only to see his beautiful face hovering over me, his lips merely few centimeters away. "Come on, then, my baby girl. For me," Jacob nodded, prodding me, brushing his lips against mine as he did so. "See? I'm _begging_ you, baby. Let go for your Jacob. Please."

That did it. His words, my stomach tightened so _hard_ at them that it couldn't help but rupture in the end. That was what it had wanted to do from the start, from the moment I saw Jacob playing with my breasts this morning. And now my stomach, my heart, each part of my body was unbound. Jacob had set me free.

"Oh, fuck, baby." He swore as he observed my body tightening again and again around his fingers, searching, sucking for a piece of Jacob that evidently wasn't there.

"_Fuck_, Jake!"

My back curved off the mattress and I dug my fingertips into his skin as I cursed over and over, sensing Jacob's fingers still moving, generating a colossal wave of intense release to wash over me. The fire in my stomach rocked my entire body and it didn't take long for that wave to arise and overwhelm me, dousing every flame that burned through me—relieving me. And I was far from gone, I was done.

Jacob leant forward and kissed my cheek, his thumb and fingers still working inside of my very, _very_ sensitive body, distributing a convulsive attack throughout me. It was too much now, so I reached down, gliding my hand from his back and in between our bodies. I whimpered and touched his hand. Jacob understood, slowly sliding his fingers out, and I interlaced my hand with his, resting it beside me.

I closed my eyes, now recognizing it was too hard for me to blush when I felt Jacob's large fingers wet . . . and slight creased from being soaked for however long it had been.

"Jacob . . ." I sighed, submerging my entire self down onto the mattress and catching my breath.

Jacob captured my lips after, flicking his tongue across my upper lip and taking it in between his teeth. It was absolutely surprising to discover that my stomach didn't tighten, however it still felt nice—nice, soft and lovely. My eyes opened and I kindly extracted my hand from his, situating both of them against his jaws. Gently retreating from the kiss, I pressed my lips over his forehead tenderly, unchastely.

"I love you so much, Jacob,"

"I love you so much, too, baby," Jacob breathed, kissing my forehead in return. He shifted, resting both of his elbows on either sides of me and somewhat pulling his lower body up, away from mine. A cool breeze wafted between us as he held himself taut over me. "That was so fuckin' sexy. I wanted to do that for so long. Are you okay?"

"Are _you_?" I slithered my hands along the width of his shoulders and to his arms, sensing his triceps flex then twitch. I felt so, so terrible for him. I was a horrible girlfriend—fiancée.

"I'm fine." He didn't meet my eyes, and he didn't have to. I knew he was lying to me, for me.

"No, you're not."

Dislodging my head off the pillow, I kissed his warm lips softly and reached down surreptitiously, gradually slithering my hand down in between our bodies. I had seldom thought about doing what I was just about to do, and I was very aware that Jacob was plausibly going to be angry with me for this. Nevertheless, if this was going to work, it was worth taking a chance for.

To persuade him into submitting, I swept my fingertips against his hip and sashayed them, lightly caressing him through his sweatpants—sweatpants that scarcely seemed comfortable for Jacob, figuring now by the size of him. Attempting to sidetrack him from declining what he undoubtedly needed, I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth and moaned, kissing him harder.

Jacob's erection was so big, so hard that I could practically feel all of him in my quivering hands, even through his clothing; and my craving to release him compounded instantly. The pit of my stomach immediately began to clench yet again as I imagined doing _that_ for Jacob, touching him, skin-on-skin, on the most intimate part of him. Or maybe if he would just let me _see_ him . . .

My heart expedited to its own agreement at the prospect, and my stomach narrowed, though not in need, in eagerness. I _loved_ this man so much.

Jacob let out a boisterous groan from his chest and hissed in my mouth, his body jolting above me. It didn't take him longer than a thunder to seize _both_ of my hands and pin them beside my head, against the mattress. My lips followed his as he retreated from the kiss, but he only allowed me one tender peck.

"You little minx, don't do that," Jacob commanded breathily, reluctantly. "Want me to get you going again? I won't help you this time." He teased.

"Why —? Let me touch you, Jake. Please. Teach me how to."

He furrowed his brows and shook his head, battling relentlessly with himself. "No."

"Why?"

"Not _now_."

"Why?" I demanded, attempting to free my trapped hands. "We won't make love just —"

Both, my heart and body reacted as my Alpha resurfaced, glaring down at me with jet black eyes and emitting a low growl. "What part of 'no' don't you understand, Nessie?"

I flinched.

His stern shoulders dropped. Jacob closed his eyes from a moment and exhaled a long breath, blowing it across my face. Freeing one of my hands, he caressed my cheek with his fingertips tenderly, soothing me. I observed his eyes were a lot composed than before. "Honey, you're so incredibly close to me . . . naked, and we're waiting – if you do that . . . I – I don't want to rape you."

My breath hitched along with my heartbeat. _Rape_? He would attack me if I . . . — I highly doubted that. "Jake, you won't rape me. I _know_ you won't. I trust you."

"I know you trust me, baby, but you don't know how I am. I can and I will if you,"—Jacob glowered and shook his head, irritated—"You have no idea how hard it is for me not to just take you right now. It's killing me."

"Well, then, what do you want me to do?" I ran my hand through his hair, brushing it back affectionately, and kissed his chin. Then a wave of warmth flood through me as something abruptly entered my head—something I would/could never attempt even if I wanted to, living with a dad who happened to be a telepathist. But since Jacob was much older than me . . . "Jacob, do you . . . m-masturbate?"

Instantaneously his cheeks inflamed red under the russet cutis and I already knew the answer. My lips couldn't shun a smile at his cuteness as he tugged his lips back into his teeth. My belly squeezed together then, at the vision of Jacob . . . touching himself in the shower, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted and his hand —

"What?"

"Do you – do you . . . touch yourself?" I repeated, wrapping my legs around his waist and hooking them against his back. "I won't be angry or anything . . . or laugh at you."

"Where in the world have you learned this shit from – this . . . masturbation shit?" He squeezed my hand that was still locked under his.

"I – I was watching _American Beauty_ the other day, and there was a guy in it who was doing . . . something in the shower. Well, you couldn't really see but I still didn't understand what he was doing so —"

"Okay, okay," Jacob broke me off, shaking his head. His dark eyes then gazed at me intently. "And I'm guessing _you_ don't do it?"

"No." I replied immediately since it was obvious.

"Good. And don't you ever," he warned. "That place of yours is only for _me_ to touch, okay? If you ever feel like touching yourself, you just tell me."

Despite the rosiness across my cheeks, I widened my eyes in shock at Jacob's bluntness. My stomach performed a summersault, and I nodded at his command. Then I realized where he was taking this. He was obviously attempting to divert me. Again. He seemed really good at it, too.

"Okay. Jacob, do you want to touch yourself now?" I blundered out, disregarding the stupid, obstinate blush that didn't seem to fade away. "I won't mind."

"Are you serious?" Yet again, I observed him flushing deeply. "With you . . . knowing? In front of you?"

"I don't mind, Jacob – and in – in front of me . . . if you want to." Please? My heart flipped in zeal. Though I suspected me gawking at him as he did _that_ would be comfortable for Jacob.

"I'll feel like a dirty old man doing that in front of you, though, Nessie."

This was his concession. "Then, do you want me to leave you alone – here?"

"No, I – I'll go . . . somewhere," Timidly, he smiled a little.

Jacob relinquished my ensnared hand and I half-heartedly disengaged my legs from around him as he prepared to settle back onto his heels amid my legs. Jacob explored my almost naked stature with his dark, lascivious eyes for a minute, absorbing it in his head, and a shudder aroused within me. He skimmed his hands along my arms, clutching my hands and pulling me upright over his lap smoothly.

I straddled his laps, positioning my hands over the thick, dune-like muscles of his shoulders, and leaned in to kiss his lips. Jacob kissed me reciprocally, pushing his tongue desperately into my mouth for me to suck. Without any delay, I fulfilled his simple want, sucking on his tongue ever so tenderly and lapping his teeth occasionally.

A slight tremble travelled down my spine as Jacob coasted his hand along my back and against the nape of my neck, into my hair. He drew back unwillingly and smiled his gorgeous smile, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure you want me to go do that, Nessie?" Jacob enquired as he fluttered his beautiful eyes open. "I don't want you to think I'm —"

"Yes, Jake, I'm sure. I don't want us being together to be hard for you. I don't care, okay?" Somewhat withdrawing, I assured. "As long as you'll be thinking about me, that is." I teased despite the graveness in my heart.

"Of course, I'll be thinking about you, baby." The corner of his lips twitched bashfully whilst he looked down, averting my eyes. "Who else?"

To distract the both of us, mostly me, Jacob gathered the voluminous shirt over my torso to fasten the buttons. The flat of my stomach vibrated pleasantly as his fingertips brushed against my skin there while closing last of the buttons. Once he was finished, he gently tugged the hem of the shirt over my thighs, and I kissed his cheek in response and got off his lap to let him go.

"I won't be far, alright?" he informed and I nodded. "Don't leave the tent until I get back." Another time, I nodded with an eye roll.

And then he was off the bed and out of the tent in less than a jiffy. I ran my fingers through my hair and couldn't evade from grinning, struggling my hardest against the foresight of what Jacob was about to do in the woods. As I lay on my stomach over the cushiony mattress, crossing my ankles in the air, my misdirected mind went astray to thinking what Jacob must be doing at this very moment.

I could hardly keep the sight of Jacob touching himself, moaning and what he just did to me out of my corrupted head, therefore, then to divert myself I decided upon rolling off the bed and making it up before Jacob comes back. Also, putting my underwear back on wouldn't be a bad idea, I figured. I sought the whole bed for them, even beneath, but my violet laced panties were nowhere to be found.

Did that mean . . .? My heart scurried. What could Jacob possibly be doing with my panties? That was it. Grinning brighter than the sun, I fell back onto the bed again and let my perverted thoughts wander back to what my beloved was upto in the woods. I moaned and blushed at the sight in my head, also thanking God my dad wasn't here.

* * *

:-D Don't forget to review and read my other Jake and Nessie's story which I updated today, too. Now! Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. ^_^ I love you.


	28. Sunning

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter. Oh, my God. I have to say it's one of my favorites. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. But the good news is, the story is finally going to move on now—or I hope. They will go home most certainly in the next chapter, and we'll see what happens. I am really sorry; the swimming scene in this chapter is implied. Many of you guys probably wanted the whole scene but this chapter would've been extra long then, and there wasn't really much to it anyway.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for adding this story in your alerts thingy and for favoriting (I know it's not even a word) it. You don't know how much that means to me :-)

**And for any of you that don't have my other story in their alerts, I updated it a few days ago if you haven't checked out the new chapter yet.** ^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own The Twilight Saga. I wish I did. I don't know why the heck people are being so mean to Stephenie Meyer! I mean, she's such a good author, and people are like, 'She can't write!' I love her and her writing. I don't have any problem with it. Sorry, I just had to put it out there. The comments on her videos on YouTube are unbelievable, seriously. Gah!

* * *

Chapter 28: Sunning

* * *

_Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself,  
Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms.  
There's something in your voice that makes my heart beat fast.  
I hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life._

_- __Edwina Hayes, __Feels like home

* * *

_

Jacob and I didn't do much today, and I loved it anyway.

It rained a trifle—since the tent was watertight, the light sprinkle didn't concern us. But then, appreciatively and providentially, it was one of those atypical afternoons where you could actually see the mackerel sky except for it obscuring behind the concealing, ivory clouds as always. The lovely sun was out, scorching courageously among the blue atmosphere overhead, beaming its warmth through the bright halo. The dew over the greenest grass and the undergrowth glistened crystal-like by the sun. Our place of complete bliss, delight, peace and beauty couldn't have appeared more astounding today. It almost made me cry, made me feel a sharp pang of gloom, thinking we'd have to leave soon.

I wasn't accustomed to this sort of weather, nor was I accustomed to watching the faint twinkling rainbow sparkles that reflected from my skin and danced around—undetectable to human eyes, I'm sure—, but the clearing and I welcomed it with open arms.

I wanted very much to sunbathe, take advantage of the beautiful weather, whist Jacob laid on his stomach with his large caput relaxing onto his front legs. He was sprawled beside the gurgling lagoon in his wolf form, most certainly interrogating his pack as he always did. All the while, he'd been gazing at me with his deep-set eyes, twitching his brows now and again.

At some moment, Jacob's concentrated staring got menacing, jarring tremors within me, and I'd just blush meaninglessly. It was as though a deer locking eyes with a lion right before the predator was about to lunge. Even though we were meters distant, I could still sense the waves of fervor rolling back and forth between us.

Before I could forget what I desired to do except for engage in a staring contest with Jacob, I hurried back inside the tent to search for a sheet to lie on. In haste, I grabbed a linen quilt—afraid that if I prolonged my lingering, the glorious sun might vanish—and dashed back to the glade.

Outside, I snapped the quilt and laid it out on the thick, slightly dewy grass, not far from the tent, though not far from the green lagoon either. The sound of it bubbling was calming. I lied on my back, closing my eyes, and pulled out my auburn hair from under me which was still quite damp from the bathe I took not so long ago. There was a gentle breeze hovering in its orbit around the meadow, swaying the grass tenderly, so I draped my hair over my head and onto the quilt, allowing it to winnow from the subtle wafts of air.

I concentrated exclusively on the immense, lustrous heat glowing red behind my eyelids, and felt its pleasuring burn on my neck, my cheeks, my lips, my forehead, my arms, my legs. _Everywhere_. I could feel its pleasance through the long, light green sundress I wore. However, the heat beaming from the radiant sun wasn't the only warmth on my skin. I could sense Jacob still gazing at me through such ferocity that I had to attempt my hardest not to tremble and blush from the ardor it circulated down my spine and in my veins.

He'd never relinquish me with his fixed staring. To divert myself, I focused on the weather once more. Why can't we have this in Forks all the time? I knew my family wouldn't rather appreciate it, though I couldn't say that they didn't adore the sun, too. No matter how inhuman it made them look, and beautiful.

I loved the heat, and it might have had something to do with Jacob. Of course it did. My Jacob was so pleasurably warm that it was effortless to begrudge his hundred-and-eight degrees body in these conditions. He'd never get cold, nor did he require the sun a lot like the thousands of us did in Forks. Jacob didn't realize how fortunate he was, and I was fortunate to have him.

Mulling about how hot he was made me want him then, and I was battling an acute need to sprint towards him and order—or beg—him to phase back and kiss me. I hindered the feeling that burnt deep inside the core of my stomach, as though a volcano that was praying to erupt. I was absolutely, utterly crazy about him, I was very familiar with, even possessed. My cheeks flushed cerise then, and sensing my cheeks grow hotter along with the sunshine, I realized they were stretched, too. I'd been smiling to myself again.

Certainly this was what happens in love, I figured, when you can't make yourself to quit thinking about them. Regardless how hard to tried. Not that I was attempting to get Jacob out of my head by any means. I didn't want to get him out of my head. Never. It was intolerable. An impossibility. I couldn't—I shouldn't. World, my everlasting life was so much more beautiful with him as my beloved—my fiancé and soon my husband—that it'd ever appeared.

I'd never actually pondered about our relationship, but I'd realized that ever since we'd been together, officially and formally as lovers, my traits had altered. I was so different now than I was then—not quite another person, but a better person, a cheery one. Ever since I'd devoted my heart to Jacob, my mood had always remained swelled—disregarding the stupid, silly fights we'd had. Was it awfully bizarre of me to discover sparkling, vivid colors in everything I looked at, even the simplest things? I always felt high, always felt as if I was flowing in the highest, downy clouds with a wave of an enamored, affectionate emotion. I never felt earthbound. My every dream seemed to come true. The flowers smelt more fragrant now than they'd ever smelt. All my aspirations had varied their direction. Now it seemed as though I only had one, the most crucial aspiration.

That was to love Jacob with everything I had—give him everything I possibly could.

This definitely wasn't a mere teenage infatuation. This was love indeed. Or I had gone insane. I was mad now. Nevertheless, when love is not madness, it is not love—the saying was.

I wondered where I'd be without Jacob. I wondered what the point of my limitless existence would've been if Jacob weren't in my life.

Meaningless. Useless. I was nothing without my Jacob. Nothing.

I couldn't wait for the day when we'd get married, when I'd become his wife, and the night when we'd finally be together in the most intimate way possible . . . Only thinking about it arouses a shiver from within me.

What a day of my life that would be.

I sighed contentedly.

Then, suddenly the redness behind my lids evaporated, and there was a cool darkness fronting me. The rays of the sun vanished entirely as well as the warmth. I almost grimaced at the deprivation. That was before I felt a different kind of warmth, warmth that I'd distinguish anywhere, anytime, warmth that I'd experienced and known ever since I was born. A kind of warmth that scintillated from my very own personal, endearing sun.

The emission of the sun beamed at my closed lids once more, and I'd known without looking that Jacob must have lied beside me. I could feel his silky pelt brushing across the left side of my body, tickling me, and his pants reverberating in my ear.

Sensing his slick muzzle skimming downwards along my neck gradually, sniffing, I fought back a contortion of my features at the feel of it. Jacob's nose was wet. It's intended to be normal for Canines, I was very aware, but it felt repelling—not repelling enough to make me want to shove Jacob back, though. Never enough.

I was shocked to discover that it felt good, too. Extremely good. I should've known since everything he does to me anyhow felt amazing.

Instantly I gasped, my respiration tousling, and snapped my eyes open as he darted his drenched tongue out and lapped his way down to my cleavage. Although my heart all but ceased it's beating in my chest, I couldn't evade a timid smile from my lips at the sensation of it.

It was very senseless of me to be feeling the way I was feeling then with Jacob as a wolf, but the aesthesis was inescapable. The feelings catered by Jacob's simplest, lightest touch were inevitable.

And he rumbled a growl through the back of his throat and nuzzled his large, silken head against the nook of my neck, vibrating low purrs against me all the while. Somewhat I cocked my head to the side where Jacob's head was, feeling his satiny fur indulge my cheeks and jaw. Just below his ears, I reached to place my hands against either side of his head.

Jacob's head, as a wolf, was so large that it was shocking. My hands appeared teeny against him. And the contrast between my skin, shimmering indistinctly through the rays of the sun, and his faint russet fur was outlandishly lovely.

After so many years of being a vampire—_half_-vampire, I sort of felt inhuman. In a good way.

Jacob then shook his head against me, an infinitesimal amount, so I could release him, and reclined his head back to look at me.

I smiled at him timorously.

Still lying down, I slithered my fingers into his fur, touching his skin, and slewed my fingertips to his neck, kneading him there. He closed his eyes for a moment, and disclosed a low growl that trembled against my palms. Jacob opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue dangle out, and wafted his heavy pants across the side of my face.

A feeling of lightheadedness awakened throughout me. I lost my single-mindedness for a minute.

Although he was expected to have dog's breath, he didn't. Yet it smelt fragrant—fresh, timber and amber-like. He smelt beautiful, yet very virile. Every molecule of his heady scent arose and clashed inside, maddening me further.

As I slowly slid my hands to the top of his head, to gently graze his skin, Jacob leant forward and lapped my cheek with his glossy, canine tongue suddenly.

"Mm. Thanks," I murmured, rolling my eyes. His saliva cooled down immediately by the breeze, and confessedly, it felt slightly gross. Absolutely not any better than when Jacob did it as human.

With his mouth agape and his tongue still rolling out, he stood on his hind legs beside me. I let my hands fall droopily by my sides. I watched, excited, as his erected ears twitched and he held his tail up, wagging it gleefully. I couldn't shun my amusement at Jacob's playfulness when he placed the front of his body down against the ground, while holding the rear high, and frolicked side to side, panting heavily with few roar-like barks.

Laughing, I half-sat, sustaining myself against one of my arms. With my free hand, I reached and scratched the top of his head.

"What do you want, dear?" I cooed, giggling. Was it potential for him to become even cuter? "Want to play?"

Lightly he nudged my hip with his nozzle before raising the front of his body off the ground, not crouching anymore. My eyebrows crumbled, confused at his demand. What did he want?

Again, he escaped from my grasp and leaped in front of me. His sudden movement might have—should have made me cringe, but it didn't. I sat myself wholly upright, still bewildered, and put my hands behind me, propping onto them and watching Jacob prudently.

Never moving his eyes from mine, Jacob stepped towards me, appearing rather appealingly threatening. He towered over me, and tilted his head down, lapping at the exposed skin of my bent knee. I trembled as the wetness cooled.

His tongue was amazingly smooth and soft—hardy and trace of callosity.

Dislodging one of my hands off the quilt, I placed it over his large head, among his erected ears, as he approached a little and prodded gently at my cleavage with his nose.

My lungs jolted with enthusiasm, hitching my breathing. A thrill of anticipation as well as anxiety and tenseness flourished in my vessels as a galvanic current of inflammation flapped between us.

My respiration was abnormally heavy by the time Jacob stretched his long, pink tongue out and lapped its avenue down along my throat and to the bare skin of my cleavage, given that the dress I wore had a deep V neck. The strong licking sound didn't escape me—it was rather nice.

As marvelous as it felt, I braced both of my hands onto the quilt strongly and let my head droop back, granting Jacob to exploit me more freely.

Jacob pulled his tongue back and stepped ahead until he was mostly over me, his paws by my hips. I observed as he inclined his head lower and nuzzled his nose against my stomach, emitting a low-toned whine. The sultry tickling sensation of it made me chuckle.

I closed my eyes for an instant and released a groan—a sound that was imploring to be drained from my throat by that moment—as did Jacob, and I arched my back when he licked my stomach, just below my navel, through the thin material of my dress. The warmth in between my legs was gradually escalating with his every smooth move, and the coil in the pit of my stomach tightening with every hot gasp he expelled against my skin.

Again, with a groan followed by a high-pitched creak, Jacob nuzzled the place below my navel with his snout, as if he was attempting to feel something there. I heard him inhale sharply against my abdomen before he, once again, slipped his slick clapper out and swept it across the area of my belly. I moaned, and the flat of my stomach quivered.

He then rose his head, lapped at my cheek, almost jolting me with his abruptness, and ran into the thick forest. In the time it took me to become befuddled or more concentrated, Jacob was approaching me, human, his fingers hooked into the sort of loose waistband of his jeans, buttoning them.

Of course an intuitive feeling of hotness surged in my veins and settled into my stomach as he neared me, shirtless. Defiantly, certainly, undoubtedly, there was just _something_ about his sculptured chest and those extremely well-defined abdominals. And the lines of that perfect carved V that were chiseled just by his abs were crazing.

I tried to recuperate from my bedazzled self as he drew closer, running his fingers through his disarrayed hair. His muscles flexed as he acted so, flauntingly billowing up to the surface of his copper skin, and I virtually died at the sight of it.

I took a deep, profound breath to regain my senses, and shook my head inwardly.

_This man . . ._, I groaned internally.

"What was that about?" I questioned to sidetrack myself, somewhat with a rumpled forehead, holding my arms open for him.

Jacob grinned. He pounced onto the now too-diminutive comforter and, closely constrainedly, he embraced me into his extremely hot arms and threw himself onto his back. I gasped as he abruptly rolled us and confined me under the coop of his smoldering torso—having just phased.

It was already blistering now, seeing as the sun was out, and his body was much hotter than the glimmering energy of the sunbeams. It was really hot now, though I didn't protest. I was tremendously happy exactly where I then was.

Jacob shifted his body beside me, laying on his stomach by me, and pitched towards me. My heart was pounding thousand beats a second, as if of a hummingbird's; by the time he softly pressed his lips against mine.

It would've been extremely foolish of me to have squandered time to surround his neck with my arms. My insides shuddered to an extraordinary extent as his fingertips coasted downwards from my neck and to the direction of my breasts. An unruly groan grumbled from my chest when Jacob's hand passed through the hollow of my breasts.

I'd thought that he'd halt his proceeding there to massage them as he usually did, but he carried on his path down. While he slipped his tongue into my mouth, his palm rubbed the top of my stomach, right under my breasts and over my ribcage, before he continued.

My abdomen juddered at the feel of his fingertip swirling around my navel, and then he travel onwards yet again. Once he reached the place below my bellybutton, where he's been licking and teasing before, he stopped.

He rested his palm there whilst he kissed me, sluing the tip of his tongue across my teeth and to the roof of my mouth. My lungs intumesced and my suspiring convoluted as Jacob exhaled, relinquishing a moan from his chest when I commenced sucking on his sleek tongue.

How much I loved it when he did that. Only the sound, the oscillating of it against me was sufficient to charge my body into hysteria.

After numerous times of feeling my stomach clenching now and again under his palm, Jacob slowly withdrew his tongue into his mouth and aimed my upper lip in between his teeth, nipping softly, pecking, before he retreating back.

"Mmm . . ." I mumbled, gradually opening my eyes, countenancing them to get accustomed to the sunbeams.

Jacob was beaming brighter than the sun itself as I recovered my focus. He was so close to me, I observed, rolling his electric heat waves among our bodies.

A little too attentively, I ascertained the muscles over his abdomen contracting and expanding as he laid himself over his side, bracing against his well-built elbow. He placed the side of his head in his hand. I had to concentrate immensely on my breathing when the thick waves of his triceps resurfaced, along with the snake-like veins coating to adorn them.

Jacob was so—_too_ perfect, I realized once again for the millionth time with a sharp twinge of depression in my chest. It was very difficult for me to believe this Divine was intended for me.

I felt his hand snaking up my ribs and back down below my navel another time. He slithered closer to me so my side was in contact with his naked torso.

Still, I could sense the fervour rolling. Could he?

"I wanted to ask you something," Jacob expressed, pondering, gazing at his hand that taunted one of the most sensitive areas of my figure.

"What?" I uttered in an audible whisper, knowing he could hear. It was very hard for me to talk with Jacob touching me the way he was. So tantalizingly that it was exasperating.

He looked at me. His eyes were slight hesitant, tentative. It made me inquisitive.

Jacob took a moment before he spoke again. "You know I made you a promise yesterday that I'd tell you everything – without being afraid of the consequences,"

I nodded, impatient. "Yes." I breathed and raised my brows, prodding him to go forward.

"It's about . . . after the marriage – after you're my wife," He told. My heart scuttled.

"What?" I asked instantly. I was concerned, nervous. What was it that he wanted to tell me?

Grr. He was doing that again—making me drag every bit of information out of him. I loathed being put in this position.

Jacob's heart was scampering, too, I noticed.

"It . . . um . . ." Observing a rush of faint cherry beneath his cheeks almost made me grin, but I was too tensed for that now—at the swift mood change.

"Jacob, please! I beg you. Please, don't start with all that 'you leaving me' crap," I let him know before he could. You never know with Jacob. I absolutely hated that. "Just spit it out, sweetie."

"It's about kids," he then blundered out through his clinched teeth.

I shrugged. "What about kids . . .?"

Jacob scowled at me for a moment, amazed at my confusion. "Do you . . . do you like kids?" he appeared uncertain again, cautious.

Did I like kids? Having not met many of them through my existence, I certainly didn't have an aversion to them.

Again, I raised my shoulders to indicate indifference. "Yes," I said simply. "I mean, it's not like I hate them or anything – why?"

He blushed again, pressing his lips into a hard line. He looked so luring and beguiling that it should be prohibited to appear that way. And he had no idea.

Jacob's eyes flittered towards his large, warm hand that relaxed against my belly and cloaked the entire area, before he looked at me again. His eyes were dark, sheepish, and his pupils gradually distending.

Oh . . .

I gasped, understanding before he could centre on talking again.

My heart stopped its drumming against my ribs.

My eyes widened.

My lips parted, agape with astonishment.

I stopped breathing altogether.

_Was he serious? _

"Do you want kids, Nessie?" Jacob asked, finally. I could sense his worry.

Again, was that a solemn question?

Kids? Children?

"Y-your kids?" I frowned.

He rolled his eyes, despite his anxiety. "No, my neighbor's kids," He grimaced at the thought then, detesting saying it.

Of course! How foolish of me for asking one of the obtusest question in chronicle. Jacob's kids.

Why haven't I ever mulled over the most essential, the most basic questions I could ever ask myself in a deep, severe relationship? Jacob . . . love . . . marriage . . . children . . .

I shifted my hand from my side and placed it over Jacob's, over my womb.

Perceptibly. Doesn't he see how much I love him?

Of course, yes.

Yes, I wanted Jacob's kids. Now considering briefly but profoundly at the subject, my mind, my soul, my body screamed 'Yes'. Nothing would make me happier than to have Jacob child . . . _growing_ in me someday. A part of Jacob. Someday, exactly beneath my hand.

Of course, when we'd make love we'll be making something—someone else, too . . . After the marriage, we'll be starting our own family. My heart soared.

It was so stupid, so _unintelligent_ of me to just ignore these factors.

"Jacob," I breathed. "Do _you_ want kids?"

"Do _you_?"

I almost groaned, warring an eye-roll at his query. Why can't he answer my questions first?

"Yes. Someday – your kids. I – I want to have your kids." I might have said that a little too enthusiastically, as if we'd have them now. I smiled at the mental image.

The corner of his lips twitched before he beamed a smile. His eyes sparkled vividly than the stars ever had.

"Really?" He raised his brows.

"Yeah," I nodded. I frowned then in curiosity. "You want kids, though, too, right? I mean, I do if _you_ do otherwise I —"

He cut me off, letting his hand relinquish from under mine, and placing it over my mouth. "I do, Nessie. I do. It's been so fucking long – I want to start a family with you."

I smiled against his palm which he then lingered to my jaw, tracing his thumb gently across my lips. I fought back a shiver.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked, just out of interest. I'd give him a whole football team if he asked. I blushed crimson at the prospect.

"So many," My face flushed brighter at his instantaneous respond. Jacob grinned, and tilted forward to kiss my forehead. "First, I want a daughter. Gorgeous, intelligent – just like you,"

I didn't expect that answer, though I welcomed it. My heart-rate intensified, and I chuckled.

"Really?" I was feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I mean, not that I have anything against sons," he explained, sliding his hand down the length of my neck, situating it against the curve of my breast. "I'll make a great dad, you know."

"I _know_ you will, Jacob. I don't doubt that at all."

Jacob turned his head so he was looking ahead of him, glowering at the empty space as he pondered about something. He growled, making me wonder what he was thinking about.

"If I find someone like me flirting with my daughter —" Jacob articulated, and twisted his head to look me in the eyes. His hand slid on my right breast. I was anticipating it. "— I'll break his legs." Jacob finished then muttered, "Fucking bastard" under his breath. "You have no idea how boys these days are, Nessie."

I laughed, unable to conceal my amusement. "You think you breaking people's legs will make you a great daddy?"

"Look," Jacob started, ducking his face closer to me. "I know you'll make a great mom. What harm in me spoiling the kids a little bit?"

I glared at him playfully, battling a smile to keep up the façade. His fingertips curved around my breast tenderly as he squeezed, motivating my stomach to clench. "So after the wedding, I do all the hard work and you have all the fun in spoiling everyone?"

Jacob grinned and nodded. "Yes. Look at it from my point of view, baby. It's a wonderful marriage really." He teased, not at all assisting my disguise.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Sure, sure,"

"You want to know what I think?"

"Hmm," Jacob mumbled.

"I think to complete this perfect family portrait of ours we should get a puppy, too – a small one," I jested. Surely I knew Jacob wouldn't like that. "We'll take good care of it, okay? I want to love it, Jacob! I've never had a pet in my life."

"Baby, you have a whole horse-sized wolf to love. Am I not enough?" Jacob pleaded, removing his hand from my breast to gesture at himself before repositioning it on my left one. "What the fuck are you going to do with a puppy?"

"Shut up," I snapped, disregarding his query. "We'll call him 'Little Jakey', okay?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "Woman, you're hurting my pride now."

I disguised my laugh as a cough. I wasn't convinced if it worked, though. Jacob flashed a wounded glare at me.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized, not shunning the smile off my lips. "So after marriage – apart from spoiling the kids what else will you do?"

He shrugged. "What else is there left to be done?"

I shot him a fierce look.

"I'll live happily ever after with my kids of course," Jacob smirked, maintaining his bantering. The V in between my eyes deepened as did my glower. "Oh – and you, too. Of course. Sorry. Almost forgot you there."

I fought my hardest against a timid smile, and preserved my vicious stare. "So I'm going to come after the kids?"

"No. No, that was a mistake. I meant, I'll live happily ever after with you _and_ —"

I rolled my eyes and broke him off. "I come after the kids?"

"No, Nessie," Jacob beamed, shaking his head. "That was – I'm sorry."

I laughed humorlessly, despite it was in fact amusing. "If you _ever_ mention me _after_ the kids,"—I positioned both of my hands on either sides of his neck, pretending to throttle him comically—"I'll hack you into small bits and feed you to the puppy we'll later get."

Jacob chortled. He grasped my hands in his, kissing the back of my fingers softly. "I'm sorry, baby. I was kidding," He assured, and I knew that already. I rolled my eyes, anyway. "I'll always love you more than anyone else. I promise. You're my first priority."

"I better be." I retorted, self-satisfied. I'd never suspected it originally.

He placed my hands over his shoulders and stooped down to peck my lips, gently sucking my bottom lip and retreating back. "Now since we're running out of food – and before we have to leave tomorrow – you promised me something, babe." He told slowly, self-aggrandized.

"I have promised you a lot of things."

He flashed me one of my best-loved crooked smirks, and gestured to the bubbling lagoon with his head that reflected the glimmers of the effulgent sun around it over the thick grass like a pretty halo.

Ah, I remembered—a promise I made Jacob few days ago. A midday swim sounded perfect.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	29. In The Bushes

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, well, well, who do we have here? Lol. I'm only being an idiot as always. I'm back. Yay! Sorry, I've been away for a while—a _long_ while—, and I still haven't gotten many chapters done. It's not as if I haven't tried. I would have. But I'm really stuck on one. It doesn't matter; I'll get through it somehow. And let me tell you, the chapter that I'm stuck on is so very close to the wedding . . . or _wedding night_ if that is what you naughty girls are waiting for. *Laughs* I'm not any different. The wedding is about four or five chapter away only :-)

I do not know when I will update next. Perhaps as soon as the next chapter of _Falling into You_ is done. I did the last one in a couple of days, so if Uni is not being a bitch then it'll probably be very soon. The next chapter of this one is already done.

Thank you so much to people who have been so patient with me. I really appreciate it. I really do. And thank you so much for reviewing my other stories. I'm so impressed. One of my stories has so many reviews and it's only one chapter. Hehe. If you haven't checked it out. Feel free to do so now. Do it!

I know I'm blabbering but I hope you missed me. You better have. I missed _you_ guys. I hadn't written for a while at the start and I missed the characters so much, too. Sharing my stories with you makes them seem . . . real?

I hope you like this chapter. I have no idea how I did in it. It's probably crap since I have written it for a while now, and I don't have a heart and time to change it. _Review! _Ask questions and I'll do my best to answer them.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the character, only the chapters.

* * *

29. In The Bushes

* * *

_I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you_

_- Taylor Swift, That's the way I loved you

* * *

_

I lapped at my fingers, still savoring the remnant trace of sugar candy I'd just been suckling like a child.

I tried to couple my strides with Jacob, or he was trying to keep his pace with me. Slow, tolerant and patient.

Although he was bothered with my unhurried speed as I could sense, he didn't cease staring at me. A frown of enthrallment and a half smile of amusement adorned his handsome, chiseled features.

Jacob had maintained his ravenous gaze on me since we packed up and departed from our small glade—that was several minutes before. Not that I objected. In fact, I wanted—needed—him keeping his eyes on me, especially now.

Every time, I'd stagger upon undergrowth or surfaced thick roots from my lack of concentration on the path, Jacob would catch me by forearm. After sixth time of me all but tumbling face down on the forest floor, he gave up and settled on encircling my waist with his arm and never releasing.

I was in no hurry to get home. I missed my family extremely, yes. I missed my room. I pined to see Mom and dad, albeit I'd been speaking with them every day on the phone as Mom had necessitated days before. But going back home meant less alone time with Jacob. Less kissing, feeling his soft and demanding lips possess mine. Less touching. Even my deviant mind would have to restrain itself.

My mindreading father. I sighed.

Regardless how much I didn't want to leave the mind-blowing clearing where I'd experienced the most beautiful days of my life, a small section of my heart was keen to get home. I couldn't wait any longer to tell my family about the engagement, about how Jacob and I were soon going to get married. Husband and wife. The muscles of my stomach clenched in excitement.

However, seventy-five percent of my heart was nervous, pounding in terror and worry. I was concerned how Mom and Dad were going to respond. Where they going to refuse? Would they agree? Would they make us wait? If yes, for how long?

Dang it. I didn't intent on waiting. I _wouldn't_ wait. Judging by the level of intimate tension between myself and Jacob, we'd waited long enough. It was overwhelming how he was determined to wait until marriage.

The million questions and my assumption to them were killing me. I was dying inside from acute apprehension.

I'd make Jacob talk once more to my family as I'd made him do previously, I'd decided. It was very cowardice of me, that, I was very aware of. But I was not going to utter a single word while Jacob, Mom and Dad spoke . . . or fought. If need be, I'd certainly combat. For who, though? Jake?

Perhaps if Grandma Esme would be there while we talked . . . There wouldn't be a fight to begin with. Dad would never disrespect his mother that way, especially before me. God, was I being a pessimistic.

_Ugh, think positive, silly girl!_ The last thing I was anticipating was Jacob and I running off somewhere from my parents to get married. That was undoubtedly _not_ how I visualized my dream day. Not at all.

Regardless big or small, my idea of a perfect wedding was if my whole family was there to witness it. Happy and contented. Was that too much to ask for?

Jacob's fingertips skimming the bare flesh of my hips wreaked me back to the present.

My belly convulsed. Instantaneously, sensual currents prickled the pit of my stomach. I wanted him, I understood. Just like that. With the snap of his fingers, he drives every fiber of my body to careen. The faded denim jeans and close-fitting black t-shirt that embraced every hard muscle across his torso weren't assisting my awakening desires. And his scent, so incredibly virile and musky blended with fragrance of freshly rained forest.

Licking the last trace of sticky sweetness from my knuckles, I turned my head to smile at him.

Lost in the deep tawny of his eyes, the words came out before I could halt them. "You should kiss me, Jacob. I bet I taste like sugar."

Abruptly he came to a stop, a mischievous, white grin tugging one corner of his lips. An excited thrill flipped my belly, my previous disheartened mulling all but forgotten.

"I thought you'd never ask."

That explained why he'd been staring at me—if he ever stops, that is.

Before I could even draw in a puff of oxygen to gasp, Jacob had me immobilized and trapped—trapped between the solid, scorching plains of his chest and the rough, cold trunk of an enormous tree.

The place amid my thighs immediately warmed as his mouth came down against mine, possessing and branding it with his. Seeing he had every right to. His impassioned lips moved against mine with such ferocity, it sucked the breath out of my lungs. I couldn't love it more.

He cradled the nape of my neck with his large, warm hand, which contrasted heavenly with the coolness of the wet tree trunk against my back.

When Jacob nibbled on my nether lip with his teeth, tissues in my belly tightened and staggered in arousal which I was certain he could smell. I suckled on his upper one, wiping my tongue against the soft flesh there to tease him.

As the kiss proceeded, he gradually opened his sizzling mouth to deepen it and vacuumed my tongue in. A sudden fervor elated my abdomen when Jacob suckled, and I attempted to clamp my thighs together—only to discover his jean-clad leg in between mine, restraining them apart.

The tension growing in between my legs was demanding and irritating. Although not enough for me to cease the kiss. I was not to shamelessly fixate myself on humping Jacob's muscular thigh like some rutted dog, I'd decided.

Though ironic, that would be embarrassing. But I very badly wanted to. It would provide some relief.

Jacob exhaled into my mouth when I raked my nails southwards from his shoulders to his chest. Sensing through fabric of the shirt, the firm sinew twitched an infinitesimal amount beneath my flat palm. Jake curled his thick fingers against my waist, squeezing it. The heat rose in my stomach, and I trembled.

I was a hair's-breadth close to considering the idea of brazenly humping his leg.

Would he mind? Still, the idea sounded pathetic.

I surrounded his neck with my arms when his hand travelled northwards along my back. My breath hitched as he somewhat slanted his head to gain a new angle for the kiss. In intent to press my breast against him harder, I arched my back off the tree. His growl resonated through me, his lips and tongue never leaving mine.

A simple, soft kiss on the lips would have been enough for what I asked. Though I couldn't say I didn't like this. A saying japed my mind—you give man an inch, and he would try taking a mile. How factual that was. I almost laughed then.

Feeling woozy, I slowly turned my face to the side to retreat reluctantly from the raging kiss before I seriously regarded the idea of being a canine in heat. Withdrawing seemed impossible for the solid tree trunk against my head. I closed my eyes and tried to acquire some air in my lungs.

Jake resolved on pressing his lips against the corner of my mouth, breathing heavily. He peppered the side of my face with kisses, making it more difficult for me to concentrate on respiration.

He rubbed his stubbled cheek against mine. It was literally a torment. Jacob hadn't shaved for days and the short, stiff hair felt wonderful against my skin. My lethargic body was near fainting.

I heard and felt him groan, and my chest squeezed. Jacob's heart was packed with adoration which undeniably needed to be cherished. How could someone not love him? He was precious. Love and softness charged in every single cell of his form, despite how hard and monstrous he appeared on the outside.

I blinked my eyes open gradually, allowing them to accommodate to the bright green illumination coming though the canopy of trees. Jacob groaned and grazed his cheek against mine another time.

Without a doubt, the time for us to get home was going to extent triple in duration. Not that I was in any hurry, anyway. I was rather content in his arms.

"Mmm. You do, as always," Jacob murmured as he retreated a few inches back from my face. His voice was thick with arousal, his dark eyes heavy. I all but moaned when his hot breath rushed across my face. "Sugar. We'll have to name our first child Sugar."

"Sugar?" I frowned and pursed my lips. "No."

"Why?" His brows wrinkled in curiosity and a little disappointment.

"Because it's a ridiculous name for a child, Jake. You called me that once," I explained with a huff. "There's no way in the world am I naming my first kid _Sugar_."

A note of sarcasm and mischievousness flashed intermittently in his dark eyes. "Well, how about we name our first kid Loch. We'll name the second after you, Ness, and third Mons —"

I narrowed my eyes and glowered at him. "Is that supposed to be funny, Jacob? Because I'm not laughing. If Mom finds out you said that, she will kill you."

He chuckled. "Where's your sense of humor, woman?"

"I think you've got it enough for the both of us." I un-intertwined my hands from his nape and perched my palms against his broad shoulders. "Besides, I'm not even pregnant. God knows if you're ever going to impregnate me. We haven't even had sex for crying out loud."

As much as he attempted to conceal it, I could see I had offended him. Instantly, I felt remorseful for the latter statement I mentioned, and cursed at myself inwardly for ruining his playful modality. His gaze hung down between our bodies before he looked back up at me.

I opened my mouth to apologize and rationalize the statement but Jacob broke me off. "I'd prefer to refer to what we'd do as making love, sentimental sap that I am. And thanks for bruising my pride, Ness. I dare to have a dream and you shove right back in my face. Well, shoot me for wanting to dream. Shoot me for . . ." Gritting his teeth with an audible click, he huffed through his nose furiously and averted my gaze.

I blinked and sagged against the tree. Sucking my lips back in between my teeth, I stared at him for a long moment. Was he joking? I awaited the humorous and comical Jacob to emerge any instant and enlighten he was merely pulling my leg. But he didn't. He exhaled another time and furrowed his dark eyebrows in fury.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, and let my hands fall by my sides. "I didn't mean to – offending you wasn't my intention. I just . . ."

"Whatever. Let's just get going."

Then he withdrew his body from mine and turned, proceeding to lead the path. Goose bumps coated me the next instant, the cool air orbiting my figure from the lack of Jacob's sultry body heat.

In disbelieve, I remained against the tree for a second. My fixated eyes pierced into his back as he picked up the bags and walked away.

For an instance I considered he was reacting excessively to my stupid argument. There was no need to be infuriated at that. He knew I say some things sometimes that I don't purport. But then the way I'd stated it wasn't very polite or lovey-dovey either. Confessedly, I'd thrown it back at his face as though I was irritated at him for not having made love to me yet.

Never had I intended to make him feel like that—as if I simply wanted him for one thing. To meet my lustful needs.

I felt like a mean bitch then. I loved him. Jacob meant so much more to me.

He'd done nothing but offered a suggestion to what our first child's name would be, and—as he put it—I slapped it right across his face. My chest clenched in sympathy and I wanted to cry, but there was no need to make Jacob feel culpable. I understood how he felt.

Forcing myself to relinquish from the tree, I followed Jacob before I could lose him and get lost. I didn't know my way back home. Jacob had blindfolded me when he bought me here.

A cool gust swayed and rustled the coppice about me as I ran. I was walking on his heels the next flash.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

No response. There might have been but I was too stupefied watching his triceps respond to the way he walked with bags in his hands. Deprave that I surely was, I observed the muscles on his arms flex and roll as he swayed them.

I looked up at his face then. His jaws were clenched and his brows still lowered and wrinkled, and I wanted so desperately to flatten them with a kiss on his forehead, all over his face.

"Are you angry, Jacob?" That was a foolish question. Obviously he was.

Still, no reply. Not even a retort, but an irritated huff.

"You're angry," I stated softy.

He rolled his eyes and then fluidly jumped over a fallen log that barricaded the path.

"I'm sorry!"

I exhaled through my nose sharply. What did he want me to do? Beg him at his feet for forgiveness?

Crouching, I prepared myself to spring over the uprooted, green algae smeared log that Jacob just jumped. Of course, the accident-prone that I was, once I bounded over it, my feet trapped beneath a surfacing root on the forest floor. I staggered forward awkwardly and collided with Jacob's blistering, brick wall-like back. Leastwise I didn't fall face down.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry," I uttered once he suddenly turned and frowned at me, and I corrected my steps. He shifted the bags in one hand. Once my stride matched his, he reached and grasped my forearm. Estimating from his countenance, I had irritated him further. I didn't blame him. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

"I release you for what, twenty seconds, and you're about to get your nose flattened," he muttered brusquely and pulled me closer so I'd walk beside him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Really. Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry," he barked, keeping his sight in line of his pathway.

"I take back what I said to you. It came out harshly, I know. We'll name our child Sugar, how about that? Sugar, Candy, Caramel . . ." Actually, that was a lie. I hoped he'd forget that name by then.

He rolled his eyes toward heaven.

"Jacob."

He turned his head and looked at me. "It's not even about the name."

"I know, I know. I know what you must be thinking. I totally understand. I know what it sounded like but I didn't mean it that way. I love you, Jacob, and I appreciate that fact that we're waiting. I value that you're willing to wait – but if you're wondering, I'm not even about that." Maybe a little . . . "I just want to marry you, lovemaking or not.

"I want to be in a most intimate relationship there possibly is with you. I want to be your wife more than anything. Forever. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Causing you to think like that wasn't my intention really. It was . . . _bitchy_ of me to say that to you, anyway. Again, I'm so sorry."

Jacob sighed, then totaled to a halt. He released my forearm, dropped the bags and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes narrowed. I controlled my gaze and kept it secure at his face, ignoring the way his biceps enlarged and widened. Ignoring how enticing his broad shoulders appeared. Ignoring how the veins snaking his forearms pulsed temptingly.

He looked good enough to jump and then eat.

I moistened my lips before sucking my bottom one between my teeth. To prevent myself from breaking down and laving every single muscle contouring his bronzy body with my tongue, I clasped my hands together and interlaced my fingers.

"You hurt my feelings, Ness." His voice was hoarse and hefty, so extremely potent. "What you said was not only insensitive; it was downright cruel and uncaring. 'God knows if you're ever going to impregnate me. We haven't even had sex for crying out loud.'"

The repetition of my nasty assertions bought me close to tears. "I-I know. I'm sorry. It was imprudent of me. I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't."

I frowned and thrust out my lower lip. "I take it back. I'd do anything to take it back."

Jacob's lips twitched. My lungs churned as he closed his eyes at me for a moment, blocking me from reading how he felt then. His chest swelled even heavier as he took a deep breath, hissed a sigh and held open his arms after.

"Come here, silly girl."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline in surprise.

_Oh, yeah._ The corner of Jacob's lips formed a white grin. I could feel my heart quickening in my chest.

Beaming, my body launched itself at him. He stumbled backwards a little but his strong arms caught me as I leaped and fastened my legs around his hips and arms around his nape. Resting my cheek against his shoulder, I embraced him tight. His chest pulsed and heaved against mine. The rhythm of his steady heartbeat shimmied through me in sensual current that I couldn't disregard.

"I love you, Jacob," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too, baby."

Before I could strangle him, I pressed a chaste kiss against the side of his neck and pulled back.

A hint of impishness flickered in his smile suddenly. To secure myself against him I locked my legs around him more firmly as he began to move. Both of his hands slithered down along to the base of my spine. I shivered in enthusiasm. When his large palms reached my backside, I realized I was yet again pressed into a rough, cold and hard tree trunk.

"Now where were we?"

I grinned, then narrowed my eyes dramatically. "If I recall . . . I think I was more on the ground than wrapped around you."

"Well, I think this is much better."

I nodded. Forking my fingers through his hair, I pushed the ebony tendrils back from his forehead gently. His jaws flexed underneath my palm as I cupped the sides of his warm face.

"Kiss me."

"I think _you_ should kiss _me_ – since you're the one making up," Jacob smirked and indicated.

I chuckled. I had no problem what-so-ever with that command.

Traveling one of my hands near his nape to comb my hand into his silk hair, I leaned and conquered his soft lips. His lips undulated beneath mine, and instantly the muscles in my womb commenced clenching in stimulation.

Sighing in lightheadedness, I parted my lips against his and nipped his lower one. Jacob's groan echoed with my moan of pleasure when he gently pushed his tongue into my mouth, demanding me to suckle him. Coil of sensualism tightened once more in my belly. I'd gladly do that, too, knowing how much the act drove me crazy when Jacob did it to me.

My tongue laved his before drawing it further into my mouth, and the evidence of how much Jacob enjoyed that stirred in between my legs. I swallowed his growl.

It wasn't long before he began dominating the kiss, as he usually does. One of his hands skated up my side, provoking a shudder out of me, and sprawl on my breast. He immersed my sigh of delight. His other hand, still on my backside, shifted me slightly on his pubis. Amid my thighs, Jacob jerked again, and I wished another time I weren't wearing jeans. The fabric, so thick and otiose . . .

Attire for today might have been a skirt or a dress, but it was cold. No matter how gravely I desired to, I couldn't stay glued to Jacob's hundred-and-eight degrees body all the time.

His hands squeezed my breast and bottom simultaneously. I moaned and slid my own palm down to the path of his shoulder and to his chest. When my fingernail grazed his right tempering nipple, he emitted a loud groan.

Despite how attractive Jacob looked in that coal-black t-shirt of his, I wanted it off. However, doing so meant we'd get too carried away and would remain immovable in the forest, middle of nowhere, forever. As long as I was with Jacob, I wouldn't mind it. But I wasn't certain how our families were going to react as regards to that.

Jacob's hips bucked forward and attached me more steadily against the tree. I purred at the heavenly, such intimate contact of our pelvises. He gradually relinquished my butt. My heart expedited double time when he disappeared from my breast. Both of his large hands slid down between our bodies and reached for the buttons of my jeans.

My stomach tightened and every cell, every tissue of my form startled and flew in exhilaration.

I heard myself whimper when Jacob withdrew from my mouth. I was convinced my lips were cherry-red and swollen through the manner we'd been kissing.

As he thrust a button of my jeans through it outlet, he breathed, "Is this okay?"

I gave him a shaky smile. "Jacob, did you ask me that yesterday before you stripped me half-naked on the bed and were smooching with me while I slept?"

His hips flexed against me. "No, I guess not. And I know how much you loved it, too."

My face flushed.

Noticing, he chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss against the edge of my lips.

His lips pelted me with soft, wet kisses while he worked on the buttons of my jeans. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the tree behind. Jake clutched the small tab of zipper, and I pressed my hips toward his to assist. His tepid mouth trailed down along my jaw and behind my ear. As I arched my neck, his lips and tongue assaulted the sensitive skin of my throat. I moaned and gripped his shoulders for dear life.

The audible rasp of the zip being undone made my heart react.

Then the most bothersome noise of a phone ringing sounded. It vibrated against my hip. Jacob cussed and my eyes snapped open in infuriation. I'd never hated my phone this much in my life. Whoever was calling better had a good reason.

Jacob's hands grasped my waist, his forehead crumbled in annoyance. I smiled at his adorable expression, despite my frustration against the call, and kissed his temple.

With a huff, I tugged my phone from the jeans pocket and checked the ID. Mom. _Gah!_ What in the devil did she want?

I depressed answer and put the phone against my ear. _What?_ I wanted to yell. "Yes, Mom?"

Her worried and slightly crossed voice greeted me. "Renesmee, where are you?" I furrowed my brows and wondered what caused her to be so fractious. She'd been fine yesterday when I talked to her. "I thought you were leaving today. You should be here by now."

Ah, that was what she was so restless about . . . So typical of her.

Jacob rolled his eyes and leaned with a roguish grin to nibble my earlobe. I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"Y-yes, Mom. I . . . I will be back today . . ." My breath tangled as Jacob lowered his hand to my hip and grazed the sensitive flesh in between my thighs with his thumb, over my panties. I could sense the moisture pooling.

He nuzzled his nose against my ear and lapped with his tongue along the flesh there.

"Renesmee. When?" Mom sounded on the phone when I didn't continue.

I gulped, but was in no position to shove Jacob away. It felt too good, though not appropriate since Mom was on the phone.

"Now, Mom. We're on our way. We left late. Sorry —" My stomach clenched when Jake teased yet again. I gasped and half-heartedly clasped his fingers to halt when he attempted to reach inside the waistband of my panties. I would have allowed him further, obviously, if I weren't talking to Mom. It was disrespectful.

"What was that? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay. I was just about to . . . fall," I lied and felt Jacob smile against the side of my neck. "Mom, I'll be home in a couple of hours. I promise."

"Where's Jacob?" she asked. Her tone was sharp.

"He's here."

"Where?"

"Close." Very close, I cogitated. Jake's tongue reached out and taunted the fleshy part of my ear again. I shivered. Biting my lip, I kept myself from moaning into the phone.

"Well, tell him to get you here as soon as possible."

I frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just – we need to talk to you. Come home soon, honey. Please."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you in days. That's what's wrong." She was livid all over again. "I miss you."

Jacob budged his finger in between my legs and I wasn't confident about me maintaining the conversation any longer.

I sighed. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Just get home, sweetheart. Get moving. Now. Don't think I don't know what you guys are occupied with. I'm not brainless. Tell that stupid mongrel to get his grubby paws off you and get rolling – you've had enough time for whatever you guys are doing there. I'm waiting." Therewith, she hung up.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	30. Announcement

30. Announcement

* * *

"What in the world . . .?"

In question, Jacob and I stared at each other for a long instant.

Mom hadn't sounded that exasperated with anybody, or angry—not ever since Uncle Emmett had stopped badgering me about my name.

Even that was a long time before. I remembered the day when I'd been watching TV in the living-room with Aunt Alice, Rose, grandma and Mom in peace. Peace until all the boys had returned from the hunting trip. Uncle Emmett hadn't stepped a foot in the house and his teasing had already commenced—ridiculing me, calling me Loch Ness Monster.

It hadn't been bothering me much. But apparently Mom had had enough, and with a growl, she'd leapt off the sofa and clawed some sense into him. Then she'd taken me and Jacob by surprise when she'd started yelling at him for starting the whole thing. "Stupid brainless dog – couldn't think for a second before dubbing my daughter," she'd yelled along with other things. I all but laughed then, recalling how Jacob had responded.

He had simply ignored her, as he always does when mom becomes bad-tempered. And he'd then rolled his eyes, muttering something about me liking the nickname and sauntered into the large kitchen to grab something from the refrigerator, with me trailing him wide-eyed like some love-smitten puppy.

I was physically about thirteen-fourteen at that time. And even then I had a huge crush on him. Even then I'd admired him and his strength so much; even then I'd go to bed praying I'd be with him someday, ignoring the fact that he was almost like a brother to me.

It's surprising how now a simple adolescent infatuation had altered into something way deeper. Love. How so much had changed . . .

I scowled inwardly at the course of my meandering thoughts.

Mom. I sighed sharply.

Estimating by her tempestuous tone, she was displeased by something. Unquestionably.

My heart stuttered when I wondered for a moment if she could see us, but that was highly improbable. Mom would've been beside me, hollering and attempting to snatch me off Jacob's body if she could actually see what we were engaged in. What parent would want to see that?

But then, what was really wrong with her?

I could sense my heartbeat pounding against my ribcage over again, this time for a completely different reason. Inducing Mom to agree upon marriage was going to be twice as difficult if she was in this sort of mood.

My trembling hand curled into a fist against Jacob's chest, the heat waves emitting from his torso somewhat comforting. When was the last time I'd been this stressed about something?

If feeling as if your brain was throbbing in your skull and was about to burst out any second a headache, then I was having a headache.

Jacob blinked and furrowed his dark brows. Gorgeous. "What was that all about?" His fingers slipped from the waistband of my jeans and slid up to intertwine with mine, against his chest. He squeezed my hand.

I guessed he'd sensed my anxiety.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. She sounded extremely irritated . . . or I don't know, angry." It was my turn to frown then, battling a bashful smile. "She knew what we were doing. You just couldn't stop, could you?"

"I know, I heard." He chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

That made me smile. "Hmm. Thanks. I'm going to go red when I see Mom now. What would she think?"

"You didn't like what I was doing?"

"No, it's not that . . ." I clarified, feeling my face flush a thousand degrees and my stomach practically incinerate in need, and pocketed my phone. Since my legs were still encircled around Jacob's waist, it was hard, still I managed somehow. "I love everything you do to me, Jacob. I just don't want mom and dad to think I'm into that kind of stuff – more mature, like, sexual stuff. I want them to think I'm still . . . innocent."

He laughed, as I expected. "You're nowhere near innocent."

My face burned hotter. "I know – shut up."

"But I guess I understand."

I scrunched my nose, and then said reluctantly, "Good. Now put me down so we could get going. I promised Mommy dearest that —"

With a groan and a muttered "no", Jacob inclined and crushed his lips against mine, striking me unaware. He tasted citric—orange juice, the last think he had before we left. Obviously, God help me, I kissed him back, both of his huge hands threading across my torso and settling against my sides. Mine perched onto the hard sinews of his shoulders that were too thick too grasp.

Seriously, I'd never seen him work-out. How he'd gotten so big and rugged was beyond my imagination. Maybe it was a wolf thing?

Heavily, I exhaled after few seconds and withdrew with reluctance from a stomach cart-wheeling and blood simmering kiss. "Jacob, sweetheart, seriously —" My breath hitched.

He pressed his chest against my torso, squashing my breasts in the most _heavenly_ manner possible. His heavy respiration teased my skin, tantalizing, as his lips and the tip of his tongue found a sensitive spot behind my ear. I jerked, writhed and bit my lip to retain myself from screaming at him. Screaming for both, to stop and to never ever stop.

"Sweet spot," he murmured in my ear, causing my chest and belly to contract and expand time and again at the tone and sound of his voice. Hoarse and of an aroused male.

The inner muscles in my pelvic cavity squeezed themselves and clenched in order to keep me from getting heated, from getting wet. It didn't work. It would never work. With every lick, whispered word, kiss, suck, and breath from Jacob, I sensed myself responding, I sensed the moisture gradually pooling in my panties.

Jacob's lean hips jerked forward against me, letting me feel just how much his body was responding, too. A low moan rumbled into a purr in my chest, and my head drooped back into the tree. I tightened my thighs around his hips.

"Jake —"

"Two minutes." Capitalizing my arched neck, he trailed his moist lips along the crook of it and sucked. His tongue darted out to lave against my skin heatedly.

I sighed and closed my eyes at the feel of . . . _everything_, at the feel of Jacob's large palm snaking up my ribs to lay claim to one of my breasts. I moaned even as I grinded against the thick, hard bulge in his jeans. It felt so magnificent—no other words for it. It took the edge off, but still didn't satiate the burning need inside.

"Jacob . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Jake," I swallowed, "I'm going to want more than two minutes. I'm going to want you – to touch me if you . . . don't stop. Please."

My stomach was already begging and praying for it. If his clever fingers slipped to my jeans once more, I didn't believe I'd have the physical and metal strength to stop him. I never wanted to. My body wasn't obeying my brain.

He sprinkled a trail of open-mouthed kisses from where my neck and shoulder connected to below my chin. I shivered, something warm and pleasant unfolding in my tummy.

"I'll touch you wherever you want me to touch you, Nessie. Whenever," he suggested against my throat, and I bit my nether lip to bury a moan at his words. They were tremendously alluring, too hard to resist. I opened my eyes and looked at him when he retreated. His pupils dilated, almost just contrasting from the color of his eyes. "Here and now. Want me to touch you?" _Oh, God,_ _yes!_ "I'll make you come."

I knew he would. I didn't doubt him for a second.

Though, despite everything, now wasn't the time. There was no need to further ignite Mom's anger by making her wait longer than I'd promised.

And Jacob was going to make me finish here . . . out in the open? Seriously? If just that wasn't uneasy enough. I was very aware of the fact that no one would be able to see us, but still . . .

I cupped his cheeks, his cutis warmer than his usual body temperature. I took a deep, long breath. "I really want you to. But mom and everyone are waiting. She's already steamed. You don't want to tell her about the engagement when she is in a bad mood, Jake, do you?"

His jaw ticked. "Actually – as much as I would love to tell the world that you're mine and only mine – I don't want to tell her at all. It's none of their business if we've decided to get married. I think you're old enough to make your own choices. We love each other. We don't need anyone's approval."

"Jacob, I'm about to start a new life with you, I'm going to at least need their blessings. I'll always feel guilty, otherwise, for some reason. And I would hate having them cut out. They are family."

Jacob licked his lips, a breath of naughtiness shimmering in his dark eyes. "Our stuff is packed – How about we send them a little text saying we're engaged and getting married and then run off to Las Vegas. Once we're married, they won't have a choice but to accept, then we'll have a big bash here with our families and then happily ever after." He waggled his eyebrows.

I grinned and laughed. "You're insane."

"Isn't it the brightest idea, Ness?"

"Yeah, it is. Now put me down, Jacob."

And he finally did—not before grasping the nape of my neck and possessing my lips in a greedy kiss. Practically devouring me as though it was our last kiss. As if I was water and he was the thirstiest creature on the planet. I loved it. I loved him.

I righted my jeans and tugged at my blouse to brush out any creases. He watched.

Jacob picked up the bags and commenced leading the way as an alpha that he was. I'd asked to assist him with the luggage once but he wouldn't let me. There wasn't much anyway. Most of it was still at the small meadow where we'd been camping. Jacob assured he'd bring it back with the service of his pack, knowing it would have been difficult for just the two of us to carry the load.

Once the green undergrowth of the wilderness somewhat diluted, Jacob phased. I'd offered and reasoned that I'd run, but he wouldn't have that either. So, I'd picked up the bags and the clothes he'd left on the forest floor and climbed him, clutching onto his silky fur gently, cognizing he'd be fast.

I'd once more fallen asleep across his back through the journey, his deliberate springy leaps and run so smooth and fluid that it never once woke me. Not until I felt the sunless light permeate through my eyelids when the cover of the trees almost vanished from overhead.

Half-heartedly, I jumped from the soft, fur layer of his back to let Jacob shoot behind the bushes and phase back. My heart hammered vigorously in my chest. We were only seconds away from mom and dad, from the cottage—it was before my sight, in fact. I could already sense the severe and the quietness it was unusually expelling. It was typically always a merry place. What had happened?

My stomach turned a little. I felt as though I was about to swoon from the nervousness conquering my head. _Please, don't let them be angry._

The view that virtually killed was of Grandpa Carlisle's Mercedes and Aunt Alice's Porche, standing proud on our driveway. What were they doing there? I'd been hoping to tell Mom and Dad first and then the rest of the family. But now . . .

I hadn't realized I was biting my nails, until Jacob approached from behind and took my hand in his, squeezing consolingly. Guessing from the scowl on his tan forehead, I knew he'd noticed something was not right, too.

Jacob tensed for a moment and sniffed the air. There was no sign or a lingering saccharine fragrance of an unfamiliar vampire in the atmosphere. That meant no life-threatening vampire was nearby. From whom I could smell, only Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Grandma, Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper were in the house.

Ugh, why didn't they just bring all vampire clans in the world for this?

Great timing.

Jacob took the bags, squeezed my hand in his large one and kissed my cheek and the tip of my nose tenderly before sauntering us into the cottage with assuring words—more like _dragging_ me into the cottage. My legs shook. I was so nervous that I all but bolted back to the glade, if I knew the way maybe . . .

Dad's beautiful, pale visage greeted us with a warm-hearted smile that somewhat shocked me. A small part of me had expected him seizing Jacob's collar and flinging him out of Forks. I don't know why, though.

"Welcome back." He patted Jacob on the shoulder and squeezed, as though in forewarning and . . . pride, before shifting his gaze to me and taking me in his cold arms. I kissed the side of his neck and hugged him back. "Did you have a good time, sweetheart?"

I withdrew and nodded. "Yup. It was so much fun. Jacob took good care of me, Daddy. The place was so beautiful."

With a white, cordial smile, Dad reached for my left hand, tugged it gently to his lips to kiss my knuckles. "Congratulations, honey."

If my heart just stopped or pounded in double time, I wasn't certain. He'd known?

My stunned gaze shot to Jacob who appeared just as surprised. He shrugged and frowned in bewilderment, which explicated he hadn't already called and told them. Then how . . .?

"Dad, you already . . . Who told —?"

"Edward, let them come in. I need to see Renesmee." Mom's voice sounded from the inside, somewhat startling me. She was then behind dad in a flash. Her expression was blank. "Honey, remember, we need to talk?"

"What about?" I suspected I already knew. I just attempted to prolong the time.

Dad wrinkled his brows and turned his head over his shoulder. "I think we should give them a few minutes to warm up first, Bella," dad said to mom and shifted from the doorway to allow us in. "They must be hungry."

"Starving," Jacob said as we walked up in the lounge room.

I heard mom groan in restlessness. The two Aunts, grandma and Uncle hugged and addressed me as Jake dumped the bags beside the white sofa and drooped across it. Uncle Jasper walked to sit on the sofa to turn to Jacob and dad who was already seated beside him. It was slightly awkward, unusual to me—they way they spoke to one another. Man to man.

I was just about to sit on the loveseat seat when mom came and hugged me tightly, all but squeezing the breath out of my lungs. "I missed you so much, honey. You can only imagine. Day, night – I couldn't stop worrying about you."

"Why? I was in good hands."

She pulled back with a scowl. "I want to speak to you. In private."

"I'll fix you and Jacob something." Grandma spoke with a breathtaking smile before she ran her hand through my hair and walked into the kitchen. I flashed a smile of gratitude to her, and looked back at mom nervously.

"What is it?"

She grasped my hand. "Let's go to your room and talk."

I didn't know why that mattered. I had a family of vampires, with supernatural hearing. They probably, no, _undoubtedly_, would be able to hear us. If they wanted to and were paying attention, that was.

She dragged me to my room and sat us both on my bed. It seemed overstuffed beneath me, though I knew it was merely because I hadn't slept on it awhile.

Mom sighed out a long, cool breath as she stared at my hands that lay limply on my lap. "I don't really know what to say – how to start, Renesmee."

I knew what she was referring to. She'd known, too. "Are you happy for me?" I asked, and looked down at the beautiful golden ring set on my ring finger, now abstractedly being thumbed around with my other hand.

She didn't speak for a while. I could feel my heart mounting my throat, endangering to dive out. "I think it's a little too early."

I shot my eyes at her. "No, it's not."

"What do you mean 'no, it's not'?" She narrowed her topaz eyes. "Renesmee, you're only seven."

"So? Try explaining that to people. Do I look seven to you? Even grandpa Charlie can't tell." I restrained my tone lest angering mom. All I wanted to do was shout at her and tell her to back down from my life. I couldn't do that. She was my mother.

"Renesmee, it hasn't even been a month and you already want to marry him?" Her voice climbed an infinitesimal amount to sharpness.

I frowned and huffed. "It's not like I just met Jake a month ago. He's been beside me all my life, asking nothing in return. He loves me, I love him. We're getting married. End of story. Why can't you just be happy for me, Mom?"

She raised her brows. "Asking nothing in return? Oh, he wanted _you_, alright. Ever since he laid his greedy and lonely eyes on you, he's wanted to be my son-in-law."

"Mom, what you're saying is kind of crazy. He can't look at a child and go, 'I'm going to marry her someday'. That's ridiculous," I said. "It definitely didn't start off like that. Our relationship started out as friendship and has grown into something way deeper over the years. I know you knew it would happen someday – that we _would_ get married."

"Not this soon. Dang, I wasn't expecting him to ask you to marry him as soon as you reached your final age. He couldn't wait, could he? 'Oh, Nessie's seven and now she's all mine' No, you're not. You're still my daughter and I don't want you to go anywhere."

Ah, now I knew what this was about. I understood.

"Momma, I am _not_ going anywhere. I'll always be your daughter."

"Why do you want to marry him?" She blurted.

"Why did you marry dad?"

She folded her arms beneath her chest and looked away with her eyebrows wrinkled in fury. "That is totally different."

"It is actually," I uttered and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm marrying Jacob because I _love_ him. You married dad because you wanted more to become like him."

She flashed her liquid tawny eyes at me. They were wide and glimmering with shock. "Yes, that's true. I wanted to be like him, the way I am now, because I wanted to be with Edward forever. Because I love him. I knew he . . ." she trailed to a halt.

"Yes, and that could've only happened if you agreed to marry him – That's not even the point." I shook my head. "What I'm saying is when people are in love, they want to get married. I can't bear to stay away from Jacob anymore. I want to be his and I want him to be mine. Please, don't take that away from me, Mom. I won't be able to stand the waiting."

My heart ached. Waiting might just kill me.

"Sweetheart," Mom whispered and moved closer. She touched my cheek. "It's only been seven years. It's not enough. You're the only child I have. And now you want me to send you away where I'm not even allowed to see you?"

I put my hand against her, sliding it in between us on the mattress. "Mom, it won't be like that. Jake and I will still —" I sighed. "Things will be different, I know. But Jake and I will still come and visit. Like normally. I'll still be your baby girl. It's not as though I'm going far, far away. And I definitely don't think Jacob will hold me in captivity." I smiled a little. "I hope not."

She laughed, and my heart settled a trifle amount. "He better not."

My brows shot up. I couldn't keep from grinning, my heart thudding wild against my ribs for a entirely diverse reasons now. "So you a-agree? We can get married? You accept?"

She sighed then curled her lips in a defeated manner. She shrugged. "As long as you don't forget you have a mother and a family who loves you staying not too far away from you, you and . . . Jake have my blessing."

"Oh, my God!" I shrieked and hugged her shoulders. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me, patting my upper back reciprocally.

My scream of happiness was soon followed by a shriek of cheerfulness escaping from Aunt Alice as she entered my room. She hugged me as soon as I released mom, her knees and hands all but shivering from exhilaration. I didn't have to think intensely about why _Aunt Alice_ was over the moon.

It was kind of funny.

She sat beside me, her knees bouncing eagerly. "Of course, I'm going to be your wedding planner! I assure you it's going to be amazing. You won't have anything to complain about. I've already seen what the house is going to look like. How long are you willing to wait, Nessie?"

"A gazillion years," said Aunt Rose as she sauntered through the door. She stood beside me, casually leaning her hip against my desk and folding her arms over her chest. She looked beautiful, her blond hair long and strong, falling down to touch her forearms. "The mongrel is jumping out of his skin downstairs." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what do you see in him?"

I sniggered and shook my head. "He means everything to me. I love him very much. He's a nice man, once you get to know him."

She shrugged. "I guess . . ." Aunt Rose smiled softly then, and I nearly cried out. "I'm happy for you, baby. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. I figure that's the only reason I've been enduring him all these years." She looked down and mumbled, "As much as I hate to admit it, he really does love you a lot. He'll keep you happy. I'll rip him to shreds if he doesn't."

"I second that," uttered mom.

I smiled bashfully, biting my lip and looked down. Then something hit me. "How did you guys know? About Jake and I —?"

"Sorry, that'd be my fault," Aunt Alice rose her hand and smiled apologetically. "I had a vision."

I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips. "I thought you couldn't see me? You can't still see half-breeds, right . . . the werewolves?"

Aunt Alice nodded. "Yeah, that's true, I can't. Though I _did_ see Jazz helping me decorate the main house – I'm guessing that that's where you want your wedding to be, by the way? I'd know then what was going to happen. Then you know . . ." She shrugged. "I could hardly stop thinking about it. I was so excited. Edward knew. And he's literally Bella's slave. He just _had_ to tell her."

Mom growled low in her throat, and I pulled my lips back in between my teeth to keep from laughing out loud. "When did you find out?"

"Just this morning," Mom answered.

"That's probably the reason why you sounded the way you sounded on the phone, I'm guessing?" I chuckled.

Mom didn't respond but shook her head, as if chagrined.

"So," Aunt Alice began, "tell me, Nessie. How you want it to be? How long are —"

"How's my _bride-to-be_ doing?" Jacob teased, more like mom, leaning relaxed against the doorframe of my bedroom. A wide grin stretched his rugged cheeks. His arms were folded across his broad chest and his ankles crossed.

Despite my family crowding around me, I couldn't help but mull over how highly-sexed his stance was. My stomach compressed tight in craving, and it took a lot out of me not to push to my feet, jump at him and possess his mouth. Then I would have devoured him by licking every single sinew coating his bronze form. If we were alone I would've —

_Stupid girl, your father is under the same roof!_ And hopefully he was busy with Uncle Jasper.

Forcing my thoughts aside, I got off the bed and walked to him, slower than I wanted to. My grin twinned his. I noticed his eyes shimmer.

He angled off the doorframe and grasped my waist to pull me against his warm body, kissing my forehead.

"Guys," Aunt Alice called, restless. "I need to know. How long are you willing to wait?"

After another kiss on my cheek, Jacob turned me around so I was facing my Aunts and mom who had a slightly annoyed expression wrinkling her forehead. Snaking his arms around my waist, he tugged me against his hard torso and stooped down to rest his chin on my shoulder. I repressed a shiver when his stubble brushed against the side of my neck and jaw. It felt lovely.

"I want it to be as soon as possible really," Jake answered.

I observed mom eyes narrow then roll. Apparently, it didn't bother Jacob. He only tightened his hold on me and placed a kiss against my jaw.

"Six months?" Aunt Alice questioned.

My eyes widened and heart stuttered. No way in the world was I waiting _six_ months. That is almost half a year. It sounded like a life time . . . "Six months is as soon as possible?"

"Three months?" she chimed.

"Yeah, right?" I rolled my eyes. Jake sniggered.

"Two?"

"No," I said, somewhat embarrassed at my eagerness. "Still too long."

"A month?"

Jacob turned his head to the side, sweeping his moist lips against my neck. "What do you say, Nessie?" His breath blew in my ear when he whispered. I was close to tumbling and melting like wax onto the carpet. "No," was his answer to Aunt Alice when I glowered at the given waiting period.

"When do you plan to get married, Nessie?" Aunt Rose questioned with a frown of her own. "In half an hour?"

_Yes, that'd be great actually. _

Jacob's jaw ticked at Aunt Rose in response. "Of course, I'm going to help, so how about three weeks, baby?"

Gah! Three weeks? Why couldn't it be three days? Or even better, three hours?

"It will be a lot of work, but I think I can work something out within three weeks. Finding a dress would be hard, though. And giving out invitations. And ordering the tables. And flowers. Oh, my, so much stuff to do." Aunt Alice stood off the bed.

"Alice," Jacob started as he straightened behind me. "You don't have to worry about anything, really. I think I'm very capable of arranging—"

"Sure, you are," she cut him off and frowned in a slight dissatisfaction. "Jacob, I promise you won't feel left out in the preparation or any of this. In fact, you'll have the most important job of all."

"Really? What?" His chest swelled against my back with pride.

"Just please be standing at the altar at the end of three weeks."

Mom and Aunt Rose sniggered.


	31. Bonfire

_**Author's Note:**_ So freaking busy. My fingers hurt from playing guitar. Can't type. Can't get on the internet much. I want to get in my bed and type . . . if only my fingers didn't hurt so much. Damn. I miss you guys and love you all! I hope you enjoy.

Oh, I absolutley love the chemistry between Seth and Nessie.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters.

* * *

31. Bonfire

* * *

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreaming's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_Bon Jovi,All about loving you

* * *

_

"Don't get too near it, Nessie," Jacob ordered for the millionth time as I rubbed my palms together and reached out to warm them by the flames of the bonfire. It's scorching heat melting the almost frozen blood in my veins.

The warmth snaked throughout my body like relaxing beneath a sprinkle of hot shower. It eased away the pricking cold.

"Jesus. I'm not," I breathed in annoyance as Jake wrapped his fingers around my elbow to restrain me from leaning further into the fire—even if it was probably around a meter away, completely out of my reach. Did Jacob think I was suicidal? "I'm freezing. I'm not even that close to it really," I said with a hint of humor, letting him know how overly protective he was acting.

Not that I minded even a tiny bit. In fact, I was somewhat fond of being kept under careful scrutiny by Jacob. It was rather adorable of him to be behaving that way.

Jacob slowly exhaled a warm, sultry breath behind me, fanning it against the nape of my neck. I shivered with cold despite its balminess.

"Come here. Lean into me." Relinquishing my elbow, he grasped my shoulders and heaved me backwards, inducing me to recline against his blistering, solid chest. "I'll keep you warm. Put my body to good use, you know," he murmured in my ear, and I repressed another shiver as his tender gasps blew in my sensitive spots.

He wrapped his bulging arms around my chest and stooped frontward to place his chin on my shoulder, scraping his cheek against mine.

I sighed mentally.

There was no doubt he'd have no difficulty keeping me warm . . . _and_ extremely aroused if Jacob kept his sensual activities up. Regardless how wintry the weather was on the outside, my entire body was already burning inside in need and desire.

Needs and desires that were difficult to accomplish were we both sat.

We were both sprawled on a silky-soft woven blanket by the burning wood along with friends and the pack, their girls, if any, in their possessive arms. The heaven above us was pitch-dark yet brilliant with stars, some shining red, some blue like diamantine. La Push was abnormally cloudless, which might be the reason why the pack had selected tonight for a small fun get-together by bonfire on the First Beach.

Sam and Emily were here, too. With kind-hearted Emily enveloped in the heat of his arms, Sam was resting on a blanket of his own. They were right across from us, on the opposite side of the bonfire, though still clear for my sight.

I tried not to invade their privacy by gawking, but the way Sam rubbed the lightly swelled belly through the sweater of his wife was hard to disregard. Through my peripheral vision, I saw him mumbling in Emily's ear, his large hands gentle and extremely cautious on her dwarfed body. She was chuckling and nodding. I gave them what privacy I could by not listening to their obviously private conversation.

Dropping my eyes, I stared at the base of the brilliant orange fire.

Only twelve more long and excruciating days to go then that'd be it, the wait would finally be over. In every way possible, Jacob and I would completely be each other's. The way we were destined to be. Then soon, with luck, a hope of future life we both will create together would grow large and round under my heart.

What a wonderful panorama that was.

I suppressed gliding my own hand to my belly. No need to embarrass myself at how eager I was. Only twelve more days, then we would get married. Maybe a few months after, hopefully, I can run my hands all over my stomach if I wished.

The past nine days have been torturous really. With Aunt Alice dragging me around in circles throughout the state of Washington—Port Angles, Bremerton, Redmond, Edmonds, Seattle, Bellevue, Renton, Auburn and many other cities I didn't know the name of for I was a walking dead—simply for a wedding gown, it was deadening. It was a miracle if I could walk by the time we got back to the main house.

Aunt Alice along with Aunt Rose had been all around the house with Grandma and mom as assistance. She'd sent out dad and Uncle Emmett to Lakewood to arrange and organize for the flowers, tables, other essentials and seating she herself had selected. The invitations had already been sent out—mostly to people I don't even recognize. Grandma Esme had offered to bake the wedding cake, so that, too, was taken care of.

Seemingly, to Aunt Alice, no dress did me justice. She'd disapproved of all hundreds—possibly thousands—I'd tried on, not even asking for my opinions. She disregarded all my grunts of protest in the boutiques.

Therefore, she had planned on taking a flight to Paris first thing tomorrow morning with Uncle Jasper to do god-knows-what-business with the designer she'd been speaking on the phone with this yesterday. I suspected the business included bribery. She was somehow to return couple of days after with the dress.

At first, she'd insisted me to depart with her. That was until I'd begged and cried like a stubborn child.

To no degree did I intent to leave Jacob, even for a few days.

Jacob's been behaving a little strange recently. Not with ruefulness, though. It wasn't awkward, uncertain, getting cold feet type of strange. As a matter of fact, he'd had his mind pretty damn set on marriage. He appeared very joyous and perky about the whole thing. But ever since Rebecca had returned after she'd discovered from Billy that her little brother was getting married, Jacob had been spending quite some time with both of his sisters in La Push.

It was out of ordinary. He typically didn't speak of them, much less spend time with them. Since Jacob had been spending a little less time with me from the past couple of days to see his sisters, it seemed as if he was planning something with his family. I didn't question it, however.

Believing it might be a family matter, I didn't attempt interrogating him about the odd situation like a dubious fiancée. I'd decided upon giving him some solitude. After all, I trusted him, even when I knew he was upto something.

I huffed. I shouldn't even be astonished. He was simply spending time with his family. He had every right to. Nevertheless, I still sensed as though I was being left out on something.

Only time would tell . . . If it was something to be told, he would not keep secrets from me.

The soft breeze drifted my hair back and I shifted my eyes to the flickering dark shadows beside the fire, controlling an excitement quiver.

I could only wait few more days. How I was going to survive these twelve days was beyond my imagination.

Aunt Alice, like her usual self, was attempting her hardest to make it a big thing. I wouldn't have chosen it to be. Firstly, because being the talk of the town wasn't my goal. I loathed receiving unwanted attention. Secondly, with the whole big thing, my family was catching Fork's eye. I had no desire of jeopardizing them and their peaceful life. Regardless how much they consoled me I won't.

My family was already falling over the edge—with my parents, aunts and uncles appearing as young as ever with not a single winkle on their beautiful faces. Not to mention my grandparents. They didn't even appear old enough to be parents of married children, much less _grand_parents.

I was very willing to go to the court to simply sign papers and get on with our secretive life, but Aunt Alice was not going to allow that to happen. Obviously. I didn't even question her about it. I kept it to myself.

It slightly startled me when I felt Jacob's cheek rub against mine once more. I realized him and the pack were laughing—most likely at something Jared just said. He was the comical one. Always had been.

It was pathetic but I managed to feign a smile, meaning to accord with everyone. Jacob's laughter still boomed in my ear. I tried to ignore the way his chest resonated and throbbed against my body. It was very, very hard . . .

I sucked my bottom lip in my mouth, struggling to contain my body's reaction. Nothing would be more discomforting than the whole pack smelling my arousal.

Jacob's arms tightened around me when his laughter faded. He turned his head just-so to kiss my jaw with his warm lips. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Mmhm." I nodded, and then frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're blushing."

Nothing out of ordinary. I blush stupidly at all times. "Ah." Putting my hands against my cheeks, I rubbed in a circular motion. "Must be the cold," I lied.

"What were you thinking about earlier? You seemed pretty deep in thoughts. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Nothing." Sighing in attempt to seem apathetic, I scooted further back in between Jacob's legs and perched my hands on his massive, muscular thighs.

The heat emitting from him was so pleasant. It was as if sitting cocooned in an over.

Jacob shot me by surprise then. A gasp caught my breath when he grasped me by waist and settled me on his lap effortlessly. Wiggling close to become comfortable and chuckling when Jacob uttered a throaty groan, I draped an arm around his neck.

He palmed my cheek in his large hand when I ensconced. His eyes dilated dark as night the next moment. A shudder sprinted along my spine and settled in my belly when he gently traced my bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Inattentively, lost in the deeply passionate gaze of his eyes, I drew my tongue out to get a smack of his virility and saltiness. Jacob had a unique tang of his own. Very potent to my bodily response.

The line of his sight traveled to my mouth when I cornered the tip of his thumb in my lips and sucked for a tiny instant before releasing just as quickly. Heat flooded my cheeks before I snapped my eyes from Jacob and looked around. Hopefully no one saw what a wanton I'd become from the past month.

Everybody around us seemed in their own private world fortunately, and I let a breath out in relief.

Jacob smiled in response to my flushed face when I looked back at him. He slithered his hand with a feather-light touch to my nape, his moistened thumb trailing the dampness from my jaw to the skin behind my ear. I felt him enlace his fingers through the roots of my hair.

My heartbeat was banging against my ribcage out of eagerness when he pulled my mouth close to his. Already each wayward cell in my body commenced acting up in excitement—as if it were going to get what it needed the most. Already the knots in my stomach tightened repeatedly. Already I had to clamp my thighs together when he placed his lips in my parted ones.

His lips parted and I felt the warm slickness burn into my skin in a divine manner when Jacob tongued along my nether lip. In spite of my comfort, I prayed no one was watching us . . .

And I prayed my disobedient hips wouldn't soon begin moving on his lap. Hopefully. Figures it was a good thing I wasn't sitting astride on Jacob otherwise the mortifying humping session would have started a long time ago.

With the tip of his tongue, Jacob rimmed my lips. If one could just devour him whole, I would. How badly my body craved to.

His other hand was situated on my waist, rubbing small, absent circles through my sweatshirt. Parting my lips further against Jacob's mouth, I reached my tongue out only to collide with his. The tender muscles in my belly contracted at the impact and the zing meandered through me.

With the hand resting on my nape, he pulled me harder against him. He pressed my tongue back into my mouth, along with his own. I complied with his silent plea and sucked, sliding my hand to the back of his neck and into the collar of his t-shirt to set it over his bulgy shoulder.

I converted a moan into a sigh lest someone hearing when he laved the roof of my mouth. My body trembled and jerked.

_Enough, Jacob!_ I withdrew quickly but reluctantly and licked my lips to savor his taste.

Casing my eyes down, I glided the tip of my tongue across my jaws, not willing to look around in case someone saw. I was very aware of the fact the people around us wouldn't mind, but I'd never intentionally kissed in front of anyone and it seemed sort of . . . unconventional.

_I'm very close to exploding – thanks to you. Don't blame me if I have to drag you down somewhere secluded to make you finish what you started. _

Jacob laughed. "I'd happily do it," he whispered in my ear. "Now?"

I lifted my gaze and narrowed my eyes at him._ Not that I mind . . . but why are you so keen to make me finish all the time? _

"'Cause I love touching you there. So smooth. I like that you let me do it," Jacob breathed, unashamed. He freed my hair from his loose grip and skated his hand down the length of my body to lay it on my thigh. "You make the most gorgeous face and sounds when I make you . . . you know what. And the way you curse. It's so sexy, Ness. _You're_ so sexy. Someday I'm gonna do it in front of a mirror only so you can see your face when —"

_Shut up! _I shivered and cut him off before my arousal could spread and effuse. It was beneficial that he censored it somewhat. _You have the dirtiest mind, Jake. Seriously. I never would have dreamt up that you had a mind like this when we were only friends._

"I tried to control myself back then, thinking you might feel disgusted. I don't have to now. Not that I would do anything that repels you. Deliberately." He shrugged, and then a hint of crooked smirk played across his lips. "But you're not any different, missy. Tell me how appropriate _your_ thoughts are."

I bit my lip and frowned, lowering my face in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

I couldn't argue with Jacob. It was the truth. My thoughts weren't any different. As a matter of fact, they were very dishonorable. Maybe even more dishonorable that Jacob's. In spite of everything, I still tried to conceal them, make them unknown, whereas Jacob didn't. He said what he wanted, got what he wanted, where he wished.

"Hey, now," Jacob spoke in a low voice and tapped below my chin, drawing me into looking up at him smiling in assurance. "It's normal. No need to be embarrassed. Not in front of your husband-to-be."

With a shaky chuckle, I inclined further toward him and posed my cheek against his chest. The incessant thuds of his calming heartbeat synchronized with mine in a singsong, producing the world's best lullaby.

I clasped my hands together and fit them in between my thighs to keep them warm as they already were.

Firmly, Jacob wrapped his arms around me, tugging and squeezing me into him. He kissed the top of my head when I nuzzled his chest and inhaled deeply. He smelled really, really good—of rain and wet timber with a hint of floral detergent.

"Nessie, very soon, we're going to become husband and wife," Jacob stared as he stroked my back. "The entire relationship is based on being honest. And trust. You don't ever have to be ashamed. Of anything. Don't ever lie to me. Ness, always tell me what's on your mind so I can fulfill your needs and wishes . . . and protect you like a good husband is supposed to. Now I can't do that if you're keeping things from me only 'cause they're embarrassing, can I?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

"Us." I sighed. "Um, about the wedding and all."

Jacob tensed slightly under my cheek, his soothing hands on my back halted. "Nessie, it's perfectly normal to get cold feet days before the wedding. It usually goes away . . ."

"No, no, no. No second thoughts." My eyelids snapped open and I shook my head to emphasize the statement and wrapped my arms around his sides. I pressed a light, assuring peck on his chest and cuddled. "I love you very much. And when I said yes, I really meant it, Jacob."

He blew out a long lungful of air and put his chin on my head. "I love you, too, sweetheart. I also want you to be certain, though. I don't want you to feel obliged."

"I don't feel obliged. I want to marry you. I don't care if I'm too young. I just – I know what I want. And I want you." I tilted my face up and placed a tender kiss against the pulsing vein in his neck. "Do you want me?"

"For a smart missy, you ask some damn fool questions, Ness." He sniggered.

"Still, it won't hurt to hear it."

"I want you so damn much it hurts."

I laughed and grazed the tip of my finger along his carved side, sensing Jacob's muscles twitch and convulse beneath. Along with his other body parts. I tried not to smile. "I'll be all yours soon – to do whatever you please. Are you excited?"

He groaned low in his throat. "Very."

"I'm very excited, too. We won't ever have to separate, even at nighttime." It took me a while to grow in a habit of sleeping without Jacob over again. I loathed it, though. I missed having Jacob's burning body sleeping alongside me during night.

"_Particularly_ at nighttime."

"Mmm . . ." I nuzzled his chest with my cheek, containing a shudder at lovely images of the prospect that flooded my head. "Uh-huh."

"Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds there, but, Jake, you coming, bro?" Embry sounded from behind, and I immediately extracted my face from Jacob's chest to look at him. I noticed he was bouncing a football back and forth in his hands.

"Where?" Jacob questioned with slight annoyance clueing his tone.

"The pack's decided to play some football. I'm sure we don't need alpha's permission to do that." Embry snorted.

Looking about the brawny men of the pack that had gathered near menacingly in front of us, I detected Seth standing a few steps behind Embry with his arms folded across his bare, rugged chest. His dark, shaggy hair blew sideways and onto his forehead charmingly with the wind. Seth grinned and nodded once when he noticed me looking. I smiled in return and waved at him.

Jacob exhale sharply and growl then. That wasn't anything out of ordinary. I didn't pay attention.

"Hey, Seth, I called you the other day. Your mom picked up and told me you weren't home. I figured you must be . . . in the woods." I said to him.

Seth began to answer but Jacob broke him with his thundering voice. "No. You guys go ahead without me and leave us alone."

"You guys won't be alone. Leah will be here. And the girls are staying by the fire to keep warm," Quil replied.

"I don't want to play football."

"Why? You love football."

Jacob sighed and I looked at him in time to see him rolling his eyes. His arms wrapped tighter around me. "Have you considered the fact that maybe I just don't want to leave my fiancée alone?"

"Nessie won't be alone – the girls are here," Paul told him as he walked forward. He smirked. "You aren't married yet, Jake. Once you're married, you'd have plenty of time to be alone with her. And slavery," he murmured the last sentence, nodding toward Jared and bumping shoulder with him.

Jared laughed. I blushed. Jacob groaned out of frustration.

"I don't see how being Nessie's slave is a bad thing."

"You'll see."

I frowned and shook my head. "I won't ever treat Jacob that way. We are equals."

"We know, Nessie." Seth flashed a smile with a wink. "We're only joking around."

"Okay. Can you leave us alone now? Or do I have to order you guys?" Jacob questioned.

"Jacob, go. Have some fun. I'll be fine here," I assured and nodded, running a hand over his bicep.

"Yeah. What're you gonna do sitting between girls like some pansy anyway?" Jared hollered with a wolfish grin.

The pack laughed along with the women who were trying to ignore the verbal conflicts between them and Jacob. I disguised my snigger as a cough and snapped my mouth shut by covering it with a hand. Jacob didn't conceal his growl with anything.

"I swear, Jared, if Nessie wasn't sitting on my lap, you would've been falling right into my fist again and again by now," Jacob warned, the strictness right on the surface of his tone.

I groaned, loathing the thought of Jacob hitting somebody, fighting with one of the members of his pack. They were funny, and I loved them. I detested violence, however.

"Jake, just go, okay? I _want_ you to go. I want you to go play football with your brothers." I released myself from his tight grip and sat on the blanket, allowing him to stand. "Go have fun."

"Are you sure?"

It was my turn to be irritated now. "Yes," I uttered calmly, repressing rolling my eyes. His possessiveness could be annoying sometimes. "I'm _so_ sure, Jacob. Please, go."

Jacob nodded and leaned forward to kiss my cheek before he reluctantly stood up. Embry tossed him the football and he caught it naturally, muttering something incoherent under his breath. They began to walk away but stopped when Paul spoke to me.

"Congratulations, Nessie, about getting married. We're so glad Jake finally got the guts to ask."

"Oh." I smiled, not certain about what to say.

"Yeah," Quil spoke next. "He was exhausting our heads off. Once we were done with our usual shifts with him, we couldn't wait to phase back and get him out of our heads."

I laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, let's get going," Jacob scoffed and snarled at Quil. I smiled when I saw a hint of redness taking over his cheeks

"Tell her what you were like, Jake," Paul said and laughed. "'Maybe I should ask her today.'"

"Nah, nah, nah." Jared shook his head and said more to Paul, "'maybe I should ask Nessie _tonight_.'"

"'I'm definitely gonna ask her tomorrow.'" Bradley interjected with a grin as huge as his other pack members' "Then when the day came, 'I'll positively ask her this afternoon. No, this evening, maybe? Nah, I'll ask her tomorrow.'"

"'I hope she likes the ring.'"

"'I hope she doesn't throw it back in my face.'"

"'I hope she says yes.'"

"'I hope she doesn't say no.'"

"'I'm gonna put the ring on first and then ask.'" Embry joined.

"'Nah, maybe I should ask first in case she says no and uses the ring as some sort of a weapon.'"

"'Maybe I shouldn't ask her at all and just drag her to the church.'" Paul's laughter roared.

"This is the best one." Jared shook his head, laughing boisterously as if he was about to collapse any minute. "'Or maybe I should drag her to the church, put the ring on, marry her and _then_ ask.'"

By the time everyone finished stating what Jacob thought and began guffawing, my face was almost certainly crimson as I attempted very arduously not to laugh in fear of hurting Jacob's feelings.

Bright scarlet was spread all across his handsome, olive-toned face—throughout his neck and hairline. I'd not ever seen him flush to this degree in my life, or amusingly enraged. It was very endearing. If there weren't so many people present around us, I'd have jumped, kissed and sucked the whole embarrassment out of him.

When a snort escaped, I secured my mouth shut and covered it with my hand, making a pathetic effort to smother it by clearing my throat.

Jacob dashed his gaze toward me and scowled.

Instantly, I turned to the pack and shook my head with feigned shock. "Boys, those were the meanest things you just said there. Leave Jacob alone."

"They were funny," Jared boomed in between the burst of his deep, loud hearty laughter. "Wanna hear what he thought before he was gonna take you camping —? Ah, crap!"

Jacob didn't allow Jared to finish. In conjunction with a deafening roar made more ominous blended with the crashing waves, Jacob lunged at his friend.

Not from behind—Jake would certainly never make that sort of move. Rather from the side.

Imperceptible vibrations shook his body throughout, though I knew Jacob had more self-control than that. He was not about to transform. The battering of both strong males was half-hearted. They were simply frolicking.

Although it was entertaining to watch, I couldn't help feel frightened for the both of them. The pack withdrew from the gamboling pair of males to give them more space. No one attempted to stop them. I wanted to, that was if Jacob and Jared would be able to hear me over their snarls of foiling and grunts of effort with each playful blow.

The pack members along with some of the girls had already commenced placing bets, nobody ever taking their amazed eyes from the action.

I covered my agape mouth with my hand and swallowed both, a chuckle and a gasp. Jared stooped in an effort to grasp Jacob's leg and topple him down. Jacob had acquired too much preparation for that. He grasped his brother's shoulders and shoved with enough force to collapse Jared on the sand beneath.

My belly trembled as I clamped my mouth and drank the growing laughter.

"Stay out of my head at all times." Jacob glowered.

Regardless of his defeat, Jared grinned and arose on his feet with a swift motion. "It's hard when you're shouting in your head about what things you're gonna do with your mate. 'I'm going to rid her of her clothes . . .'" His voice faded as he was already running a football field away.

"You lying bastard. I never . . ." Jacob's groan trailed as he followed Jared along the descending waves and to the dark undergrowth and trees by the beach.

The pack wasted no time in following those two, adrenaline in response to excitement taking over them.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _

The pack brothers were in no rush to grow up. Not ever growing, that definitely had to be one of the perks they reveled in of being a werewolf. They weren't even maturing for crying out loud. The only thing growing were the muscles roping their bodies. I wondered when that would stop.

Not ever.

No matter. The girls loved their sturdy and strong chests, and they loved showing it off.

Hot blush stained my cheeks as I recalled what Jared had said. Did Jacob think those things? Really? Out loud? I'd known how his mind functioned, but I didn't like that the pack knew what Jake and I were occupied with . . . most of the times.

Jacob was not a saint; he was yet a teenager, but still . . .

Perhaps Jared was only joking. He gags around a lot. Wildly. So he had to be.

Since Jacob was excellent with concealing his thought from dad who'd been reading people's mind from ages effortlessly—excluding mom—, maintaining his thoughts from the pack must be easy.

Unless he wanted them to know, that was.

He wouldn't, though. Jacob wouldn't humiliate me like that. I hoped not.

I took a deep, long breath and exhaled. Looking about, I found that some of the women had gathered into few small groups, chattering in general with each other. To my right, from the corner of my eyes, I observed Leah.

She sat staring at the fire, hugging her knees. Her eyes never wavered. Although I was familiar with the fact the she liked to be left alone, my heart clinched seeing her that way. Everyone needed friends, someone to talk to. She didn't have a very friendly relationship with anyone, not with anyone I knew of.

I turned my head to her direction and prevented my heart from shattering into millions. The look on her face all but made me cry in grief. She appeared melancholy, as she most of the times does. It was worse tonight.

I frowned when I noticed her eyes flicker toward Emily for a short instant. The anger, woe and envious in her eyes was conspicuous.

Leah's demeanor was constantly like that—a mixture between raging and . . . heartbroken—around her cousin and her husband. I had always questioned why, but seeing as it seemed nosy of me, I aimed to overlook her secretive issues. And I under no circumstances dared ask her, either. We've never been on good terms. I was aware she didn't _hate_ me. But she didn't like me, either.

With the way she treated my family, the feeling was mutual.

Warm embarrassment colored in my cheeks when she abruptly turned her head my way and caught my stare. I lowered my eyes immediately. Then from my peripheral vision, I viewed her smiling. Probably at my uneasy gaffe act.

Gulping down my surprised gasp, I looked at her once more and smiled in return.

That was new. I'd not ever seen her smile. It was broken, hinted with sadness that never seemed to leave her eyes. Still, it was so lovely.

Why hadn't she ever smiled? Certainly she'd have half of the La Push's men falling to her feet if she frequently did. Perhaps that was the reason.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


End file.
